Trouves-toi et moi avec!
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Tous les changements, même les plus souhaités comportent de la mélancolie, car ce que nous laissons derrière fait partie de nous-même. On doit faire le deuil de sa vie passée pour entrer dans la nouvelle. — Anatole France. (Suite de Ma Fierté, Rating T pour le langage) Label SPPS
1. Un retour de flamme inespéré

_Avant je me sentais protégée, alors être faible ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. Après 7 ans d'absence, ils sont revenus tels qu'ils étaient quand ils ont disparus, mais le monde a changé. Moi aussi bizarrement, pas de beaucoup mais... Je ne suis certainement plus la même._

 **Chapitre 1 : Un retour de flamme inespéré**

Laki Ollietta passât le portail de la guilde et sourit de bien-être en sentant le soulagement habituel l'envahir. Elle était enfin arrivée à destination.

Un peu essoufflée par la démarche rapide qu'elle avait due soutenir pour arriver au plus tôt à la guilde, la violette décida de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle et observer le paysage. Il était vrai que sa guilde avait perdue de sa superbe, comparée à ce qu'elle était il y avait de cela sept ans. Le grand bâtiment en brique dans lequel elle avait appris à utiliser la magie du bois avait maintenant laissé place à un pavillon quelque peu délabré mais dont les couleurs bariolées rappelaient toujours le caractère flamboyant de la guilde et de ses membres.

Ils n'étaient plus des masses à se revendiquer mages de Fairy Tail désormais, mais pour Laki, peu lui importait, au contraire. Certes, la jeune femme si discrète était toujours passée inaperçue, mais elle aimait sa guilde comme chacun de ses camarades d'alors. Elle était fière d'en faire partie même si peu de personnes le savaient, puisque lorsqu'on disait Fairy Tail, tout le monde parlait d'Erza, de Natsu, de Mirajane et des autres. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le portail pour réfléchir plus confortablement à ce qui lui passait par la tête. Que lui prenait-il tout d'un coup de penser à la Fairy Tail d'avant ?

La mage de bois soupira en secouant la tête avant de faire un sourire désabusé au coq de leur basse-cour qui passait non loin en l'ignorant royalement. Même pour le coq, elle semblait invisible, c'était bien sa veine. De guerre lasse, elle s'assit sur un rondin qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là, tout en se laissant un nouvelle fois emporter par ses souvenirs et ses réflexions.

Oui. La guilde de Fairy Tail était tombée bien bas, depuis que ses membres les plus forts avaient disparus. Ils en étaient réduits à être rackettés par des mages de bas étages, un pavillon branlant, un reste de terrain envahi par les mauvaises herbes et les tonneaux de bières qui auraient été bien plus nombreux si Cana Alberona avait été encore de ce monde. Le rondin sur lequel elle était assise avait du rouler du tas qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et qui était destiné à servir pour des réparations qui ne viendraient sans doute jamais.

Laki soupira une nouvelle fois en touchant machinalement la bourse qu'elle avait accrochée à sa ceinture. Un maigre salaire pour une mission harassante qu'elle avait terminée l'avant veille. Les finances de la guilde était dans une teinte qui avait dépassé le rouge depuis un bon moment. Elle et les mages restants faisaient leur possible pour subvenir à leur besoin et aider le maître à rembourser l'emprunt qu'ils avaient contractés auprès des pires débiteurs qu'ils aient pus trouver, la guilde de Twilight Ogre. Franchement, qu'est-ce que c'était une guilde avec un nom pareil ? Laki se le demandait.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Macao, car il avait fait de son mieux pour garder la guilde à flot et Laki reconnaissait aussi bien ses efforts que leur inefficacité. Mais maintenant ils avaient perdus les trois quart de leurs membres et lorsque les mages restants étaient en mission, ils devaient s'abstenir de mentionner le nom de leur guilde de peur de se faire détrousser ou pire. Du temps de la superbe Fairy Tail, cela n'aurait jamais été possible. La réputation de puissance, d'amitié et de solidarité qui faisait la réputation de leur guilde avait protégé les mages qui comme Laki étaient faibles et avec une puissance magique extrêmement limitée. Mais ça, c'était le passé. La mage de bois essuyé des déboires douloureux durant ces sept ans, déboires qui l'avaient plusieurs fois envoyés chez Polyuschka et inquiété les autres mages de la guilde, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas perdu la foi.

À quelque chose malheur est bon, car n'ayant plus personne pour la protéger, la jeune femme avait du apprendre à se défendre seule. En se battant, en s'enfuyant, en se blessant mais elle était fière de pouvoir dire haut et fort qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné.

La naissance d'Azuka, la fille de Bisca et Alzack avait été pour la violette, le déclic qui l'avait forcé à faire face à ses peurs et sa faiblesse. Bisca, sa plus ancienne amie, lui avait demandé d'être la marraine de la petite et depuis ce jour, la mage de bois s'était pleinement investie dans ce rôle, car c'était la seule manière pour elle d'oublier la situation déplorable de la guilde. La seule manière pour elle de réussir à supporter sans flancher la disparition de camarades qui lui manquaient en dépit du fait qu'elle n'apprécie qu'un certain nombre d'entre-eux. Elle senti sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée pendant que sa poitrine semblait oppressée par un poids invisible.

— LAKI ! hurla une voix masculine qui venait du porche de la guilde et qui la fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais assise toute seule là ? Tu es blessée ? s'enquit un des amis de la jeune femme d'un ton inquiet pendant que la jeune femme se relevait avant d'épousseter sa robe. Elle se forçat à sourire d'un air rassurant au mage de sable, Max Alose, qui s'était précipité vers elle en pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

— Non, je vais bien, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire que ne fit pas illusion bien longtemps devant le regard perçant de Max qui fronçât les sourcils.

— Encore en train de ressasser, hein ? demanda le jeune homme avec un regard dur qui la défiait de lui mentir, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à faire. Pas à lui.

— Je pensais juste...tenta-t-elle de se dérober, sans succès.

— Je sais très bien à quoi tu pensais, la coupa Max en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Et y penser sans arrêt ne va pas les faire revenir, poursuivit-il en la poussant doucement sur le chemin de la guilde.

— Je ne pensais pas seulement à eux, tu sais, indiqua la violette. Je me disais... commença-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient sous le porche. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Max ? laissât-elle échapper dans un élan de sincérité qu'elle regretta immédiatement.

Le mage de sable planta ses yeux dans les siens en même temps qu'il plongeait les mains dans ses poches, une attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément. Elle savait que leurs situation l'empêchait lui aussi de dormir et elle s'en voulait d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie, mais Max était le seul avec qui elle pouvait partager ses inquiétudes. Dans la guilde, il n'en parlait jamais à haute voix et tout le monde était à peu ou prou dans la même situation précaire. L'épée de Damoclès nommée Twilight Ogre était au-dessus de leur tête à tous, mais ils faisaient comme si rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien. Ils se voilaient simplement la face, ils le savaient tous et cela pesait à Laki, même si elle savait qu'en parler ne ferait pas apparaître des jewels par magie.

— Lak', franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te rassurer parce que tu sauras immédiatement que je suis en train de te mentir. La seule chose que je peux dire sans me tromper, c'est que j'ai confiance en nos camarades, présents ou pas et que quoi qu'il arrive, on se serrera les coudes pour que ça se passe bien, énonça-t-il avec un sourire confiant qui mit du baume au cœur à la jeune femme, qui retourna un sourire à son meilleur ami.

— Je savais que tu étais un grand optimiste, mais croire encore en leur retour frôle l'idiotie, le taquina-t-elle.

Elle était la seule à le taquiner sur ça et le mage de sable la laissait faire parce qu'il savait qu'elle aussi espérait toujours les revoir passer le pas de la porte. C'était leur jeu à eux : il était l'optimiste et elle, celle qui faisait semblant de le ramener sur terre.

— Que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas, répondit-il avec emphase en la laissant passer la porte en premier comme un gentlemen, ce qui fit rire son amie.

— Bonjour tout le monde, salua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers Macao, qui se trouvait à table avec Wakaba, pour lui donner la récompense de sa mission.

— Laki ! Bon retour parmi nous, la salua le fumeur avec bonne humeur.

— Merci Laki, la remercia quant à lui, Macao qui la dévisagea d'un air soucieux. Tu es sure que tu ne voudrais pas garder une partie de cet argent pour toi ?

— Pourquoi faire ? demanda la violette surprise au maître qui soupirait pendant que Max ricanait dans son dos.

— Je ne sais pas moi, répliqua Wakaba, les yeux au ciel. Tu pourrais économiser pour aller autre part. Dans une guilde qui aurait un toit qui ne fuit pas et des missions bien rémunérées et moins dangereuses... se désola Wakaba.

Laki tapota affectueusement les épaules des deux hommes pour les réconforter, ignorant Max qui s'était rembrunit.

— Je suis ici chez moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, messieurs, leur assura-t-elle avant de suivre Max vers le comptoir. Cela dit, Max? Où est Roméo ? demanda la jeune femme à voix basse en scrutant les alentours pour chercher le garçon.

— Il est parti en mission un jour après toi, avec Bisca et Alzack, l'informa Max en passant derrière le bar pour lui servir une boisson fraîche.

— Avec Alzack et Bisca ? Mais qui garde Azuka ? paniqua la mage à l'idée que l'enfant était gardée par l'un des mages tête en l'air de cette guilde de fous.

— Pas de panique, la calma le mage de sable en saisissant un verre pour l'essuyer. Elle passe la journée ici, avec nous et le soir, elle dort avec Kinana dans ta chambre, termina-t-il faisant semblant de ne rien voir de la mine soulagée de son amie. D'ailleurs, les voilà, indiqua-t-il avec un signe du menton montrant la fenêtre par laquelle il avait du la voir arriver.

Kinana, lourdement chargée de la fillette et de son sac, entra en soufflant avant que son visage ne s'éclaire à la vue de son amie.

— Laki ! Enfin ! s'exclama la serveuse avant de lui donner sans cérémonie sa filleule et le sac de la petite afin de pouvoir passer au bar et s'armer d'un plateau pour débarrasser les tables.

Remerciant la mauve, Laki embrassa la fillette sur le sommet du crane et plissa le nez pour la faire rire. Elle se détourna du comptoir pour être face à la salle de la guilde. Elle montrat ensuite, les mages un par un à Azuka qui devait les nommer. Laki réalisa avec amusement que si certaines choses changeaient, comme la corpulence de Droy et Readers, d'autre non, à l'instar de Warren, perdu dans ses pensées, Nab qui se tenait toujours devant le tableau des missions, ou Vista qui exécutait une sorte de déhanchement qui semblait plus proche du tangage d'un navire plutôt que d'une danse. Les tables débarrasées et propres, Kinana vint embrasser Laki sur la joue avant de tendre les bras vers Azuka qui la regarda étonnée.

— Tu viens terminer ton dessin commencé hier ? proposa la mauve à la petite fille, proposition qui fut accueillie avec un grand 'oui' excité. La non-mage de Fairy Tail déposa la petite à terre qui se précipita dans un coin de la pièce manifestement aménagé pour elle. Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

— Oui, c'était... commença la jeune femme avant de se faire couper la parole par des éclats de voix venant de la table de Macao.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Maître, Wakaba ! gronda Macao.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de Maître avec aussi peu de dignité que toi ! répliqua le fumeur. Quatrième Maître de la guilde mon cul, oui ! maugréait-il encore, pendant que Kinana abandonnait Laki pour aller calmer le jeu.

Laki jeta un coup d'œil à Azuka et lorsqu'elle fut assurée que la petite fille continuait à dessiner, imperturbable, la jeune femme décida d'aller discuter un peu avec Jet et Droy, qui lui semblaient toujours incomplets depuis la disparition de Levy McGarden. Max, haussa les épaules à son intention tout en se frottant la tête. Son amie étouffa un rire, car elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de penser. Agacé, le mage de sable se décida à parler à voix haute pour se faire comprendre des autres mages qui n'étaient pas télépathes comme Waren.

— On se demande pourquoi ils se prennent la tête pour une histoire de Maître alors que l'on a encore perdu des membres, soupira-t-il.

— C'est la vie, Max, temporisa le télépathe. Ils n'abandonneront pas un bon job pour une petite guilde telle que la notre.

Warren, interpella Nab qui avait pris des kilos, lui aussi. Il suffit pourtant de regarder le nombre de missions affichées sur ce tableau, le reprit-il.

— Ça, ça ne te regardes pas, vu que tu n'a réalisé aucun travail en sept ans, Nab ! Rétorqua Waren, décourageant Nab un peu plus et Max, encore plus.

Celui-ci se détourna d'eux pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir lorsque Vista décida de se joindre à la discussion.

— Regardez ça ! les invita le danseur. Vista Echo a terminé sa nouvelle danse ! déclama-t-il en remettant rapidement son turban en place. Je l'appelle « _La danse Chétive_ », indiqua-t-il en recommençant son déhanchement bizarre, sous les rires de Laki et Kinana qui se moquait de la tête que faisait Max à l'instant même.

— Il me dégoutte, marmonnait-il. Faites-le sortir d'ici, demanda encore Max, le sourcil secoué de tic nerveux.

— KINANA ! UN AUTRE S'IL TE PLAIT, demanda Droy d'une voix forte alors que Laki parvenait à leur hauteur.

— Dis, Droy. Ne te restaures-tu pas un peu trop ces temps-ci ? demanda la jeune femme en voulant le taquiner gentiment sur son tour de taille, mais Droy le prit mal.

— Tu essaies de dire que j'ai grossis, sorcière ? répliqua-t-il avec un air mauvais sous le regard mécontent de Jet.

— Ne parles pas comme ça à Laki, elle voulait simplement te taquiner, le menaça-t-il. D'ailleurs, je la trouve trop gentille avec toi, tu devrais en avoir conscience, tout de même ! continua le mage le plus rapide de Fairy Tail. Regardes Readers ! Est-ce que tu as remarqué combien il était devenu svelte ?

— J'ai suivi un entraînement ! se défendit Droy en pointant sa cuisse de poulet vers Jet comme une épée. Est-ce que tu vois tous ces muscles ? poursuivait-il tandis que Laki les observait interloquée. J'accrois mon énergie magique en mangeant !

Les disputes entre ces deux-là étaient monnaies courantes, mais sans Levy pour les calmer, elles dégénéraient beaucoup trop souvent... Jet s'était émancipé et était devenu plus autonome et indépendant, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Droy qui s'était senti abandonné et s'était vengé sur la nourriture. Le fait que Jet se soit trouvé une petite amie avait accéléré la prise de poids de Droy qui était maintenant en état d'obésité morbide.

— Arrêtez, tous les deux ! tenta Laki qui fut encore une fois, purement et simplement ignorée mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle craignait plus que l'un d'entre eux ne dise une parole malheureuse qui réduirait à néant le restant d'amitié qui les liait encore.

— Franchement, que dirait Levy si elle te voyait maintenant ? asséna Jet.

— LEVY NE REVIENDRA PAS ! » s'écria Droy, furieux.

A cette phrase, Laki senti une chape de plomb lui tomber dessus. Sur elle et sur toutes les personnes présentes, créant dans le mouvement un silence de cathédrale. Droy venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas mais ça n'en rendait pas moins terribles, les paroles prononcées et le mage de végétaux ne le réalisa que trop tard. Il venait de mettre à tout le monde, le nez dedans. Et comme les choses ne pouvaient aller que de mal en pis, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur les sbires recouvreurs de Twilight Ogre.

A leur habitude, ils étaient simplement venus leur mettre le moral dans les chaussettes, les tabasser et réduire à néant le pauvre mobilier qu'ils avaient pus sauver jusque là. Dans un autre temps, ils se seraient révoltés et auraient redressés la tête, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ils avaient déjà le cœur assez lourds et s'étaient contentés de faire le dos rond, attendant que ça passe tandis que Kinana réduisait Azuka au silence à l'abri du comptoir. Laki les laissait faire contre son grès, retenue discrètement par Max et Jet qui la protégeaient de leurs corps, autant pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas mais aussi parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que les voyous reportent leur intérêt sur les femmes de la guilde.

Heureusement, ils avaient finis par partir, ne laissant derrière eux que des débris et des mages découragés, silencieux et brisés. Soudain, glissant d'un meuble à peu près intact, le carnet de Readers tomba en répandant son contenu par terre. Des portraits. Les portraits des mages qui faisaient partis de Fairy Tail jonchaient à présent le sol et agissaient sur eux comme autant de poignards dans le dos. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et là, ce fut trop : Ils éclatèrent tous en sanglots douloureux et amers.

Ils leurs manquaient.

Toute l'énergie dépensée à tenter de les retrouver. Toutes les démarches effectuées auprès de toutes les personnes imaginables, qui aurait été susceptibles de les aider à les retrouver. Les échos qu'ils avaient eus, le rapport du conseil qui parlait du dragon de l'apocalypse détruisant leur terre sainte. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pus faire avait été de croire et d'espérer mais en ce jour, tout semblait réunis pour que le plus optimiste d'entre eux perde espoir. Et les derniers mages de Fairy Tail désiraient presque voir ce stupide espoir s'éteindre pour de bon, car celui-ci leur faisait plus mal que toute les attaques qu'ils avaient essuyées jusqu'à présent. Ce fut Macao qui exprima le mieux leur sentiments à tous.

« Je crois que mon cœur va se briser »

Si le Maître avait mit des mots sur leur douleur, Roméo en était lui, l'illustration parfaite. Le jeune homme n'avait plus jamais souri depuis la disparition de leur camarades sur l'île de Tenrô.

 **_T_T_**

Lorsque Kinana et Laki portant Azuka poussèrent les portes de la guilde, le lendemain matin, celle-ci semblait encore plus vide et lugubre que d'habitude. Laki déposa la fille d'Alzack par terre et entreprit avec celle-ci d'aider Kinana à remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar causé par les ogres, la veille. Concentrées sur leur ouvrages, les deux femmes n'entendirent pas le nouveau venu entrer dans la salle de la guilde, mais ce fut Azuka qui le leur fit remarquer avec un heureux et retentissant « 'Méo » qui leur fit relever la tête.

— Roméo ? Tu es matinal aujourd'hui-kina, remarqua Kinana avec un doux sourire qui rappela douloureusement au jeune garçon, celui de la précédente barmaid, Mirajane Strauss.

— Oui, je...euh, bredouilla le fils de Macao en se grattant la tête dans un geste qui rappelait Natsu. Je me suis réveillé tôt à cause des ronflements de mon père et j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir alors j'ai préféré venir ici, pour voir si vous étiez déjà là.

— Tu as bien fait, le félicita Laki en lui donnant une bourrade de l'épaule alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui en portant les restes de ce qui avait été une chaise. On a besoin de main d'œuvre ici. Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

— Oui, répondit-il seulement en allant aider Azuka qui se débattait avec un pied de table plus grand qu'elle. J'ai pu donner une coup de main, mais Bisca et Alzack auraient pus s'en charger tous seuls, expliqua-t-il tout en remboîtant le pied dans son encoche pour ensuite l'enfoncer en cognant sur la table avec le plat de la main.

Laki le regarda pensivement s'affairer pendant un moment. Bisca et Alzack, en bons parents, étaient au courant de ce que traversait le jeune homme depuis la disparition de son idole. Ils lui avaient donc sûrement demandés de les accompagner pour qu'il puisse se changer les idées. Depuis que Natsu Dragneel avait disparu, Roméo et elle avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble, au début par hasard, puis parce qu'ils s'étaient découverts des points communs et qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, tous les deux, un peu comme un frère et une sœur. Laki le connaissait maintenant par cœur et elle savait que si le jeune homme était là de si bon matin, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été réveillé par les ronflements de son père mais probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas du fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de l'annonce qui leur avait été faite la veille par les Trimens de Blue Pegasus.

 _Tenrôjima existait toujours._

La violette se remit au travail avant que Roméo ne la surprenne en train de le regarder, car il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il n'aimait pas lui causer du soucis et les peu de fois où ils en avaient discutés, ça c'était fini en dispute, et elle n'avait pas envie de le taquiner. Pas aujourd'hui. Utilisant sa magie du bois, ainsi que les vestiges de meubles qui traînaient ça et là, Laki eut tôt fait de recréer assez de chaise et de table pour y accueillir les membres qui, comme Roméo, avaient décidés de ne pas se joindre à l'expédition pour Tenrôjima.

La décision du mage de feu avait étonné son père, ainsi que bon nombre des membres de la guilde mais pas elle. La manieuse de bois avait compris que le brun voulait se protéger du fol espoir qui les avaient tous saisis à un moment où à un autre de la soirée, et qu'il avait peur d'être déçu, encore une fois. Après tout, Laki était totalement d'accord avec sa manière de penser : Si Blue Pegasus s'était trompé, ils pourraient faire semblant de ne pas y avoir crus. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas mentis, les disparus referaient surface, et on pourrait aviser à ce moment-là, se disait-elle en réparant, recollant et re-créant des tables, chaises, bancs etc.

— Merci pour votre travail ! s'exclama Kinana en leur apportant des tasses pour qu'ils puissent enfin prendre leur petit déjeuner sur des meubles qui ne s'effondreraient pas sous leur poids. Laki, perdue dans ses pensées ne bougea pas d'un pouce, pendant que Azuka jouait avec ses cheveux en regardant 'Méo et Kinana mettre la table pour ensuite s'installer avec elles pour déjeuner.

— Laki, est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Roméo, inquiété par son silence.

— Hum ? Oui et non. En fait, je ne sais pas, répondit franchement la wood maker,

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda encore Kinana, tandis que Roméo, préférait se concentrer sur Azuka qui était en train de se badigeonner le visage de confiture.

— Laisses tomber Kinana, je me suis seulement perdue dans les méandres de mon cerveau, répondit Laki tandis que Roméo ne parvenait pas à retenir un soupir et que Kinana ne comprenait toujours pas.

— Elle doit encore se faire des nœuds avec le cerveau pour quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre, reformula Roméo pour Kinana avant de gober le bout de tartine que lui tendait la jeune Connel. Chechi dit, Laki, tu ne nous a pas dit comment chétait pachée ta michion à toi ?

— Roméo, ne parle pas la bouche pleine-kina, le gronda la barmaid par-dessus l'éclat de rire d'Azuka-chan.

— La routine, répondit Laki en beurrant une tartine. Heureusement, ils n'étaient que trois dont un non-mage donc j'ai pu m'en sortir sans trop de difficultés.

— Tu les battus ? demanda Roméo les yeux ronds.

— Oui, mais pas les deux en même temps, bien sur. J'ai piégé leur voiture, les ait séparé et coincés. Après tout, ma mission n'était pas de les remettre aux chevaliers mais seulement de récupérer ce qu'ils avaient volés, expliqua-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas encore récupéré la totalité de ma magie.

— Ah, répondit le jeune déçu. J'aurais dû aller avec toi ! Je les aurais fait griller, s'enorgueillit le mage aux flammes violettes.

— Jeune homme, l'apostropha Laki d'une voix de maîtresse d'école qui hérissait toujours le fils Combolt, le combat n'est pas le seul moyen de gagner, ni de régler un différent, termina-t-elle.

— Oui, répondit Roméo d'un ton boudeur. Mais c'est le plus rapide ! dit-il avant de s'enfuir vers le bar pour y laver sa vaisselle et celle d'Azuka qu'il embarqua ensuite pour aller nourrir la volaille qui logeait derrière le bâtiment. Les deux femmes les suivirent du regard et sourirent en entendant les cris ravis d'Azuka et le caquètement des pauvres poules tirées de leur sommeil brutalement.

— Tu pense qu'il s'en remettra s'ils reviennent bredouilles ?

— Je ne sais pas, Kina, répondit Laki tristement. J'aimerais te dire que oui, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te dire qu'il est fort et qu'il s'en remettra, mais maintenant, je sais qu'on ne peut jurer de rien, conclut-elle pendant que l'autre femme regardait les deux enfants.

— J'ai beaucoup de peine pour lui-kina.

— Moi aussi. »

 **_T_T_**

Plusieurs heures après, la salle de la guilde était aussi pleine qu'elle le pouvait, c'est à dire que les mages présents dans les environs y étaient rassemblés, ce qui n'en faisait pas beaucoup : Macao, Wakaba, Laki, Roméo, Kinana, Vista, Readers, et Nab. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations en tentant d'ignorer la tension ambiante. Readers peignait, Kinana faisait la vaisselle, Roméo lisait, Laki rêvassait et Wakaba était en train de s'endormir en regardant Macao faire les cent pas.

— Roméo, l'appela son père. Tu es sur que tu ne voulais pas y aller ?

— Même s'ils retrouvent Tenrôjima, répondit Roméo sans lever les yeux de son livre, qu'est-ce qui te dit que tout le monde est encore en vie ?

— Ne dis pas ça, lui rappela son paternel. Tu dois avoir la foi ! argua-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait convaincant.

— On ne les a pas vus pendant sept ans, rétorqua encore Roméo, les yeux toujours sur son livre.

Macao dut déclarer forfait devant la logique de son fils, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir là-dessus étant donné qu'une voix extrêmement déplaisante venait de se faire entendre à la porte qu'ils avaient laissés ouverte.

— Et bien, et bien... On dirait qu'il y a de moins en moins de gens ici, se moqua le leader du groupe de Twilight Ogre qui se tenait devant eux, un certain Teebo, d'après les souvenirs de Laki qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce tout en évaluant la distance qu'il lui faudrait pour utiliser sa magie. Ça ressemble plus à un club de copain qu'à une guilde, ça, non ? demanda ledit Teebo à ses alliés qui étaient au nombre de quatre.

— Teebo, s'interposa Macao. Tu étais d'accord pour que nous payions le mois prochain, lui rappela-t-il en écartant les bras.

— Mon Maître dit qu'il n'est pas d'accord, rétorqual'homme aux couettes avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il dit que les paiements doivent être effectués dès qu'ils sont dûs. Je ne peux rien y faire, poursuivit-il d'un ton faussement désolé sous les rires goguenards de ses coéquipiers.

Un claquement sec retentit dans la salle, suivi d'un raclement de chaise.

— Vas te faire voir, lui intima Roméo qui faisait à présent face aux ogres.

— Roméo, arrêtes ! tenta de le retenir Macao, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la détermination de son fils.

— On a pas l'argent pour vous payer, les informa le mage de feu d'une voix forte.

— Je n'aime pas ton attitude, gamin, gronda l'ogre Teebo en se penchant avec désinvolture vers Roméo qui s'avançait vers lui posément.

— Laisser des punks comme vous, nous marcher dessus... psalmodiait le petit brun. Mon père et tous les autres sont des lâches ! persifla-t-il encore en levant sa main droite, paume vers le haut.

Tous les mages de la guildes semblaient pétrifiés devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Laki, avança inconsciemment d'un pas, pendant que la voix de Roméo gagnait en puissance en même temps que jaillissait de sa main, une flamme mauve comme celle de son père.

— En tout cas moi, je me battrais ! Parce qu'à ce train-là, le nom de Fairy Tail sera traîné dans la boue ! cria-t-il alors que son père se précipitait vers lui pour le mettre hors de portée de leurs ennemis.

Laki et Wakaba se tinrent prêts à assurer leurs arrières lorsque le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le leader des ogres souffla simplement la flamme de Roméo comme on souffle une bougie. Il saisit sa massue sans égard pour la jeunesse de son adversaire alors que ses acolytes arboraient des sourires empreints de folie. Celui qui ressemblait à un singe allait frapper Roméo d'un moment à l'autre, c'est pourquoi Wakaba et Laki s'élancèrent à leur tour. Mais ils savaient qu'ils arriveraient trop tard car à peine eurent-ils le temps d'y penser qu'ils entendirent l'impact avant de le voir.

Mais ce qu'ils virent les laissât interdits. C'était Teebo et non Roméo qui venait de voler dans une parabole inversée parfaites, pour s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur qui surplombait le bar . Comme dans un rêve, Laki avait suivi sa trajectoire des yeux, tout comme Kinana qui l'avait regardé passer par dessus sa tête avec un air ébahi. Tout le monde se retourna, Laki comme les autres et elle du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour bien comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

Les quatre équipiers de la nouvelle carpette de bar de Kinana se retournèrent en bloc, mais seulement pour recevoir le dû qu'ils étaient venus récupérer : L'un se fit emprisonner dans la glace, l'autre se prit une poutre d'acier en plein visage, le troisième se fit redresser les côtés à coup d'épée et le dernier fut purement et simplement aplati.

Mais ce qui restera le souvenir le plus bizarre de cette journée pour Roméo et Laki, fut la vision d'un sourire solaire orné de canines prépondérantes qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Un sourire qu'ils n'auraient jamais crus revoir. Un sourire communicatif et qui, oui. Un sourire qui leur avait tout de même, bigrement manqué.


	2. Besoin d'air

**Chapitre 2 : Besoin d'air**

La fête donnée en l'honneur des disparus avait durée trois jours. Trois jours de beuverie, de fête et de retrouvailles en tout genre. Même Lamia Scale s'était invité, le deuxième jour, ce qui avait donné à tout le monde l'occasion d'échanger des nouvelles avec ceux qui venaient de revenir sur tout ce qui s'était passé en sept ans. Le fait que Ultear, Meldy et Jellal étaient en fuite, par exemple, ou encore que Lamia Scale était maintenant, la deuxième guilde la plus forte de Earthland. Tout le monde partageait nouvelles, bagarre, repas et pichets avec allégresse et dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour Laki qui se sentait un petit peu désœuvrée.

En effet, elle avait pris l'habitude de donner un coup de main à Kinana pour servir les invités et clients, mais comme Mirajane était revenue, elle avait naturellement repris sa place de Barmaid de la guilde et s'acquittait de ses tâches quotidiennes avec l'habitude et la même dextérité que Kinana qui l'avait remplacée durant toutes ses années. Laki n'était donc plus obligée d'enfiler le tablier pour venir en aide à son amie. La jeune femme s'était contentée d'observer ses amis, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Comme l'avait si justement demandé Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale, ils étaient redevenus une guilde bruyante et bordélique et cela réjouissait Laki autant que cela la rendait nostalgique. Même si elle était heureuse que ses amis soient de retour, elle savait que les après-midi calmes à la guilde étaient révolus, du moins jusqu'à que l'équipe de Natsu et Lucy reparte en mission.

La jeune femme se choisit un coin calme de la guilde et s'assit à une table à l'écart, en essayant de dissimuler son sourire joyeux. Qui aurait cru qu'observer ses camarades puisse lui donner autant de bonheur après toutes ses années ? Ils étaient tous réunis et discutaient entre eux joyeusement et il était difficile de garder un visage impassible devant le spectacle du Maître en pagne, de Natsu qui dansait à côté de la table de Gajeel et mettant en péril l'équilibre de celle-ci sous le regard méfiant du dragon d'acier qui devait attendre que la table tombe pour sauter sur son confrère de feu. Laki soupira lourdement avant qu'une chope de bière ne se pose lourdement devant elle. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard souriant de Fried qui s'installa à sa table sans y être invité.

— Ça doit te faire drôle, non ? Demanda-t-il gentiment

— Oui et non, répondit seulement la mage de bois avant de repousser sa chope. Je ne bois pas, mais merci quand même Fried.

— Certaines choses ne changent pas, au moins. C'est rassurant, dit seulement le vert en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau durant ces sept ans ?

— Des missions, et encore des missions, répondit évasivement la violette en se demandant pourquoi le vert s'intéressait à elle alors que Laxus était à la table juste à côté de la sienne.

— J'ai entendu dire que la situation financière de la guilde était critique, effectivement.

— Hum, marmonna Laki en concentrant son attention sur ses doigts aux ongles rongés. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas assez, termina la jeune femme en soupirant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera tout notre possible pour redresser la barre et ça marchera, comme d'habitude, lui assura-t-il en souriant devant le faible sourire qui ornait à présent le visage de son interlocutrice.

— Figures-toi que c'est presque mot pour mot, ce que m'avait dit Max la veille du jour où vous êtes revenus d'entre les morts, rit-elle.

— D'entre les morts c'est beaucoup, mais je dois dire que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, laissât échapper Fried malgré lui, regardant sans le voir Gajeel qui tenait Natsu par le collet en vociférant.

Laki fut surprise du ton amer qu'avait employé son collègue. Certes, Fried avait toujours été quelqu'un de posé, mais le ton qu'il venait d'employer ainsi que son regard hanté disait à la jeune femme que ce qu'ils avaient traversés là-bas n'avait pas été une sinécure. Comme les autres, elle avait entendu le récit de ce qui leur était arrivé sur Tenrôjima et s'était félicité in petto de ne pas avoir été sur cette île, même si cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle était trop faible pour y être invitée, mais elle ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ces considérations, à présent.

— Je m'en doute, mais ceci dit, je suis contente que vous nous soyez revenus. Par contre, ça me fait tout bizarre que vous soyez aussi jeune qu'avant, le taquina-t-elle.

— Ça ne veut rien dire, rit-il, moqueur. Je suis toujours plus vieux et plus fort que toi !

— Plus vieux, c'est sûr, rit aussi Laki. Plus fort, je ne sais pas...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Fried étonné par la réponse que la mage venait de lui donner.

— Ça veut dire que ces sept années n'ont pas été perdues pour tout le monde, lui répondit-elle, énigmatique.

— Oh ? Tu veux me montrer ? Demanda Fried avec enthousiasme.

— Sûrement pas ! Rétorqua Laki avec un air offusqué. Je crois que tu me confonds avec tous ces timbrés du combat, ce que je ne suis pas ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Fried opinait du chef avec bonhomie.

— C'est vrai, admit-il. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas fan de combat, mais tu as du en faire quand même, non ?

— Évidemment, bougonna la violette. Vous n'étiez plus là pour nous protéger alors nous avons dû apprendre à le faire vous-même ! s'agaça la jeune femme sous l'œil interloqué du vert.

Dire que Fried était étonné était un euphémisme. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec la jeune femme, car elle était plus calme et avait un caractère beaucoup moins flamboyant que le reste de ses acolytes. Elle passait facilement inaperçue, mais c'était une femme intelligente, avec un esprit vif et dont il avait toujours apprécié l'humour à chaud. Si pour lui, revenir après sept ans signifiait qu'il avait manqué beaucoup de choses et qu'il allait devoir s'entraîner sérieusement afin de palier son retard magique, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait pour ses camarades qui étaient restés et qui les avaient attendus tout ce temps. C'était ce dont Fried venait de prendre conscience en discutant avec celle qui était auparavant la femme la plus faible de leur guilde.

Manifestement, cela ne concernait pas seulement la réputation de la guilde qui avait déclinée. A y regarder de plus près, effectivement, les mages restants avaient changés et pas seulement physiquement. Roméo avait bien grandi et adopté un style vestimentaire proche de celui de Natsu. Alzack avait changé et il était impossible de louper les différences : Rien que le fait qu'il soit marié le faisait paraître différent. Sa puissance magique aussi avait augmenté et personnellement, Fried était d'avis que si Doranbalt ne s'était pas incrusté dans le dernier examen, la dernière place lui aurait échu de droit. Dans ce cas, pourquoi la guilde avait périclitée à ce point-là ? Peut-être par rapport au nombre de mages, qui avaient quittés la guilde par groupe après leur disparition ? Néanmoins, ceux qui étaient restés avaient quelque chose de changé, quelque chose que le mage des runes savait impossible à récupérer à présent.

— Je suis désolé, Laki. Vraiment, s'excusa le vert avec une empathie qui désamorçât les remarques acerbes que Laki lui réservait. Celle-ci soupira lourdement avant de hocher la tête de mauvaise grâce.

— Oublies, ce n'est pas de ta faute, après tout et mes critiques n'étaient pas justifiée, s'excusa à son tour la violette.

— Tu n'y es pas. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que notre absence vous a fait subir, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et on dirait que tout cela t'as été bénéfique, non ?

— Oui, en un sens, éluda-t-elle. Tu as raison, admit finalement la jeune femme. SI vous n'aviez pas disparu, certains d'entre nous n'auraient pas éprouvé le besoin de devenir plus fort pour nous protéger les uns les autres.

— Est-ce que tu sais que tu es en train de me faire me sentir coupable, commenta le vert quelque peu désappointé, ce qui fit rire son amie.

— Désolée, est-ce que tu veux un autre verre ? Lui proposa-t-elle, comme pour se faire pardonner.

— Ma foi... admit le vert, beau joueur, qui avait bien compris que son amie cherchait à se dérober.

— Je ne suis toujours pas capable de rivaliser avec Mirajane, Erza ou Juvia, tu sais. dit tout de même la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent debout devant Fried. Mais je suis sure que si un combat s'imposait, je serais de tenir tête au moins à Juvia, assura-t-elle avant de prendre congés, oubliant par là même, la chope qu'elle avait promise au vert.

_T_T_

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Laki était rentrée à Fairy Hills, en compagnie de Kinana et Wendy qui souhaitait inspecter sa chambre pour reprendre ses marques. Le jeune fille avait été heureuse de retrouver sa petite chambre et remercia Laki et Kinana pour l'avoir gardée propre et fonctionnelle, ce qui les avait embarrassées au plus haut point. Peu après, Erza, Levy et Evergreen étaient elles aussi rentrées pour reprendre possession de leurs chambres respectives, qui n'avaient pas changés...la poussière en moins. Laissant les filles discuter dans le bain commun, Laki s'était rapidement éclipsée pour rester dans sa chambre, maintenant débarrassée des objets de tortures qui la peuplaient avant.

Elle se changea rapidement et alluma les deux veilleuses qui encadraient son lit, tandis qu'elle laissait son esprit divaguer en observant la lune immaculée qui éclairait le ciel sans nuage. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine. Entendre les cris et rires des filles au premier étage était rassurant pour la jeune femme, bien que assez dérangeant tout de même : Elles n'étaient pas spécialement discrète non plus. Laki pouffa et se tourna sur le côté pour diminuer l'intensité de sa lampe de chevet lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une peinture qu'elle avait encadrée il y avait de cela trois ans.

La peinture la représentait souriante, avec un mage qu'on lui avait assigné comme partenaire de mission durant une mission inter-guilde. Il la tenait par les épaules et souriait lui aussi à Readers, qui était bien sur l'auteur de ce tableau et Laki avait tenu à le garder. Certes, elle avait eu le béguin pour son partenaire, Lyon Bastia, mais cela n'avait jamais été plus que de l'amitié. La fait que le beau blanc ait eu le coup de foudre pour Juvia, à peine rentrée de Tenrôjima avait éclaircis les idées de la violette, par rapport au malaise qu'elle ressentait depuis que ses camarades étaient rentrés, et elle avait enfin pu mettre un nom dessus : Elle était jalouse.

Et elle s'en voulait pour ça.

De faibles coups se firent entendre à sa porte et Laki soupira lourdement en se levant de son lit. Elle se sentait bien où elle était et n'avait pas très envie de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil mais la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté avait manifestement l'intention d'insister, au grand agacement de la violette qui inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. La violette expira de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était que Kinana qui se tenait devant elle, portant un plateau avec une théière fumante, deux tasses et des petits gâteaux.

— Room service-kina ? demanda son amie avec un grand sourire qui la fit aussitôt rire, elle aussi.

— Bon sang, Kinana. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, s'excusa Olietta-san en se poussant pour laisser la mauve entrer dans la chambre.

Celle-ci ne perdit pas de temps et servit le thé aussitôt qu'elle eut posé le plateau sur la table basse de Laki qui faisait face à la fenêtre. La propriétaire des lieux s'installa de bonne grâce face à l'ancienne barmaid et la regarda servir les tasses en souriant avec reconnaissance.

— Voilà, j'ai choisi ton thé préféré-kina, déclara Kinana en buvant une première gorgée en soupirant de bien-être, ce qui fit rire son amie, une nouvelle fois.

— Allons donc, Kina-chan. Je suis sure que ce n'est pas pour me faire boire du thé que tu es là, la détrompa Laki. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes vraiment ?

— Je... bredouilla la mauve. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de te parler, ces derniers jours, mais j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude-kina.

A ces mots, Laki se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu les oublier ? Elle était peut-être discrète, mais ses amis à elle, avaient sûrement vu son trouble ! Kinana était la première à lui en parler mais nul doute que Max et Waren l'avait aussi remarqués et qu'ils la passeraient au grill dès que l'occasion se présenterait... Elle s'était mise dans un beau pétrin, et elle se demandait comment s'en sortir lorsque Kinana reprit la parole.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, si cela te gènes. Je comprends, je t'assures-kina, la rassura-t-elle tandis que Laki sentait la reconnaissance envers son amie décupler.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas en parler, mais tu as raison, je suis horriblement gênée, expliqua Laki, rosissant.

— Est-ce que tu es sure de ne pas vouloir en parler ? Même à moi-kina ? demanda encore la mauve avec de tels yeux innocents que la détermination de Laki à garder ses pensées pour elle vacilla.

— Je... débuta laborieusement Laki. Je me sens...

— Oui ? Insista Kinana avec espoir.

— Je suis jalouse, annonça Laki d'une traite de peur de ne pas réussir à poursuivre. Je suis jalouse parce que depuis qu'ils sont rentrés, tout le monde est persuadé que tout va maintenant aller pour le mieux, que nous redeviendrons une grande guilde et tout le reste. Oh, ne te trompes pas, je suis heureuse qu'ils soient tous revenus sains et saufs, mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir parce qu'ils viennent de réapparaître comme des fleurs et aussi jeune qu'avant alors que vous en avons bavé durant sept ans et que tous ce que nous avons tenté pour sauver la guilde leur paraît dérisoire ! Toutes ces blessures, toutes les brimades, les quolibets, les moqueries, les déshonneurs que l'on a subis. Mais bien sûr, ils ne sauront jamais ce que c'est, parce que contrairement à moi, ils sont forts et puissants, assena la mage de bois qui retenait des larmes de rage.

Kinana sentait que son amie avait besoin de vider son sac et avec toute l'amertume que Laki était en droit de ressentir, la mauve trouvait étonnant que sa collègue ait réussit à garder le silence si longtemps. Elle ne doutait pas de l'amour que la violette portait à ses collègues, mais elle comprenait aussi tout ce qu'elle devait ressentir depuis que l'équipe de Tenrô était revenue, c'est pourquoi elle la laissât terminer sa tirade sans piper mot.

— Désolée, Kinana, s'excusa encore une fois Laki avec un air penaud.

— Il fallait bien que ça sorte-kina, la rassura la barmaid en lui servant une autre tasse, ainsi qu'un mouchoir.

— Je suis mesquine de penser ça, hein ? Renifla Laki. Je sais qu'ils ont faillis y rester et même en y pensant maintenant, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Je sais aussi que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ce qu'ils ont fait, et ça ajoute à mon ressenti. Tu vas me trouver égoïste, mais quand ils n'étaient pas là, on me voyait, moi, termina piteusement la mage qui laissât échapper un hoquet d'horreur lorsque quelqu'un parla de la porte de sa chambre qui était restée ouverte.

— Tu te trompes »

_T_T_

Erza Scarlett avait été éprouvée par les révélations que lui avaient faites Bisca et Alzack par rapport à l'évasion de Jellal. L'écarlate souhaitait se retrouver seule dans sa chambre pour pouvoir y réfléchir plus calmement. Bien sûr elle aurait pu aller voir Lucy, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, la blonde avait assez de soucis pour le moment sans avoir en plus à gérer une mage chevalier qui ne savait plus où elle en était. C'était en montant au premier étage, pour rejoindre sa chambre, qu'elle avait entendu des chuchotements, dans le couloir. Erza n'avait pas vraiment voulu entendre quoique ce soir, mais le fait que les voix viennent de la chambre de Laki lui avait fait ralentir le pas. Laki était une mage de sa guilde et elle avait toujours vécu à ses côtés, donc si la jeune femme avait des problèmes, Erza voulait lui prêter main forte. Elle s'était dirigée vers la chambre de celle-ci pour le lui dire, mais elle avait entendu la fin de la tirade de Laki, ce qui l'avait tout d'abord laissée interdite, puis ensuite, l'avait rendu furieuse.

— Tu te trompes, avait lâché Erza, en serviette et appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

— Erza ! Je suis désolée, tu n'étais pas sensée entendre ça, s'excusa Laki en fermant les yeux de désespoir.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Laki ! tonna la rousse en faisant sursauter les deux femmes, une lueur flamboyant dans ses prunelles.

— Mais... balbutia Laki, tandis qu'Erza traversait la pièce pour s'agenouiller devant elle.

— Ne t'excuses pas d'exprimer tes sentiments, reprit doucement la mage en armure. C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser.

— Hein ? laissât échapper la violette tandis que Kinana souriait doucement, elle aussi.

— Lorsque nous sommes revenus, nous n'avons pensés qu'à la joie d'être de retour après sept ans d'absences sans nous être demandés ce par quoi vous avez dus passer pour arriver à ce que vous êtes maintenant, commençât Erza d'une voix douce en prenant place à côté de Kinana qui lui avait gentiment servit une tasse de thé dans le verre que Laki gardait à son chevet. Tu es une camarade de guilde et une amie qui me tient à cœur, Laki et contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas invisible à nos yeux, tu sais ? Demanda Erza à Laki qui la regardait par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

— J-je sais, Erza, bredouilla Laki, penaude.

— Apparemment non. C'est pour nous protéger les uns les autres, que nous sommes forts, affirma Erza en posant son front contre celui de Laki. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas faible, Laki. Ta force réside simplement autre part que dans la puissance brute, c'est tout » termina la rousse avant de remercier Kinana pour le thé et de prendre congé.

Kinana réprima une envie de rire devant la mine de Laki qui avait l'air d'avoir été frappée par le foudre.

— Est-ce que ça va mieux, Mademoiselle-Je-Garde-Tout-Pour-Moi-kina ? Interrogea la mauve pince-sans-rire.

— Oui, je crois, admit Laki avant de s'essuyer le visage, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Bon, se félicita la barmaid. La prochaine fois, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire-kina... la taquina-t-elle avant de ranger son attirail pour aller se coucher.

— Oui. Vérifier que ma porte est bien fermée à clé, rétorqua Laki d'une voix maussade, ce qui fit rire la mauve.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors-kina ?

— Partir en mission dès demain, ironisa Laki.

— Si tôt ? Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer ! s'exclama Kinana qui était toujours devant la porte ouverte de son amie.

Laki se leva de son siège pour attraper sa porte avant de préciser une dernière chose à Kinana.

— Je suis rentrée il y a deux jours, et comme l'a dit Erza, je ne suis pas faible. Donc je vais aller gagner ma pitance au lieu de me morfondre ici, dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire à la serveuse, tout en lui fermant la porte au nez. A demain, Kinana !

' _Et merci d'être toi_ ' pensa-t-elle en écoutant les pas de son amis décroître vers la salle commune du dortoir.

_T_T_

Ce fut en pestant contre les amies à la langue trop bien pendue que Laki passât la porte de la guilde, très tôt ce matin-là. Elle fut momentanément surprise lorsqu'elle y trouva Mirajane, le Maître Makarov et Macao de si bon matin, mais il était vrai que ceux-là avaient toujours été les premiers à arriver. Elle les salua brièvement avant de se précipiter vers le tableau des requêtes, toujours aussi dénudé, à son grand désappointement.

— Envie d'aller travailler, Laki ? demanda Makarov, assis sur le comptoir.

— O-oui, bégaya la jeune femme en lissant sa robe pourpre. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, précisa-t-elle avant de se mordre la langue.

— Je te comprends, compatis Mirajane. Après sept ans de calme, tu te retrouves de nouveau avec des camarades braillards, dit-elle en souriant pendant que Laki, elle, la dévisageait suspicieusement.

— Est-ce que tu aurais communiqué avec Erza, Mira ?

— Commu...Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna le top-modèle, sans relever la tournure bizarre de sa phrase. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Non non, il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! se récria la violette en levant les mains devant elle. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un café au lait ? Je ne dois pas être bien réveillée, se justifia-t-elle dans l'espoir de noyer le poisson.

Elle prit place à la table la plus éloignée du comptoir en espérant qu'on lui ficherait la paix jusqu'à que quelqu'un d'autre ne fasse les frais de la curiosité de Mira. La belle blanche lui servit un café au lait bien chaud qu'elle porta à sa table. La violette la remercia d'un sourire et constata que son breuvage était trop chaud, c'est pourquoi elle proposa à la barmaid d'aller nourrir la volaille, dans l'arrière-cour. Donner à manger aux poules l'avait toujours calmée, elle ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être que regarder ces animaux se nourrir et gratter leur grains dans la terre lui apaisait l'esprit et à chaque fois qu'elle leur donnait à manger, elle passait des heures à rêver en les regardant, c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas le temps passer et ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'elle entendit le salut bruyant de Natsu à l'intérieur.

 _' Mince, mon café !'_ pensa-t-elle avant de filer à l'intérieur pour y retrouver la majeure partie de la guilde, et Laxus, Bickslow et Fried à sa table, autour de son café au lait froid.

Sa première réaction avait été de s'excuser pour récupérer sa tasse de café pour aller la boire plus loin, mais zut, à la fin ! Elle était arrivée avant, et peu lui importait qui se trouvait à sa table, du moment qu'ils lui fichaient une paix royale. La violette nota tout de même que leur présence à sa table aurait peut-être finalement, un effet bénéfique pour elle, car les filles n'oseraient pas venir l'importuner avec les Rajinshûu minus Ever autour d'elle. Evergreen, lui posera sûrement des questions, car la verte était très possessive avec ses coéquipiers et à fortiori avec leur leader, Laxus Draer. Forte de sa décision, Laki inspira un grand coup, lissa machinalement sa robe sur ses cuisses avant de longer le mur pour reprendre sa place à table en face de Fried, entre Bickslow et Laxus.

Laxus dont la réaction la stressait le plus, lui adressa seulement un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son grand-père. Bickslow et Fried, eux, étaient beaucoup plus joviaux.

— Salut Laki, la salua Fried, tandis que Bickslow, la dévisageait un moment comme s'il avait du mal à se rappeler qui était la jeune femme. Enfin, son visage s'éclaira et il lui fit le sourire patibulaire qui affectionnait tant.

— Mais c'est ma binoclarde préférée ! Comment va-t-on en ce bon matin ? Demanda-t-il à Laki qui lui jeta un regard stoïque, avant de se retourner vers Fried.

— Bonjour Fried, dit-elle seulement en prenant une gorgée de son café au lait tout en cherchant son sac du coin de l'œil.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? lui demanda Lisanna qui était venue les saluer, en montrant son sac de voyage.

— Oh, oui, merci Lisanna. La remercie la violette en tendant le bras pour saisir son sac, mais Fried fut plus rapide et le récupéra pour le lui tendre avec les sourcils froncés pendant que Bickslow discutait avec Lisanna.

— C'est drôlement lourd, tout ça. Tu pars en mission ? Lui demanda le vert surpris.

— J'espérais le faire, mais hélas, il n'y a pas de mission pour moi, soupira Laki, heureuse que les deux autres occupants de la table ne s'occupent pas de leur conversation.

Mais cela ne fut que de courte durée parce que le Dieu des éclairs lui-même se tourna vers elle en indiquant l'entrée de la guilde.

— Je crois qu'on est en train de te chercher, là-bas, indiqua-t-il simplement avant de repartir dans ses réflexions.

— Oh, merci, répondit distraitement Laki qui se précipita vers le coursier en faisant tanguer dangereusement la table, sous le regard éberlué des mages présents.

Laki arriva rapidement auprès de son jeune ami qui se nommait Fabrizio et qui était aussi le neveu d'une de ses clientes les plus fidèles : Ezielle Namica. Elle se rajusta et lui dit bonjour, avant de lui demander ce qui l'amenait ici pendant que Roméo, Max, Waren et Kinana saluait le jeune garçon avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Laki aimait beaucoup Fabrizio : Il ressemblait beaucoup à Roméo mais contrairement à celui-ci, n'était guère loquace pour tout autre sujet ne concernant pas les plantes, plantes que sa tante lui apprenait à utiliser pour créer des charmes et autre choses bien utiles aux yeux de Laki qui attendait son entrée dans la guilde avec presqu'autant d'impatience que Roméo.

— Bonjour Fabrizio, quel bon vent t'amène ?

— Bonjour, Laki-nee. Ezi-nee a une mission pour toi !

Laki Ollietta soupira de soulagement. Quelqu'un, quelque part, l'avait entendue.


	3. Allez du nerf

**Chapitre 03: Allez du nerf !**

La boutique d'Ezielle ne se trouvait pas dans le centre-ville de Magnolia, mais dans le quartier des artisans, situé à l'est de la ville. Laki Olietta y avait souvent été, durant les sept ans d'absence des autres membres de la guilde, pour y chercher des potions et des onguents qu'ils gardaient alors à la guilde pour soigner les mages blessés quand il revenaient de mission, ou tout simplement quand ils rentraient à la guilde amochés à la suite d'une altercation quelconque dans la ville marchande.

La mage de bois aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait. Les marchands hélaient les passants en leur vantant chacun leur produit. Les marchands d'épices y avaient leurs étals à même la rue, ce qui donnait au quartier des artisans son odeur si particulière que Laki adorait. Magicienne maniant le bois, matériau souvent utilisé dans les constructions de la ville, elle était souvent appelée ci et là, pour réparer et reconstruire des maisons qui ne tenaient plus debout, ou celles qui avaient été détruite à la suite de mauvaises farces des mages de la guilde prépondérante à Magnolia : Twilight Ogre. C'était pour cette raison que souvent, peu importe le lieu exact où elle se promenait dans Magnolia, elle s'y sentait comme chez elle, et ce, bien avant la disparition des membres de sa guilde.

La mauve fronçât les sourcils en serrant les poings, mais elle se dérida bien vite en arrivant dans la ruelle qui menait aux _Secrets de l'apothicaire_ que tenait la famille d'Ezielle depuis maintenant plusieurs générations, Fabrizio en étant l'héritier tout désigné lorsque sa tante prendrait sa retraite. La mage de Fairy Tail jeta un regard furtif au garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Fabrizio était un jeune homme d'un naturel tranquille et posé. Plutôt grand pour son âge, ce n'était pas un garçon qui aimait particulièrement parler, sauf pour discuter plante, dans ce cas, on ne l'arrêtait plus. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Laki lorsque celle-ci les avait aidés pour la reconstruction de leur boutique, détruite au cours d'un énième combat entre mages. Laki avait tout de suite apprécié la tante et le neveu pour leur naturel gentil et désintéressé, et la destruction de leur boutique ayant particulièrement marqué Ezielle, Laki en avait été touchée et avait donc naturellement proposé d'aller elle-même chercher les herbes rares nécessaires à la préparation de potions pour que l'Apothicaire puisse redémarrer. D'abord gratuitement, la boutique avait repris petit à petit le dessus et Ezielle, reconnaissante, réservait depuis, toutes les missions de recherches d'herbes aromatiques et/ou médicinales pour Laki, ce qui n'était connu que des membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail, pour éviter que certaines personnes crient au favoritisme.

Le tintement familier de la clochette accrochée à la porte d'entrée retentit lorsque que Fabrizio lui ouvrit la porte pour la faire entrer devant lui. Férue de roman historiques à l'eau de rose, Ezielle avait élevé son neveu pour en faire un mage respectueux de la nature, qui aimerait les femmes et les respecterait en tant qu'égales. Laki les avait souvent taquinés à ce propos, ce à quoi le principal intéressé répondait que la politesse et les attentions envers son prochain que lui avait enseigné sa tante lui avaient valu de ramener beaucoup de clients à la boutique, ce à quoi Laki n'a rien trouvé à redire sous l'œil goguenard de la propriétaire de ladite boutique.

— Bonjour Laki ! la salua la propriétaire des lieux, Ezielle Namica. Fabrizio, occupes-toi de Yukani-san s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle à son neveu en désignant une femme d'âge mur qui patientait en regardant les étagères surchargés de plantes.

— Bonjour Ezielle, ça m'a l'air d'aller, dis-moi, lui répondit Laki avec un sourire enjoué en saluant d'un sourire les clients qui attendaient leur tour.

— Oh, lui répondit Ezielle avec un geste de la main, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Voilà monsieur, ça vous fera 853 jewels s'il vous plait. Laki, j'ai fait du thé dans l'arrière-boutique, si tu en veux.

Laki hocha la tête et passa derrière le comptoir pour aller attendre sa cliente dans l'arrière-boutique où celle-ci préparait ses potions et divers onguents dont Laki connaissait maintenant l'efficacité redoutable. La patronne et son assistant étant occupés, Laki se servit une tasse de thé avant de chercher un endroit où elle pourrait s'assoir sans déplacer quoique ce soit dans le fouillis de feuillages qui trainait çà et là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ezielle la rejoignit en ôtant le bandana qui serrait son épaisse chevelure, qu'elle portait pour éviter que ses cheveux ne trempent dans ce qu'elle faisait.

— Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir malgré ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, commença-t-elle en se servant une tasse de thé, avant de s'assoir en face de la mage de bois qui avait l'air surprise. Je parle de la réapparition de tes amis à la guilde et tout ça, expliqua la brune en faisant les gros yeux.

— Oh ça, soupira Laki, son visage se fermant inexplicablement.

— Tiens ? ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça… remarqua Ezielle, qui prit un air entendu lorsque que la violette soupira encore une fois en regardant ses mains. Attends deux secondes. FABRIZIO !

Le jeune passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Pourquoi tu cries ? lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je suis juste là et tu vas faire peur aux clients.

— Ah, désolée, s'excusa sa tante. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de la boutique, le temps que je discute un peu avec Laki ?

— Euh… débuta le jeune avant de poser les yeux sur Laki, qui elle, continuait de regarder ses mains. Oui bien sûr, reprit-il en souriant. Prenez votre temps, si j'ai un souci, je viendrais te chercher, dit le jeune homme à sa tante avant de repasser côté boutique.

Laki se sentait un peu embarrassée de les déranger en plein travail, et elle s'apprêtait à couper court lorsqu'Ezielle reprit sa place en face d'elle et lui fit signe de la main de ne pas s'en faire.

— C'est un grand garçon et il connait la boutique aussi bien que moi, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire, la rassura-t-elle. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Rien de bien important, ni de très glorieux, dit seulement Laki avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé pour éviter le regard scrutateur de la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

— Ezielle n'était pas une idiote et le peu de fois où elles avaient parlé d'autres chose que du travail, celle-ci avait fait preuve d'une grande finesse dans sa manière d'appréhender les gens.

— Ecoutes, commença Ezielle, je sais que nous sommes avant tout des relations de travail. Mais quand nous en avons eu besoin, tu as toujours été là pour nous donner un coup de main et je te considère comme une amie de la famille, poursuivit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de la violette. Alors je veux que tu saches que s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, je le ferai. Et s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux pas dire aux membres de ta guilde, je peux certainement écouter ce que tu as à dire sans te juger, termina-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Une fois de plus, Laki se sentit fautive d'inquiéter les personnes de son entourage, et elle retira sa main de celle d'Ezielle pour la serrer dans un poing rageur.

— C'est si grave que ça ? reprit Ezielle, faisant relever la tête à la mage.

— Hein ? Je ne… Non, s'embrouilla Laki. Ce n'est pas grave du tout, mais pour répondre à ta question : Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

— Développe.

— Leur retour, précisa Laki. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, précisa la violette.

Ezielle commençait à comprendre le problème, car elle avait rencontré Laki le jour où elle avait perdu sa boutique une première fois.

Ce jour-là, Laki et un de ses amis mage qui maniait le sable, étaient venus leur acheter des onguents pour soigner des brulures. En sortant de la boutique, ils avaient rencontrés des mages de la guilde rivale et un combat s'était engagé à la suite de paroles malheureuses lancées par les mages de l'autre guilde. Sa boutique avait fini en un monceau de bois et l'ami de Laki avait terminé grièvement blessé. Ezielle et Fabrizio avaient alors pris sur eux de soigner Max avec ce qui leur restait de produit, tandis que Laki leur avait promis de réparer leur boutique en échange.

Elle avait tenu parole, mais au prix de presque tout son pouvoir magique, car ce n'était pas une mage très puissante comme le laissait penser le fait qu'elle soit toujours à Magnolia et donc, qu'elle n'ait pas participé à l'examen avancé des mages de rang S de sa guilde.

Mais Ezielle se rappellerait toujours de la vision qu'elle avait eue de la jeune femme après qu'elle ait fini de remettre le bâtiment sur pied.

Dépenaillée, entaillée en plusieurs endroits, échevelée, avec un mélange de douleur, tristesse, rage et détermination sur son visage maculé de saletés.

Ce fut aussi ce jour que la violette se présenta à eux sous le nom de Laki Olietta, Mage de Fairy Tail. Sur sa guilde, elle leur promis qu'elle irait chercher de quoi remettre leur boutique sur pied et ce fut ce qu'elle fit durant toute l'année qui suivit. L'apothicaire se rappelait qu'elle s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci allait dans des endroits dangereux et reculés pour aller leur chercher du matériel qui avait été détruit avec la boutique et quand elle revenait avec sa besace pleine, elle semblait de plus en plus en mauvais point. Vidée, fatiguée, amaigrie et aigrie.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle ou Fabrizio avaient pu lui dire, elle se bornait toujours à leur demander une autre liste de plante ou essence à leur ramener.

Jusqu'au jour où Ezielle avait décrété que la jeune femme leur avait remboursé les dégâts subits par la boutique et que si elle voulait encore travailler pour eux, elle devrait être payée. C'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire pour cette jeune femme courageuse qui endurait remontrances, moqueries, fatigue et la situation précaire dans laquelle était sa guilde, sans jamais faillir ni se plaindre, mais qui gardait toujours un mot gentil et un sourire pour les gens qu'elle côtoyait.

La seule chose changeant au fil du temps étant la lueur farouche qui se mit de plus en plus à briller dans son regard brun.

Une fois, Ezielle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne quittait pas la guilde pour une autre guilde ou se mettre à son compte. Ainsi elle n'aurait plus à supporter ce que leur faisait subir les mages de Twilight Ogre ou les habitants oublieux de ce que Fairy Tail avaient fait pour eux dans le passé. Le regard que la violette lui avait adressé lui avait tout de suite fait regretter d'avoir demandé.

 _Je n'abandonnerai pas mes camarades. A Fairy Tail, Camarade n'est pas qu'un mot, c'est notre cœur_ , lui avait-elle dit le visage grave.

Revenant au présent Ezielle réfléchissait ce qu'impliquaient ses paroles pour Laki.

— Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe, se lançât la brune. Le fait que tes camarades soient revenus te laisse un sentiment partagé ? supposa la tante de Fabrizio qui sut qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'elle vit le visage attentif de son amie. Tu es heureuse qu'ils soient revenus sains et saufs mais du coup, tu te demandes ce que tu dois faire, continua Ezielle car elle sentait qu'elle tenait le bon bout. Je ne t'ai connu qu'après leur disparition, mais je connaissais ta guilde bien avant et elle ne brillait pas par sa discrétion, ni sa finesse, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh non, ça c'est on ne peut plus vrai, lui répondit Laki qui se surprit à sourire.

— Donc, poursuivit Ezielle, tu y étais déjà mais on ne devait pas trop te prêter attention, je suppose, poursuivait Ezielle en voyant le hochement de tête de Laki. Enfin, c'est compréhensible, dit-elle en souriant. Tu es gentille et discrète, donc facile de te louper dans cette guilde de gueulards. Mais du coup, le fait que les gueulards en question aient disparus t'as fait devenir plus visible et tu as peur que ça ne redevienne comme avant maintenant qu'ils sont de retour n'est-ce pas ?

— Ezielle se retint d'éclater de rire devant les yeux ronds de la manieuse de bois.

— Allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Connaissant la réputation de ta guilde d'avant et ayant appris à te connaitre, pas la peine d'être mage pour deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête à l'heure actuelle, rit Ezielle. Par contre, avant de te dire ce que j'en pense vraiment, laisses-moi te demander une chose : Penses-tu vraiment être la seule dans ce cas ?

— Ce cas ? Quel cas ?

— Je veux dire, penses-tu vraiment être la seule des mages de ta guilde à ressentir ça ? En as-tu parlé avec ton ami, là, comment s'appelle-t-il… Le mage de sable, tu sais ?

— Max ?

— Oui voilà. Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec lui ? Je suis sure qu'il peut comprendre ce que tu ressens, lui assura-t-elle. Lui aussi a gagné en puissance pendant ce temps et est devenu important pour votre guilde.

— J'avoue que non, je ne me suis pas posée cette question, avoua Laki.

— C'est bizarre tout de même non ? demanda la brune avec espièglerie devant l'air d'incompréhension totale de sa vis-à-vis. Ben quoi ? Vous êtes censé être des camarades et tu ne parles même pas de tes soucis avec un ami ? la taquina-t-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que je fais là, d'après toi ? grommela la violette.

— Non, là tu te fais tirer les vers du nez, c'est pas pareil que de vider son sac, la détrompa la non-mage.

— Oui bon… accorda Olietta. J'ai un problème et oui j'aurais dû partager le poids qui pèse sur mon cœur à Max, tu as raison, admit-elle.

— Oui tu as un problème de communication, mais ça tout le monde le sait. Ceci dit, le problème que tu as n'est pas difficile à résoudre et il y a un moyen très simple d'y remédier, mais seule toi pourras le faire…

Fabrizio toqua contre le battant de la porte avant de passer sa tête dans l'arrière-boutique.

— Excusez-moi, Ezi-nee, j'ai un client étranger au comptoir et son accent est tellement haché que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut, s'excusa-t-il.

— J'arrive, répondit Ezielle avant de se tourner vers Laki qui faisait une mine désappointée que leur discussion s'arrête là. Laki, pour que tu retrouves ta tranquillité d'esprit, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il faut que tu t'assures d'avoir fait tout ce que tu as pu pour résoudre ton problème de confiance en toi !

— Je n'ai pas saisi un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de me dire, regretta la violette.

— En gros, secoues-toi les puces ! asséna Ezielle en remettant son bandana. Tu ne veux pas être invisible ? Bats-toi ! Continues d'augmenter ta puissance, apprends des choses, fais des missions, imposes-toi, lui ordonna l'apothicaire qui commençait à s'échauffer. Fairy Tail est une guilde bordélique et braillarde ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, imposes ton style de telle manière qu'on ne puisse plus jamais t'ignorer ! termina la jeune femme les yeux flamboyants en pointant un doigt vengeur sur Laki qui changea machinalement de posture en lui souriant avec confiance.

— Tu t'enflammes un peu trop vite, mais tu as parfaitement raison ! Je dois donner le meilleur de moi-même pour ne plus perdre contre qui que ce soit ! Que ce soit contre des ennemis, mes camarades ou moi-même, se dit Laki en se levant.

— Voilà ! approuva Ezielle en mettant ses poings sur les hanches avec fierté. ÇA, c'est la Laki que je connais ! Celle qui a rebâtit ma boutique et qui la fait tourner à bout de bras sans enlever sa jupe!

Fabrizio repassât la tête à la porte.

— Dites, on vous entend dans tous le magasin et le client s'impatiente Ezi-nee, chuchota-t-il. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Laki, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que ma tante t'a dit. Laki-nee Fight ! lâchât-il en levant le pouce, avant de disparaitre sans autre forme de procès.

— Je ressens une intense émotivité à votre encontre, là tout de suite, dit doucement Laki en rougissant pendant qu'Ezielle repassait côté boutique elle aussi avant de faire machine arrière pour repasser la tête par la porte comme l'avait fait son neveu.

— Nous aussi on t'aime ! La liste et la localisation des herbes qu'il nous faut, est accrochée à gauche des gousses d'ail. Bon courage, il faut que je file !

_T_T_

C'est une Laki souriante et ragaillardie qui repassa la porte de la boutique pour rentrer à la guilde, sous les regards curieux des clients qui attendaient leur tour et ceux satisfaits des deux apothicaires.

Déterminée, la jeune mage refit le chemin qu'elle avait fait en sens inverse pour bientôt se retrouver dans une des rues principales de Magnolia. Ce faisant, elle avisa, devant son marchand de journaux habituel, un homme blond de haute stature qui prenait à lui seul une bonne partie de la devanture du minuscule kiosque à journaux. Elle qui pensait pouvoir acheter au moins un livre avant de partir pour l'occuper durant le voyage en train, c'était loupé si l'inconnu ne se dépêchait pas… En attendant qu'il ait fini, la violette se mit à le détailler.

Son manteau cachait sa corpulence, mais même sans le voir de face, Laki savait que cet homme n'était pas gros, mais plutôt baraqué comme une armoire à glace. La jeune femme s'était toujours demandé ce qui poussait certains hommes à vouloir être le plus musclé d'entre tous ? Surtout que la plupart du temps, le résultat était plus effrayant qu'autre chose pour la gente féminine. Cet homme par exemple, n'avait pas besoin d'avoir les épaules aussi larges, vu la taille qu'il avait. Il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, se disait-elle en évaluant sa taille par rapport à son manteau qui devait être fourrée d'une fourrure blanche quelconque vu ce qu'elle voyait dépasser des manches et du col qui pendait dans le dos de son propriétaire…

 _Mais attends… Grand blond baraqué avec un manteau fourré…_

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de détailler sans vergogne le dos de Laxus Drear, Laki eu envie de se mettre des baffes. Et bien sûr, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, c'est à chaque fois quand la personne prend conscience de son erreur que l'autre se retourne. Lorsque Laki pu voir la cicatrice qui barrait son œil droit, elle sut qu'elle devait prendre la poudre d'escampette.

— Tu es… commença Laxus.

— Partie ! s'exclama rapidement la mage de bois avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, toutes idées de livres envolées de son esprit.

 _Bon sang, c'est bien ma veine. De tous les hommes dont j'aurais pu détailler le dos, il fallait que ce soit justement celui qui m'intimide le plus ! Et que fait-il là d'ailleurs ? Quand je suis partie de la guilde, tout à l'heure, il était là-haut avec Bixslow et Fried !_

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, elle se concentra sur la route pour rentrer à la guilde. La route était en pente raide, et par temps de pluie, difficilement praticable. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait terminé sur les fesses, que ce soit en montant, aussi bien qu'en descendant cette fichue pente. A chaque fois qu'elle la gravissait, elle pensait demander à Max s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour ça, mais dès qu'elle arrivait au sommet comme maintenant, elle oubliait tous ses problèmes de route en voyant apparaitre sa guilde branlante adorée.

Certes, le bâtiment n'avait plus sa splendeur d'antan, mais Laki le préférait comme ça. C'était la guilde dans laquelle elle avait vécue durant sept ans, avec son toit qui fuyait, sa volaille qui se trouvait partout dans la guilde sauf dans le poulailler. Les jouets oubliés d'Azuka qu'elle ou Kinana passait leur temps à ramasser derrière la petite fille, les planches de bois que Roméo avait brulé un jour, quand il avait voulu montrer ses progrès en magie du feu à la guilde. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle entra dans la guilde pour y retrouver Macao, Wakaba, Makarov, Mirajane et Kinana.

Mirajane et Kinana étaient occupées derrière le bar à essuyer la vaisselle de la veille et à discuter pendant que les vieux discutaient à voix basse au comptoir sur lequel était un Makarov qui était en train de la dévisager attentivement. Laki avait rapidement repris l'habitude de balayer la salle du regard, cherchant où étaient les serials fighters, comme elle les appelait in petto : Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel et Grey Fullbuster. Se prendre une table/chaise/parpaing/lance-flamme, rayez la mention inutile ne se trouvait pas dans la liste de choses à faire de la mage.

A son grand soulagement, ne restaient dans la salle que ceux qu'elle avait vus, les autres ayant dus s'absenter pour une raison ou une autre.

— Re-bonjour Laki, la salua Macao, bientôt reprit pas les autres qui firent de même. Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure?

— Bien merci, répondit Laki en se dandinant, son sourire s'étant envolé devant le visage fermé de Maître Makarov.

La voyant faire, Macao chercha la cause de sa gêne et remarqua lui aussi le regard dont la couvait Makarov du haut de son comptoir.

— Maître ?

Le Maître ne répondit pas, continuant de dévisager la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Pourtant il l'avait vue hier et ce matin même, mais il n'avait pas fait attention.

 _Comme d'habitude, je suppose._

Laki Olietta. Une jeune femme qui avait grandi dans la guilde, depuis presque toute petite. Elle avait été élevée avec Levy par la responsable de la pension de filles de Fairy Hills. Elle avait toujours été une mage calme et gentille avec un pouvoir magique certes remarquable, mais hélas faible. Discrète jeune femme qui semblait transparente à côté des autres mages de la guilde dont la plupart avec un caractère plutôt flamboyant. Elle avait toujours été là dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments et elle avait fini par faire partie des meubles, ce que le troisième Maître de Fairy Tail trouvait dommage.

Mais la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui la mine interrogative était différente de l'adolescente qu'il avait laissé en quittant le port d'Hargeon, il y avait de cela sept ans. Elle avait grandi, bien sûr, mais c'était son pouvoir magique qui s'était considérablement développé si l'on comparait celui qu'elle avait avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et Makarov en était heureux pour elle.

Heureux mais pas idiot.

Le vieil homme se doutait que pour atteindre un tel accroissement de pouvoir, la jeune femme avait dû travailler dur et combattre, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas ou rarement au temps de l'âge d'or de Fairy Tail, car les mages désireux de se frotter à sa guilde étaient peu nombreux alors. Elle n'avait pas gagné assez de puissance pour être mage de rang S, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais le rang A lui était clairement accessible, et si elle continuait sur cette voie, qui sait ? Si ce constat impressionnait le grand-père de Laxus, il l'attristait tout autant.

— Mon enfant, dit-il à Laki. Tu as dû passer par des moments difficiles pendant que nous n'étions pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

Laki eu un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour démentir les paroles du Maître, mais le regard peiné de celui-ci l'en dissuada.

— Oui Maître, mais c'est passé maintenant, tenta de le rassurer la mage de bois avec un sourire.

Sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Le sentant, la violette détourna le regard en serrant dans sa main le bout de papier où Ezielle avait noté l'intitulé de la mission qu'elle lui avait confiée. Makarov attendit qu'elle relève la tête pour poursuivre.

— Je suis désolé, lui dit Makarov d'une voix grave chargée de tristesse.

La gorge serrée, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait pu ajouter qui ne soit pas un mensonge. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Macao, Wakaba se taisaient, la tête baissée, eux aussi, tandis que Mirajane et Kinana les regardait en souriant. Un ange passât et Laki releva la tête avec un vrai sourire, cette fois.

— J'allais oublier ! dit-elle en se dirigeant sur la portion de comptoir qui se trouvait à côté de Makarov. Je suis venue vous prévenir que je pars en mission, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

— Oh ? s'étonna Macao. Namica-san a déjà besoin de toi ?

— Oui, s'enthousiasma la mage de bois. Sa boutique marche vraiment très bien, et c'est normal vu le soin qu'elle et Fabrizio mettent dans la confection de leurs produits. Maître, vous devriez y passer à l'occasion, l'encouragea encore la mage, car elle était peiné de l'air qu'affichait le vieil homme bourru qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Reconnaissant la manœuvre de Laki pour noyer le poisson pour ce qu'elle était, il laissât filer.

— C'est une idée, lui accorda-t-il, en se tournant tout de même pour la regarder encore une fois. Mais ne crois pas que j'en ai finis avec toi jeune fille, la prévint-il.

La jeune femme se permit un petit rire et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du vieillard.

— Nous parlerons une prochaine fois, _Master_ , je dois vraiment filer parce qu'en venant j'ai oublié de me prendre un passeport pour le train, se justifia-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle se ravisa et fit demi-tour pour serrer Makarov dans ses bras.

— Je suis heureuse que vous tous soyez de retour, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de partir pour de bon.

_T_T_

Libérée, étrangement sereine et toute à sa hâte de partir en mission pour mettre son plan à exécution, la jeune fille faillit rentrer dans Roméo Combolt qui entrait au même moment dans la guilde.

— Houla Laki-nee, attention ! Bonjour ! la salua le fils de Macao. Où coures-tu comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle l'étouffait dans une brève étreinte avant de se précipiter dehors.

— En mission ! Je te raconterai en rentrant ! lui cria-t-elle en évitant une mère poule et ses petits qui picoraient tranquillement sur le chemin.

— HEIN ?! Mais on devait faire la prochaine ensemble ! râla Roméo. Attends-moi ! LAKI-NEE !

— Désolée Méo-chan ! lui cria encore la mage tout en courant. Passe le bonjour à ton professeur ! Cette mission est pour moi, mais la prochaine promis je t'em-*OUTCH* !

Laki recula d'un pas chancelant et allait tomber sur les fesses quand on lui retint le bras d'une poigne douce mais ferme.

 _Bon sang, depuis quand il y a un mur à cet endroit ?! Attends…les murs n'ont pas de mains…_

— Oy. Ça va ? demanda un homme avec une voix grave et rocailleuse et qui sentait le bois de santal.

 _Qui ?_

— Sérieux, ça va ? Tu vas pas tomber si je te lâche ? lui demanda-t-il encore.

Encore étourdie, mais tenant à peu près sur ses jambes, Laki leva la tête en se frottant le nez.

 _Forcément, qui d'autre ?_

— Oui ça va merci, Laxus. Désolée, mes yeux étaient occupés ailleurs, s'excusa-t-elle en ramassant son sac.

— Tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds…. Au moins quand tu cours comme une dératée… lui dit-il calmement pendant que la violette cherchait comment se débarrasser du blond avant que Roméo ne les rattrape.

— Je devrais regarder où je mets les pieds tout court tu veux dire… bougonna la jeune femme.

— LAKI-NEEEE ! l'appelât Roméo qui courrait vers eux.

— Mince ! s'affola la violette. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter grammaire avec toi !

Sans paroles de plus, Laki se mit à dévaler la pente qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à gravir il y avait quelques minutes, plantant là un dragon slayer abasourdi et un mage de feu dépité.

— Merci, c'est gentil, raillât Laxus à l'intention de Laki avant de se tourner juste au bon moment pour stopper le fils Combolt qui allait s'élancer à la poursuite de la mage. Je crois que cette mission, elle veut la faire seule, si tu veux mon avis, p'tit gars.

_T_T_

 _Plus tard dans la guilde :_

Roméo était avachi sur le comptoir, occupé à fusiller du regard le dos de Laxus tout en buvant un verre de jus avec une paille.

— Si tu ne te redresse pas pour boire, tu vas renverser ton verre, Roméo, lui dit gentiment Mirajane qui s'amusait de le voir comme ça.

Roméo tourna un regard maussade vers elle avant de soupirer, faisant par là même, des bulles dans son verre.

— S'il ne m'avait pas arrêté, râla encore Roméo, j'aurai pu la rattraper…

Attendrie par la moue enfantine du plus jeune mage de la guilde, Mirajane posa le verre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour se pencher vers Roméo et lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste de consolation qui fit grogner le fils de Macao. L'ainée des Strauss étouffa un rire.

— Tu fais souvent des missions avec Laki ? lui demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir de le dérider.

— Ouais, répondit Roméo. J'en fais aussi avec Alzack et Bisca mais je préfère aller avec Laki-nee, lui avoua le jeune mage en se redressant pour finir son verre.

— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? continua la blanche en reprenant l'essuyage de la vaisselle.

— Alzack et Bisca me traitent comme un bébé, grommela Roméo avant de se mettre à imiter Alzack et Bisca. Ne t'éloigne pas Roméo ! Viens ici Roméo ! Non Roméo, tu attends qu'on ait latté tous les méchants et après tu pourras sortir de ta cachette !

— Rho, ils font ça parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu te blesse, tu le sais ça, hein ?

— Oui je sais, admit le jeune homme avant de pousser en énorme soupir, mais ça reste casse-pied tout de même.

— En quoi les missions avec Laki sont différentes, alors ? se renseigna encore Mirajane avant d'adresser un sourire de bienvenue à Erza et Levy qui venaient d'arriver.

— Laki-nee, elle, elle ne m'empêche pas de faire les choses. Elle s'assure juste que j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que je veux faire avant, lui expliqua-t-il. Ensuite on en discute et on décide ensemble, mais bon. Quand c'est un peu dangereux, on essaye toujours de ruser pour éviter de se battre.

— Je vois, sourit Mira.

Roméo se tourna vers la porte en frottant sa joue sur le comptoir pour ne pas avoir à lever la tête.

— Avant d'aller avec elle, je pensais que se battre, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus cool, lui apprit-il en souriant à présent.

— Et maintenant ? lui demanda Makarov qui entrait dans la conversation comme si rien n'était.

— Bah maintenant je trouve que réfléchir avant d'agir, c'est mieux…

— Si Natsu et Grey pouvaient entendre ça… chuchota Erza à Levy qui pouffa.

— … et voir un ennemi tomber dans un piège qu'on lui a tendu, c'est encore plus cool, termina le jeune avec un sourire solaire qui rappelait aux autres, celui de la salamandre.

Les membres présents éclatèrent de rire en acquiesçant.

— Alors tu as fait beaucoup de missions quand on était pas là, Roméo ? demanda Levy.

— Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, dit Roméo en fusillant son père du regard. Et puis, on avait pas tant de missions que ça, ici…

— Je m'en doute, dit Makarov d'un air pensif. Twilight Ogre raflait toutes les missions, non ?

— Pas au début, non, le détrompa Macao, la mine sombre. Au début, ça allait, mais c'est quand le temps a passé…

— Oui, continua Wakaba, voyant que Macao avait du mal à poursuivre. Le temps a passé, et vous ne reveniez pas. Ensuite, nous avons appris par les journaux ce qui s'est passé avec Acknologia, et du coup, des mages ont commencés à nous quitter, leur raconta Wakaba.

— Plus notre nombre diminuait, moins les missions arrivaient, reprit Macao. A un moment, nous n'avons plus réussis à nous acquitter de ce que nous avions sur le tableau d'affichage. Trop de missions dangereuses et pas assez de mages pour les prendre… et les mages continuaient de nous quitter pour rejoindre d'autres guildes mieux cotées, les sirènes, les tigres, les Blue Pegasus, les chiens. Ensuite, ne sont restés que les irréductibles.

— Cette vielle branche, indiqua Wakaba en montrant Macao, Max, Warren, Laki, Nab, Reedus, Vista, Jett, Droy et Kinana.

— Mais le peu de missions que nous faisions, ça n'était pas assez pour nous maintenir à flot, c'est pourquoi j'ai dû emprunter à Twilight Ogre en espérant pouvoir les rembourser petit à petit en faisant des missions, mais malheureusement… expliqua Macao avant de baisser la tête, vaincu.

— Je vois, le rassura le Maître. Ça n'a pas dû être facile et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Macao. Relève la tête, lui intima-t-il. Sans vous, nous n'aurions plus eus d'endroits où rentrer, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants.

Sur ces entrefaites, arriva un dragon de feu très en forme qui entra dans la guilde en ouvrant les portes battantes en grand à coups de pied. Portes qui ne résistèrent pas et tombèrent en synchronisation parfaite de chaque côté avant que le drapeau de Fairy Tail qui trônait au milieu ne se pose doucement sur la tête de l'homme aux cheveux roses en l'enveloppant comme un voile.

— NATSU ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.


	4. Bienvenue dans la Forêt de Telsyl

_Avant de commencer, je tiens à dire à VidayM et RobinPanther : « Merci les amis ! Votre aide m'est très précieuse ! ». Ce chapitre marque ma reprise dans l'écriture des fanfics, donc je pense que le style change un peu, ainsi que certaines choses que j'ai décidé de changer au niveau de la manière qu'on les personnages de s'exprimer. _

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Bienvenue dans la forêt de Telsyl ! **

Laki s'étira longuement en présentant son visage au soleil, avant de récupérer son sac qu'elle avait jeté à terre.

— Vous êtes vraiment sûre que vous voulez que je vous dépose ici ? demanda la dame d'âge mur qui l'avait gentiment ramassée. Il n'y a rien que de la forêt par là, vous ne trouverez pas âme qui vive, ça peut être dangereux.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis aussi une mage, et je n'ai rien à craindre de ce qu'il y a dans ces bois, la rassura la mauve. Encore merci pour le repas !

— C'était un plaisir, jeune fille. lui répondit la voyageuse. Je ne tarde pas plus, un bébé m'attend pour venir au monde ! termina-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Laki, souriante, salua la sage-femme d'un signe de la main, avant de se tourner résolument vers la forêt qui lui tendait les bras. Redressant le menton avec un petit sourire, elle pénétra dans les sous-bois par une petite ouverture entre les arbres, qu'elle avait repérée la première fois qu'elle était venue. Écartant les branches frêles qui s'accrochaient dans sa chevelure et dans sa cape, elle repensa avec amusement à la première fois qu'elle était venue dans cet endroit pour Ezielle Namica.

C'était après que sa boutique ne soit détruite la première fois, à cause de Max et elle parce qu'ils s'étaient accrochés avec des membres de l'autre guilde de la ville, Twilight Ogre.

 _Enfin, c'était plutôt Max qui s'était accroché. Moi, j'étais juste là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… Et avec la mauvaise personne._

Ils rentraient d'une mission qui s'était déroulée loin de Magnolia. Il était très tôt et tous les deux luttaient contre le sommeil lorsque Laki s'était cogné par inadvertance à un ogre. Des insultes avaient été échangées, suivi de bousculades, puis des échanges nourris de sorts avaient fusés et pour finir par détruire l'échoppe alors branlante d'Ezielle et Fabrizio. Les ogres avaient été les plus rapides pour fuir, ce qui laissaient Max et Laki, bien amochés, pour écouter les remontrances d'une Ezielle complètement hors d'elle et désemparée par la perte de sa boutique.

Bien qu'en colère contre les deux mages de Fairy Tail, Fabrizio et sa tante les avaient soignés du mieux qu'ils avaient pu avant de les renvoyer à la guilde avec la promesse de revenir pour réparer la bâtisse. Ce fut à la suite de ça, et missions de ramassage d'herbe après l'autre, que Laki s'était liée d'amitié avec les deux Namica.

La première mission pour laquelle Laki accepta d'être payée fut celle de venir dans la forêt de Telsyl pour venir y récolter des herbes spéciales pour les onguents d'Ezi…

 _— La Forêt de Telsyl ?_

 _— Oui, répondit Ezielle en écrasant une poignée de fleurs violettes dans son mortier à l'aide d'un pilon en granit. J'y serais bien allée moi-même, mais je ne peux pas._

 _— Pourquoi ? demanda Laki en saisissant un bol avant de le lui donner pour qu'elle y mette la pâte mauve._

 _— Selon nos informations, il est très difficile de la trouver. Et sans pouvoirs magiques, il est impossible d'y aller, les interrompit Fabrizio qui entrait dans la pièce._

 _— Difficile comment ?_

 _— Je ne sais pas, répondit Fabrizio avec un air boudeur. L'existence de cette forêt n'est connue que de quelques personnes parce qu'elle n'a d'intérêt pratiquement que pour nous, les herboristes. Il y pousse des plantes médicinales très puissantes et extrêmement rares, forcément, expliqua-t-il avant de poser sa tête sur ses bras d'un air fatigué. L'emplacement de la forêt est facile à trouver, mais celui de la « vraie » forêt, est lui introuvable._

 _— Je ne comprends toujours pas. La « vraie » forêt ? s'impatienta la mage de Fairy Tail tandis qu'Ezielle allait chercher une carte de Fiore dans un tiroir avant de l'étaler sur la table sans égard pour tout ce qui s'y trouvait._

 _— Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que, regarde, la forêt de Telsyl est là, lui indiqua t'elle en lui montant ladite forêt sur la carte. Mais il ne s'agit pas de la vraie forêt. Oui, elle est là, c'est sûr, s'énerva la tenancière en tapant du pied. Mais l'endroit où poussent toutes ces magnifiques plantes que je veux ab-so-lu-ment, est là, dans la forêt mais personne ne peut ou ne veut nous dire exactement où ! s'exclama-t-elle frustrée._

 _— Je vais y aller, se décida Laki. Laissez-moi la carte._

 _Les deux herboristes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds._

 _— Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Ezielle en se frottant les yeux pour en chasser des larmes de frustration._

 _— Je ne sais pas encore, soupira Laki. Mais je ne saurais pas sans avoir essayé, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec l'esprit déjà ailleurs._

Une curieuse impression la tira de sa rêverie éveillée. Ça y est, elle y était.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et se laissât envahir par l'ambiance du lieu.

À partir de cet endroit de la forêt, les arbres étaient de véritables géants. Même en levant la tête à s'en dévisser le cou, il était impossible de voir distinctement la canopée qui, située à plus de trente mètres du sol, rappelait à la mage de Magnolia, les arches majestueux de la cathédrale Kaldia. Le soleil se laissait deviner à la seule absence d'obscurité qui régnait dans la forêt calme, mais aucun de ses rayons ne parvenait à percer directement l'entrelacs des branches de ces arbres magiques. Du fait de la rareté de la lumière, peu de plantes arrivaient à survivre dans le sous-bois qui n'était donc que couvert d'une mousse sombre et tenace avec quelques arbustes disséminés çà et là.

La mage posa une main contre l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche et observa les alentours avec satisfaction. Elle l'avait retrouvée et c'était à chaque fois plus facile que la précédente. Laki nota mentalement de demander à Ezielle si elle savait pourquoi, un de ces quatre.

La raison pour laquelle il était impossible pour des non-mages de trouver la véritable forêt de Telsyl, n'était pas parce qu'il fallait se battre d'une quelconque façon que ce soit pour parvenir. Mais parce qu'il fallait des affinités avec la magie, la capacité de la ressentir et réussir à pouvoir la suivre.

Laki laissât échapper un petit rire en repensant à la manière dont elle avait « trouvé » la forêt.

Après deux jours à arpenter la forêt de long en large lors de son premier voyage, la manieuse de bois en avait eu sa claque et était à deux doigts d'abandonner lorsqu'elle avait entendu un cri strident retentir au-dessus de sa tête. Inquiète, elle avait levé les yeux, juste à temps pour entrevoir un machin à poil lui tomber dessus toute griffe dehors avant de se le prendre en pleine face.

Quelque peu étourdie au début, elle s'était rendus compte avec panique qu'elle était en fait paralysée avec une coupure cuisante qu'elle sentait pulser sur son crâne, juste derrière l'oreille droite. Ce qui confirmait sa première impression, c'est-à-dire que la bestiole qui venait de lui tomber dessus devait être un Vifly, un des habitants de la Forêt.

Les Viflies étaient des créatures qui étaient réputées pour vivre dans l'endroit qu'elle cherchait justement, et sur le moment, la mage de bois avait trouvé ironique qu'au moment où elle pensait abandonner, un habitant de cette même forêt lui tombe justement dessus. Ce qu'elle avait ensuite appris sur les Viflies, elle le tenait de son nouveau compagnon qui avait attendu qu'elle puisse se mouvoir à nouveau, en lui expliquant comment il était arrivé là pour la distraire d'éventuelles représailles. En même temps, bien que mignon et plus lourd que ne le laissait deviner son apparence, il était incapable de remonter d'où il venait par ses propres moyens. Et c'était encore lui qui lui avait expliqué comment arriver à destination à la mage immobile.

La mage à lunettes ferma les yeux et expira profondément pour se détendre.

 _La magie est vivante._

A cet endroit, elle entourait la mage comme si celle-ci baignait dans une source d'eau chaude, mais la plus grande concentration magique se trouvait quelque part en haut. Levant la tête et gardant les yeux bien fermés, l'esprit de la mage se mis en quête d'une trouée magique dans la canopée qu'elle trouva immédiatement, comme si celle-ci lui faisait signe. Elle frappa des mains à hauteur de poitrine, une paume ouverte et l'autre fermée en poing, pour ensuite s'agenouiller pour les plaquer fermement sur le sol. Le pouvoir rugit dans ses oreilles, puis se concentra dans ses mains avant d'aller brusquement à la rencontre de celui qu'elle avait appelé, issu de la terre.

 _Wood make : Arbre porteur de lumière_

Une vigoureuse pousse de noueux se forma entre ses mains toujours posées à terre, avant de pousser et de se fortifier rapidement. Olietta s'accrocha au jeune tronc qui jaillissait de terre et se laissât porter par l'arbre qui la mena juste en dessous du trou qu'elle avait repéré. Elle sauta alors pour se hisser au « premier étage » de la forêt, avant de joindre les mains en une prière silencieuse pour remercier l'arbre qui explosât bientôt en une myriade d'étincelles marron sombre qui retournèrent nourrir la terre. Satisfaite, Laki se retourna pour observer son environnement.

_T_T_

A cet étage, le paysage était complètement différent de celui du bas. Tout n'était que verdure et luxuriance : une vraie « forêt dans la forêt ». Laki Olietta se laissait toujours surprendre par la beauté du lieu à chaque fois qu'elle y venait. Si en bas, on ne voyait pas plus que les premiers mètres qui vous entouraient, surtout en fin de journée comme maintenant, ici tout était encore baigné de lumière.

 _La magie peut vraiment faire des choses extraordinaires_ , se disait la mage émerveillée.

Le fait que l'on soit enfin dans la canopée donnait l'impression qu'ici, les arbres étaient de tailles normales. Si on oubliait bien sûr le fait qu'il y ait un vide de plusieurs mètres en-deçà du sol formé par un tissage entre banches et mousse, que foulait à présent la jeune femme. La magie concentrée dans l'air et les branchages était telle que tout ce que se trouvaient à portée des yeux du visiteur était gorgés de magie et semblait rayonner de l'intérieur. Il en allait de même pour l'eau qui se retrouvait condensée par on ne savait quel moyen, et qui s'écoulait en de petits ruisseaux cristallins.

 _Si les fées existent vraiment, elles doivent sûrement se cacher ici._

Comme un millier de fois auparavant, la mage se dit qu'un jour, elle pourrait tout aussi bien décider de ne pas repartir.

 _A fortiori maintenant. Puisqu'ils sont revenus, plus personne n'aura besoin de moi là-bas._

Penser à ses camarades de guilde jeta une ombre sur le regard qu'elle portait sur le paradis qu'elle avait sous les yeux, aussi décida-t-elle de reporter sa future séance d'apitoiement pour plus tard. Son refuge était encore loin et si l'endroit était plutôt calme, il n'était néanmoins pas dépourvu de dangers, constatait la mage de bois qui venait de glisser sur la rive mousseuse d'un des petits ruisseaux qu'elle admirait à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Peu d'animaux avaient réussis à vivre dans cet environnement, mais les deux seuls qui y étaient parvenus y avaient gagnés puissance et conscience.

Pourquoi conscience ? Parce que les principaux habitants, mis à part les oiseaux qui venaient de temps en temps s'y reposer, était les viflies. Les viflies étaient ce qu'on appelle des rongeurs magiques. Imperméables à la magie, ils étaient capables de s'en nourrir, même s'ils préféraient la nourriture solide : noix, mousse ou tous autres aliments dignes d'intérêt pour un humain, sauf la viande. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de donner du poisson à Epixerus. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle essaie pour voir. La femme sourit avec affection en pensant au susnommé Epixerus.

Epixerus était le vifly qui lui était tombé dessus lors de sa première visite. Avec ses cinquante centimètres au garrot, il était plus petit que la moyenne selon les normes viflies qui pouvaient atteindre les 2 mètres au garrot. Les différences n'étaient jamais faciles à porter, peu importe le monde ou l'espèce. C'est pourquoi Epixerus avait grandi et vivait maintenant à l'écart de la communauté vifly. Si sa taille expliquait en partie sa mise au ban de la société vifly, c'était surtout sa couleur qui dérangeait, lui avait-il raconté, pendant son immobilité forcée. Apparemment, il était de notoriété publique que tout bon vifly devait avoir une belle robe marron, limite auburn, ça passait, mais noir avec une crête blanche ? Hors de question, les viflies n'étaient pas des mouffettes ! lui avait-il narré avec un dégoût manifeste pendant qu'elle gisait paralysée et condamnée à devoir l'écouter. Enfin, l'écouter étant une façon de parler, puisse que ces créatures ne pouvaient pas à proprement dit « parler », mais elles avaient la possibilité, si elles le décidaient, de pouvoir s'adresser à toute sortes interlocuteurs par la pensée.

Lorsque Laki avait compris cela, elle s'est vaguement demandé si le vifly pouvait parler aux arbres et celui-ci lui avait répondu par télépathie, le plus simplement du monde que, oui, mais seulement si l'arbre pouvait lui-même former des pensées.

Lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, la jeune femme avait eu envie de le frapper pour avoir osé écouter ses pensées sans lui avoir demandé la permission. Malheureusement, le fait d'être un animal lui arrogeait un sauf-conduit, d'après Epixerus et malgré tous les arguments qu'avait bien pu lui opposer Laki, le vifly n'en avait jamais démordu. De ce fait, Laki avait été obligée de surveiller ses propres pensées lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie, ce qui était devenu depuis lors, une seconde nature. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à son refuge, pour le retrouver et se reposer un petit peu, c'est pourquoi elle hâta le pas en espérant arriver avant la nuit. Ici comme partout ailleurs, il ne faisait pas bon traîner dehors après le coucher du soleil.

_T_T_

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait rapidement retrouvé la Telsyl, la mage à lunette mit bien trois heures pour trouver son refuge. La bicoque qu'elle avait bricolé à l'aide de sa magie et d'Epixerus ne changeait pas de place, mais la forêt si. L'entrée n'était jamais au même endroit, ce qui faisait que souvent, Laki était désorientée à son arrivée. Une fois à l'intérieur, se retrouver était plus facile pour elle, notamment parce que Epixerus ne la laissait jamais gambader seule et avait un sens d'orientation à toute épreuve dans la forêt enchantée. Laki, quant à elle, devait se fier à ses souvenirs pour retrouver le chemin de la maison dans ce maelstrom de magie et de plantes lumineuses.

En temps normal, la demoiselle adorait regarder la forêt de nuit parce que c'était à ce moment que l'on sentait toute la vie de ces végétaux hors du commun. Les branches, le sol, le ciel, les plantes et même les champignons étaient phosphorescents. Dans une pléthore de teintes passant par toutes les couleurs du spectre, Laki ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. Or ce soir, elle était exténuée, avait les jambes en coton et avait une faim de loup. Chaque rai de lumière qu'elle percevait était autant de poignard pour ses yeux fatigués et son cerveau rendu douloureux à cause de la migraine qui lui était tombée dessus en même temps que la nuit. Elle en regrettait presque la douce pénombre du sous-bois avant de se rappeler qu'elle changerait rapidement d'avis dès qu'elle serait arrivée à sa deuxième maison préférée. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive au refuge.

Vite.

Une fraîcheur inhabituelle qui venait du sol s'insinua sous sa jupe et sa cape, la faisant frissonner. Elle connaissait ce sentiment : cela signifiait qu'elle se rapprochait du marais magique à côté duquel se trouvait son but.

Tapissé d'une mousse épaisse qui avait poussé sur un sol meuble et gorgé d'eau, le marais magique était une trouvaille malheureuse que Laki avait faite lors de sa deuxième mission en ce lieu. Elle s'était retrouvée embourbée jusqu'à la taille dans le marais et si Epixerus n'avait pas été là, elle se serrait retrouvée dans le vide trente mètres plus bas. D'après Epixerus, ce marais avait été créé par la forêt elle-même pour se protéger des indésirables, par conséquent, lui pouvait s'y aventurer lesté d'un mur de brique qu'il ne serait jamais passé au travers au contraire de Laki.

Craignant plus les autres mages qui auraient eu l'idée de s'aventurer dans la forêt, que de ses habitants, Laki avait eu l'idée d'y construire une petite bicoque dans laquelle elle pourrait se reposer lors de ses missions. N'habitant pas avec ses congénères, le vifly avait décidé d'aider la mage à la construire à la condition expresse qu'il aurait le droit d'y habiter en son absence, mais cela était avant qu'il prenne la décision d'accompagner Laki lorsqu'elle quitterait la forêt.

Son projet n'avait pas encore été concrétisé, puisque que la dernière fois que Laki était venue, elle avait été assaillie de doutes le concernant : Est-ce que c'était bien pour lui de l'arracher à sa patrie pour le traîner dans un monde dont il ne savait rien ? La jeune femme avait donc décidé de le laisser ici et avait faussé compagnie à la bestiole poilue pour retourner à Magnolia, ce qui ne lui vaudrait sûrement une bonne volée de bois vert à son retour.

 _M'enfin, peu importe l'accueil qu'il me réserve, je suis contente d'être rentrée._

Rentrée. Depuis quand pensait-elle « je suis rentrée » en arrivant ici, plutôt que quand elle arrivait à Fairy Hills ?

Mais peu importait, la vision de sa cabane posée sur le seul monticule au sec sur à peu près un hectare de boue enchantée lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle sourit à la vue des nénuphars qui éclairaient de leur luminosité jaunâtre, le ponton émergé qui serpentait entre les racines des arbres qui semblaient eux aussi embourbés dans la fange magique. Ce paysage laissait immanquablement la violette rêveuse à chaque fois : De jour comme de nuit, c'était un tableau tellement poétique. La jeune femme se secoua : Pas le temps de rêvasser, il était tard et elle voulait voir comment allait son ami.

La jeune mage eu un pincement au cœur en voyant les fenêtres allumées ainsi que la petite lanterne, allumée elle aussi, qui pendait à l'entrée du ponton. C'était un code entre eux : Lorsque Laki n'était pas à la cabane, Epixerus mettait tous les soirs une lanterne allumé à l'entrée du ponton en prévision du jour hypothétique où elle reviendrait. Olietta se sentait encore plus coupable qu'auparavant et décida que si Epixerus n'avait pas changé d'avis, cette fois, elle l'emmènerait pour de bon. La lanterne qu'il avait laissé à son intention mis Olietta-san de bonne humeur : Oui, elle se ferait enguirlander, mais rien de grave.

Laki Olietta eut seulement le temps de pousser la porte et de lancer un «Bonsoir, quel délicat fumet se dégage de cette marmite ! » qu'elle se fit sauter dessus par un animal d'une bonne dizaine de kilo en colère qui lui piqua vivement le bras avant de se dresser de tous ses cinquante centimètres de haut devant elle. Brusquement incapable de bouger, ses muscles la lâchèrent et elle tomba assise sur une chaise qui semblait avoir été placée pile au bon endroit à dessein. Un vifly particulièrement en colère se posta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

 _— COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ME LAISSER EN PLAN COMME ÇA !_

Laki plissa les yeux de douleur. Entendre hurler comme ça, directement dans sa tête alors qu'elle avait déjà une migraine était une torture pour la jeune femme.

 _D'accord, ça va peut-être être un peu grave, tout compte fait…_

 _— UN PEU GRAVE ?! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE M'EMMENER ET QUAND JE ME SUIS REVEILLÉ, TU AVAIS FILÉ COMME UNE VOLEUSE !_

Dans l'incapacité de répondre verbalement, Laki se répandit en excuses. Lui qui espionnait toujours les siennes ne pourrait pas les ignorer…

 _— Ne crois pas ça, Olietta Laki-san, je suis furieux et blessé ! Tu m'as lâchement abandonné !_ assena le vifly qui commençât à tourner en rond _. Tu m'as trahi ! termina-t-il en pointant vers elle une griffe vengeresse._

 _— Je suis désolée Epixerus, vraiment. Je n'ai voulu…_

— … _que mon bien, je sais, mais ça n'excuses rien ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Je t'aurais convaincu que j'étais vraiment déterminé à partir, mais non toi tu…_

Laki Olietta comprenais parfaitement l'écureuil magique et compatissait. Le fait de se sentir faible par rapport à sa famille, ses amis. Se sentir mis à l'écart ou bien laissé derrière pendant que les autres avançaient sans se soucier de vous. C'était encore pire lorsque c'était quelqu'un qui disait vous comprendre, qui vous laissait en arrière… Elle eut une pensée émue pour le rongeur qui continuait son monologue, les moustaches frémissantes.

 _[…] tu savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour fuir mes congénères que je voulais t'accompagner, enfin, pas seulement ! Je veux voir le monde ! J'en ai marre de cette forêt, je veux…._

Laki avait à nouveau cessé d'écouter les récriminations et essayait de paraître contrite, mais elle avait le plus grand mal à garder son sérieux quand son ami miniature poilu faisait les cent pas devant elle, visiblement toujours énervé. En même temps, elle le trouvait craquant avec ses poils lustré et sa bouille d'écureuil en plein ire. Pour ne rien arranger, lorsqu'il arrivait au bout de la pièce, il se retournait pour partir dans l'autre sens, mais il manquait à chaque fois de se marcher sur la queue. il était donc obligé de la virer de son chemin d'un grand coup de patte comme on dégage une longue cape traînante.

La violette, qui sentait les derniers effets de la piqûre disparaître, hésitait entre éclater de rire ou le prendre dans ses bras. Le besoin de réconforter son ami l'emporta et elle le saisit par la peau du cou pour l'attirer à elle et donner un gros câlin à cette grosse peluche furax.

— Allez, fais pas la tête, l'encouragea la mauve en l'empêchant de lui sauter des bras, sans se couper. Cette fois je t'emmène et je m'excuse de m'être enfuie sans toi la dernière fois, mais ça n'arrivera plus, lui promit-elle en frottant son visage dans la fourrure soyeuse située sur la joue de l'écureuil magique.

 _— Je te parle plus. Tu n'as même pas écouté la moitié de ce que je viens de dire,_ lui répondit-il toujours en colère avant de détourner le visage pour regarder de l'autre côté comme un enfant boudeur.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé trop choupi mais quand il faisait cela, c'était juste impossible de ne pas rire mais cela l'énervait encore plus. Heureusement elle connaissait son point faible : Elle se mit à lui gratter derrière les oreilles et après un long moment son ami se détendit dans ses bras en poussant de la tête contre la main de la jeune femme comme un gros chat.

 _— Je te préviens que c'est la dernière fois,_ la prévint-il, se libérant avant de sauter sur le bord de la gazinière pour aller remuer la marmite dont l'odeur fit gargouiller l'estomac de Laki.

— Promis, lui assura-t-elle en se levant pour se poster devant le fourneau avec des yeux gourmands. C'est vraiment inhabituel de voir un epixerus faire la cuisine. Surtout de voir comment tu arrives à bien tenir la cuillère avec les griffes que tu as…. réfléchis à haute voix Laki avant de se prendre un coup de ladite cuillère.

 _— Vas mettre la table au lieu de débiter des âneries,_ gronda l'écureuil télépathe en la regardant d'un œil critique.

Pas dupe une seconde sur l'air bourru de l'écureuil, Laki sourit in petto. Elle était pardonnée, du moins tant qu'elle mettait rapidement la table.

 _Wood make : Plats du voyageur, deux!_

Deux jeux d'assiettes, fourchette, verres et couteau apparurent sur la table. La mage de bois sourit, satisfaite avant de se reprendre un nouveau coup de cuillère sur le bras.

— _Arrêtes de créer des choses que l'on a déjà en plusieurs exemplaires ! La vaisselle en bois déborde de partout, bientôt on aura plus de place pour les ranger. En plus, c'est chiant à nettoyer._

Laki jeta un regard coupable aux tiroirs et étagères de la cuisines qui, effectivement, débordaient d'ustensiles de cuisines en tout genre. Tous en bois évidement.

— Désolée.

— _Ceci dit, tu t'es drôlement améliorée en création d'ustensile de cuisine, dis-moi...Tu fais des dessins dans les veines maintenant?_ demanda l'écureuil en lui montrant l'assiette en question dans laquelle on pouvait voir une tête d'écureuil...Epixerus.

— Je... Non, j'ai pas fais exprès, encore désolée.

Sans plus attendre, ils se mirent à table. Laki, affamée ne pipa mot pendant tout le début du repas, trop occupée à apaiser sa faim. Epixerus, lui, avait attendu que Laki commence à manger pour entamer son repas, comme il le faisait tout le temps.

— _Alors, racontes,_ lui dit-il lorsqu'elle posa enfin ses couverts sur la table. _Qu'est-ce qui te ramène ? Une mission pour Ezielle ou autre chose ?_

La mage se maudit intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas parler du retour de l'équipe Tenrô mais elle n'avait rien fait de mieux que de penser à ça à côté d'un télépathe...

— _Effectivement, si tu ne voulais pas en parler, il ne fallait pas y penser. Donc une mission d'Ezielle et tes camarades de guildes qui sont re-vivants..._

— Re-vivants ça ne se dit pas, le corrigea-t-elle.

— _Et alors ? Je suis un Vifly, je dis ce que je veux. Ne cherches pas à noyer le poisson,_

— Je ne vais pas y couper, hein...

— _Non. Mais dans ma magnanimité, je peux accepter qu'on en parle demain._

La mage de Fairy Tail retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle était déjà fatiguée et ne se sentait pas le courage de parler de tout ça maintenant. Mais le lendemain, en revanche, pourquoi pas ? Rien de tel qu'une discussion avec un ami pour faire le tri dans ses pensées et ses sentiments contradictoires.

— D'accord, on en parlera demain. Qui sait, peut-être que ça m'éclaircira l'esprit ?

— _Je suis toujours de bons conseils_ , acquiesça le rongeur. _Tu sais qui d'autre est de bon conseil ?_

— Oui, la nuit. Que je te souhaite bonne, mon ami. La route a été longue, je vais me coucher, termina la demoiselle en prenant congés.

Epixerus regarda la porte close un bon moment avant de se décider à ranger et faire la vaisselle.

Pas mal, pour un rongeur avec des griffes, hein ?


	5. Une personne detestable

_Merci Kuroe Shizen pour le follow!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une personne détestable.**

Ce fut la sensation de chaleur qui réveillât Laki, le lendemain matin. Ici, son lit était placé face à la fenêtre, donc lorsque le soleil se levait, il tombait directement sur elle si elle oubliait de fermer les volets comme la veille. La jeune femme lézarda quelques minutes, profitant de la caresse de l'astre sur sa peau, avant de se décider à bouger. Il devait être dans les six-sept heures, et elle ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps avant de se mettre en route pour la récolte. On se savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver et plus vite partis, plus vite revenus. Sans compter que Epixerus n'était pas du matin : Le faire bouger allait prendre du temps.

Elle ne vivait qu'avec Epixerus, donc elle ne savait pas vraiment si les viflies étaient des animaux diurnes ou nocturnes. Le fait est qu'Epixerus, lui, avait du mal à se lever le matin parce qu'il préférait traîner le soir avant de dormir. Laki ne savait pas ce qu'il fabriquait quand il ne dormait pas mais elle ne lui avait jamais demandé. Chacun avait besoin d'avoir son jardin secret bien à lui, et ce ne serait pas la mage de bois qui jetterait la pierre à qui que ce soit.

Laki sorti à pas de loup de la chambre pour ne pas déranger la boule de poils qui dormait dans son panier. Elle fut, encore une fois, prise de remords en remarquant que cette fois, le panier dans lequel roupillait le rongeur était placé devant la porte pour qu'il lui soit impossible de sortir sans le réveiller. La jeune femme se préparât un café dans le noir et le bruit qu'elle fit réveillât son petit compagnon.

 _ _—_ Bien dormi ?_

 _—_ Oui, très bien et toi ? Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa la mage. Allez debout ! Je te laisse te préparer et on y va. Je t'attends sous la véranda, lui dit-elle avant de sortir pour siroter son café à l'extérieur.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, ce jour-là sur la canopée. La mage de bois inspira profondément l'air frisquet du matin en s'asseyant sur les marches. Le temps était pourtant idéal pour aller crapahuter dans la forêt avec un écureuil magique. Il faisait beau, mais pas chaud. Frais, mais pas froid. Pourtant la jeune femme était contrariée pour elle ne savait quelle raison, et cela l'agaçait. Profitant encore du soleil en attendant un écureuil qui n'était pas du matin, Laki prit le temps d'analyser ses sentiments pour savoir quel était le problème précis.

Ce n'était pas la mission d'Ezielle qui lui posait problème, ni la crise que lui avait piqué Epixerus, alors quoi ? Encore le retour de l'équipe Tenrô ? Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de faire une fixation là-dessus, ça en devenait ridicule ! Était-t-elle si pitoyable que ça ? Il fallait croire que oui.

 _Pas le choix. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour ça, sinon ça va me pourrir._

En fait, la mage de bois savait pertinemment ce qui lui posait problème dans le retour des mages les plus forts de Fairy Tail : En revenant, ils reprenaient d'office leurs places, ce qui l'a remettait, elle, à la sienne : Une des mages les plus faibles de la guilde.

 _Sauf que j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus faible._

Vraiment ? Si elle était si forte que ça, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se comparer aux autres, et le retour de ses camarades ne lui prendrait pas autant la tête, si ?

 _Il faut que je travaille sur ce problème de confiance. Je suis pathétique._

La mage de bois repensât à ce qu'elle avait si crânement dit à Fried. Que ces sept années n'avaient pas été perdues pour tout le monde. Quelle blague. Elle se sentait toujours aussi inférieure à eux, même avec sept ans d'écart, en quoi était-elle devenue plus puissante au juste ? Mais le moment n'était pas à l'apitoiement sur soi-même. Le laïus d'Ezielle avait fait son petit effet, et Laki savait que l'apothicaire avait raison.

Il faut que je m'impose, se dit-elle les yeux perdus dans le vague. Mais comment ?

 _ _—_ En voilà une bonne question, _intervint Epixerus, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui lui lançât un regard agacé. _Ben quoi ? Tu es tellement occupée à te morfondre que tu ne m'as pas entendu sortir ?_

La jeune femme balaya d'un geste la remarque de son compagnon, avant de détourner le regard.

 _—_ Je suis pitoyable, hein...

 _ _—_ Disons que je trouve que tu t'apitoies un peu trop sur ton sort et que tu es un poil, trop sévère avec toi-même_, répondit l'animal noir et blanc. Celui-ci épousseta la marche inférieure à l'aide de sa queue touffue avant d'y prendre place. _De ce que tu m'as raconté, avant que tes camarades ne disparaissent, Fairy Tail était une guilde puissante et exubérante pour le moins_ , exposa-t-il pendant que Laki hochait la tête. _Tu ne t'y sentais pas à ta place ?_

 _—_ Disons que j'aime ma guilde et les personnes qui la composent, mais non, je ne me sens pas forcément en phase avec la majorité d'entre eux, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

 _ _—_ Pourquoi ?_

 _—_ Je ne suis pas... La jeune femme essayait de trouver des mots adéquat sans résultats. Elle se borna donc à hausser les épaules en secouant la tête.

 _ _—_ Tu n'es pas quoi ? Allez Laki, essayes de mettre des mots sur ton malaise sinon il restera diffus. Je reformule ma question : Pourquoi te penses-tu faible ? _

_—_ Les gens ne me remarquent pas beaucoup, murmura la femme , mais c'était pire avant.

A son air, Laki comprit que le rongeur l'encourageait à poursuivre sa réflexion.

 _—_ Tu vois, commençât la jeune femme en s'installant plus confortablement, lorsque l'on parle de Fairy Tail, les gens pensent tout de suite : Maître Makarov, Gildartz ou Titania. Lorsqu'on parle de femmes, on prononce les noms d'Erza, Mirajane... Même Juvia ou Lucy sont plus connues que moi alors qu'elles sont arrivées bien après moi à la guilde. La jeune femme serra les dents en s'entendant parler, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Même ma magie ne retient pas l'attention des gens ! Magie de création plus Fairy Tail égal Grey Fullbuster ! Laki Olietta ? C'est qui ça ? Elle manie le bois ? Sérieux ? imita rageusement la jeune femme en posant brutalement sa tasse par terre.

 _ _—_ Je vois, _comprit le vifly. _Tu es jalouse, mais de quoi exactement ? Est-ce que c'est de leur renommée ou de leur puissance ? Est-ce que tu te sens en infériorité parce qu'ils sont célèbres ou est-ce parce qu'ils sont plus puissants que toi ?_

 _—_ La puissance, ça s'acquière en travaillant d'arrache-pied, marmonnât la mage. Bien sûr, il y a toujours l'éternelle question entre l'inné et l'acquis, mais tu as raison.

 _ _—_ Je sais que j'ai raison, mais pour quelle partie exactement ? _demanda le vifly en ignorant le regard moqueur que Laki lui adressait.

 _—_ Tu as raison dans le sens où, même si je devenais plus puissante qu'Erza, les gens se rappelleraient quand même beaucoup plus d'elle parce qu'elle est plus... Flamboyante, je dirais.

 _ _—_ Flamboyante ? _

_—_ Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas... Elle a une aura, elle est belle, puissante, rousse...Je sais pas. Elle flamboie quoi, s'emmêla la violette. Elle a un truc. Alors que moi, je suis discrète, je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, j'ai une toute petite voix et on ne m'écoute jamais, râla-t-elle. Remarques, Il faudrait déjà qu'on m'entende pour m'écouter, termina-t-elle d'un air découragé.

 _ _—_ Bon écoutes, je ne sais pas comment tu te vois toi, mais moi je trouve que toi aussi, tu as un truc,_ l'informa Epixerus. _Tu ne marques pas les gens aux premiers abords, mais c'est ça ton style. C'est ta manière d'être avec eux qui les marque. Je ne crois pas qu'être « discrète avec une toute petite voix » soit un symptôme de faiblesse, au contraire,_ lui répondit justement son ami _. Si tu ne flamboies pas, quelle importance ? Que tu brûle, rougeoie, fume, embrase, flambe, incendie, attise, chauffe ou immole, peu importe ! Pourquoi veux-tu juste flamboyer ? C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire, mais quoi que tu fasse : Fais-le pour toi, pas pour les autres. Et peu importe ce que tu décides, fais en sorte d'être la meilleure, c'est aussi simple que ça._

 _—_ La prochaine fois, j'éviterai de laisser traîner mon dictionnaire... dit-elle pince-sans-rire. Tu auras bientôt plus de vocabulaire que moi...

 _ _—_ La recherche de mots appartenant au champs lexical du feu est un passe-temps comme un autre, mais n'essaies pas de détourner la conversation._ dit le rongeur en plissant les yeux.

 _—_ Brasero, lançât la mage de bois sarcastique

 _ _—_ Crémation ! _rétorqua le rongeur. _Écoutes Lak', je ne prétends pas tout savoir, loin de là, mais je pense que si tu arrives à être toi, ça sera déjà pas mal. Crois-moi, rester fidèle à soi-même peut s'avérer être plus difficile que de suivre le mouvement._

Laki baissât piteusement la tête. Elle était là, à se plaindre comme une petite fille capricieuse qui tapait du pied, alors que la situation d'Epixerus était bien plus problématique que la sienne.

Rejeté pour la couleur de son pelage, son franc-parler et son goût pour l'aventure, il avait été ostracisé par ses congénères, qui avaient déjà essayé plusieurs fois de lui faire quitter la forêt de Telsyl. Le petit rongeur avait fait de sa mise à l'écart une force, mais Laki savait que cela l'avait profondément blessé même s'il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître. Sous ses airs débonnaires, il ne se sentait nulle part à sa place et il était difficile de l'approcher émotionnellement car celui-ci maintenait tout le monde à l'écart de peur de se faire encore rejeter. Elle-même avait eu du mal à s'en faire un ami, et le fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné la dernière fois devait lui avoir fait plus mal que ce que lui avaient fait les autres viflies.

 _—_ Je suis désolée, de t'embêter avec mes états d'âmes...

 _ _—_ Pourquoi ? C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ? _

La phrase du rongeur la ramena brutalement quelques années en arrière et son dos se couvrit de sueur froide.

Cet homme lui avait déjà dit cela mot pour mot, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Le timbre de sa voix, son parfum boisé jusqu'à la chaleur de sa main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule dénudée dans un geste qu'elle avait cru protecteur et affectueux.

… _Bien sûr, c'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?_

 _... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu accepterai de m'aider..._

… _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi..._

Si elle avait su.

 _ _—_ Laki, revient avec moi, s'il te plaît. _Le rongeur lui posa une patte pelucheuse sur la même épaule que dans son souvenir et la jeune femme sursauta. _Ce à quoi tu viens de penser, là..._ s'inquiétât Epixerus en voyant le visage blême de sa partenaire.

 _—_ Je... Je ne veux pas en parler, ni y penser pour l'instant s'il te plaît, éluda la mage qui, en se levant, donnât le signal du départ.

 _ _—_ Je suis désolé d'avoir... tu sais, _tenta de s'expliquer le rongeur.

 _—_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Laki. Un jour je t'en parlerai, mais pas aujourd'hui. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? lui sourit-elle. Allez, allons-y !

_T_T_

Laki Olietta soupira de satisfaction en regardant les tas d'herbes épars qu'Epixerus et elle venaient de finir d'étaler au soleil, afin que la sève des végétaux sèche.

La variété des herbes qu'Epixerus et elle avaient récoltés n'étaient qu'une infime partie des trésors botaniques qui rengorgeaient dans cet endroit. C'était pour cela que la Forêt de Telsyl était si fameuse parmi les apothicaires et les mages qui savaient s'y rendre étaient peu nombreux et par conséquent, très demandés.

Dans ce lieu, les saisons n'avaient pas cours à cause de la quantité de chaleurs dégagée par la magie condensée en un même endroit, ce qui rendait possible une récolte pareille. Les matériaux demandés par Ezielle n'étaient disponibles qu'une fois par an pour la plupart, et en très faibles quantités s'ils n'étaient pas cultivés sciemment. Mais ici, ils étaient trouvables toute l'année et étaient de meilleures qualité qu'ailleurs parce que baignés de magie, de soleil, d'eau et protégé des pillards par la forêt elle-même et les viflies.

Afin de préserver cet écosystème, Ezielle avait empêché Laki de lui révéler comment elle avait réussi à s'introduire dans la Forêt, et veillait à ne jamais trop en demander à la mage. Mage qui de toute manière, l'apothicaire en était sûre, aurait refusé de prendre plus que la Forêt n'aurait pu donner sans mettre en péril la réserve naturelle.

L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps mais Epixerus comme Laki avaient décidés de finir la récolte des herbes médicinales pendant qu'il ne ferait pas trop chaud dans la forêt. Certes la jeune femme avait un peu faim, mais Epixerus avait trouvé des baies comestibles et elle en avait mangé assez juste pour pouvoir tenir en attendant un véritable repas qu'ils feraient plus tard. En effet, manipuler des plantes fraîches, possédant des propriétés magiques demandait de la prudence et de l'attention. Il était si facile de porter les doigts pleins de sèves ou de spore à sa bouche ou ses yeux, et cela pouvait avoir des conséquences plus ou moins fâcheuses selon la plante que vous aviez en main.

La jeune femme hocha la tête à l'intention d'Epixerus, qui tenait dans ses pattes griffues la liste qu'Ezielle leur avait donnée.

Celui-ci commença l'appel avec un air concentré.

 _ _—_ Ail-des-bois? _

_—_ Là, indiqua la mauve en indiquant une botte de large feuilles vertes allongées dépourvues de fleurs qu'ils avaient attaché à l'aide d'une lanière en cuir.

 _ _—_ Aliboron ?_

 _—_ Ici, répondit la mage en pointant du doigt une autre botte de plante aux petites fleurs violettes.

 _ _—_ Espic ?_

 _—_ OK.

 _ _—_ Glouteron ?_

 _—_ C'est bon.

 _ _—_ Ensuite, les herbes. Herbe à chat ? _demanda Epixerus en montrant les dents à Laki qui agitait une branche de ladite herbe dans sa direction _. Éloignes ça de moi,_ la gronda-t-il pendant qu'elle reposait la brassée en riant.

En effet, l'écureuil était allergique au pollen de ces fleurs. Voir son compagnon avoir une crise d'allergie provoquait à chaque fois chez elle un fou rire suivit immanquablement de pitié pour la pauvre bête exténuée et larmoyante.

 _ _—_ Herbe d'ivrogne ?_

 _—_ C'est bon aussi.

 _ _—_ Jusque_... _J'arrive pas à lire,_ marmonna le vifly.

 _—_ Jusquiame, le corrigea la mage de bois. Elles sont là.

 _ _—_ Le neveux d'Ezielle écrit vraiment mal...Raisin-de-loup ?_

 _—_ OK.

 _ _—_ Et enfin, Sariette ? _

_—_ On est bon.

 _ _—_ Super_. _On peut manger maintenant,_ se réjouit le rongeur dont le ventre laissât justement entendre un gargouillement retentissant.

Les deux acolytes s'installèrent sur les berges du marais où se trouvait leur cabane pour faire un pseudo pique-nique. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant une bonne partie du repas, mais Laki pensait encore à leur discussion de ce matin, notamment à la fin où le souvenir de Sanmuel avait refait surface sans crier gare.

 _—_ Dis, Epixerus ?

 _ _—_ Hum ? _

_—_ Tu sais... Ce que tu as vu, tout à l'heure ?

 _ _—_ Je croyais que le jour où tu m'en parlerai n'était pas aujourd'hui ?_ la raillât-il, montrant par là qu'il avait tout de même été un peu vexé qu'elle refuse de lui en parler sur le coup.

 _—_ Ah. Je peux te parler de Sanmuel un autre jour, si tu veux, le nargua-t-elle.

La jeune femme pouffa en voyant son ami s'installer en tailleur et braquer ses craquantes petites oreilles dans sa direction, tout ouïe. Elle le regarda en souriant pendant quelques instants avant de baisser la tête pour emballer le reste de son sandwich. Lorsqu'elle la releva, son sourire avait disparu et elle avait à présent un air grave qui rendit le vifly nerveux.

 _—_ Je l'ai rencontré dans une librairie de Magnolia, avant l'examen avancé des mages de rang S, commençât la jeune femme. Il semblait hésiter entre deux livres et je lui ai donné quelques conseils. Ensuite, on s'y est croisés plusieurs fois et avons finis par faire connaissance. Il aimait mes lunettes et lui me plaisait beaucoup, expliquait-elle à un Epixerus attentif. J'étais tellement naïve... J'aurais du me douter que pour qu'un homme mignon, cultivé, grand et fort s'intéresse à moi de cette manière, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, mais je n'y ai pas fais attention et je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

Le vifly restait coi. Sa partenaire semblait perdue dans ses pensées et il n'osait pas bouger de peur de la couper dans ses confidences. Il voulait qu'elle poursuive, mais ne la pressait pas non plus. Il sentait que la laisser aller à son rythme était la meilleure solution, car il était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre.

 _—_ Tu t'en doutes, mais lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, tout était parfait, reprit-elle avec un sourire désabusé. Il était gentil, prévenant et affectueux. Il a même accepté de m'aider à augmenter ma puissance magique. Il avait accès à un endroit parfait pour que je puisse m'entrainer tranquillement et me prodiguait conseils et soins quand j'en avais besoin. Quand Erza et les autres ont disparus, il m'a soutenu et consolé. poursuivit la mage calmement, mais Epixerus n'était pas dupe, car il voyait sa mâchoire se crisper au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Le temps a passé et il a commencé à s'éloigner, mais je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, alors je me suis accrochée à lui, continua-t-elle en dévisageant son ami. D'abord ça a été très subtil, tu sais. Il ne pouvait pas venir à nos rendez-vous parce qu'il était trop occupé, il semblait gêné quand nous étions ensemble que ce soit en public ou non. Les entraînements avec lui sont devenus de plus en plus durs et brutaux. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais faible et le resterai. Que je ne méritais pas ma place à Fairy Tail et que de toute manière, maintenant que les plus forts avaient disparus, que la guilde allait péricliter, racontait la mage pleine d'amertume. Maintenant que j'y repense, il était évident qu'il cherchait à me quitter, mais comme une idiote, j'ai refusé de le laisser partir. C'est à ce moment que les choses ont vraiment dérapés.

 _ _—_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _—_ Il a décidé de rester, et de me garder. répondit simplement Laki.

 _ _—_ Et je suppose que ce n'était pas dans le bon sang du terme..._

 _—_ Non, tu supposes bien. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de moi, il m'a utilisé comme faire valoir, souffre douleur, coursier et j'en passe. Je m'en veux, Epixerus. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé se servir de moi comme une serpillière. Mais tu sais ce qu'a été le pire, pour moi ?

 _ _—_ Non ?_

 _—_ Ce n'était pas qu'il invite des amis à nos séances d'entraînement pour qu'ils se moquent de moi. Ce n'était pas qu'il se pavane sous mon nez avec une fille de Magnolia, non plus. Ni même qu'il utilise Max pour me faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

 _ _—_ Cette espèce de sale petit coprolithe de bas étage ! j_ura le vifly en transperçant de ses griffes le croûton de pain qui lui restait dans la main.

 _—_ Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je me sentais coupable de lui faire ressentir ça, avoua la mage de bois.

 _ _—_ Pardon ?_ Epixerus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Coupable ?!_

 _—_ Oui, c'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? confirma Laki en souriant à son compère pour le calmer. Mon cerveau est si bizarrement construit que je pensais que c'était de ma faute s'il me traitait comme ça et que je le méritais amplement.

 _ _—_ Bon sang, Laki... _compatit le rongeur magique. _Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, hein ? Tu le sais, ça ?_ insista-t-il _. C'était lui le problème, pas toi._

 _—_ Oui, j'ai eu du temps pour y penser et maintenant, je le sais, le rassura-t-elle. Mais d'un côté, il avait raison : Je l'ai laissé me dégrader, me salir et me dénigrer. J'aurais pu l'arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

La mage de Fairy Tail expira longuement et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui rasséréna son camarade qui s'allongeât dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

 _—_ C'est bizarre, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir rencontré Sanmuel, lui confiât-elle. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux, mais grâce à lui, je sais parfaitement ce que je ne veux pas conclut-elle.

 _ _—_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réagir ? _interrogea son comparse.

Laki se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son premier vrai sourire depuis le début de cette désagréable confession.

 _—_ Ça a été la naissance d'Azuka, lui révéla-t-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, elle aussi. C'était tellement beau, lui racontât-elle avec un magnifique sourire et les larmes aux yeux. Tellement fort. C'était presque trop de bonheur pour nous tous, alors que nous étions dans la mouise avec nos membres qui nous quittaient les uns après les autres et la guilde endettée jusqu'au cou. Un magnifique cadeau de la vie et une raison de sourire tous les jours malgré les difficultés que nous rencontrions.

 _ _—_ Une lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité._

 _—_ Oui, c'est exactement ça, approuva la violette. Après, Bisca et Alzack m'ont demandé d'être sa marraine et là, ça a été trop, narra-t-elle en se rasseyant. J'ai pris la décision de me reprendre en main, parce qu'il fallait que je sois forte pour pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime. Bisca et Alzack comptaient sur moi pour prendre soin de leur petite fille si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, alors je ne pouvais plus me complaire dans le marasme où je me trouvais. Je l'ai quitté et ai commencé à faire des missions solo pour m'endurcir et éviter de traînasser à Magnolia pour ne pas avoir à le croiser.

 _ _—_ Tu l'as revu depuis ? _

_—_ Une ou deux fois, mais jamais seul à seule. Honnêtement, je ne me pense pas capable de pouvoir lui adresser la parole sans qu'on en vienne aux mains et ce n'est pas mon style du tout, rit-elle.

 _ _—_ Un jour tu le seras, _lui prédit son ami.

 _—_ Je pense aussi, opina-t-elle. Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'aller préparer nos affaires, qu'en penses-tu ? proposa-t-elle à l'écureuil qui la regarda d'un air éberlué. Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus m'accompagner, alors ?

 _ _—_ Bien sur que si, ne dis pas de bêtises_ ! s'offusquât-il, la faisant rire de bon cœur.

 _—_ Alors allons-y, mauvaise troupe !

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que les deux acolytes préparèrent leur sac de voyage, ainsi qu'une petite carriole pour transporter le fruit de leur mission pour Magnolia. La nuit venue, il mangèrent sur la véranda, appréciant le calme et la fraîcheur bienvenue qui avait envahi la canopée. Ci et là, on entendait les cris des oiseaux nocturnes qui chassaient, un vifly criait au loin, et Laki glissa un regard scrutateur vers son voisin qui avait pour l'heure, un visage pensif.

 _—_ Tu es sûr que tout ça ne va pas te manquer ?

 _ _—_ Si, un peu, _admit-il _. Mais je veux voir le monde du dehors et je ne peux pas avoir les deux, il me faut donc choisir. Pour un temps, du moins._

 _—_ C'est très sage. Vu la tête que tu fais, je te pensais plus nostalgique que ça, expliqua la jeune femme.

 _ _—_ Oui mais non, je ne pensais pas à mon départ de la forêt mais plutôt à ce que toi, tu devrais faire en sortant..._

 _—_ Moi ? s'étonna Laki.

 _ _—_ Oui. Tu veux gagner en puissance ou j'ai mal compris notre conversation de ce matin ? _

_—_ Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais tu m'as aussi fait comprendre que je devais prendre confiance en moi. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui ait mal compris notre conversation... s'amusa-t-elle.

 _ _—_ Bah, pour la confiance en toi, effectivement, y a du boulot, mais c'est pas quelque chose que tu peux apprendre directement de quelqu'un... Par contre..._

 _—_ Par contre ? insista la mage créatrice devant le silence pensif de son interlocuteur.

 _ _—_ Par contre, tu dois bien connaître quelqu'un dans ta guilde de fou ou ailleurs qui pourrait t'aider à augmenter ta puissance, non ?_

Laki pouffa. Effectivement, elle-même s'était fait cette même réflexion avant de parvenir à la conclusion que oui, elle connaissait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Mais bon, celui qui était avec elle, était aussi télépathe, donc rien d'extraordinaire à ce qu'il en ait saisi un bout.

 _—_ Au début, j'avais pensé à demander de l'aide à Grey Fullbuster, tu sais, le mage dont je t'ai parlé, mais je pense que ça ne va pas être possible.

 _ _—_ Pourquoi ?_

 _—_ Nous ne sommes pas compatibles, éluda Laki.

 _ _—_ A quel niveau ?_

 _—_ J'ai horreur des pervers et lui ne sait pas se battre sans se déshabiller... se lamenta-t-elle.

 _ _—_ Arf, il n'y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui utilise la même magie que toi ?_

 _—_ Si, il y a aussi Lyon. Lyon Bastia, mais il est trop loin.

 _ _—_ Dommage. Tu t'entends bien avec lui, il me semble._

 _—_ Oui, mais bon. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à Lamia Scale non plus. Sans compter qu'il a du travail et que je ne veux pas les déranger. Il m'a déjà donné quelques conseils, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussis à les mettre en pratique...

 _ _—_ Quel genre de conseils ?_

 _—_ Le genre sibyllin... marmonna la mage en se remémorant leur discussion.

 _ _—_ Mais encore ? _

_—_ « Parmi toutes les magies, la magie de création est celle qui offre le plus de liberté. Chaque création est unique. Sois dévouée et cherche ta propre forme. » répéta Laki qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux s'en rappeler.

 _ _—_ Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est sibyllin, moi, _tempéra Epixerus.

 _—_ Si tu es si malin, expliques moi, parce que moi, je ne comprends rien... s'énerva Olietta. « Cherches ta propre forme » ? ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle agacée que l'écureuil magique ose ricaner de son incapacité à comprendre.

 _ _—_ C'est à toi de trouver la réponse, je pense. _lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire _. C'est en trouvant ta propre forme que tu seras libérée !_

 _—_ Délivrée, oui, c'est ça moques toi de moi. Bref, ça ne résout pas mon problème.

 _ _—_ Tu ne m'as pas dit que votre Maître était revenu, lui aussi ? Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander de t'aiguiller, non ?_ proposa l'animal.

 _—_ BON SANG, Pix , tu es génial ! s'exclama la manieuse du bois en le prenant dans ses bras. C'était tellement évident, comment j'ai pu passer à côté ? Heureusement que tu es là !

 _ _—_ Attends, là... _l'arrêta Epixerus _. Comment tu m'as appelé ? Pix ?_

 _—_ Désolée, ça m'a échappé, s'excusa Laki. Mais ça te va bien, tu ne trouve pas ?

 _ _—_ Pas vraiment, _bouda la créature.

 _—_ Epixerus... Pix... Pixie... Je trouve que ça sied parfaitement à un vifly qui va bientôt devenir une fée, tenta de le convaincre la femme aux cheveux lavande.

 _ _—_ Tu crois ?_

 _—_ Oui, affirma-t-elle. De toute manière, je ne te laisse pas le choix, alors prends en ton parti !


	6. Introspections et exaspération

_Merci à_ _Namecea_ _pour le suivi, ainsi qu'à_ _Trafalgar-Anna_ _pour le follow et la review !_ _Mention spéciale pour l'image que j'ai bidouillée parce que je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais (comment ça, ce pairing n'existe pas?!) bref, j'en suis très satisfaite x)._

 _Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve notre Laxus national à la guilde le soir de leur retour de Tenrôjima._

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 : Introspections, exaspérations et incompréhensions.**

Laxus s'était assoupi durant quelques instants qui avaient dû être quelques heures en fait, parce que tout était silencieux lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Agacé de s'être endormi, il observa d'un œil blasé, la salle de la guilde de Fairy Tail qui était pour l'heure, un vrai foutoir. Ses Rajin étaient tous KO à table. Fried dormait assis la tête affaissée sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'Evergreen faisait l'inverse : le visage vers le plafond, la bouche grande ouverte. Bixlow était le seul qui dormait de manière à peu près normale : La tête posée sur ses bras repliés à côté de ses cinq figurines empilées les unes sur les autres comme un totem amérindien.

Après la correction qu'ils avaient infligée en rentrant aux membres de la guilde Twilight Ogre, ils avaient fatalement fini par faire la fête. L'alcool comme les larmes avaient coulés à flot, suivies par des embrassades et tout le tintouin. Les retrouvailles, quoi... M'enfin, tout ça c'était pas son truc. Le dragon slayer regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit : Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait barré quand les autres avaient commencés à boire, mais il n'avait pas voulu que ses coéquipiers le suivent lorsqu'il irait inspecter sa maison. Le fait d'y retourner après sept ans d'absence sans savoir ce qu'il allait trouver précisément le travaillait et il voulait le faire sans spectateur. C'était donc le moment de se carapater de la guilde : ni vu, ni connu.

A l'extérieur, l'air frais lui caressa le visage et lui éclaircit les idées. Il rajusta sa besace sur son épaule et entama la descente du chemin qui menait à la guilde en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas se casser la figure. En entrant dans la ville proprement dite, la terre battue laissait place à des rues pavées parfaitement planes, et le blond bifurqua dans une ruelle qu'il savait peu fréquentée et qui était un raccourcis qui donnait sur l'entrée secondaire de sa maison, une simple arche dans le mur délimitant la ruelle.

L'aspect de son logis surprit Laxus : Laissé à l'abandon pendant qu'il était bloqué sur Tenrôjima, le petit-fils de Makarov s'était attendu à trouver une véritable jungle dans son jardin, autrefois entretenu par ses soins. Or là, si ses parterres de fleurs n'avaient guère fière allure, la pelouse était tondue, la poubelle sortie et rien ne traînait. Suspicieux, il inspecta le jardin dans sa totalité, en passant par l'avant de la petite maison de ville.

Léguée par sa mère, la maison de deux étages était de taille modeste et passait inaperçue dans son environnement de bâtiments en pierre qui la dépassait d'un ou deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvaient le séjour, la cuisine et une salle d'eau, tandis qu'à l'étage on pouvait y trouver deux chambres, une autre salle d'eau et un grand bureau que Laxus n'utilisait que rarement. Celui-ci passait plus de temps dans le séjour et ne dormait dans sa chambre que lorsqu'il voulait dormir dans un vrai lit. La plupart du temps, il se contentait du grand canapé d'angle tourné vers une petite baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'autre côté du jardin, un peu plus grand que celui de l'arrière. Mais ici aussi, aucun brin d'herbe ne dépassait.

Intrigué, il donna une impulsion électrique à la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrit en faisant un bruit sec. Laxus Draer n'avait pas besoin de système d'alarme : Il verrouillait lui-même ses portes et fenêtres à l'aide de sa foudre et celles-ci ne s'ouvraient qu'avec elle. Laxus n'avais jamais vraiment compris comment il avait fait mais être le seul à pouvoir ouvrir sa porte lui plaisait, il avait donc gardé cette tactique. Lorsque le blond entra dans le séjour, il trouva enfin ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver : chaques meubles se trouvaient à sa place, avec une fine couche de poussière en plus. L'air sentait le renfermé et la poussière en suspension le fit éternuer. Le dragon laissât la baie vitrée ouverte pour aérer un peu et fit le tour avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil préféré.

Pour lui, cela faisait plus ou moins deux semaines qu'il avait jeté dans son sac à dos quelques affaires pour aller épier l'examen avancé des mages de rang S (1). Mais sept ans avaient passés, comme l'en témoignaient les arbustes qui avaient poussé dans son jardin ou la couche de poussière qui lui collait maintenant à la peau. Il aurait pu prétendre que rien de tout cela ne c'était passé et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve, mais cela aurait été revenu à s'enfouir la tête dans le sable. Des années s'étaient écoulées sans lui, et devant le carré de verdure impeccable qu'il avait sous les yeux, le poids de ces années enfuies lui tomba dessus sans crier gare. Il était à l'image de cette maison : Normal à l'extérieur sans rien pour indiquer que quelque chose clochait, mais à l'intérieur, il était resté figé dans le passé. Et pourtant, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était déjà plus cet homme qui avait passé la porte avec comme idée en tête, d'aller enquiquiner son grand-père.

Repoussant ses pensées profondes dans un coin de sa tête, il se mit en tête d'aérer un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Il se rendit à la cuisine en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur âcre qui s'en dégageait : les fruits qui se trouvaient dans sa corbeille étaient depuis longtemps moisis et tombés en poussière mais l'odeur de leur putréfaction persistait. Grimaçant, il ouvrit en grand à la fenêtre, mais en se retournant, le jeune homme fronçât les sourcils.

 _Bizarre._

Dans la chambre, ce fut la même chose, mis à part qu'ici, c'était ses vêtements qui avaient fait les frais du temps qui passe . Mais la même impression de malaise persistait. En redescendant dans le séjour, il mit enfin le doigt dessus : Même si rien n'avait été déplacé, le blond n'était pas dupe : il avait été visité.

 _Demain, faut que j'en parle à Gramps._

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Le lendemain matin, Laxus arriva à la guilde bien après ses coéquipiers. Ce matin-là, il s'était levé tôt mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter sa maison en la laissant dans un état pareil. Il avait donc nettoyé le plus gros, mais un ménage en profondeur s'imposait. Non seulement pour nettoyer à fond toutes les pièces, mais il devrait en plus se faire un vrai ravitaillement car il ne lui restait plus rien à manger, tout ayant pourri ou dépassé la date de péremption. Ce fut donc un dragon slayer à jeun et en manque de caféine qui vint s'accouder directement au comptoir de Kinana pour lui passer commande d'un costaud petit-déjeuner. En même temps, il n'y avait aucun endroit où il pourrait aller où on le servirait sans demander et gratuitement. Il allât ensuite s'installer à la table de Bixlow et Fried, pour attendre sa commande en silence.

— Bonjour Laxus, bien dormi ? lui demanda Fried avant de sourire, amusé par le grognement de son chef. Grognement qui s'interrompit lorsque Draer remarquât une grand tasse de café au lait devant lui. Je crois que c'est à Laki, expliqua le vert pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Laxus.

Fried voulut saisir la tasse pour la déplacer mais avant qu'il l'atteigne, Laxus avait changé de place pour laisser la place de la jeune femme libre.

— Yo, Laxus ! J'avais même pas fais gaffe, dit le casqué au vert. Peut-être qu'elle a oublié ? T'es sûr qu'elle est encore là ?

— Oui, je l'ai vu dans le poulailler en arrivant, répondit Fried.

— Voici la commande de monsieur Draer! dit une voix joyeusement juvénile, à côté de leur table.

Le sourire patibulaire de Bixlow s'élargit au possible.

— Hey Baby ! salua-t-il la jeune blanche qui mettait la table devant Laxus qui mâchonnait déjà un bout de bacon chipé sur son plateau. Je t'ai pas vu arriver, dit-il encore en lui plaquant un baiser retentissant sur la joue tandis que Fried, lui, tournait vivement la tête vers les portes de la guilde pour voir passer Elfman et Evergreen qui se chamaillaient, Mirajane étant déjà en train de saluer les autres membres.

— Oui, je viens d'arriver avec Mira et Elfman, confirma Lisanna en repoussant doucement deux des cinq poupées de Bixlow qui flottaient devant son visage en répétant _Baby ! Baby !_ Bix ! Sors-les de là, le temps que je nourrisse la Bête, après je te dirai bonjour, le gronda la mage transformiste, ce qui fit rire le collègue de Fried.

— Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle, lui dit Bixlow en lui tirant la langue mais en empilant ses petits camarades.

Celui-ci adressa ensuite un sourire goguenard au vert qui venait de prendre une teinte rosée parce que la belle Mirajane venait les saluer.

Laxus observa ses deux collègues en buvant un café corsé à réveiller les morts, que Lisanna venait de lui poser sous le nez. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là seraient réduits au silence par deux sœurs qui les tiendraient par les... Les tiendraient par les sentiments...

Objectivement, Laxus comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse tomber amoureux des Strauss. Quand on y réfléchissait, ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur lui... A cette pensée, il grimaçât en pensée.

Mirajane était une femme magnifique avec des formes plantureuses : Tout ce qu'il fallait, où il fallait. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abuser par son apparent caractère facile à vivre et son charmant sourire. Laxus et elle se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient mômes et, avant que Lisanna ne disparaisse, Mira était d'un naturel beaucoup plus belliqueux et prompt à l'emportement. Ce démon déguisé en femme ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par rien, ni personne. Elle était un peu comme lui quelque part : Sûre de sa puissance et de sa place dans le monde. La disparition de sa sœur cadette lui avait appris les leçons les plus difficiles à appréhender :

 _Rien n'est jamais acquis, il y a toujours plus fort que soi et la vie n'est pas juste._

Lisanna, elle, était la vraie gentille de la famille. Sortie du même moule que Mira, la plus jeune des Strauss était bien partie pour être aussi canon que sa sœur, et aussi têtue que son frère mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Lisanna avait quelque chose en plus, une gentillesse absolue, une sorte de fraîcheur mutine qui ne laissait personne indifférent, pas même lui. Elle non plus n'avait peur de personne, mais elle, avait appris d'elle-même à réfléchir avant d'agir ou de parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Étant la plus jeune de la guilde avant l'arrivée de Natsu et Grey, tous la considéraient un peu comme leur petite sœur, ce qui avait expliqué le fait que sa disparition ait autant affecté la guilde.

Laxus attaqua son deuxième café avec une tartine de pain grillé en poursuivant ses réflexions incongrues pendant que le ton montait entre Elfman et Evergreen à l'entrée. Ouais, ses coéquipiers étaient tous dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou avec les Strauss, et c'était à mourir de rire. Fried-Le-Coincé avec une femme manipulatrice, qui cachait derrière un sourire angélique, une âme de démon échappé de l'Enfer et ridiculement puissante par-dessus le marché... Bixlow-Le-Faux-Extraverti qui se cachait derrière un masque pour éloigner les gens, mais qui n'avait pas pu empêcher une petite fée mutine de se glisser en-dessous pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Et Evergreen... Fallait-il vraiment qu'on parle d'Ever et Elfman? Franchement en regardant ces deux-là, il comprenait Mira. Lisanna lui avait raconté que Mira avait éclaté en sanglots quand elle avait imaginé leurs mioches. Des gosses qui braillerait « Homme ! » avec des lunettes, qui l'appelleraient 'Tonton Lax' et pétrifieraient quiconque ne leur plairait pas. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ce genre de connerie?!

— Plus de café, ordonna le dragon blond en tendant à Lisanna sa tasse vide.

— Ah ! Ça y est, il a activé le mode _humain_ , plaisanta la blanche. Bonjour à toi aussi, monsieur Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Du-Matin, le salua-t-elle alors que Laxus se borna a hocher la tête quand elle lui prit la tasse des mains. Je vais aider Mira et Kinana, annonçât-elle avant de se lever pour prendre congé, non sans plaquer une bise sur le crâne casqué de Bixlow.

— Beurk, laissât échapper Fried. Est-ce qu'elle sait tout ce que tu as touché avec ce casque ?

— Hahaha ! T'inquiètes, depuis qu'elle a commencé à faire ça, je fais bien attention à bien le nettoyer tous les matins.

— C'est pitoyable, renchérit Draer.

— Je suis d'accord avec Laxus, affirma Fried avant de se tourner vers le blond pour lui parler, maintenant qu'il répondait autre chose que des grognements. Dis, Laxus... Bixlow et moi, on voulait te demander un truc, commençât-il en regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule.

Laxus les dévisageât attentivement, l'un après l'autre. Ils semblaient embarrassés, ce qui mit le chasseur de dragon sur le qui-vive.

— Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, débuta le vert qui interrogea Bixlow du regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Estcequetupeuxnoushébergertouslesdeux ? dit-il de manière totalement incompréhensible.

— Non, dit tout de suite Laxus.

— Hein ?! s'écria Bixlow. Allons Laxus, je suis sûr que t'as rien compris... A moins que... T'as compris ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

— Non, confirma le dragon.

— Alors pourquoi tu dis non ? ( _Non! Non ! Non !_ )

— Pour le principe, rétorqua-t-il encore avant de racler son assiette. Vu vos tronches, ce que vous avez à me demander va : soit me faire chier, soit m'attirer des problèmes, soit les deux, donc non.

— Ça, c'est bien notre Laxus, admirait Fried dans son coin. Toujours aussi perspicace et prévoyant !

— Fried, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'émerveilles, il vient de nous foutre dehors, je te signale ! s'exclama Bixlow, agacé.

— C'est vrai, Laxus ? demanda le vert, étonné.

— Non, j'ai juste pas compris ce que t'as dit, reformula Laxus tandis que Bixlow se retenait de se taper la tête sur la table.

— Est-ce que tu peux nous héberger tous les deux ? Juste le temps que l'on rembourse les loyers de retards que Bix et moi, on a, pour pouvoir récupérer notre colloc', expliqua le vert.

— S'ils viennent habiter chez toi, alors je viens aussi ! intervint Evergreen en arrivant à leur table.

— Tu vas rester à Fairy Hills comme un Homme ! la coupa Elfman qui l'avait suivie. Hors de question que...

Mais il ne put aller plus loin, car Evergreen excédée, avait fait volte-face pour lui administrer une gifle magistrale avec son éventail.

— Tu ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ou pas ! explosa-t-elle outrée. Et ! A ! Fairy ! Hills ! Il ! N'y ! A ! Pas ! D'hommes ! insista-t-elle en ponctuant chaque mots d'un coup d'éventail.

— Mais je... tentait sans succès le Strauss.

— Arrêtes de taper mon frère ! cria Lisanna du comptoir, à Evergreen qui tenait le grand Elfman par le cou.

— Il n'a qu'à arrêter avec ces Homme! Homme! Homme! A tout bout de champs ! grogna la brune en secouant ledit frère.

— Si tu veux le faire taire, embrasses-le comme ça, on aura la paix ! rétorqua la blanche les poings sur les hanches, tandis que les membres de la guilde présents éclataient de rire. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Grand-frère !

Pendant que tout le monde rigolait, Laxus vit la binoclarde aux cheveux violets rentrer dans la salle. La jeune femme hésita à les rejoindre à leur table pour récupérer sa tasse et Laxus aurait parié qu'en le voyant, elle avait pâlit. Mais c'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il la vit se diriger vers eux pour reprendre sa place aux côtés de Fried, un air de défi sur le visage. A son intention, comprit-il après coup.

Quelle importance ? Il ne mangeait pas les gens et il n'avait rien contre elle, au contraire. Le dragon ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, mais il appréciait le fait qu'elle soit calme et silencieuse en sa présence. Il trouvait cela reposant, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait plusieurs autres personnes de la guilde.

Non, il n'avait rien contre elle. Il évitait juste de s'adresser à elle parce qu'il ne retenait tout simplement pas son prénom, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur, c'était sûr. Le pire dans tout ça ? C'était, il était sûr de ça aussi, qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son prénom et cela l'amusait de le voir se triturer les méninges les rares fois où il avait tenté de s'adresser poliment à elle. Enfin, poliment... Pas insultant, du moins.

Les hurlements d'Evergreen ne s'étant toujours pas atténués, Laxus sentit poindre un sentiment familier d'exaspération. Tellement qu'il dut se masser l'arête du nez pour ne pas perdre son calme et tous les électrocuter.

 _Putain, j'ai besoin de m'en griller une..._

Cherchant une échappatoire des yeux, il vit un jeune homme à la porte, qui cherchait visiblement quelqu'un dans la salle. Pendant ce temps, Lisanna avait amené le sac de la binoclarde et Fried lui tendait son sac, les sourcils froncés et allait visiblement passer la jeune femme mal à l'aise, sur le grill. Heureusement, Laxus décida de couper court en voyant son grand-père qui essayait de le surveiller sans en avoir l'air.

— Je crois qu'on est en train de te chercher là-bas, indiqua le blond à la violette qui, suivit son regard avant de sourire à la vue du jeune homme, ravie.

— Oh, merci ! Le remercia-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers le jeune homme que Laxus regardait du coin de l'œil, tout en ignorant Fried et Bixlow qui rattrapaient la table in extremis.

Les deux hommes maintenaient la table que la violette venait de faire valser, d'aplomb en râlant, pendant que Lisanna sécurisait ce qu'il y avait dessus. Ramenant son attention sur son vieux, qui dévisageait lui aussi l'homme debout à la porte, il se rappela qu'il devait lui parler, seul à seul. Le dragon slayer fit un signe discret à Mirajane qui vint le rejoindre, encore hilare des bêtises de ses frères et sœurs.

— Mira, j'ai besoin d'une diversion, là tout de suite, murmura-t-il.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda la mage la plus curieuse de Fairy Tail, sur le même ton.

— Au tabac-journaux.

— Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus ? dit la mage, étonnée.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'on m'en empêche, corrigeât-il en montrant d'un signe de tête Evergreen qui boudait à la place de la violette.

— Elle a raison, tempéra Mirajane. Mais tu es un grand garçon, termina-t-elle avant de reprendre à voix haute. Hé, Fried ! J'ai pensé à toi ce matin, quand on est passé devant ton libraire préféré...

— Mirajane connaît ton libraire préféré ? s'étouffèrent Bixlow et Evergreen de concert.

— C'est à dire que...

— Mec, tu crains, se moqua Bixlow. Tu aurais pu choisir un autre endroit, quand même !

— C'est clair que tu aurais pu faire un effort, abonda Evergreen d'un air dédaigneux.

Le dragon slayer de la foudre se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie sans que ces coéquipiers ne le remarquent. Mirajane était vraiment très douée pour ce qui était d'embrouiller les gens et les amener à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il étouffa un ricanement en arrivant près de son grand-père qui le regardait approcher avec un air suspicieux sur le visage.

— Hey Gramps, le salua-t-il.

— Laxus.

— Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, ajouta Laxus qui espérait réussir à parler à son grand-père sans qu'ils s'énervent tous les deux.

— Normal, tu étais en train de te goinfrer, dit le Maître dont le petit-fils se retenait de grincer des dents.

 _On est vraiment comme l'eau et l'huile tous les deux. On ne vas pas vraiment ensemble..._ Laxus soupira bruyamment.

— Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important, mais pas maintenant. J'ai un truc à faire, termina-t-il en sortant sans autre forme de procès.

Il ignora les marmonnements de son Grand-père qui laissait deviner quelques mots comme ' _crois que j'ai que ça à faire_ ' ou ' _garnement_ '. Il se permit un large sourire, principalement parce que justement, personne ne pouvait le voir sourire des réactions si prévisibles de son aïeul. Est-ce que c'était être masochiste que de dire que les remontrances du vieux lui manquaient parfois ?

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Des clopes. Il était venu chercher des clopes, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec un magazine de musique entre les mains ? On a beau dire, certaines choses ne changent jamais, et c'était le cas du tabac-journaux qui se trouvait non loin de la guilde. Le gérant du tabac l'avait quasiment vu grandir et malgré les années, il se souvenait encore du goût musical de son client et de sa marque de cigarettes préférées, même s'il avait arrêté de fumer. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait debout devant le vieillard souriant en train de parcourir le magazine, une boite de clopes posées sur le comptoir.

 _Arrête de fumer, Laxus. Ce n'est pas digne de toi,_ ne cessait de lui répéter Ever et même maintenant, il avait l'impression de l'entendre comme si elle était à côté de lui. S'il revenait avec une odeur de tabac froid sur les vêtements, elle allait sûrement le sentir et elle allait encore le regarder avec _cet air-là_. Celui qui disait « je ne pensais pas ça de toi, tu me déçois, mais fais ce que tu veux ». Bon sang, même en étant absente, elle arrivait encore à la faire la morale... Exaspéré, Laxus repoussât le paquet avec regrets mais acheta le magazine pour le lire, ce qu'il s'apprètait à faire devant le comptoir du marchand lorsqu'une odeur familière de fleur d'oranger vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il renifla lentement et sut que c'était la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui qui dégageait cette odeur.

 _La violette de ce matin._

Boudiou, il faudrait vraiment qu'il se décide à lui demander son nom et surtout, à se le rappeler sinon ça allait devenir gênant. Surtout que Fried semblait beaucoup l'apprécier et donnait l'impression de vouloir l'intégrer à leur cercle. A moins qu'il se faisait des idées, mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir avec le mage des runes. D'ailleurs, comment ces deux-là s'étaient liés d'amitié ? La jeune femme qui se trouvait dans son dos soupira d'impatience, et il se décida à lui laisser la place mais lorsqu'il lui fit face, il vit avec surprise qu'elle le regardait d'un air... fataliste.

— Tu es... commençât-il

— Partie, lui répondit la mage en passant son chemin à grande vitesse, plantant là un dragon slayer abasourdi.

 _Errr... C'est fois, c'est pas ma faute_ , se disait le fils d'Ivan en la suivant mécaniquement, mais d'un pas plus calme. La demoiselle avait eu l'air effrayée par lui, et il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il la prenait en chasse, mais tout de même. C'en était vexant à la longue, qu'elle l'évite comme la peste alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien fait... Ou peut-être que si ? Le mage prit une minute pour y réfléchir avant de décider que non, il ne lui avait jamais rien fait qui justifie ce comportement. Il haussât les épaules et se maudit intérieurement en voyant la côte qu'il allait devoir gravir à nouveau alors qu'il n'avait même pas acheté ce pour quoi il l'avait descendue.

Maussade, il commençât à monter lorsqu'il remarqua que la violette avait déjà atteint le bout de la montée. La vitesse avec laquelle la fleur d'oranger avait gravit le col sentait l'habitude à plein nez. En même temps, ça devait faire des années qu'elle faisait et refaisait ce chemin tous les jours et dans tous les sens. Ceci expliquait cela, mais râler de sa vitesse n'allait pas l'aider lui, à monter plus rapidement. Il serra donc les dents et poursuivit sa route.

Enfin arrivé en haut, Laxus poussât un long soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger vers la guilde d'où revenait justement la jeune femme qui n'arrêtait pas de le fuir. Cette fois, elle allait devoir passer devant lui pour redescendre, et le dragon voulait voir ce qu'elle ferait pour l'éviter. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, puisque la demoiselle lui fonça droit dessus, l'esprit sans doute occupé par le fait que le fils Combolt la talonnait en hurlant son nom. Lorsqu'elle lui rentra dedans, Laxus était encore persuadé qu'elle allait faire un écart, aussi lorsqu'elle tomba en arrière, il fut le premier surpris de voir qu'il avait réussi à la rattraper.

— Oy, l'apostropha-t-il agacé qu'elle fonce tête baissée. Ça va ? Devant son absence de réponse, Laxus se baissât pour se mettre à la même hauteur qu'elle sans la lâcher au cas où elle serait un peu sonnée. Sérieux, ça va ? Tu vas pas tomber si je te lâche ?

Enfin, il aperçut un éclat de vie dans ses prunelles chocolat, avant qu'elle se mette à se frotter le nez en faisant une grimace.

— Oui, ça va Laxus, merci. Désolée mes yeux étaient occupés ailleurs.

Ils échangèrent quelques phrases, mais le fils du vieux Macao les avait presque rattrapé, alors la jeune femme prit la poudre d'escampette. Laxus était sidéré : Elle l'avait encore planté là, avec juste un vague « j'ai pas le temps de discuter grammaire avec toi ».

 _C'est quoi son problème ?_ pensât-il avant de choper le mini-Natsu par la taille et de le ramener à la guilde comme un vulgaire sac de patate. Un sac de patate qui était en train de lui marteler le dos en râlant. Non pas que ça ait changé quoique ce soit de toute façon, car il finit tout de même assis de force sur un tabouret devant un verre de jus que lui offrait une Mira compatissante.

— T'as beau dire, tu as le chic pour ramener les brebis récalcitrantes, le taquina Mira.

— S'il n'en était pas une, ça serait parfait, compléta Makarov qui se tenait dans l'embrasure des portes de la guilde.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre dans l'arrière-cour pour discuter en toute discrétion.

— Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

— Ouais, soupira Laxus. Je suis rentré à la maison hier soir, pendant que vous cuviez.

— Et ? Comment était la maison ?

— Oh, euh, elle avait rien de spécial à première vue, mais...

— Laxus, si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, ne tourne pas autour du pot, somma le Maître. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta maison ?

— Elle a été visitée, admit le blond.

— Visitée... Comme dans « Visitée pour une vente » ou...

— Non, visitée comme dans « fouillée ou cambriolée », révéla Laxus en étudiant le langage corporel de son grand-père.

Makarov soupira avec résignation. Sa propre maison, la guilde actuelle et le bâtiment qu'occupait la guilde auparavant avaient aussi été « visités », comme le disait le plus jeune Draer. Pour le Troisième, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. Il ne voyait que _lui_ pour faire preuve d'autant d'aplomb pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires ou celles de Laxus. Après tout, c'était de famille.

— Tu penses que c'est lui, hein. affirma le blond. De toute façon, personne ne peut rentrer chez moi sans ma permission, excepté toi et les anciens propriétaires, donc par élimination, ça ne laisse qu'une seule personne possible.

Makarov ne dit rien, mais pour Laxus, son silence était plus qu'éloquent. Avant l'épisode de Tenrôjima, Laxus savait que son grand-père faisait suivre son père pour surveiller ses agissements et pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin. Mais à cause de ce connard de dragon, son père avait eu sept ans de liberté pour manigancer Dieu seul savait quoi, ce qui n'était pas rassurant du tout.

Le fait que sa maison ait été fouillée, cela voulait dire que cela avait un rapport avec lui, mais est-ce que c'était son fils qu'Ivan était venu fouiller ou bien l'ancien membre de Fairy Tail ? Les épaules affaissées de son Gramps, soufflaient à son instinct que c'était le mage de rang S, que son père était venu chercher. Ça avait donc un rapport avec la guilde. Mais connaissant son grand-père comme lui le connaissait, ce vieux barbon avait dû prévoir une solution de secours pour stopper Ivan Draer si lui venait à disparaître. Hélas, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour que le vieux ait partagé son plan avec lui, mais c'était une autre histoire.

— Dis-moi, Gramps... Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'on peut les laisser s'en tirer comme ça? Tu disais que mon paternel avait des informations qui pourraient nuire à Fairy Tail.

— Sept ans sont passés depuis, commençât Makarov.

— Oui, mais...

— En sept ans, il n'y a aucune preuve que ces infos aient fuitées.

— Ça, tu ne peux pas en être sûr, renâclât Laxus.

— Si, ça ne fait aucun doute. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont au courant du danger potentiel que ces informations représenteraient si elles venaient à être divulguées, assura le vieil homme.

— C'est quoi, ces informations, d'ailleurs? Tenta de soutirer le blond en sachant pertinemment que son grand-père ne lui répondrait pas.

— Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu fais mieux de ne pas savoir. Toutes les guildes ont des secrets dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler.

 _Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu en sais quelque chose, hein Gramps...Toi et ta sale manie de tout garder pour toi, afin de protéger tout le monde de ce que tu les croies incapables d'encaisser. Tu fais ça tout le temps, et c'est ça qui me fout en rogne contre toi_ , rageait Laxus in petto. _Si seulement tu déléguais un peu, ton fardeau serait peut-être plus facile à porter... et tu ne serais pas devenu aussi petit..._ Laxus s'ébroua pour se remettre les idées en place parce que ses pensées avaient encore dérapées.

— J'ai entendu dire que pendant ces sept ans, Ivan s'était tenu à carreau et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour nuire à nos membres ou à la guilde, reprit le Maître. Je ne serai pas celui qui brisera le statu quo.

Laxus comprenait la manière de penser de son ancien, mais il n'était pas obligé d'apprécier, ce qu'il allait dire au vieux avant que celui-ci ne lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

— Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

— Tant que cela n'implique pas de châtiments corporels pour encore me punir d'être venue à Tenrôjima... le nargua Laxus.

— Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Laxus Draer, le menaça le vieil homme. Non, ça n'a rien à voir mais je retiens l'idée. En fait, j'aurais besoin que tu confirmes certaines informations que le Jellal d'Erza m'a fait parvenir.

— Le _Jellal d'Erza ?_ répéta le dragon, sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Tu veux dire, le mec qui a voulu la sacrifier pour ramener Zeref à la vie ?

— Celui-là même, acquiesçât le vieux.

— Il est pas en prison ?

— Plus maintenant, mais c'est une longue histoire, balaya Makarov. Si tu fais ce que je te demande, tu pourras poser la question à la personne que je veux que tu ailles voir pour moi. Elle aura sûrement plus de détails que moi à ce sujet.

— Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je te rappelle que je ne fais plus partie de ta guilde, vieil homme.

— Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je peux envoyer les Rajinshû, tu sais...

 _Ce vieux renard..._

— Mais je pensais que tu voudrais y aller parce que tu aurais obtenu des réponses par toi-même. Sans parler du fait que je te devrais un service si tu acceptais, qu'en dis-tu ?

 _Ce vieux ET rusé renard...Il l'avait ferré et il le savait._

— Donc tu veux que j'aille voir qui, et où ?

— Yajima Shitô, à Hargeon. Je sais que tu le connais, parce que vous avez déjà fait des missions pour lui. Il tient toujours le même restaurant, le 8-Island, dit-il a Laxus qui hocha la tête.

— Comment je fais pour confirmer des informations auxquelles je n'ai pas accès, puisque tu refuses de m'en parler.

— Avec ceci, lui démontra le troisième en lui donnant une enveloppe scellée par la magie.

— Tu sais que si je le voulais, je pourrai ouvrir cette lettre, hein, Gramps, le prévint le jeune homme mais son aîné se mit à pouffer.

— Si tu brises le sceau je le saurais, le détrompa-t-il. Et je saurais aussi que je me suis trompé à ton sujet.

— Comment ça ? s'enquit le balafré.

— Je saurais que je ne peux plus te faire confiance.

Laxus fut plus touché par ces mots qu'il ne le laissât paraître, c'est pourquoi il reprit d'un air bravache.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné, vieil homme, mais contre toute attente, Makarov se remit à pouffer.

— J'avais gagné dès que j'ai dit que j'allais le demander aux Rajinshû, de toute manière...

— Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Gramps, rétorqua-t-il au Maître de guilde qui le sondait à présent, du regard.

— Tu joues le gros dur devant les autres, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher devant moi, mon garçon.

Laxus ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il connaissait ce ton. Ce ton paternaliste qui le foutait immanquablement en rogne. Pour ne pas l'entendre, il mit ses écouteurs, mais ne mit pas de musique parce que, quelque part au fond de lui, il resterait toujours le petit garçon qui aimait son grand-père. Oui, il voulait entendre ce que son vieux avait à lui dire sur lui-même. Il avait _besoin_ de l'entendre.

— Il y a des choses auxquelles tu tiens par-dessus tout et les membres de cette guilde en font partie. N'oublies pas que, même si tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux, ton cœur et ta magie, eux, ne mentiront jamais. Il est temps que tu sois honnête, au moins avec toi-même, Laxus.

* * *

(1) Premier chapitre de « Ma Fierté »

 _Je me suis vraiment marrée à faire la partie avec les StrAjins à la guilde._


	7. Sur le chemin de la Guilde

_Bonjour ! Bonne année à toutes et à tous! Mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année qui commence, à vous et vos familles et surtout la santé !_

 _"Guest", merci pour la review! (ça me gène de t'appeler comme mais tu ne m'as pas laissé de nom ^^)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 07 : Sur le chemin de la Guilde**

L'homme se tenait devant la marchande d'onguents et la dévisageait attentivement. C'était un bel homme à la tignasse rouge bordeaux en pique, même s'il n'était pas du tout du goût de l'apothicaire. Plutôt grand, il portait une armure rutilante qui lui couvrait les épaules et les bras jusqu'au poignets, laissant voir un torse imberbe, finement musclé et bardé de lanières de cuir. De grands yeux bridés sous des sourcils épais, il portait un pantalon de cuir griffé tenu par une grosse ceinture dans la boucle de laquelle, des armoiries étaient gravées : cela sentait la noblesse de Fiore à plein nez, mais la famille de la jeune femme n'était pas trop au fait de ce genre de chose. Elle ignorait donc à quelle branche il appartenait et elle s'en fichait comme de son premier mortier.

— Je suis désolée, nous sommes en rupture de stock en ce moment. Vous allez devoir vous adresser à un de mes confrères de la rue commerciale. Sinon, vous pouvez prendre votre mal en patience et repasser en fin d'après-midi. Mon fournisseur ne devrait plus tarder, termina-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire commercial crispé.

Ezielle Namica, apothicaire de la ville de Magnolia, s'efforçait de masquer son aversion pour le client qui se tenait devant elle mais la chose n'était pas aisée du tout et le masque commençait à fissurer. Son neveu lui donnât un coup de coude en l'implorant du regard de ne pas provoquer un esclandre devant les autres personnes présentes dans la boutique. L'apothicaire le savait parfaitement, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : Elle devait lui faire quitter sa boutique le plus rapidement possible, mais ça n'allait pas être une sinécure. En effet l'homme avait un air décidé et plus les secondes passaient, plus l'envie d'envoyer le rouge au Diable la démangeait. La jeune femme apprêtait à demander vertement à son client d'aller voir ailleurs, quand son neveu lui coupât l'herbe sous le pied.

— Tante Ezi', tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Ezielle retint un commentaire acide, car elle savait que Fabrizio désapprouvait son comportement et il avait parfaitement raison. Elle s'excusa de mauvaise grâce auprès du mage qui se renfrognât avant de passer dans l'arrière-boutique.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? chuchota le jeune mage.

— Je suis désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne piffre pas ce sale type ! répondit sa tante sur le même ton.

— Je m'en doute, moi non plus je ne peux pas le voir en peinture, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable devant les clients, rétorqua Fabrizio d'un ton réprobateur.

— Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille de chez nous, soupira l'amie de Laki en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, tandis que le mage repassait à l'avant de la boutique en entendant la clochette de la porte tinter.

Le jeune homme échangeât quelque mot avec la personne puis revint dans l'arrière-boutique où sa tante le regardait avec espoir.

— Il est parti, annonçât-il. Mais il reviendra en fin d'après-midi comme tu le lui as conseillé, dit-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir le soupir de soulagement qu'avait laissé échappé sa tante, d'habitude si aimable.

— Merci, Fabrizio. Cela fait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas mis dans une colère aussi noire... expliquait-elle au jeune homme qui prit une chaise pour la placer dans l'embrasure de la porte afin de surveiller la boutique pendant qu'ils discutaient.

— C'est lui, le fameux ex de Laki ? demanda-t-il pour la forme à Ezielle qui se contentât de hocher la tête.

Au cours d'une de ses visites, la mage de Fairy Tail avait confié à sa tante qu'elle sortait d'une histoire d'amour qui l'avait profondément marquée. À force de cajoleries, Ezielle avait réussi, comme toujours, à tirer les vers du nez à Olietta qui avait terminé par tout lui raconter avec les détails sur la manière dont cet homme l'avait traité, s'attirant la pitié et la compassion des deux Namica pour elle et leur colère envers celui qui l'avait fait souffrir.

En ce temps-là, Laki transportait encore sur elle, une peinture qu'avait faite Reedus d'eux deux, un jour où ils avaient passé l'après-midi à la guilde ensemble. La peinture, les représentaient enlacés, c'était comme ça qu'Ezielle et son neveu avaient tout de suite reconnu l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges qui s'étaient présenté ce matin-là. Pour les archives, Ezielle s'était emparée de la peinture avant de la découper sans état d'âme: Laki se tenait maintenant dans un cadre qui trônait sur un meuble de la cuisine tandis que son compagnon avait fini au feu.

 _Brûles, bébé, brûles_ , avait marmonné la fana de plante d'un air féroce en regardant le visage de l'enfoiré partir en fumée tandis que Laki hésitait entre les rires et les larmes.

— ça fait trois jours qu'elle est partie, elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, non ? reprit Fabrizio.

— Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de ce sale individu dans les parages ! bougonnât la jeune femme. Laki n'a pas peur de venir nous voir, même juste pour discuter. Elle se sent en sécurité et je ne laisserais pas ce connard changer ça ! s'enflamma la plus jeune apothicaire de la ville.

— Tu recommences à devenir grossière, Tante...

— Je sais, désolée.

— Si Laki t'entends jurer comme ça, elle va te laver la boucher avec du savon...

Un fracas se fit entendre dans l'arrière-cour les faisant sursauter tous les deux avant qu'ils ne se précipitent vers la porte de la cuisine. Le spectacle qu'ils trouvèrent les firent éclater de rire.

 _Ben tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue._

Laki Olietta avait vu un tout petit peu trop grand lorsqu'elle avait créée son espèce de valise qui lui permettait de transporter les herbes que lui avaient commandés les deux apothicaires. Elle avait manifestement dû forcer pour passer par le petit portail qui donnait sur la cour : celui-ci avait résisté un moment avant de laisser passer la mage qui se trouvait à présent totalement mélangée avec les vestiges de ladite valise, quelques herbes qui en étaient sorties et un étrange bout de fourrure couleur blaireau qui se tortillait sous les décombres. Hilares, les Namica aidèrent Laki à s'extirper du fatras avant de la guider dans la cuisine avec son chargement afin de faire le compte.

Laissant à Fabrizio le soin de contrôler les herbes ramenées par la mage de Fairy Tail, Ezielle observa son amie et son nouveau compagnon. La mage avait l'air d'aller bien, semblait heureuse et de bonne humeur. Le visage de la tante de Fabrizio s'assombrit en réfléchissant au moyen d'expliquer à Laki que son ex était revenu en ville et qu'elle l'avait manqué de peu au magasin. De ce qu'elle savait de Laki, le bougre avait disparu du jour au lendemain et la violette n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le confronter, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal après tout. En tant qu'amie soucieuse de sa sécurité, elle devait néanmoins l'informer qu'elle _pourrait_ lui tomber dessus un jour à la boutique.

Pensive, Ezielle prépara un bol d'eau et un bout de pain pour le blaireau, qu'elle déposa devant sa mignonne petite truffe. La créature lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciement avant de porter le bol à sa bouche pour boire. Soudain plus alerte et concentrée, la marchande de plante observa attentivement l'animal : Elle s'était trompée, car de blaireau, il n'avait que la couleur du pelage et si on faisait abstraction de sa couleur inhabituelle, il ressemblait plutôt à un écureuil, ce qui était curieux. Il avait aussi une lueur de malice dans ses petits yeux noirs qui la détaillait aussi attentivement qu'elle le faisait. Oui, une lueur de malice et d'intelligence... Soudain, elle comprit ce qui était assis sur sa table de travail et elle laissât échapper un cri de ravissement qui fit peur aux deux autres.

— OH Mon Dieu Laki ! C'est extraordinaire ! Tu as réussis ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant le tour de la table pour se rapprocher du vifly qui, effrayé par le cri qu'elle avait poussé, s'était sauvé pour se cacher entre les pieds de Laki.

— J'ai réussis quoi ? s'étonna la mauve en regardant alternativement un Fabrizio aussi étonné qu'elle et une Ezielle surexcitée.

— Tu as réussis à te faire accompagner par un Vifly ! précisa la jeune femme en pointant du doigt l'écureuil qui s'éloignât un peu plus de la folle.

— Oh ! Tu parles de Pix , comprit Laki. Il me semblait vous avoir raconté que j'avais un ami vifly, pourtant...

— Oui, tu nous l'avais dit mais on aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait de t'accompagner en dehors de la foret un jour, observa Fabrizio qui regardait maintenant le Vifly d'un autre œil. Celui-ci, toujours méfiant mais quelque peu rassuré par la voix calme du jeune homme, s'avançât un petit peu pour les dévisager, curieux lui aussi. Bonjour...

— Je l'ai baptisé Epixerus, comme les écureuils, révéla Laki. Je trouvais qu'il lui allait bien et il l'a adopté.

— Bonjour Epixerus, je m'appelle Fabrizio Namica et voici ma tante Ezielle, le salua-t-il. N'aies pas peur, elle est un peu... Exubérante mais elle n'est pas méchante pour un sou, termina-t-il en souriant parce que le Vifly semblait à présent plus en confiance.

— C'est Pix pour les amis, se permit Laki, que l'écureuil regardait à présent d'un œil...narquois.

Il y eu un moment de flottement où le vifly les regarda tour à tour avant que Laki n'intervienne.

— Ah bon ? dit la violette à l'intention de la boule de poil... Il dit que peut-être, vous ne l'entendez pas ? demanda-t-elle aux deux autres. Ezielle laissât échapper un petit rire.

— Hélas, je crois que nous n'aurons pas cette chance malheureusement...

— Les Viflies sont des créatures... compliquées dirons-nous, expliqua le plus jeune en faisant un signe de tête à l'epixerus qui le lui rendit.

— Elles ne se lient qu'avec des personnes spéciales, ajouta Ezielle.

— Spéciales ? releva la violette. Spéciales comme...déviantes ?

— Non, non, rit Fabrizio. Spéciales, comme intéressantes. Tu vois, les viflies sont des créatures très curieuses mais aussi extrêmement paresseuses. En général, il faut vraiment les motiver pour qu'elles acceptent de se bouger et a fortiori pour quitter leur forêt. Enfin d'après ce qu'en dit la légende, dit-il ensuite à Epixerus, vu que tu es le seul que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

 _— C'est vrai, ça ? Ou tu as juste voulu fuir tes congénères ?_ demanda Laki en grimaçant. Même en pensée, ses mots ressemblaient à des reproches.

 _— Un peu des deux, à vrai dire. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais m'en aller._

 _— Et je suis arrivée..._

 _— Et tu es arrivée,_ confirma le vifly à qui la déception de Laki n'avait pas échappée. _Mais ta situation m'a touché, et tes problèmes relationnels m'ont intrigués. J'ai donc décidé de t'aider. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler qui ne te jugerait jamais et moi je voulais voir le monde de dehors : Une pierre, deux coups._

— C'est fascinant, intervint Ezielle en les regardant tout à tour. Vous êtes en train de discuter là, hein ?

— Euh oui, désolée, c'est malpoli, s'excusa Laki tandis que Pix se frottait l'arrière du crâne avec une patte griffue.

— Tu lui a dit que tu pouvais absorber la magie ? demanda Ezi à l'animal qui haussât les épaules.

— Oui, il me l'a dit, répondit à sa place la mage de bois. Mais bon, j'utilise la magie de création du bois et ça peut arriver aux écureuil d'en manger, donc ça ne m'a pas paru si extraordinaire que ça, râla la violette mais le seul homme de la pièce gloussât avant de se mettre franchement à rire, bientôt suivi par l'autre Namica.

— Elle a pas été tendre avec toi, hein, plaisantât-il avec Pix qui mima la plus parfaite des représentations de fatalisme qu'il ait jamais vu. Fabrizio rit de plus belle. Je t'aurais bien montré, Laki, mais comme j'utilise la magie curative des plantes, tu pourrais carrément croire que je n'ai pas de magie, pouffa-t-il encore. Tante Ezi, montres-lui, toi.

Ezielle sourit avant de s'adresser à l'écureuil.

— N'aie pas peur, je vais juste te lancer une rose magique dessus. Il vaudrait mieux que tu la mange pour que mon explication serve à Laki, mais je ne garantis pas le goût : je n'ai jamais essayé d'en mange, excusa-t-elle d'avance en s'agenouillant.

Laki avait toujours aimé voir ses deux amis utiliser la magie. Si elles n'avaient pas la même fonction, elles étaient tout de même étrangement similaires, comme de la même famille, ce qui était tout indiqué. La locataire de Fairy Hills regarda avec toujours le même émerveillement, une petite pousse de rosier se former dans la main de la Namica avant de grandir très rapidement pour donner une rose bleu avec des reflets indigo très clairs. Olietta sourit en voyant Pix qui étudiait la plante, pour voir de quel côté il allait commencer. Il était tellement près qu'en regardant attentivement on pouvait voir les reflets de la magie dans les grands yeux noir du vifly. Vifly qui avala la rose et le pied en trois coups de dents.

— Et voilà ! lâcha Ezielle en se redressant. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais ? Le Vifly secoua la tête. Super.

— D'accord, il a mangé la rose, admit Laki.

— Tu te demande encore ce que ça fait, hein ? se moqua gentiment Fabrizio.

— Femme de peu de foi, admonesta Ezielle. Rapproches-toi de ton ami à fourrure, et tu comprendra, termina-t-elle, mystérieuse.

— Pas besoin, souffla la mage qui venait de sentir le puissant parfum de rose qui émanait de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Alors ça, c'est...Waouh ! Laki fit les gros yeux à Pix qui était en train de hausser un sourcil hautain à son égard.

— Tu devrais essayer de lui faire manger un peu de la magie de tes camarades de guilde, lui conseillât Fabrizio. Pour en observer les effets.

— Pas question, tranchât vivement Laki en serrant Pix dans son giron. Si ça vient à se savoir, je suis sure que certains obsédés du combat n'hésiteraient pas à le provoquer pour voir combien de magie il peut emmagasiner, et je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal !

— Ça ne lui fera pas mal, la contredit Ezielle. Il est imperméable à la magie et s'il en mange trop, il relâche le surplus par tous les moyens à sa disposition. Un peu comme les dragons slayers qui peuvent manger de la magie pour se requinquer.

— Peu importe, c'est non, détermina Laki d'une voix sans appel.

En riant, les deux apothicaires se remirent au travail : Fabrizio rangeait et triait les herbes de Telsyl avec Pix. Pendant ce temps, Ezielle revenait d'une autre pièce où elle avait été chercher le paiement de la mission pour Laki, lorsque la clochette de l'entrée se fit entendre. Ezielle se crispa imperceptiblement en passant la porte mais la jeune femme fut soulagée en voyant que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait craint.

Heureusement, car ayant remplie sa mission, Laki et Pix avaient dit au revoir à Fabrizio et ils l'avaient suivis dans la boutique. À nouveau chaleureuse, la femme salua ses clients : Ils étaient venus il y avait un mois de ça, pour lui prendre des potions de datura contre le mal des transport, et c'était avec grand plaisir qu'elle les revoyait ce jour-là. En effet, ils faisaient partis d'une célèbre guilde de mage et elle était flattée qu'ils se déplacent de Crocus jusqu'à Magnolia juste pour lui rafler son stock de potion. Si seulement ils pouvaient lui faire un peu de pub... Se secouant, Namica les pria de bien vouloir patienter car il fallait qu'elle parle à son amie avant qu'elle parte.

— Laki !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je repasserai demain ou après-demain, si tu as besoin de moi.

— Non, il fallait que je te dise quelque chose et avec Pix, j'ai oublié ! s'agaçât Ezielle avec un visage tellement sérieux qu'elle stressa la mage de bois. D'abord les choses futiles, dit-elle en mettant une poignée de patch dans le sac de son amie. Comme je sais que vous en avez des comme ceux-là, expliqua Ezielle en pointant discrètement les deux clients et leur chats qui déambulaient dans la salle, ça pourrait te servir. Enfin, je fais juste quelques tests en ce moment et ce serait bien si tu leur faisait essayer les patchs et me dire si ça va ?

— Des comme ceux-là... répéta Laki en croisant le regard d'un desdits clients, un blond qui se baladait le ventre à l'air, avant de le reconnaître. Ah ! Des dragons slayers, oui d'accord, mais c'est sans danger ?

— Oui, la rassura Namica. Il n'y a quasiment que de la scopolamine dans le patch et une substance qui permet la fixation du produit sur le patch et facilite l'absorption par voie cutanée. Je pense que ça devrait marcher, mais j'ai juste besoin de savoir jusqu'à quel moment ça fait effet et s'ils sont malades ?

— Et ces deux-là, ils ne peuvent pas te servir de cobayes ?

— J'ai peur de leurs vendre du rêve et que finalement le patch se révèle moins efficace que la potion que l'on a mise au point avec Madame Polyuchka. Mais si ça marche, les échantillons que je viens de te donner sont gratuits...

— Merci beaucoup, il est vrai que je n'ai jamais souffert de mal de transport, moi. grinçait Laki.

— ET je diviserai le prix par trois des patchs pour tes dragons !

— D'accord, accepta Laki, mais tu me devras un service !

— Tout ce que tu voudras !

Ezielle Namica, apothicaire de la ville de Magnolia regarda son amie repartir avec un sentiment de satisfaction avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore oublié de prévenir Laki pour son ex. se morigénant, elle retourna dans son échoppe pour s'occuper de la commande des deux dragons slayers de Sabertooth avant de se calmer en se répétant quelques phrases comme un mantra.

 _Laki Olietta est forte._

 _Elle n'a rien à craindre de Sanmuel._

 _Et quand bien même elle serait en difficulté, la ville fourmille de ses camarades de guilde._

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Laxus marchait d'un pas lent et assuré en sortant de la gare de Magnolia, mais intérieurement, c'était une autre paire de manche. Il se sentait encore barbouillé, les jambes flageolantes et devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'arrêter un moment pour que la terre cesse de tanguer et son estomac de vouloir lui sortir par la bouche. Foutue fierté. Les Rajinshû devaient se douter que lui aussi avait le mal de transport, mais ils n'avaient jamais soulevés le sujet, et lui c'était bien gardé de leur en parler : Il y avait une limite à ce que pouvait dévoiler un dragon slayer sur ses faiblesses.

En entrant sur la grande place de Magnolia, il se permit une pause pour inspirer à plein poumon l'air frais de sa ville. Il n'était pas parti depuis longtemps, mais il appréciait d'être rentré et les heures passées dans le train qui reliait Magnolia et Hargeon avaient comptés double. Depuis que sa maison avait été visitée, il avait le un sentiment diffus de malaise : Quelque chose, quelque part, se tramait et sa visite à l'ami de son grand-père à Hargeon n'avait pas été pour le rassurer. Réfléchissant, Laxus se dirigeât vers un marchand de boisson à qui il demanda un grand soda hypercalorique pour se remettre de son long voyage en train, et aussi pour attendre les Rajin qui s'étaient occupés des bagages à leur arrivée. Non pas qu'il les prenait pour ses serviteurs... Enfin, pas toujours, mais ils adoraient ça, donc... Le dragon slayer haussât les épaules.

Lors de sa première mission avec Fried Justin, il y a un peu plus d'une décennie maintenant, Laxus avait presque sauté du train en marche lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il avait refusé tout net de remonter à bord de l'engin de malheur pour récupérer ses valises et c'était le vert totalement abasourdi qui avait dû s'y coller. Le temps avait passé depuis, Bix les avaient rejoint, suivi d'Ever. Les rôles dans l'équipe avaient changés sauf pour ça : Laxus commandait et les Rajîn couvraient ses arrières tout en gérant la logistique.

Des chuchotements étouffés couvrirent la musique qu'il avait mis au volume minimum dans ses écouteurs, annonçant l'arrivée de ses compagnons sur la place. Le petit-fils de Makarov se retourna pour comprendre ce qui poussaient les gens à marmonner entre eux comme ça, avant de se mettre à les détailler lui aussi.

Evergreen : grande brune plantureuse, regard hautain, mini-robe verte sur collant marron, le tout surmonté d'une veste au col rembourré avec de la fourrure comme la sienne. Ben quoi ? Ils venaient d'Hargeon mais les trains étaient climatisés et Ever éternuait souvent quand c'était le cas. Laxus savait qu'elle détestait ça, parce qu'elle disait qu'elle n'avait aucun style quand elle éternuait et qu'en plus elle avait horreur d'avoir le nez qui coule. Ce à quoi Bixlow avait répondu que c'était impossible d'avoir du style quand on éternuait...

Bixlow, lui, était le plus impressionnant de la bande après lui-même. Le bougre mesurait presque la même taille que lui qui était tout de même parmi les plus grand de la guilde car seul Elfman les dépassait. Vêtu tout de bleu, pantalon bouffant sur des bottes d'elfe aux pointes recourbées. Le dragon slayer de la foudre avait toujours pensé que ton accoutrement le faisait ressembler à un ancien bouffon en plus baraqué et plus flippant avec sa sale manie de sortie sa grande langue à tout bouts de champ et son rire bizarre. Avant, il portait son heaume juste sur le haut de son visage, mais il a ensuite décidé de cacher aussi ses cheveux après avoir lu un livre d'horreur que Levy lui avait prêté et qui l'avait rendu paranoïaque vis à vis de ses cheveux : « Tu sais Lax, c'est pas des conneries ! S'ils chopent tes cheveux, certains sorciers peuvent te faire faire des trucs pas très catholiques ! », ce qui, Laxus s'en souvenait, l'avait bien fait marrer.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait le Gros-Tas de Grimoire Heart qu'ils avaient croisés sur Tenrôjima, Laxus était obligé de reconnaître que ouais, c'était pas que des conneries...

Ne restait que Fried, son bras droit et le leader des Rajinshû, qui marchait devant ses camarades, comme d'habitude. Laxus étouffa un rire en se rappelant fugacement que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait d'abord pensé que c'était une fille, à cause de ses longs cheveux verts. Après avoir découvert que non, il avait un peu stressé à l'idée que ce mec était peut-être gay et qu'il avait craqué pour lui, avant de comprendre que non, ce n'était pas ça non plus. Ce mec était juste... Désespérément fidèle et loyal à quiconque lui témoignait du respect et de la considération.

Ce que Laxus avait fait sans s'en rendre compte après lui avoir dit en des termes « élogieux » qu'il se fichait de son orientation sexuelle, tant qu'il le secondait dans ses missions et sécurisait son angle mort. Bien sûr, le vert avait été un peu choqué au début, mais force était de constater que Fried Justine n'était pas gay mais passons. Dans l'esprit du blond, le chef des Rajin était presque indissociable de sa magie. Il ne savait pas si Fried avait toujours été si pointilleux sur les règlements ou si sa pratique des runes, pour laquelle les règles étaient tout, l'avaient rendu comme ça. Ça pouvait quelque fois le saouler, mais il préférait de loin l'avoir avec lui, que contre lui pour qui les règles étaient souvent faites pour être transgressées.

M'enfin, tout ça ne lui disait pas pourquoi tout le monde les dévisageait alors qu'ils venaient de le rejoindre pour que Bix lui donne son sac qui contenait la réponse de Yajima pour son grand-père. Une voix féminine attira son attention alors qu'ils se remettaient en route pour la guilde et en se tournant, son regard tomba sur une jeune femme de Magnolia qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois. Celle-ci essayait de se libérer de la poigne d'un brun de taille moyenne, plutôt planté, qui la regardait avec un sourire salace pendant qu'un autre plus grand mais plus chétif, tapait l'épaule du premier en lui montrant Laxus et les Rajins avec un air terrifié. La part dragon de Laxus ouvrit un œil intéressé pour suivre la suite des événements.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Laxus ? demanda Fried, toujours attentif à son expression.

— Ce mage, là, c'est quoi son problème ? dit-il en pointant du menton le type en question qui commençait à les observer en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de la demoiselle qui gémit.

— Hé le blond, commençât celui qui retenait la femme. Comment tu sais que je suis mage ?

— C'est écrit sur ta sale gueule, répondit à sa place Bixlow, avec son sourire patibulaire.

— Lâches-la, dit Fried calmement pendant qu'un attroupement se formait autour d'eux.

— Peut-être que la demoiselle n'a pas envie que je la relâches, hein ma jolie ? Tu veux que je te relâches ? demanda le mage à la jeune femme terrifiée alors que son compère lui demandait visiblement de laisser tomber.

Laxus quant à lui, observait la scène en se taisant. Il entendait parfaitement les personnes qui les entouraient, murmurer entre eux et ça le foutait en rogne. D'une part, il aimait qu'on lui foute la paix, d'autre part, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Fairy Tail qui fout la merde. Quoi encore ? Ils viennent à peine d'arriver ! Ils ont rien d'autre à faire ? C'était bien quand ils étaient plus là. Ils devraient retourner où ils étaient pendant un an. Va y avoir du grabuge. Ils vont encore tout casser et qui va réparer ?_

Laxus serra les mâchoires. Il savait que la réputation de la guilde n'était pas reluisante, mais ils avaient toujours fait parti du paysage de Magnolia, alors pourquoi les gens leur en voulaient autant ?

— Et si je ne veux pas la relâcher, tu vas faire quoi, tête-de-salade ? Tu veux te battre ? continuait le mage inconnu en se rapprochant dangereusement de Fried, entraînant avec lui la jeune femme que Laxus reconnut pour être une employée d'une des épicerie de la place.

— Les mages de Fairy Tail n'ont pas le droit de se battre dans Magnolia, répondit seulement le vert en lançant un discret regard à Laxus qui sur le moment, ne comprit pas le message.

— Oh ? Ça veut dire que je peux lui faire ce que je veux, et que tu ne pourra pas bouger le petit doigt ? nargua le mage tandis que l'autre abandonnait et le laissait seul face aux mages de Fairy Tail.

Le premier mage se pencha et embrassât l'employée qui grimaça, dégoûtée. Tout ce que Laxus voulait c'était rentrer à la guilde, voir son grand-père et manger un bout. Ces conneries avaient trop durée: Il était fatigué et il avait mal au crâne. Son bras, mû d'une volonté propre, lançât à la tête du malfrat sa cannette de soda à moitié pleine que le type se prit sur la tempe. Celui-ci lâcha la femme qui courut se cacher dans la foule pendant que les Rajinshû observaient Laxus avec fierté. Le mage déshonoré fonçât alors sur Laxus à toute vitesse, mais le dragon se tenait prêt depuis un moment et lorsque son belliqueux opposant arriva à sa portée, Laxus le saisit à la gorge et le souleva de terre dans un geste fluide. L'ayant bien en main, Laxus relâcha quelque peu son contrôle sur sa magie, faisant courir des décharges de faibles intensité sur sa peau, juste pour lui faire peur. Les murmures reprirent dans son dos,

 _Tch, ils se donnent en spectacle mais je vois pas de quoi : leur guilde est la dernière des dernières... Ils feraient mieux de se faire tout petits au lieu de la ramener. J'arrive pas à croire que Twilight a abdiqué devant ces toquards de Fairy Tail, sérieux. Ouais, c'est clair. Il paraît que ces deux salopes de Mirajane et Erza ont été obligées de se déssaper pour payer leurs dettes à Banaboster. En nature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est vrai ? Beurk ! Oui, il paraît que toute la guilde en a profité..._

Quand il faisait partie de Fairy Tail, personne.

Personne n'aurait jamais osé parler de la sorte de ses camarades de guilde féminines. Toutes les femmes de Fairy Tail étaient belles, chacune à sa manière et en tant qu'hommes, ils avaient de la chance de compter autant de bombasses dans leur guilde. Mais elles n'étaient pas que des jolis minois et ces personnes ne les connaissaient pas ! Excédé, Laxus se retourna pour voir qui parlait comme cela d'Erza et de Mira, l'autre mage toujours pendu à son bras et vociférant. Il resserra simplement sa prise pour le faire taire.

Lorsqu'il vit les deux femmes qui se tenaient dans son dos, il comprit un petit peu leur ressentiment : Elles étaient loin d'être des canons de beauté et n'arrivaient certainement pas à la cheville des deux mages dont elles parlaient avec autant de jalousie. D'ordinaire, le fils d'Ivan ne se serrait pas abaissé à leur répondre, les crêpages de chignons, très peu pour lui, merci. Mais là, la patience du dragon avait été bien émoussée et il était plus que temps d'en finir.

— Les mochetés n'ont pas le droit de parler ni d'Erza, ni de Mira, compris ? intima-t-il d'une voix menaçante accompagné d'un regard glacial, avant de jeter le mage électrifié, sur le côté.

Sans égard ni pour leurs mines outrées, ni pour les rires des personnes présentes, il ramassât son sac et s'éloignât d'un pas lent. Encore en colère, il se retint de montrer les dents aux deux greluches de palétuvier. Le dragon se forçât à marcher lentement, parce qu'il savait que l'altercation n'était pas finie derrière, mais lui en avait assez. Bixlow lui emboîta le pas en se marrant, alors que Laxus tendait l'oreille. Ces deux idiotes avaient de la chance : seul lui avait entendu toute leur conversation, mais Fried et Ever semblaient avoir compris grosso modo de quoi il était question, en voyant sa réaction. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau sinon. Règles ou pas, Fried ne laisserai jamais personne traiter Mira de salope et surtout pas en sa présence...

— Erza et Mirajane pourraient vous rétamer en deux coups de cuillères à pot, persifla Evergreen. Si j'étais vous, je ferais attention à ce que je raconte.

— Oh ? On te comprends, tu sais. On sait très bien pourquoi tu veux qu'elles soient très puissantes. répondit la plus téméraire des deux.

— Hum ? répondit Ever avec une intonation tellement sarcastique, que cela hérissât les poils de Laxus même s'il n'était pas visé. Le sourire de Bixlow s'élargit.

Jamais l'ex mage de Fairy Tail n'aurait pensé que ces deux bonnes femmes, qu'il connaissait aussi de vue, n'auraient eu le cran de répondre à Evergreen auparavant. Il avait dû méchamment les vexer pour qu'elles veuillent avoir le dernier mot au moins avec Ever.

 _Mauvais calcul..._

— Ben oui répondit l'autre jeune femme sans se démonter devant la désapprobation des autres spectateurs. Parce que vu qu'Erza t'a rétamée et que Mirajane a explosé ton copain, il faut vraiment qu'elles soient très fortes sinon c'est vous qui ne valez pas un clou ! asséna-t-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre de tous.

Bixlow fit volte-face, tout sourire disparu, tandis que Laxus se borna à tendre encore plus l'oreille. Mais ce ne fut pas grâce à ses oreilles qu'il su que tout allait partir en cacahuète.

Chaque être humain portait en lui une parcelle de magie plus ou moins importante et la capacité de ressentir la magie augmentait proportionnellement avec cette parcelle. Or Laxus n'était pas manchot dans ce domaine, c'est pourquoi il ressentit avec une acuité presque douloureuse, l'enflement de la magie d'Evergreen pendant que celle-ci la libérait. Par chance, Fried tenait la sienne en laisse, malgré son agacement grandissant, sinon ça aurait pu partir en feu d'artifice. Le petit-fils de Makarov n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner lui aussi pour surveiller Ever.

Celle-ci, auréolée de magie à la couleur jaune pâle avait déjà baissé ses lunettes et toisait les deux femmes qui étaient à présent, livides. Laxus serra les mâchoires en entendant encore ces putains de chuchotements, mais la teneur de ceux-ci le calma légèrement.

 _Elles ont un pet' au casque ou quoi ces deux-là ? Elles savent qui elles sont en train de provoquer là ? Hein ? C'est qui ? Tu te rappelle pas ? C'est la garde rapprochée de Laxus Draer ! Le grand blond, là-bas ? Ouais!_

Le « grand blond » monta de deux crans le volume de son casque. Assez pour ne plus entendre les murmures mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre Ever.

— Je suis Evergreen des Rajinshû, une mage de Fairy Tail, annonçât-elle d'une voix forte mais posée, pendant que ses yeux prenaient une teinte verte vive et qu'elle balayait l'assistance du regard. Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez m'insulter sans en subir les conséquences, termina-t-elle en posant cette fois, les yeux sur les deux femmes qui l'avaient offensée.

Elle les fixa pendant une longue minute avant de se détourner pour rejoindre Bixlow et Laxus qui les attendaient plus loin.

— Nous faisons partie de Fairy Tail, répéta à présent Fried, à qui les murmures n'avaient finalement pas échappés. Nous sommes ici chez nous, et nous ne partirons pas. Vous devrez vous y réhabituer, termina-t-il avant de rejoindre les trois autres qui avait repris la route de la guilde.

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

— Bordel, j'aurais dû pétrifier ces deux peaux de vaches et les réduire en miettes ! s'écria Evergreen toujours en colère. Elle fouettait l'air de son éventail comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée ou un fouet.

— Faut pas leur en vouloir, Ever, la tenta de la calmer Fried. Mira et Erza sont plus belles qu'elles ne pourront jamais en rêver, pas étonnant qu'elles soient si mauvaises.

— Surtout Mira, s'incrusta Bixlow. N'est-ce pas, Fried ?

— La ferme ! Je n'ai pas... se défendit Fried.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas électrocuté ce sale... machin, Laxus ? le coupa Ever, outrée par l'attitude calme du blond, à présent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous dans la montée de la guilde, pour le dévisager, en attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci leva la tête pour contempler le ciel sans nuage, avant de reposer les yeux sur eux.

— Faire du grabuge en ville et réduire ce connard en cendre n'auraient rien changé à la réputation de la guilde, au contraire, je leur aurais donné raison. Par respect pour le nom de la guilde, ainsi que pour nos camarades qui sont restés en bons termes avec la population, on doit faire profil bas pendant au moins un moment, vous comprenez ? demanda-t-il à ses amis et ceux-ci hochèrent la tête de concert, l'air grave. Je ne fais peut-être pas partie de la guilde, mais je veux toujours le meilleur pour elle, alors si on doit subir les provocations et les quolibets sans réagir, je trouve que c'est pas si grave, continuait-il en apercevant la violette de Fairy Tail attaquer la montée, plusieurs mètres en deçà d'eux. Eux l'ont bien fait pendant sept ans et ils ne sont pas morts, finit le dragon en indiquant aux autres, Laki Olietta qui montait vers eux d'un bon pas.

Souriant, Fried la héla, l'enjoignant à hâter le pas pour les rejoindre, tandis que Bixlow et ses babies l'encourageaient eux aussi à qui mieux mieux. Evergreen se contenta de lui faire signe avec un sourire enjoué.

— Ever.

— Oui ?

— Comment s'appelle cette femme, demanda vite Laxus avant que la violette ne puisse l'entendre.

— Qui Laki ? s'étonna la châtain. Bon sang Laxus, t'exagères !

— Laki comment ? poursuivit-il.

— Olietta, répliqua Ever avec un air réprobateur. On a grandi ensemble dans la guilde et tu ne connais même pas son nom, tu charries...

— C'est pas de ma faute, rétorqua-t-il en se mettant à chuchoter parce que Laki venait de les rejoindre et était en train de saluer les garçons. J'ai oublié.

— Hum, répondit Ever de la même voix sarcastique qui le mettait toujours sur la défensive. Tu oublies facilement les choses qui ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt pour toi, hein, Monsieur Draer.

— Ouais mais ça va changer, répondit-il énigmatiquement avant d'adresser un signe de tête à la jeune femme qui dégageait une odeur de fleur d'oranger. Bonjour Olietta Laki.

— Bonjour Laxus, répondit la jeune femme manifestement surprise qu'il connaisse son nom en entier. On dirait que tu as retrouvé ce qui te sert à réfléchir, ajouta-t-elle tandis que les Rajin se mirent à rire sous cape.

— Ça, ça reste à voir, admit-il sans tenir rigueur à la jeune femme de son ton incrédule : après tout, il ne l'avait pas volé.

Une tache de couleur dans sa vision périphérique lui attira l'œil et détourna son attention de la mage à lunette qui discutait avec Fried de sa dernière mission. Feignant de s'intéresser à la conversation, le dragon slayer de la foudre se positionna de telle manière qu'il pouvait observer les abords de la ville en contrebas sans en avoir l'air. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, on était bien en train de les observer d'une des ruelles. Un homme en armure avec des mèches cramoisies, dans les un mètre soixante-dix les regardait, immobile, comme s'il s'en fichait qu'on le voit. Il ne devait pas être seul, car il penchait la tête d'un côté comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un qui parlait à voix basse, quelqu'un que Laxus ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était.

Faisant signe aux Rajin et à Laki de reprendre la montée de la guilde, Laxus parti en sens inverse pour aller causer à cet observateur, mais à peine avait il fait un pas que l'homme en armure avait disparu. Peu importe, il allait aller à l'endroit où il s'était tenu pour voir s'il n'avait rien laissé traîner. A défaut, puisqu'il venait de partir, Laxus Draer aurait donc son odeur en mémoire. Dès qu'il l'aura trouvé, il lui dira deux mots. Ou trois. Après, il devrait se retaper la côte qu'il venait de gravir.

 _Fais chier !_

 **_T_T_**

Son père lui avait enfin lâché la grappe, et c'était peu de chose que de le dire. En même temps, la mort fait tout lâcher. Sanmuel étouffa un rire. Après avoir feint l'affliction auprès de ses amis et sa famille, il avait enfin pu se libérer pour revenir à Magnolia. Si son imbécile de père ne l'avait pas saisis par les bourses, au sens propre comme au figuré, il n'aurait jamais quitté la ville de Magnolia et ça aurait fait presque qu'un an qu'il aurait réussis mais voilà. Son père l'avait rappelé auprès de lui et il n'avait pu s'y soustraire, obligé d'abandonner sa carte maîtresse.

A présent, il devait remettre la main sur cette petite écervelée de Laki Olietta.

La chance lui avait sourit lorsque, sortant de chez l'apothicaire, il l'avait brièvement aperçue qui entrait par l'arrière avec une brouette en bois. A présent, il comprenait mieux l'empressement dont avait fait preuve la patronne, à le virer de son magasin. Les petites intrigantes, elle et son idiot de garçon ne perdaient rien pour attendre, il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Ils avaient de la chance, eux aussi Il avait besoin d'eux et de leur connaissances, mais ils se débarrasserait d'eux dès qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. Le chevalier sourit sous son casque avant de se rembrunir.

Malgré son premier coup de chance, il n'avait rien pu tenter pour la choper avant qu'elle ne rentre à sa foutue guilde. Il ne pouvait plus trop s'en approcher car de leur maison de famille, il avait entendu dire que les membres les plus forts de sa guilde étaient revenus à Magnolia. Pour Fairy Hills, même problème : Il savait que Titania y résidait et elle était suffisamment dangereuse pour le dissuader de s'introduire dans la maison de fille.

Il avait patiemment attendu que Laki sorte de chez les vendeurs d'herbes, mais là, les malchances s'étaient enchaînées. Il aurait pu l'enlever quand elle est sortie de chez Namica, mais les deux dragons de Sabertooth étaient déjà dans l'échoppe à ce moment-là. Sanmuel ne pensait pas que Laki et eux se connaissaient personnellement mais nulle doute que si Laki se faisait enlever sous ses yeux, l'abrutie d'apothicaire de mes deux aurait rameuté tout le quartier dont deux dragons slayer pressés d'avoir leur marchandise et là, il aurait eu maille à se barrer.

Ensuite, ils l'avaient perdue dans les dédales de ruelles qu'elle se plaisait à emprunter pour croiser le moins de monde possible. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, elle avait presque rejoint le fils Draer et son équipe dans la montée qui menait à leur guilde décrépie. Ils n'avaient plus aucunes chances pour pouvoir l'attraper aujourd'hui. Le plus embêtant, c'était que Draer l'avait vu, lui. Ils avaient donc décidés d'éviter la confrontation et avaient préférés s'en aller. Mais ça ne serait que partie remise, il en était persuadé.

 _Ainsi c'était donc toi le « fournisseur » de la sorcière. Ça rends les choses presque trop facile, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Tu ne seras pas toujours entourée de tes acolytes. Ce jour-là, je serai là, et tu seras de nouveau toute à moi. Mon cher petit jouet couleur lavande..._


	8. Suivre sa voie

**Disclaimer:** Le domaine de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

 **NdlA :** _Bonjour ! Je suis en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute : Mon openoffice a planté et a corrompu mon fichier alors que j'en étais à la moitié... #Rage._

 _Les premières fois, en regardant l'épisode où se passe le combat de Max vs Natsu, je me souviens avoir pensé « Quoi ? Ce faiblard de Max qui tient tête à Natsu ! Impossible, azy Natsu, remets-le à sa place ! » et c'était tout juste si je me souvenais de qui était Max. Maintenant que ça fait un bout de temps que je travaille sur cette fic et que j'essaie de voir les choses du point de vue de Laki et des autres « faiblards », j'ai qu'une chose à dire : « Vas-y Max ! Montres-leur le pouvoir de ceux qui sont restés ! » et c'est peut-être une erreur, mais ça se sent au plaisir que j'ai pris en écrivant cette scène, qui j'espère, vous plaira. J'ai un peu changé la traduction et le déroulement de dialogue mais vous devriez vous y retrouver.  
_

 _Tsuki: Merci pour la review. Ça fait très plaisir!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 08 : Suivre sa voie.**

Lorsque Laki Olietta parvint en haut de la côte qui menait à la guilde, elle retint un soupir de satisfaction en voyant sa guilde chérie. Le bâtiment avait certes, déjà l'air décrépi, mais la jeune femme remarquât tout de suite deux détails : Il manquait de nouvelles tuiles au toit, et le tas de gravats qui jouxtait le mur est de la grande salle avait grandi. Sûrement l'œuvre d'un des mages de la guilde, mais impossible de savoir précisément qui, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Mirajane. En effet, tous ces camarades de guilde avaient une très haute note dans ce que Warren appelait le « Potentiel de ruine ». Elle rajusta son sac sur l'épaule et hâta le pas

— Bonjour ! lançât-elle en passant les portes.

Un concert de salutations enjouées lui répondit. Des yeux, elle chercha Maître Makarov, ainsi que Kinana et les parents d'Azuka. Elle ne trouva que Kinana qui lui fit signe, à l'autre bout de la salle bondée. Légèrement déçue de ne pas voir sa filleule en rentrant, la jeune femme se décida à aller voir Mirajane pour lui payer sa dîme. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire le moindre pas, elle se fit happer par une paire de bras musclés qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux de Max, grâce à son parfum musqué mais discret. Souriante, elle lui rendit son étreinte avant de faire pareil pour l'autre jeune homme qui se tenait juste derrière son meilleur ami.

— Salut Max ! Salut Warren ! Comment ça va ?

— Moi ça va, répondit Warren avec un air goguenard tandis que Max Alose reculait un peu pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

— Bon sang Laki, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-il en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras, mais la jeune femme se dégagea gentiment avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

— Allons, Max. Je ne suis pas partie longtemps...

— Mais quand même ! se récria-t-il. D'habitude, tu ne mets pas aussi longtemps à revenir. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

— Non, non, je...

— Tu as eu des ennuis ? Des voleurs peut-être ? Ils t'ont blessé ? Est-ce que tu as pris assez à manger ? Je voulais vérifier ton sac avec toi, mais tu es partie si vite, la dernière fois... poursuivait Max en ignorant les vaines tentatives de Laki pour lui couper la parole.

— Faut que tu relâches le diaphragme, mon gars. intervint Warren qui avait pris Laki en pitié. C'est une grande fille, hein.

— Ouais, t'es sa mère ou quoi ? le taquina Bixlow avant de lui taper dans le dos, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire taire le mage de sable parce qu'il se mit à tousser.

— Non je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis et n'ai participé à aucun pugilat cette fois, répondit Laki en haussant le ton pour couvrir les quintes de toux de son ami. J'ai pris assez de victuailles pour me remplir l'estomac.

— Cette fois ? releva néanmoins Fried.

— C'est une longue histoire, éluda la jeune femme en regardant, inquiète, Bixlow tenter d'aider Max en lui tapant dans le dos. Bixlow arrêtes, tu vas lui décoller la plèvre, si tu continues. Il faut que j'aille voir Mira, dit-elle a Warren. On se retrouve plus tard, termina la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où la barmaid la regardait approcher avec le sourire.

Laki souriait aussi en s'approchant du bar, lorsqu'elle se fit bousculer par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Soudain méfiante, elle dévisagea le mage mais puisque celui-ci ne lui accordait aucune attention, elle décida de passer son chemin, du moins si elle réussissait à passer sans heurter personne sur les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore de Mira. Malheureusement, la guilde était plein de gens et la jeune mage n'en reconnaissait que les trois quart. Elle allait devoir jouer des coudes pour passer.

Résignée, elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser d'une voix forte lorsque les gens s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes, avant de lui jeter un regard surpris. Saisissant sa chance, la violette passa en trombe dans la petite allée qui s'était libéré pour s'affaler sur un tabouret, avant de se retourner afin de vérifier si son intuition ne l'avait pas bernée. Mais non, c'était bien ça : Les gens s'étaient écartés sur son passage parce que Laxus Draer l'avait suivi et se tenait juste derrière elle. La jeune femme avait beau ne pas l'apprécier plus que ça, elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était bien pratique de l'avoir sous la main pour ce genre de situation.

— Bonjour vous deux ! les salua la Satan Soul. Bon retour parmi nous ! Comment ça va ?

— Salut Mira. Est-ce que tu sais où est le Vieux ?

— Dans ce qui lui sert de bureau pour l'instant, lui indiqua la blanche d'un signe du menton.

— Bonjour Mira, moi ça va et toi ? salua à son tour Laki.

— Très bien merci, lui répondit la sœur de Lisanna en laissant un regard de travers à Laxus qui venait de passer par-dessus le bar d'un bond souple. Laxus, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je demande de ne pas faire ça... dit-elle au blond qui fit seulement un signe de la main à la barmaid.

— Laxus ? l'appela Laki cette fois. Peux-tu demander à Maître Makarov s'il peut me recevoir quand vous aurez fini, s'il te plaît ?

Le dragon slayer lui adressa un bref regard insondable avant de hocher la tête et de passer sans un mot dans la remise à l'alcool. Mirajane se saisit d'un autre verre à essuyer pendant que Laki posait sa besace sur le comptoir et la poussait vers la blanche.

— Tiens, c'est pour toi. Enfin, pour la guilde, corrigea Laki en voyant l'air atterré de Mira.

— Enfin, Laki, je ne peux pas tout prendre, voyons. protesta la blanche. Tu sais bien que tu ne dois à la guilde que dix pourcents de tes gains, pas la totalité, Laki.

— La guilde est encore endettée, Mira.

— Je sais, mais ce n'est pas en saignant nos membres que la situation changera, tempéra la blanche d'une voix douce. Macao nous a raconté que c'est ce que tu faisais, la coupa la sœur d'Elfman. Mais Maître Makarov ne veut plus que tu le fasses. Tu dois vivres toi aussi, Laki. Est-ce que tu as assez d'argent pour payer ton loyer, ce mois-ci ?

— Ce ne sont pas... s'énerva la violette.

— Pas mes oignons, je sais, excuses-moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas une idiote et que tu ne donneras que ce dont tu n'as pas besoin. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée, encore une fois, désolée.

Laki balaya les excuses de Satan Soul d'un geste de la main.

— Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'ai pas à te tancer de cette manière, et pour ma défense, j'ai les nerfs à vif en ce moment. En plus, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de cet argent et je ne sais pas quoi en faire...

— Peut-être que tu pourrais recommencer à acheter des livres ? proposa-t-elle.

— Des livres ? Comment tu sais que...

— Tu n'achètes plus de livres ? C'est Kinana qui me l'a dit, avoua Mirajane. Mais il faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à tout me raconter... Vraiment tout, insista la blanche pour bien se faire comprendre.

Effectivement, si Mirajane s'était mis en tête de cuisiner Kinana, la pauvre n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'y avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, surtout que d'une certaine façon, Laki _voulait_ qu'on sache que quelque chose clochait. Et ce, même si elle ne l'avait pas compris avant sa discussion avec Pix. Vouloir être forte, vouloir paraître forte, mais en même temps en vouloir aux autres de s'arrêter aux apparences qu'elle donnait était par trop contradictoire. En était la preuve, la crise de nerf qu'Erza avait surpris l'autre soir : Elle avait été heureuse et jalouse en même temps. Elle s'en était voulu d'être jalouse tout en s'énervant elle-même car inconsciemment, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait à nouveau, laisser les membres de Tenrôjima s'occuper de tout. Dans le même temps, elle ne voulait pas se faire larguer : Tout était question d'ego et de fierté. Elle voulait être forte mais en même temps, elle en voulait à ses amis de ne pas voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

 _C'est quoi mon problème au juste ? Je suis aussi stable qu'une girouette en pleine tempête !_

Le fait que Kinana le sache pertinemment et qu'elle se soit résignée à en parler à Mirajane plutôt qu'à elle, lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Quelle cruche elle était ! Elle s'était concentrée sur son nombril sous couvert de sacrifice pour la guilde sans voir que son comportement lésait ses amis les plus chers qui ne devaient pas savoir comment agir avec elle. La jeune femme serra les dents à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire.

— Tu veux en parler ? demanda l'aînée des Strauss.

 _Oui. Non. Je sais pas, peut-être._

— On est pas obligées tu sais, précisa Mirajane tandis que Macao et Wakaba commençaient à hausser le ton, un peu plus loin.

— Il y a quelque temps, je t'aurais dit que non, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais... Force est de constater que oui, j'aimerai en parler, mais pas ici et pas maintenant et surtout pas avec tous ces gens qui pourraient entendre notre conversation, annonçât la jeune femme avec un regard éloquent à un jeune freluquet qui se trouvait devant et elle et louchait sur son décolleté. Mirajane retint un sourire et fit un signe discret à Fried qui arrivait vers elles.

Le vert vint s'accouder prestement au comptoir, tout en bousculant exprès le jeune qui dérangeait Laki, pour saluer Mirajane avec un sourire rosissant. La manieuse de bois se retint de rire devant tant de mièvrerie et fit semblant d'avoir des difficultés à raccrocher son sac de jewels à sa ceinture, pour se donner une contenance.

— En parlant de ça, Mira, c'est qui tous ses gens ? demanda Laki en posant finalement son sac à dos, afin d'avoir les coudées franches pour attacher sa viotue besace.

— Je crois que la majorité sont des curieux, supposa Mira en posant sa tête dans sa main. Après, certains ont déposés leur candidatures, pour rentrer à la guilde. Je les ai prises, mais c'est le Maître qui décidera au final et je ne suis pas sure qu'il veuille de nouvelles recrues tout de suite, précisa la barmaid en remarquant que Laki fronçait les sourcils. Après, il n'y a pas eu _que_ des curieux, hein. Il y eu aussi des anciens qui sont passés...

— C'est les pires, marmonna Laki portant son attention sur Macao et Wakaba qui en étaient finalement venus aux mains et étaient à présents debout au centre d'un cercle laissé libre par les personnes présentes.

— Fried a vu Micky en arrivant, poursuivait Mira, qui fronçait aussi les sourcils à présents, mais Laki ne savait pas si c'était son attitude à elle ou les deux vieux qui voulaient se battre qui agaçait la Strauss. Moi, par contre, j'ai croisé Chic-ARG !

Surprise par la fin de phrase incongrue de son amie, la mage à lunette se retourna vers celle-ci. Mirajane et Fried, oublieux du reste de la guilde, observaient le sac que Laki avait posé sur l'établi avec des yeux ronds car celui-ci se déplaçait tout seul en gigotant. La propriétaire dudit sac éclata de rire, tandis que la porte de la remise s'ouvrait sur un Laxus au visage fermé qui vint bientôt regarder ce qui intriguait les deux autres.

— _Laki, ouvres-moi ce fichu sac, j'étouffe là-dedans !_

Mirajane et Fried sursautèrent, Laxus haussât son sourcil balafré tandis que Laki éclatait de rire en entendant son ami velu grommeler. La jeune femme libéra prestement l'écureuil magique qui était pour l'heure, agacé et tout chiffonné malgré le mal qu'il se donnait pour aplatir les poils qui formaient une crête d'iroquois sur sa tête.

— _Il va vraiment falloir trouver un autre moyen pour me transporter parce que là, ça ne va pas, Laki !_ déclara la bestiole à l'intention de Laki et qui ignorait le reste de son auditoire.

Enfin, Laki pensait plutôt qu'Epixerus savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais le vifly devait penser que mettre les points sur les i avec elle était plus important pour le moment. A moins que ce ne soit une tentative pour prouver aux autres qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Ou peut-être que Laki extrapolait tout simplement trop.

— _Non seulement il n'y a pas d'air, mais en plus, tu as un nombre incalculable de truc dans ce sac, franchement. J'ai failli être assommé par ton dictionnaire ! Pourquoi Diable emmènes-tu un dictionnaire dans ton sac ? Il y avait un autre truc hyper dur dedans aussi, attends..._ Le rongeur replongeât dans le sac qui se remit à remuer avant qu'il ne ressorte en le pointant du doigt. _Une BRIQUE !_

La mage se savait plus où se mettre. Qu'Epixerus dévoile tout à trac le contenu de son sac la gênait horriblement mais elle n'osait pas essayer de le faire taire, ça n'aurait fait que le pousser à « hurler » plus fort. Levant timidement les yeux sur les autres mages, elle vit que Fried et Mira se retenait de rire, tandis que Laxus l'étudiait comme si elle avait enfin fait quelque chose d'intéressant. Un jour, elle allait étrangler cet écureuil.

— Comme ça, je suis parée à toute éventualité. tenta-t-elle maladroitement de se défendre.

— _Et quelle éventualité au juste ? Celle où tu dois te battre avec un professeur de français que tu assommeras ensuite avec ta brique ?_

— On est jamais trop prudent. accorda Fried avec un rire contenu.

— Dans le sac à main d'une femme, une brique peut s'avérer être une arme de destruction massive, intervint à son tour Mirajane avec un sourire malicieux pour Epixerus qui la toisait d'un regard sceptique pendant que Laxus, à la surprise de Laki, hochait la tête d'un air navré. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus que tu vois là-bas fait pareil, mais son sac à elle est plein de livres. poursuivit Mira en montrant Levy qui essayait d'empêcher Jet de se joindre à la dispute qui avait virée à la bagarre générale pendant que Pix sortait du sac. Elle a déjà battu le dragon slayer avec qui elle fait équipe maintenant, de cette manière.

— _Ce type doit être maso alors..._ pensât à voix haute le rongeur.

— Disons que Gajeel n'est pas... Le plus logique, ici, éluda Laki avec un sourire en coin.

Comme un seul homme, ils grimacèrent en voyant Bixlow fracasser in extremis une chaise qui aurait fendu le crâne de Lisanna sinon. Avec un grand éclat de rire il balançât un uppercut à Droy qui riposta. Le rajinshû évita le coup de poing du gros mage, en se tordant mais le poing de celui-ci percuta la mâchoire d'Elfman qui protégeait Evergreen des projectiles avec son grand corps. Le groupe de Laki entendirent un craquement sinistre et tous firent de nouveau la grimace.

— Oui, nous sommes tous un peu fou ici, expliqua Fried pendant que Laki pouffait discrètement. Je me présente Fried Justin, mage de Fairy Tail. Voici Mirajane Strauss, barmaid et mage de rang S de Fairy Tail. Quant à lui, c'est le Grand Laxus Draer, dit Fried avec tellement d'emphase que Laki entendait presque les majuscules dans l'adjectif dont il avait qualifié le petit-fils de Makarov. Pour l'instant il est...

— Banni, autant le dire clairement. compléta laconiquement le blond.

— _Pas si banni que ça, si tu es là, je me trompe ?_ releva Pix sans aucune gêne alors que Fried et Laki bleuissaient.

Mais Laxus, surprenant à nouveau la mage de création, sourit franchement à Epixerus mais sans répondre, ce qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de Laki et à coup sûr, une crise cardiaque à Fried. Machinalement, elle lui jeta un regard en coin, mais Mirajane le calmait déjà, ayant plus l'habitude qu'elle de gérer la _Laxaddict_ de Fried.

Elfman et Jet, quant à eux, venait de rentrer dans l'arène, en prenant comme prétexte, le chevalet de Reedus qui avait failli éborgner Levy pour Jet et le coup de poings de Droy pour l'autre. La famille Connell, que Laki n'avait pas vu arriver, se planquait dans un coin reculé avec Kinana et le précédemment cité Reedus. Evergreen, Canna et le tonneau de Canna se tenaient entre eux et les bagarreurs pour les protéger au cas où.

— _Laki m'a baptisé Epixerus, mais c'est Pix pour les amis de Laki. Ce que vous êtes, apparemment._ les informa-t-il alors que les mages hochaient plus ou moins la tête.

— Comment arrives-tu à communiquer avec nous ? demanda Mira. Tu utilises la télépathie ?

— _Oui, je crois. Une sorte de télépathie, oui, mais ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde visiblement._

— Il a essayé de parler avec Ezielle et Fabrizio mais le courant ne passait pas, expliqua Laki aux autres. C'est un vifly, alors ceci explique peut-être cela...

— Je crois que Laki a raison, confirma Fried qui était sorti de sa transe. De ce que j'ai lu, les viflies ne peuvent communiquer qu'avec un certain type de mage.

— C'est bizarre, tout de même. Pourtant les Namica aussi sont des mages et Epixerus parvient quand même à se faire entendre de nous quatre... Ton livre ne disait rien d'autre ?

— Malheureusement, non. se désola le mage des runes. Les viflies sont très peu connus parce qu'ils sont très rares et il est impossible de trouver leur habitat naturel...

— Pas si impossible que ça... fit remarquer Laxus en hochant la tête en direction de Laki. J'ai passé ton message au vieux. Il a dit qu'il a deux ou trois trucs à régler avant, mais ensuite, il viendra te chercher pour que vous discutiez.

— Magnifique, merci Laxus. répondit Laki avant que Fried ne la fasse se baisser vivement pour éviter un verre qui éclata bientôt en mille morceaux au-dessus d'eux.

En se relevant, Laki cherchât Pix du regard pendant qu'elle enlevait les débris de verre de ses cheveux. Il se trouvait à l'endroit où le verre s'était pulvérisé et inquiète, elle se mit à le chercher avant de carrément paniquer en voyant où il était : Il avait sauté sur la première chose qu'il avait vu. Il était donc maintenant perché sur l'épaule de Laxus, qui se contentait de regarder les mages qui se battaient d'un œil mauvais. Soudain son expression changeât et en pivotant, Laki vit la même chose que lui : Erza, au sol avec son repas éparpillé autour d'elle et dans ses cheveux.

— Fuyons, proposa Fried.

_ d(^_^)b _

Une fois à l'extérieur, Pix remerciât Laxus avant de descendre de son perchoir. Le dragon blond allât ensuite s'adosser au grillage du poulailler et les autres restèrent à discuter devant le tas de bois qui servait de chauffage. Dehors, se trouvaient déjà Natsu, Happy, Lucy, le petit dragon et Grey. Il était étonnant que Natsu et Grey n'aient pas rejoint la baston à laquelle Erza venait de mettre un terme, mais un autre groupe n'avait pas participé non plus à cette baston. Il ne les avait pas vus à l'intérieur quand il avait laissé le vieux, donc ils avaient dû sortir avant que ça ne commence.

— Comment se fait-il que Natsu n'ait pas rejoint la rixe ? demanda Laki à Mirajane qui sourit en penchant la tête.

— Lui et Grey sont punis dit la blanche d'une voix sans appel. C'est à eux que l'on doit les nouveaux trous dans la toiture alors le Maître les a mis de corvée de nettoyage. Grey a rangé et dépoussiéré la remise et Natsu devait ratisser dehors.

— Je vois.

— _De ce que Laki m'a raconté, ça vous arrive souvent de vous battre comme des chiffonniers,_ remarquât Pix en regardant en direction de Natsu et Happy qui tenaient une conversation sans queue ni tête un peu plus loin.

Laki regardait avec amusement Epixerus faire le tour de son nouveau territoire tandis que Grey Fullbuster, rejoignait les membres de son équipe pour discuter. En le voyant arriver, la violette s'était un peu crispée dans l'attente d'un effeuillage intempestif, mais elle se détendit progressivement en voyant que l'autre utilisateur de magie de création gardait ses vêtements pour l'instant. Nab, Max et Warren virent les rejoindre pour discuter un peu de leur missions et Laki retrouva avec plaisir l'ambiance qu'elle avait toujours connue en leur compagnie : sérénité, amitié et sécurité.

Après avoir vérifié que Pix était toujours dans les parages, la mage de bois attira Max et Warren d'un discret signe de tête et ils la suivirent sans poser de questions. Ils allèrent se poster sous un arbre, non loin de Laxus, avec lequel Pix semblait être en grande discussion télépathique.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais. la prévint Warren.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard plein de reproches.

— Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Pour ma défense, tu irradies de culpabilité donc c'était pas sorcier de deviner de quoi tu voulais nous parler, la raillât Warren avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête par Max.

— Laisses-la parler. intima le jeune homme au bouc, auquel Laki adressât un sourire de remerciement avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

La mage de Fairy Tail prit quelques secondes pour les observer, tout à tour. Ils avaient peu changés physiquement en sept ans, sauf peut-être Max qui avait abandonné sa coupe au bol pour celle qu'il arborait à présent. Laki préférait de loin celle-ci, elle lui donnait l'air plus... Beau gosse. Warren fidèle à lui-même avait gardé son épi droit comme un i, mais tous les deux avaient quelque chose de changé dans leurs expressions : plus durs, un peu désabusés, plus méfiants mais aussi plus solides, profonds et puissants. Ils avaient toujours été là pour elle et l'avaient soutenus du mieux qu'ils avaient et autant qu'elle le leur permettait et pour cela, elle leur serait éternellement reconnaissante. Il les aimait comme des frères et Laki pensait qu'il était important qu'elle le leur dise de vive voix même si elle savait qu'ils étaient au courant.

— Ce que j'ai à vous dire est difficile à exprimer avec des mots alors ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît.

Elle fit une pause, le temps de s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris.

—Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir soufflé le chaud et le froid dernièrement, mon attitude envers vous était injustifiée. commençât la jeune femme en baissant machinalement les yeux avant de se reprendre et de les regarder en face. J'ai été perturbée et je vous ai mis à l'écart mais ça ne se reproduira plus, annonçât-elle avant de se reprendre. Enfin, si jamais je le refais, j'espère que vous viendrez me secouer les puces. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vous adore et que je suis heureuse que vous me considériez comme une amie et camarade, finit-elle en bombant le torse comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la frappe.

Max Alose se frotta lentement l'arrière du crâne en se demandant si sa meilleur amie n'était pas tombée sur la tête. Il était clair que ces derniers temps, elle avait l'air un peu... tourmentée, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce soit à ce point-là. Effectivement, il avait tenté de l'aider, mais Laki Olietta n'était pas une personne que l'on approchait avec des gros sabots et si elle n'avait pas envie de parler, il était inutile d'insister. Tout ce que vous risqueriez de récolter était soit un silence glacial, soit une répartie cinglante ou bien, elle pouvait tout simplement vous zapper pour penser à autre chose.

Sa Laki était comme cela : rêveuse, entêtée, sarcastique, sadique, loyale mais aussi, par moment, paranoïaque. Alors il lui fit la seule réponse adaptée à ce que son amie venait d'avouer : Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y engouffra en relâchant un soupir de ce qu'il pensait être du soulagement.

— Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te faire des nœuds au cerveau pour nous, petite fleur. dit le mage de sable en lui glissant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Si tu as un problème, viens nous en parler, on est là pour ça, tu sais ? lui rappela Max en consultant Warren du regard, car celui-ci venait de poser son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

— On t'aime comme tu es, Lak', assura le télépathe. Avec tes qualités, tes défauts et ton cerveau bizarrement construit. renchérit-il tandis que Laki se frottait les yeux en riant.

Les échos d'une dispute entre Natsu et Grey leur arrivèrent aux oreilles, les distrayant un moment, puis, ils se regardèrent avant de pousser un long soupir de connivence.

— On peut toujours compter sur ceux-là pour ruiner l'ambiance, râla Max.

— Bon sang, c'est clair, adhéra Warren.

— On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne... énonçât Laki qui souriait encore alors que Vista, Nab, Mirajane et Fried venaient de les rejoindre à l'ombre.

— Quelqu'un devrait leur apprendre à respecter les moments dramatiques, ajouta encore Warren en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sentant venir l'échauffourée, la mage aux cheveux violets allât s'agenouiller à côté d'Epixerus pour suivre la suite des événements. De là où elle était, elle avait peu de chance d'être touchée par une attaque et si vraiment ils venaient par ici, les autres et Laxus les dégagerait immédiatement. Mirajane s'installa à son côté et Fried se tint debout à la droite de Laxus.

Le dragon slayer blond s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Max ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers Natsu, alors Laxus se remit à son aise, en appuis sur le grillage du poulailler qui grinçât sous la pression. Nab, Vista et Warren suivaient Alose, pour lui manifester leur soutien mais le petit-fils de Makarov n'en avait rien à carrer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Natsu et Grey attiraient les ennuis comme du miel attire les mouches et s'ils s'y mettaient tous sérieusement, il y avait moyen que le poulailler vive ses dernières heures.

Mais bon, étant donné que la cabane n'était qu'une illusion de contrôle sur des volatiles qui étaient partout dans la guilde sauf là où elles étaient censées être, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problème au vieux Makarov. Au pire, il obligerait les sales gosses à le reconstruire. Encore une fois. Détournant son attention du parc à poulets, le fils d'Ivan surpris une expression intéressante sur le visage d'Olietta : Celle-ci, loin d'être de la crainte c'était plutôt... Ouaip, de la fierté.

 _Intéressant._

— T'ÉCOUTE QUAND ON TE PARLE ? explosa Natsu d'une voix tonitruante, ce qui couvrit toutes les conversations en cours et arracha à Laxus, un rictus agacé.

— Eh bien, eh bien... Même après sept ans, t'as pas changé d'un poil, Natsu. se moqua le chatain.

— _Et on sait tous ce qu'on dit des seuls gens qui ne changent pas_ , compléta Pix à l'intention de Laki qui se mit à rire.

— N'est-ce pas ? lui donna raison, Happy. C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps !

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Max ? Et toi, tu as changé, peut-être ? lui rétorqua le rose.

— Bah. Personnellement, je me sens encore plus « young » que jamais, badina Alose.

— Te sentir jeune ne veut pas dire que tu l'es, si ? sourit Grey qui avait toujours apprécié Max.

— Peu importe, je parlais de capacités, mais si tu veux savoir, les miennes se sont pas mal améliorées, se rengorgeât le mage de sable.

— Voilà ce que j'aime entendre ! s'enflamma le rose. On se bat ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas. accorda le meilleur ami de Laki d'un air faussement ennuyé.

— Attendez, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? intervint Lucy en cherchant de l'aide du regard.

Laki pouvait comprendre la réaction de la blonde. A Fairy Tail, les mages ne reculaient jamais devant un bon combat. Du moins, la majorité d'entre eux. Mais il y avait aussi des mages comme elle ou Lucy qui n'aimaient pas se battre inutilement et en temps normal, elle lui aurait donné raison, mais pas aujourd'hui. Lucy ne pouvait pas savoir combien Max avait travaillé dur, s'était endurci pour arriver où il en était. Natsu Dragneel était un mage très puissant et auparavant, jamais Max ne l'aurait provoqué ainsi, mais ça c'était avant.

La violette comprenait parfaitement les désirs de son ami : Ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était se tester. Tester son pouvoir, tester son expérience et voir si tout ce qu'il avait traversé en sept ans avait porté ses fruits. Max aussi voulait trouver sa place dans la guilde, la guilde dans laquelle les autres de Tenrôjima venaient de revenir. Les choses ne pouvaient pas rester comme elles l'avaient été pendant les sept ans de Macao, mais ce n'était plus non plus la guilde que Makarov avait quitté un matin d'hiver. Laki Olietta voulait la même chose que Max, Nab, Warren et les autres. Mais où Max prenait le raccourcis du combat, Laki avait choisi un chemin plus long et plus tortueux mais qui arrivait au même endroit : La place qu'elle se serait créée dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ni la première, ni la dernière, mais une place qu'elle aurait choisies, gagnée et méritée mais pas vis à vis des autres. Vis à vis d'elle-même.

— _C'est une bonne décision_ , la félicita Pix qui épiait toujours ses pensées.

— _Je pense aussi,_ lui répondit-elle en pensée. _Une telle confrontation était inévitable et, à vrai dire, je suis contente que ce soit Max qui s'y colle._

— _Pourquoi ?_

— _Je refuse de perdre contre qui que ce soit avant même d'avoir commencé. Pas même contre Max et il sera mon pire adversaire possible._

— _Ah bon ?_

— _Oui, parce qu'il me connaît par cœur_ , termina la violette avec un sourire mutin.

Laki reporta son attention sur Max qui se tenait debout crânement devant Natsu, les mains dans les poches, ce qui prouvait la confiance qu'éprouvait Alose : Natsu n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait affronter au corps à corps les mains dans les poches.

— Allez, amènes-toi ! lançât-il au dragon de feu.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et fonçât sur le mage de sable à une vitesse effarante. Arrivé à quelque mètre de l'ami de la violette, il enflamma son poing droit et frappa, mais le châtain évita aisément le crochet du rose avant de riposter d'un coup de pied retourné sauté. Il ne sortit les mains que pour envoyer une pichenette de sable au dragon slayer, et l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. Pendant ce temps, Lucy, et les autres s'étaient rapprochés d'eux pour laisser le champs libre aux combattants.

Laki applaudit avec fierté et ce fut avec une certaine délectation qu'elle lut le trouble sur le visage de Natsu.

— T'es sérieux, là ? laissât échapper le rose, incrédule.

— Natsu, chuchota Wendy, visiblement choquée de voir son aîné se faire remballer aussi facilement.

— Il perd face à _Max_ ? s'exclama Lucy, elle aussi incrédule.

A ces mots, Laki pouffât dédaigneusement, savourant le fait que les personnes présentes puissent assister à cela. Epixerus, quant à lui, la regardait d'un air amusé, à l'instar de Ô Joie, Laxus qui arborait un très léger sourire en coin.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu croies Lucy? Qu'on a passé sept ans à vous attendre en dormant ?_ pensât la mage de bois, sans vergogne.

— C'est pas comme si nous nous étions tournés les pouces durant sept ans. expliqua Max, faisant écho sans le savoir aux pensées de la violette, avec assurance.

— _Je trouve ton ami un peu sûr de lui_ , lui dit Pix.

— _Il_ _a de quoi être fier_. _En sept ans, il a perdu des choses importantes et son caractère en a un peu pâtit._ expliqua Laki au rongeur qui vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

— Laki, c'est quoi ça ? demanda Happy en désignant Pix.

— Chut ! répondit la jeune femme au chat bleu en lui faisant signe de dégager. _Il a été très amoureux de quelqu'un pendant ces années,_ poursuivit la jeune femme en pensée à l'intention du rongeur. _Mais... Comment dire, ce n'était pas une relation banale..._

— _Est-ce que ça existe ça, une relation amoureuse banale ?_ rétorquât avec justesse Pix.

— _Je veux dire que Max aime les hommes. On s'en doutait mais il n'en avait jamais parlé et un jour, il a fait son coming out, et quand ça s'est su, c'est devenu horrible pour lui. Son ami ne voulait plus être vu avec lui parce qu'il ne s'assumait pas encore, les gens se moquaient de Max ou chuchotaient sur son passage et on le provoquait très souvent. Alors il a dû s'endurcir et apprendre à mieux se battre, d'où son attitude._

— _Je vois._ répondit Epixerus en ignorant Happy qui s'était planté devant eux, les pattes sur les hanches.

— Laki ! C'est quoi comme animal ? insista le chat bleu.

— Happy, tais-toi un peu s'il te plaît. lui demanda Mirajane. On arrive pas à entendre ce qui se dit là-bas.

— J'ai suivi ma propre voie, concluait Max à ce moment-là.

Laxus, lui, trouvait ce combat très instructif. Il lui permettrait de voir à quel niveau s'était hissé Max Alose, qui était avant un mage plutôt moyen qui s'occupait plus de la gestion de la guilde et des produits dérivés de celle-ci, que de réellement faire des missions comme lui. En regardant ce combat, il pourrait aussi évaluer le fossé de puissance qui c'était sûrement créé durant leur absence. Notamment entre Natsu et lui, mais ce rapport serait proportionnel pour tous les mages qui venaient de Tenrôjima, mais le blond doutait que Natsu pense aussi loin : ce gosse aimait juste se battre, peu importe les raisons.

Le sourire énigmatique de la violette prenait maintenant tout son sens et le dragon de la foudre ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

 _C'est pas mal._

Le premier échange de coups avait été rapide, mais pas assez pour que Laxus n'en tire pas quelques informations.

Natsu bougeait à la manière d'un animal, souple et ridiculement rapide quoique pas silencieux pour un sou mais il n'en avait pas besoin : c'était la manière de se battre du rose, donc rien d'anormal de ce côté-là. Pourtant le mage de sable l'avait calmement laissé venir. Où Natsu bougeait et frappait par instinct, on sentait que les mouvement d'Alose, venaient eux, de l'expérience. Il était lui aussi, très rapide, ne faisait aucun geste inutile et son coup de pied retourné était un parfait exemple d'équilibre et de vitesse parfaitement dosée. Le fait qu'il manie le combat à mains nues et la magie démontrait aussi une certaine maîtrise du procédé et on sentait qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise. Cette facilité d'exécution sentait l'habitude à plein nez et devait être le résultat de longues heures d'entraînement et d'un bon nombre de bleus et bosses.

 _C'est même pas mal du tout, Alose._

Le deuxième échange fut plus nourrit, mais le mage de sable ne flanchait pas. Il souriait. Draer ne pouvait qu'en comprendre les raisons : se battre contre un adversaire fort, utiliser des techniques auxquelles on avait longuement réfléchis et leur faire toucher leur cible était un plaisir propre aux combattants chevronnés.

 _Dans un combat, il faut être fort pour pouvoir s'amuser._

Et pour l'instant, c'était bien le manieur de sable qui s'amusait, mais ça ne serait que de courte durée. Il était impossible que la fierté du dragon slayer de feu le laisse perdre, même si c'était son camarade de guilde. Ou peut-être que justement parce que c'était un camarade, que Natsu ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement. Son père lui avait toujours dit que dans tout groupe, peu importe leur nature, la hiérarchie était importante, car elle permettait aux membres du groupe d'y avoir leur rôles et leur place à part entière. Sans hiérarchie, le chaos s'installait, provoquant la dislocation de celui-ci. Laxus se secoua in petto pour oublier ce que ces paroles lui avaient fait faire, il y avait de cela plusieurs années maintenant. Il revint dans le présent en regardant les deux camarades échanger des coups, les parer, les rendre et les éviter, le tout à une vitesse qui rendait les choses presque irréelles.

Natsu lançât ensuite sur Max une avalanche de coups qui furent encore une fois, tous évités jusqu'à ce que l'ami d'Olietta relâche sur le dragon un _Sand Rebellion_ particulièrement puissant, que le dragon tenta de figer en verre grâce à son feu. Sauf qu'il échoua ne faisant que projeter le sable sur les spectateurs.

Le fils Draer adressât un signe de tête amusé à son bras droit qui avait utilisé son pouvoir des runes pour bloquer le sable grâce à une barrière de ténèbres. Le leader des Rajinshû aimait que ses cheveux soient à son image: disciplinés. Il était hors de question pour lui de se balader avec ceux-ci pleins de sable et les en débarrasser relèverait de la gageure. Laxus étouffa un rire moqueur avant de jeter un œil aux filles : Olietta les avait protégées, Mira et elle mais le petit dragon et Heartfillia toussait et étaient couvertes de sable. Les deux chats, quant à eux se disputait pour une raison qu'il ignorait et qui ne l'intéressait pas. Il se concentra sur le combat en cours.

— Poing du dragon de feu !

— Sand Wall ! rétorqua Max, en se protégeant d'un mur de sable quasiment tangible que le rose n'arriva pas à franchir même en poussant des grognements pour forcer le passage en augmentant la concentration de ses flammes. Nous ne sommes pas sept ans en arrière Natsu ! lui répéta-t-il en souriant.

 _Joli !_ pensa le balafré, appréciateur. _Natsu, si tu veux passer ça, va falloir vite changer de de tactique sinon tu vas te faire balayer..._

— J'arrive pas à y croire ! Max... bredouillait Vista.

— ... arrive à tenir tête à Natsu ! compléta Warren.

— Ça veut dire que moi aussi... commença Nab avant de se faire couper par la binoclarde.

— Impossible, Nab. Ne te fais pas de rêves éveillés, dit-elle froidement.

 _Assassine et lapidaire..._ releva Laxus. _Elle va droit à la jugulaire_ , constata-t-il avec amusement avant de reprendre son sérieux en sentant l'atmosphère changer autour de Natsu.

— Oh oh... dit-il à voix basse une fraction de seconde avant que des arc électriques ne s'ajoutent aux flammes qui enveloppaient le fils d'Igneel.

— Tu savais qu'il pourrait faire ça ? lui demanda Fried, interloqué.

— Nope, c'était censé être temporaire. le détrompa Laxus tandis que les autres étaient plus ou moins ébahis. Le blond fit un rictus en voyant son cadet inspirer profondément. Vous devriez vous protéger...dit-il laconiquement aux autres mages juste avant que la tête brûlée de Fairy Tail ne relâche sa respiration.

— Rugissement du dragon des flammes électriques !

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Lorsque le sable retomba et qu'ils puissent y voir plus clair, ce fut pour observer un Natsu essoufflé qui faisait face à Max, toujours debout à côté d'une tranchée fumante. Il semblait même à Laxus, que le mage de sable y avait perdu quelques cheveux. Choqué, le châtain avoua sa défaite mais Natsu n'eut même pas le temps de s'en réjouir car le contrecoup du mode double dragon le rattrapa avant : Il tomba dans les pommes avant la fin de la phrase.

Le combat étant fini et ses vêtements pleins de sable, le dragon slayer de la foudre décida d'aller voir ailleurs. Le seul combattant encore debout, était lui entouré de ses amis qui le félicitaient et il fallait dire que Laxus était assez d'accord. Fried, décida de mettre des mots sur le visage impavide de son chef pour que l'ami de Laki saisisse de quoi il était question.

— C'était bien joué Max. le félicita le vert. Tu l'as poussé dans ses derniers retranchements avec ton mur même si, d'après moi tu n'aurais pas du le relâcher quand il est passé en mode raienryû. Ça t'aurais donné une idée, pour voir si ton S _and Wall_ tenait le coup ou pas et Natsu ne t'aurais pas sciemment blessé dans ce combat. Mettons ça sur le coup de la surprise, le consola-t-il. Pour la prochaine fois, sache que pour le rugissement, il suffit de déséquilibrer le lanceur pour augmenter ton esquive et ses chances de te louper. Pour finir, comme tu le vois, le double mode lui pompe beaucoup d'énergie donc en combat réel et avec un peu plus de stratégie, je pense que tu aurais gagné. Surtout dis-toi bien que ce n'était pas une victoire écrasante, termina-t-il avec un sourire avant de lui adresser un signe de tête et suivre Laxus qui rentrait dans la guilde.

Choqué, heureux mais tout de même assez désappointé, Max observa Nab, Vista et Warren qu'il n'avait pas vus souriant et galvanisés de la sorte depuis trop longtemps. Au moins, il avait réussis ça. S'apercevant qu'il manquait quelqu'un, il avisa Laki toujours assise au même endroit, avec Mirajane qui essayait de la sortir de sa rêverie. Un sourire blasé fleurit sur son visage pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers elle en espérant secrètement qu'elle avait bien regardé tout le combat.

— Hey Lak', tu viens, on va boire un verre, lui proposa-t-il, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse car la jeune femme avait toujours les yeux dans le vague. Laki ?

— Tu es tellement fort Max, lui répondit-elle d'un air absent.

— Pardon ?

— Tu es tellement fort, Max Alose ! répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, cette fois-ci. Il lui sourit, embarrassé.

— Oui, mais j'ai quand même perdu.

— Ce n'est qu'une défaite parmi tant d'autres, mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. affirma-t-elle en se levant.

— Tu crois vraiment que...

— Ce qui est important, c'est que, parce que tu ne lâches rien, un jour c'est toi qui gagnera, affirma la violette avec un grand sourire, repris par Mirajane toujours à leurs côtés. Tu es quelqu'un d'inspirant, Alose Max. Tu m'inspires, lui assura-t-elle décidée alors que lui ne comprenait plus rien. Allons boire ce verre, ensuite j'irai voir Maître Makarov pour qu'il m'aide à suivre tes pas.

— Tu ne peux pas dire tout simplement que tu veux faire comme moi ? râla Alose en les suivant, Mirajane et elle.

La violette se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

— Je ne serai pas moi si je m'exprimait autrement. Et tu ne serais pas toi si tu comprenais tout ce que je dis du premier coup, rit-elle en saisissant Pix dans ses bras pour rentrer.

* * *

 **NdlA :** Je me suis tapé un fou rire toute seule lorsque Laxus sourit et que Fried fige en Laxaddict (c'était pas prévu dans le chapitre normalement). Je me suis beaucoup amusée dans ce chapitre, mise à part la panne d'ordi et j'espère que j'ai réussis à vous transmettre les émotions que je voulais dans ce chapitre.


	9. Wiskey Tango Foxtrot

**Disclaimer:** Le domaine de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

 **Tsuki :** Je te remercie de prendre la peine de laisser une review ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur et m'aide à me motiver pour écrire x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 09: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot!**

Il était complètement groggy et avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. La potion qu'il venait d'avaler et qui venait des _Secrets de l'Apothicaire_ allait lui faire un bien fou mais malheureusement, les effets secondaires arriveraient avant le "bien fou" et ceux-ci ne le mettaient pas en joie. Sanmuel se laissât guider par son fidèle Faber qui l'installât confortablement dans son lit avant de le laisser afin d'aller tirer les rideaux pour qu'il puisse se reposer et attendre que la potion fasse son effet. Il soupira en posant un bras sur ses yeux brûlants de fièvre.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps. Foutue Marrane._

La marrane était une maladie magique héréditaire qui se caractérisait par l'incapacité du malade à conserver sa magie et s'il était mage : sa vie. Lorsqu'un parent était atteint, il y avait cinquante pourcent de _chance_ qu'il la transmette à son enfant, et Sanmuel Wolfstar avait eu l'insigne l'honneur d'en hériter en même temps que du physique de son père ainsi que tous ses biens matériels. Un non-mage pouvait en être infecté sans le savoir car les symptômes ne se manifestaient que lorsque que le porteur pouvait manier la magie, mais pour tous mages atteints, cette maladie lui interdisait d'utiliser la magie pour subvenir à ses besoins et par conséquent, à rejoindre une guilde. Du moins, pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Wolfstar.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge se permit un petit rire sarcastique avant d'arrêter: rire n'arrangeait pas son mal de crâne, loin de là, aussi il se contenta de sourire péniblement dans le noir tout en se forçant à respirer profondément et lentement afin de dompter la douleur.

 _Wolfstar: Le fer de lance de Fiore. Tu parles..._

Sa famille s'était fait connaître pendant la Première Guerre Commerciale qui avait déchiré le Royaume de Fiore. Son ancêtre, bien que souffrant de la même maladie qui le clouait actuellement au lit, avait fait fi des avertissements de leurs guérisseurs et était parti combattre pour celui qui était ensuite devenu Roi, en tant que mage chevalier. Pour le remercier lui et sa famille, le Roi leur avait donné des terres, titres de noblesse et une devise que lui avait inspiré Karman Wolfstar des basses terres, premier du nom: _Au devant de la tempête._ Malheureusement, affaiblit par la maladie et la dépense magique que lui avait valu cette guerre, le nouveau noble s'était éteint chez lui peu après. Ce fut ses enfants qui en profitèrent le plus et qui suivirent son vœu de continuer à servir la monarchie. Ainsi, de descendants en descendants, la maladie avait perduré de même que le vœu de son aïeul de se sacrifier pour le Roi. Jusqu'à Anya et lui.

 _Anya_.

Son pouls s'accéléra et la panique le submergeât, alors il se concentra sur sa respiration laborieuse pour se calmer.

 _Il ne lui fera pas de mal, il est mort maintenant._

Oui, son père était mort, mais lui? Lui était bien vivant, et avait la même maladie que son paternel. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce ne serait pas _lui_ qui lui fera du mal comme son père en avait fait à sa mère à son corps défendant? Le jeune homme se raidit en tentant d'endiguer les souvenir de ce jour, mais sa céphalée empira, alors il se résolu à revoir en pensée le moment où il avait cessé d'être un enfant.

 _Je ne veux pas y aller._

 _C'était la seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il restait immobile devant la porte de la chambre à coucher de leur parents. Le jeune Sanmuel se savait malade depuis le jour ou il avait fait jaillir une boule de magie violette de ses mains, et qu'il avait perdu connaissance juste après. Il avait mit plusieurs jours pour récupérer et lorsqu'il allât mieux, son père le fit mander dans son bureau afin qu'ils aient une conversation d'homme à homme. Ce jour-là, il lui avait dit que Sanmuel avait la même maladie que lui: La marrane. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait de la magie en lui, il devrait se résoudre à faire des choses détestables juste pour se maintenir en vie et il n'aurait pas le choix. Le seul moyen qui lui restait, s'il voulait survivre serait de voler de la magie aux autres._

 _Sanmuel se rappelait qu'il avait été en colère contre son père et ses ancêtres lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué cela: Pourquoi devaient-ils servir le Roi en tant que mage si utiliser la magie les tuait? Savoir qu'il n'avait pas le choix n'aidait en rien ! Mais la vérité était que personne, pas même le Roi ne savait que les mages chevaliers de la familles Wolfstar étaient condamnés dès qu'ils prêtaient serment de donner leur magie au Royaume. Et les membres de leur famille présente et passée refusaient de faire pitié, ce qui arriverait fatalement si on venait à savoir que le Fer de Lance de Fiore était en fait une lance qui ne devait servir qu'une seule et unique fois._

 _Étant un Wolfstar, il n'avait jamais volé et il se souvenait qu'il avait eu du mal à en comprendre les implications. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était trouvé devant cette porte: Son père voulait lui montrer ce que cela voulait dire et il devait lui montrer comment prendre de la magie à un mage. Mais Sanmuel n'était pas idiot : il savait ce qui se passait derrière cette porte close et tout son être se révoltait à cette pensée. Lorsqu'il était entré, ses parents lui avaient sourit en l'invitant à les rejoindre sur le lit afin qu'il ne puisse rien manquer. Et il ne manqua rien, malheureusement._

 _Les cernes sous les yeux de son père, sa peau terne et flétrie, les veines apparentes sur ses mains que sa mère serra brièvement avant de d'ouvrir les sienne en signe d'offrande. Sanmuel avait toujours trouvé que la magie de sa mère était belle à regarder, mais en cet instant, elle était magnifique parce qu'elle représentait pour un autre être aimé, le souffle de vie : La plus belle chose qu'un être humain puisse offrir à un autre._

 _Son père se pencha et absorba la magie par la bouche, comme s'il inspirait, à part que pour la magie, il n'avait pas besoin d'expirer avant d'inspirer de nouveau. Le garçon qui était Sanmuel vit aussitôt les changements s'opérer sur le visage de son père : sa peau retrouva son éclat petit à petit, ses mains étaient plus fermes lorsqu'il prit celles de sa femmes dans les siennes et on n'y voyait plus les veines qui y courraient quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais quelque chose clochait._

 _Il comprit ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur sa mère qui commençait à se dessécher. Littéralement._

Sanmuel s'agita sur son lit, mais Faber l'empêcha de bouger en le plaquant sur le lit, car s'il continuait, les courbatures serait pires lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Le serviteur des Wolfstar savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'il prenait de la potion curative. Si le sommeil lui permettait de récupérer un peu de son pouvoir magique, son maître était sans défense et en proie à un sommeil qui n'était pas sans rêves. Lorsqu'il l'entendit appeler son père, Faber sut de quel rêve il s'agissait et il ne pu s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer, le cœur serré de tristesse pour son maître et ami qui était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il n'aimait pas que Sanmuel s'en remette à ces décoction pour endiguer la maladie mais force était de constater qu'il allait mieux depuis qu'il avait commencé à en prendre. N'empêche, il n'aimait pas ça. Sanmuel lui saisit brusquement le bras et le serra à le broyer mais Faber endura la douleur stoïquement : si ça pouvait l'aider à surmonter la crise, alors il pouvait le lui briser.

 _Il serait le bras de son père de toutes ses forces pour l'écarter de sa femme mais c'était peine perdue._

 _C'était un homme, et lui n'était qu'un enfant. Il n'avait pas la force de lui faire lâcher prise et sa mère n'en avait plus non plus la force, maintenant qu'il l'avait saisi par les joues pour continuer d'absorber sa magie à même la bouche. Les yeux pleins de larmes, Sanmuel le supplia d'arrêter mais celui qui était son père ne lui adressa même pas un regard de ses yeux fous. Alors il pleura. Il pleura en regardant le corps de celle qui l'avait mis au monde s'affaiblir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose inerte dans les bras de son père._

 _S'il ne se souvenait pas clairement du moment où elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer, il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où la vérité sur ce qu'il venait de faire, frappa son père. Il revoyait avec acuité la compréhension éclairer ses yeux lorsqu'il redevint lucide, l'incrédulité, la peur, tandis que sa poigne devait plus douce sur sa compagne mais il était déjà trop tard. La vie l'avait quitté pendant qu'il la saignait à blanc dans un acte de folie qui terroriserait à jamais son fils, plus que la perspective de mourir par défaut de magie. Le visage couvert de larmes, il avait serré le corps inerte de sa compagne avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur et de rage pendant que son fils s'enfuyait de la chambre._

Lorsque que Sanmuel reprit conscience, il avait le visage baigné de larmes et serrait le bras de Faber qui le regardait avec un air désolé.

— Ça a été plus dur que les autres fois, j'ai l'impression. dit Faber, inquiet.

Sanmuel était pétri de courbature, mais l'affreuse migraine était partie, laissant dans son sillage la fatigue et l'horreur du rêve qui n'en était pas un, dans l'esprit de l'ex de Laki Olietta. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, il lâcha son compagnon et posa le bras sur ses yeux tandis que Faber lui laissait un peu d'intimité. Il lutta en silence dans le noir avant de craquer et de laisser quelques larmes rouler le long de ses tempes.

 **_d(^_^)b_**

A peine les portes de la guilde franchies, Laki fut submergée par le brouhaha ambiant. Brouhaha tout de même nettement inférieur à ce qu'il était lorsque Mira, Fried, Laxus et elle s'étaient enfuis de la salle pour éviter l'ire d'Erza La rousse avait dû les faire fuir la queue entre les jambes. Satisfaite de ne voir que des membres de la guilde, Laki se rasséréna car elle n'aimait pas être entourée d'étranger. Bon, en ville et en mission elle n'avait pas le choix et être un peu parano avait ses avantages. Mais elle aimait pouvoir baisser la garde quand elle était à la guilde ou chez elle, c'est pourquoi l'irruption de tous ces inconnus l'avait autant ennuyée.

— _La prochaine fois, envoies-les valdinguer s'ils te gênent_ , lui conseilla Pix qu'elle tenait bien au chaud dans ses bras. _Apparemment c'est la coutume ici, il ne seront pas offusqués..._

Olietta sourit en imaginant les membres de la guilde plus quelques autres faire des vols planés à cause d'elle. Ouais, non, c'était pas son style, sauf s'ils la cherchaient vraiment... Là, elle pourrait peut-être en attacher quelques uns sur un chevalet de torture...

— _Tu vas trop loin, là._ lui indiqua Pix, ce qui fit rire Laki.

— Ooooh ton copain est trop choupi, Laki ! s'extasia Lisanna qui venait de les rejoindre devant le bar. Je peux le caresser ?

— Demandes-le lui, répondit Laki en souriant à la plus jeune des Strauss.

— _Je crois qu'elle non plus ne m'entends pas,_ l'informa Pix en présentant sa tête à Lisanna de bonne grâce.

— C'est vraiment bizarre, ça. Fried! Lisanna non plus n'entends pas Pix !

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi Laki. répondit le vert en haussant les épaules.

— Peut-être qu'il faut un certain niveau de magie pour pouvoir l'entendre ? supposa Mirajane alors que tout le monde se mettait à la dévisager sauf sa cadette qui continuait à papouiller le rongeur. Ah ! Non, je veux dire...

— C'est rien, sœurette. la rassura Lisanna en adressant un grand sourire à sa sœur. Je sais que j'ai pas encore votre niveau, mais ce petit gars-là sera une excellent source de motivation ! dit-elle en tendant les mains à Pix qui sauta dedans après avoir consulté Laki du regard. Si augmenter mon niveau magique me permet de discuter avec cette jolie peluche, alors je vais sérieusement m'y mettre !

— _Cette fille est trop mignonne pour son bien_. dit Pix à « voix haute » et Mirajane le répéta à Lisanna.

— Et tu vas m'aider... Pix, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle confirmation aux autres qui acquiescèrent. Lisanna le prit dans ses mains pour le porter au niveau de son visage. Parles-moi tous les jours, comme ça je saurais immédiatement si j'ai bien travaillé ! lui dit-elle encore.

— Il a raison, t'es vraiment trop mignonne... murmura Bixlow, qu'elle était en train de soigner juste avant.

— Et tu vas rapidement t'améliorer, tu vas voir ! renchérit Laki. J'ai foi en toi, termina-t-elle avant que Laxus ne se racle la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Gramps t'appelle. lui indiqua-t-il en montrant le Maître qui lui faisait signe de le suivre dans une pièce de la guilde qu'elle connaissait bien.

— Oh. Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait...

— T'inquiètes, je crois qu'on m'a remplacé, la coupa Bixlow d'un air faussement boudeur en faisant un signe de tête vers Lisanna qui tenait toujours Epixerus dans les bras et se dirigeait vers la table habituelle des Rajins.

Mirajane et Laki rirent. La violette traversait la salle pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque dans laquelle le grand-père de Laxus l'attendait.

— _Pix, fait attention avec tes griffes. Essayes de ne paralyser personne._ demanda-t-elle au rongeur.

— _Est-ce que je t'ai déjà paralysé sans le vouloir ? Enfin, mis à part le jour de notre rencontre ?_

Laki ne put répondre, car Cana Alberona venait de l'arrêter devant sa table.

— Hé Laki ! Tu bois un verre avec moi ? proposa la fille de Gildartz.

— Non, désolée, je dois voir Maître Makarov, dit la mage de bois avec un sourire d'excuse. Ceci dit, es-tu sure que boire autant de liquide qui enivre est une bonne idée ?

— Foutaises ! Y a pas d'heure pour boire une bonne pinte, rétorqua la brune en levant sa bouteille en l'honneur de la mage à lunette. Et ceux qui disent le contraire n'auront jamais de petit-ami !

Sérieusement, Laki se disait parfois que les gens étaient vaches de la traiter de bizarre... Est-ce qu'ils avaient _au moins_ étudié tous les mages ici présents ? Et qui voulait d'un petit-ami, vraiment... Indifférente aux pensées de sa camarade, Cana poursuivit son discours d'une voix pensive qui alarma Olietta qui lui accorda à nouveau son attention.

— Ceci dit...Si c'est toi qui le dis avec ce ton tellement désapprobateur de maîtresse d'école...Oui ! Avec les poings sur les hanches, et si tu fais ressortir ta poitrine, oui, oui c'est sûr ! s'exclama la mage aux cartes à Laki n'y comprenait goutte. Ne t'inquiètes pas Laki, je vais t'expliquer...

— Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir comprendre en fait...

— Je disais donc que, si c'est toi qui dis ce genre de truc avec ton air sévère de maîtresse d'école avec les poings sur les hanches et que tu fais ressortir ta poitrine, là, c'est sûr !

— Qu'est-ce qui est sûr ?

— Que tu te fera au moins embrasser, pardi ! s'écria Cana avec une voix forte qui fit grimacer l'autre parce que leurs voisins s'était retournés. Hum hum, renchérit-elle en hochant la tête frénétiquement. Les hommes adorent ça !

— Les hommes sont des idiots, rétorqua la violette.

— Ça c'est pas nouveau mais tu sais, cette manie qu'ils ont d'adorer les femmes autoritaires ? Ça a un rapport avec leur maman, tu sais...

— Bon sang Cana... se désola Laki en prenant congé sans aucune forme de procès.

 _Peut-être que ce qui nous rends fou à Fairy Tail, c'est quelque chose qu'il y a dans le saké ? Cana me semble plus atteinte que les autres... En même temps, elle est toujours plus atteinte que les autres alors..._

 _Ouais bon._

 _ **_ ¯\**_ **(-_-)/** **_**

Lorsque Laki entra dans la bibliothèque de la guilde, un sentiment familier de nostalgie l'étreignit et elle oublia un instant Maître Makarov qui devait l'attendre quelque part à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas pu payer la taxe d'habitation de l'ancienne guilde, ils en avait été expulsés mais le Maire avait fait preuve de mansuétude alors. Il leur avait permis de débarrasser tout ce qu'il leur était précieux et malgré l'avis général, tous les livres de leur bibliothèque faisaient partie de cette catégorie selon Laki. Ils en avaient débattus pendant tout un après-midi jusqu'à que Laki ne craque et aille elle-même commencer à les déplacer. Les autres avaient suivis à contrecœur.

Dans un premier temps, ils avaient entreposés les ouvrages dans la chambre de Levy, en sachant que ça ne dérangerait pas la jeune femme, mais lorsqu'ils avaient rebâtit cette guilde-ci, Laki avait pris sur elle de créer toute une aile au bâtiment pour héberger leur bibliothèque : l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent. La charpente et la toiture étaient un peu biscornue et les mur pas tout à fait droit, mais Olietta affectionnait tout particulièrement cette pièce car elle avait été l'une des première bataille qu'elle avait menée contre l'avis de ses amis et du Maître de guilde d'alors, et elle avait gagné le droit de bâtir un endroit où garder tous ces ouvrages.

La violette arriva dans la partie où Kinana et elle avaient rangé les livres d'apprentissage que l'on gardait pour les enfants afin de les aider à décider quelle magie ils souhaiterait apprendre une fois qu'ils serait un peu plus grands. L'enseignement de la magie était une des missions les plus importante d'une guilde : Apprendre aux plus jeunes et leur fournir des professeurs aguerris pour les diriger dans cet apprentissage afin qu'ils ne se blessent pas.

L'ex-Phantom Lord Totomaru était venu en renfort à Magnolia pour enseigner mais il avait refusé tout net de se joindre à une guilde et Laki avait beaucoup insisté au près de Macao pour qu'au moins, les livres lui restent accessibles. Si leurs plus puissants mages leur avaient été enlevés, Fairy Tail devait rester une guilde capable d'enseigner la magie et qui continuerait de transmettre les valeurs que leur avait laissé leur Premier Maître, Mavis Vermillion. Et peut importe si ce n'était pas un membre de la guilde qui le faisait, au moins, les leçons se faisaient ici. Enfin, maintenant Totomaru et sa classe ne venait que pour les classes avancées et la pratique, moins dangereuse à l'écart de la ville où se trouvait la maison du mage de feu. Laki se demanda brièvement si Juvia et Gajeel étaient au courant.

Laki rit doucement en se rendant compte qu'elle tenait un livre qui ne payait pas de mine et était usé jusqu'à la corde . _Magie de création : L'imagination pour seule limite._

Laki ouvrit religieusement son livre qu'elle avait légué à la guilde à la fin de son apprentissage et en caressa les pages presque effacées à force de manipulations.

— Envie de retourner à l'école Laki ? demanda Makarov qui s'était assis sur la seule table de lecture de cette partie de la pièce.

— Peut-être bien, répondit la violette en remettant le livre à sa place. Grey a bien travaillé, la pièce est nickel. ajouta-t-elle en admirant l'absence de poussière sur les étagères.

— Il avait intérêt, gronda le maître de guilde. Je l'ai surveillé pendant qu'il travaillait pour être sûr qu'il ne causait pas d'autres dégâts ici. Je sais que ça t'aurais fait de la peine.

— Vous avez raison, ça m'aurait fait de la peine si les livres avaient été abîmés, j'ai tellement bataillé pour eux. Merci Maître, répondit la jeune femme en prenant place. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ici ?

— Pour te mettre à l'aise, sourit le vieil homme. Mon bureau n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est tout de même mon bureau alors que dans cette pièce, tu es ici chez toi. Je me suis dis que tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise pour me parler de ce qui te tracasse.

— Maître Makarov, dit la mage à lunette d'une voix amusée. J'avais presque oublié à quel point vous êtes fin psychologue, mais vous avez raison : Je me sens bien ici, même si je n'aurais pas eu peur de parler dans votre bureau.

— Alors, dis-moi : En quoi un vieillard qui a été figé dans le temps pendant sept ans peut-il t'aider ?

Olietta regarda rêveusement les rangées de livres avant de s'en détourner pour regarder le Maître de sa guilde dans les yeux. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

— Je veux devenir plus forte, Maître. Je me suis améliorée pendant votre absence, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant...

— Suffisant pour quoi ?

— Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

— La puissance d'un mage ne fait pas tout, Laki.

— Maître, je sais tout ça, répondit-elle en balayant d'un geste de la main, la réponse de Draer. La plupart des mages de cette guilde ne vous écoute que quand vous les y forcez mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

— Je le sais Laki, lui répondit-il en lui tapotant la tête d'une main affectueuse, pour la calmer. Tu n'es peut-être pas de mon sang, mais tu es l'une de mes filles. Tu as grandis sous mon aile, et même si tu as un jour pensé que personne ne te voyait, moi je ne t'ai jamais quitté du regard, même si je n'étais pas présent physiquement, dit le mage saint d'une voix profonde tandis que la jeune femme s'efforçait de chasser les larmes qui floutaient sa vision. On m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes ce que tu as traversé et mon cœur saigne de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger.

— _I wasn't looking for a knight to save me._ le coupa Laki en repensant subitement à une phrase qu'elle avait lu quelque part.

— _I was looking for a knife to fight (1)._ C'est exactement ce qui me rends tellement fier de toi. répondit le vieux mage. De tous les mages qui sont restés, tu étais celle pour qui je me faisait le plus de soucis, à tort, je dois bien l'admettre maintenant . Tu es devenue plus forte que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé mais les raisons qui t'y ont poussé m'attristent. Devenir plus puissant pour une mauvaise raison peut être encore plus néfaste que rester faible.

Olietta compris que le Maître la testait. Il pouvait l'aider à atteindre son but, mais il ne le ferai pas si elle ne lui donnait pas de bonnes raisons. Et surtout si elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Or, elle la lui devait autant qu'à elle-même.

— Depuis que vous avez disparus, je vis dans la peur. dit-elle pour entrer en matière. Déjà avant, je n'étais déjà pas bien courageuse, mais lorsque vous êtes partis, je me suis retrouvée seule, sans aucun repères. J'ai survécu tant bien que mal, j'ai fais des mauvais choix et je suis tombée dans un piège que j'aurais pu éviter si j'avais eu un peu plus confiance en mon jugement et en mes amis.

— Cette petite merde de Wolfstar... cracha Makarov,.

— Oui, lui accorda Laki. Mais il n'a pas été qu'une expérience regrettable, Maître. Je suis tombée amoureuse comme dans les livres, et grâce à ses conseils j'ai pu devenir plus forte.

— Peu importe, son attitude envers toi était et est toujours inacceptable. On ne fait pas souffrir quelqu'un qu'on aime.

— Quelques fois si, je pense, lui répondit la jeune femme qui regardait encore les étagères mais avec un air pensif. Toujours est-il que j'ai réussis à augmenter mon endurance et ma puissance magique mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'arrive plus à m'améliorer. Je suis bloquée et ça me frustre. regretta-t-elle en se tournant vers son _vieux_ à elle aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que je veux devenir plus forte pour qu'Azuka puisse compter sur une marraine digne de ce nom. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire que c'est pour protéger la guilde et aussi mes camarades. Et ce ne serait pas faux. Mais la vérité toute nue, c'est que je veux savoir. Je veux voir, sentir jusqu'où je peux aller. Je veux pouvoir savoir quelles sont mes limites et si j'y arrive, les dépasser pour quelqu'un, quelque chose, une cause, un idéal que sais-je, n'importe quoi ! Je veux cesser d'avoir peur de mon ombre, je veux arrêter de trembler quand je prends des missions en me demandant si j'y arriverai...

Makarov Draer était satisfait d'entendre un de ses mages parler ainsi. Laki Olietta savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle savait l'exprimer pour qu'on lui vienne en aide, même si elle s'en était abstenu ces dernières années. Lorsqu'on avait un problème, le nier ne faisait pas avancer les choses : il fallait d'abord reconnaître que l'on avait un problème et ensuite on pouvait travailler dessus.

Il avait eu plusieurs rôles dans sa vie : Fils, mage, mari, père, grand-père, maître... Mais celui auquel il aspirait le plus était celui qu'on lui demandait trop peu souvent d'endosser : celui d'enseignant. Et la fille Olietta venait de lui rappeler les bons côtés de son métier : Aider, guider quelqu'un pour qu'il ou elle arrive à se dépasser et devenir une meilleur personne et un meilleur mage. Pour cela, il lui serait toujours reconnaissant.

— Je vais t'aider dans la mesure de mes moyens, lui annonçât-il calmement alors qu'elle continuait de soliloquer.

— C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-elle incrédule.

— Je suis le Maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail, exposa-t-il. Si je ne peux pas aider l'un de mes mages, je peux au moyen le ou la diriger vers quelqu'un qui le pourra.

— Epixerus avait raison, dit-elle doucement. J'ai eu raison de l'écouter.

— Epixerus est le vilfy qui t'as raccompagné de la Forêt de Telsyl, c'est ça ? il rit en voyant son air étonné. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur ma guilde et ce que j'ignore, Mirajane me le raconte entre deux pintes...

— Vous alors, dit-elle en souriant.

— En parlant de lui, il faudra que tu le fasse marquer. Avec son accord, bien sur. ajouta-t-il en voyant Laki se renfrogner. C'est pour son bien et sa protection, lui expliqua-t-il encore. C'est pour la même raison que j'ai fait marquer Happy, Lily et Chalulu à leur arrivée. Ainsi, s'ils se perdent ou se font attaquer alors qu'ils sont seuls, quiconque verra leur marque saura qu'on viendra pour eux s'ils leurs font le moindre mal.

— Je vais lui en parler. promit la jeune femme, dubitative.

— Quant à toi, je crois savoir où se situe le problème.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, dit-il le visage fermé. Laki, selon toi, si on refaisait un concours pour élire Miss Fairy Tail, qui gagnerait ?

— Pardon? demanda-t-elle, désarçonnée par le changement de sujet.

— Contentes-toi de répondre à la question. lui ordonna-t-il, sévère.

— Mira, répondit tout de suite Laki.

— D'accord, qui serait les suivantes ?

— Hum... Erza, Bisca, Lisanna, Lucy, Kinana, Cana, Evergreen et Levy, je pense. Mais si Azuka participe, elle gagne, termina-t-elle en riant.

— Voici ton premier problème. lista Makarov sans prêter attention à l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, puis il enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Ensuite, à compétences et expérience égale, qui gagne entre Grey et toi ?

— Euh... Je suppose que Grey gagne ? se décida-t-elle après un temps de réflexion. Après tout, la glace gèle le bois, non ?

— Faux, voilà ton deuxième problème, jeune fille. lui dit-il avec un air de professeur.

— Comment ça, faux ? Grey gagne à tous les coups, c'est plié ! le contredit la jeune femme.

— Tu as oublié les bases de la magie de création ma chère. asséna Draer. Les seules limites qu'a un mage qui utilise cette magie est celle que lui impose son imagination, or la tienne est biiiiiiien plus développée que celle de Grey Fullbuster.

Makarov avait raison : elle avait oublié ça et c'était la première leçon qu'on apprenait lorsqu'on voulait être mage de création. La magie de création était un type de magie qui donnait forme aux pouvoir magiques et l'imagination du mage lui donnait toute sa versatilité. C'était ce qui lui avait tant plu dans cette matière et avait fait pencher la balance. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?! C'était complètement aberrant.

— Alors pourquoi...

— C'est là qu'intervient ton premier problème. l'interrompit le Maître. Ta détermination.

— En quoi mon choix dans une élection de Miss Fairy Tail montre mon manque de détermination ?

— La détermination est liée à la confiance en soi, démontra-t-il. Et dans ton choix de vote, tu as cité toutes les femmes de la guilde sauf celle qui importe le plus dans mon exemple : Toi. termina-t-il, peiné par le visage défait de son élève et il lui releva le menton pour la dévisager. Grey n'est pas plus fort que toi parce qu'il a plus de pouvoir magique que toi, Laki. Il est plus fort parce qu'il ne tergiverse jamais. Il doute rarement et quand il le fait, ça ne dure pas et il le surmonte, il va de l'avant. Il fait des pari sur l'avenir, compte sur ses camarades et sait que s'il tombe, quelqu'un le relèvera.

Laki entendait les mots que Makarov lui adressaient mais c'était comme si ses oreilles étaient bouchées. Son cerveau les intégraient dans sa mémoire mais elle ne saisissait pas tout pour l'instant, car elle sentait qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Activé par les paroles de Maître Makarov, quelque chose était en train de se dévoiler quelque part dans son esprit mais elle ne savait pas d'où ça allait jaillir.

— Il doit aussi avoir peur, continuait Makarov, imperturbable. Mais la peur ne le paralyse pas. Il ne pense pas qu'il va échouer ou que ça va être dur, car il le sait et malgré ça, il avance. Si tu avais la même confiance en toi, en tes capacité et avec du travail sur toi-même, tu pourra te hisser au niveau que tu souhaite, quel qu'il soit. Tu as aussi oublié une autre leçon primordiale : Celle qui dit que l'élément de la magie n'est pas important quand il s'agit de la puissance d'une magie de création, étant donné qu'il ne fait que donner une forme aux pouvoir du mage. Aucun élément n'est faible de base. L'élément de la magie d'un mage n'est qu'une représentation inconsciente de l'image que le mage a de lui-même, Laki.

— Je...Je crois que j'ai compris ce que voulait dire Lyon ! s'écria Laki.

— Lyon de Lamia Scale ? releva le maître, surpris.

— Oui ! Il n'avait pas pu me conseiller pour m'aider mais m'avait juste répété une phrase que leur Maître à lui et Grey leur disait toujours : « Parmi toutes les magies, la magie est celle qui offre le plus de liberté. Chaque création est unique. Sois dévoué et cherche ta propre forme » récita-t-elle. J'ai tellement cherché le sens de cette phrase que ça me tournait et retournait la tête, mais je crois que j'ai compris. J'ai pas besoin de me comparer à qui que ce soit ! Chaque création est unique et moi aussi je suis unique. Personne ne peut me battre parce que pour me battre, il faut être moi et seule moi peut être moi aussi bien !

— Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que tu tiens le bon bout, supposa le maître.

— C'est sûr, que je le tiens, ce fichu bout.

— Mais je n'ai pas fini.

— Désolée.

— Pour que tu puisse t'améliorer, il faut que tu améliore ta confiance en toi et que tu augmente ta connivence.

— Pardon, ma quoi?

— Ta connivence, répéta-t-il. La connivence est un terme que l'ont utilise pour qualifier une certaine alchimie entre le mage et son élément. Plus la connivence est élevée, plus le mage peut développer ses compétences et les diversifier. Du moins, c'est la théorie, mais je ne suis pas assez bon dans ce domaine pour te guider efficacement, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu ailles voir une de mes connaissances. Mais attention : c'est un mage très occupé, très important ET il est assez...excentrique, donc tu vas devoir t'adapter si tu veux apprendre. la prévint-il.

— Ça ne sera pas un soucis. Je ne vous ferait pas honte, n'ayez aucune crainte. lui assura Laki.

— Bien, dit-il en sautant de la table. j'ai une annonce à faire, mais viens me voir demain. Je te donnerai une lettre que tu devras livrer à cette personne.

— Est-ce que je peux connaître au moins son nom, demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de la bibliothèque.

— Hein ? Oh, il s'appelle Warrod Seeker, répondit Makarov en poursuivant son chemin tandis que Laki hésitait entre la joie dans fard et l'incrédulité.

 _Par les couettes de Mavis ! Est-ce que je moi, Olietta Laki, vais VRAIMENT apprendre d'un des dix mages saints ?!_

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

— Hahahaha ! Allez Ever, tu pourrais quand même faire un effort ! ( _Effort ! Effort ! Effort!)_

— Et pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a voulu se battre. Qu'il se débrouille maintenant, répondit la rajinshû.

— C'est un Homme ! ( _Homme ! Homme ! Homme !)_

— Je t'ai rien demandé, rétorqua le frère de Lisanna, en lançant un regard irrité aux figurines de Bix.

— Tu devrais faire plus attention à mon frère si tu l'aime. les taquina la blanche, qui tenait toujours l'écureuil d'Olietta dans les bras.

Laxus était assis parmi eux, mais il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. En même temps, ils débitaient un tel ramassis de connerie qu'une oreille suffisait amplement. Lui, essayait plutôt de se concentrer sur le mec qui était en train de les épier avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la guilde.

— _Comment tu sais que c'était un mec ?_ demanda la boule de poil de Laki à Laxus qui lui lançât un regard torve.

— _Casses-toi de ma tête, le blaireau._

— _Je suis pas un blaireau mais un vifly._

— _Et alors?_

— _Et alors, je suis une créature magique dont l'intelligence dépasse de loin celle de l'animal dont tu me traite et même de certains humains, j'ai l'impression._ répondit-il du tac au tac, faisant sourire en coin le dragon slayer blond. _Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas de discuter avec moi, parce que je suis sûr que si c'était pas le cas, tu ne me répondrais même pas._

— _Fais pas le malin. Si je ne t'électrocute pas, c'est parce qu'Olietta le saura et que tu es dans les bras de Lisanna._

— _Oui, oui, c'est ça. Alors ?_

— _Alors quoi ?_

— _Comment tu peux être sûr que c'était un mec ? De ce que tu te souviens, tout son corps était couvert. Ça pourrait très bien être une femme, les cheveux qui dépassaient ne prouvent rien._

— _T'es vraiment casse-burnes quand tu t'y mets, hein._

— _Disons que je ne me laisse pas facilement détourner de mon objectif._ termina le rongeur en pointant ses oreilles dans sa direction, attendant sa réponse.

— _Je sais pas comment je le sais, mais c'était un mec._ dit le dragon, sûr de lui. _Sa façon de se tenir, je sais pas mais je suis quasiment sûr que c'est un mec. Une impression._ dit pensivement le blond.+

— Bon, Laxus, tu vas nous dire ce qui te tracasse où il faut qu'on te tire les vers du nez ? intervint Evergreen que Laxus croyait concentrée sur Elfman qui se faisait rafistoler par sa jeune sœur.

Laxus soupira. Impossible de penser tranquille quand ils étaient là et en plus maintenant, il y avait un rongeur télépathe qui ne s'en laissait pas conter. En même temps, c'était pas comme si il pouvait ne rien leur dire : ils étaient avec lui à ce moment-là donc ils étaient concernés au premier chef.

— Y avait un type qui nous observait en contrebas de la côte quand on est arrivé, tout à l'heure.

— _En fait, il est pas sûr que ce soit un homme, parce que la personne portait une armure intégrale_. indiqua Epixerus à la cantonade.

— Je viens de te dire que j'en suis sûr, Blaireau.

— _Je suis PAS un blaireau._

— J'ai rien vu. les interrompit Bixlow.

— Ça fait froid dans le dos. accorda Lisanna qui comprenait à demi-mots.

— On peut toujours compter sur Laxus pour couvrir nos arrière, acquiesça Fried.

— C'est donc pour ça que tu es redescendu alors. comprit Evergreen, attentive.

— Ouais. Quand je suis arrivé en bas, il s'était déjà tiré, mais j'ai eu son odeur. La prochaine fois que je me croise, je le sentirai.

Les Rajins, Lisanna et Elfman se regardèrent avec un air entendu. Ils savaient très bien que ce ne serait pas bon pour la personne en question, et la tension que les mots de Laxus avaient jeté s'atténua. Mais pas pour Fried et Laxus. Fried avait toujours été le plus rapide de la bande, à la comprenette.

— Le problème, c'est qu'on était pas que tous les quatre dans la côte quand tu as vu cet homme. se souvint le vert d'une voix sombre.

— C'est ça. approuva Laxus en croisant ses bras.

— Merde, c'est vrai, admit Bixlow. Laki nous suivait de près, alors on l'a attendu, indiqua-t-il à Lisanna et Elfman.

— Donc la question est de savoir si... commença Fried.

— Si c'était nous ou Olietta que ce type suivait, conclut Laxus en hochant la tête.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Makarov et Olietta qui discutaient. Laxus observa la jeune femme qui semblait choquée par ce que venait de lui dire son grand-père. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fripon lui avait dit pour qu'elle paraisse aussi... Déboussolée ? Laxus n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car Gramps leur fit signe de le suivre à lui, mais aussi à tous les mages présents tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le palier qui donnait accès à l'escalier du premier étage.

Laxus se posta en retrait, et observa les membres de la guilde présents à part ceux qui étaient à leur table : Erza, les Shadow Gear, Nab, Vista, Juvia (Tiens ? Quand était-elle arrivée celle-là?), Max, Warren, Reedus, Macao, Wakaba et les Connel. Tous étaient dans l'expectative, mais le dragon slayer se demandait où avait bien pu passer le reste de l'équipe Natsu ? Ils avaient dû partir juste après le combat contre Max, et cela voulait dire que Natsu mettait maintenant moins de temps à récupérer. Perdu dans ses pensées, Laxus loupa le début du discours de son grand-père.

— Et donc, j'ai décidé de me retirer, annonçait-il. Je vais maintenant vous présenter le prochain Maître...

Quoi ? A peine revenu, il voulait déjà abdiquer ? C'était quoi son problème au Vieux ? Laxus n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était lâche mais... Non. Il devait y avoir une autre explication et il faut dire que cela faisait des années qu'il aurait dû se retirer, en effet. Il aurait pu le faire si lui-même n'avait pas foutu le bordel avec sa Bataille des Fées, quoique non même pas.

A ce moment-là, Laxus n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre les rênes et il ne l'était toujours pas. Son Gramps n'avait personne sur qui compter pour le remplacer, c'était pour cela qu'il était encore là, mais apparemment il avait maintenant trouvé un remplaçant et ce n'était pas lui. Certes, c'était douloureux mais à quoi bon ressasser : il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Apparemment, tout le monde pensait peu ou prou la même chose, parce qu'il entendait les murmures des mages présents. Même Macao se préparait mentalement à être nommé.

 _Aucune chance que ce soit toi, mon vieux._

Tandis que son grand-père poursuivait, Laxus ressentait que tout le monde attendait avec impatience qu'il nomine le futur Maître et ils étaient par conséquent tous concentrés sur lui. Mais lui et la violette qui les avaient rejoints avaient bien captés, eux, Mirajane qui se précipitait vers le Maître pour, sans doute, lui dire quelque chose. C'était pour cela que lorsque Makarov présenta le cinquième Maître de guilde Gildartz Clive, ce fut une Mirajane embarrassée et rougissante qu'il eut à la place.

 _Lol, tu l'avais pas vue venir celle-là, hein Gramps._ pensait le blond en retenant un rire devant le visage estomaqué du vieux.

— Il est où Gildartz ? s'étouffa celui-ci.

— Il a laissé une lettre, lui répondit la barmaid en la lui tendant. Makarov la lui arracha presque des mains pour se mettre à la lire frénétiquement.

En voyant les expressions de surprise, colère et abattement qui se succédaient sur le visage de son grand-père, Laxus se douta qu'il n'aurait pas fini de se marrer. Il avait voulu nommer Gildartz, un mage aussi puissant qu'abruti, à la tête de la guilde et ça venait visiblement de lui sauter à la figure... Le dragon croisa les bras et pencha la tête pour attendre la suite avec impatience. Vaincu par le contenu de la missive, mais aussi par les « gosses » qui le tannaient pour qu'il la lise à voix haute, Makarov s'y mit avec résignation.

« _Maître (et les autres de la guilde),_

 _Je ne suis pas taillé pour être Maître, je suis désolé,_ disait-il alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire dans la salle. Tout le monde connaissait bien Gildartz même s'il n'était pas là souvent. _Cependant, je vais saisir l'opportunité pour donner seulement deux ordres, en tant que Cinquième Maître : Le premier : Je réintègre Laxus Draer en tant que membre à part entière de Fairy Tail. »_

Laxus cru que son ouïe lui avait joué des tours, mais à voir comment les Rajinshû venaient de se ruer sur lui pour le serrer dans leur bras, non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Cet alcoolique l'avait réintégré et il n'avait même pas eu le cran de le faire en face ! Il balaya du regard les autres membres qui le regardaient avec des sourires de félicitations et certains même, de satisfaction. Ben merde alors... Soudain, il ressentit une chaleur intense juste en-dessous de son pectoral gauche qui se calma avant de devenir vraiment douloureuse. Il connaissait cette douleur : C'était celle que l'on vous infligeait en vous apposant une marque de guilde sur la peau. Même sans soulever son T-shirt, il savait qu'elle serait là où elle avait toujours été et où était sa place.

Ses souvenirs de ce moment resteraient confus, parce que tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais bizarrement, la seule chose dont il se souviendrait plus tard serait le grand sourire qu'Olietta lui avait adressé avant d'articuler exagérément en silence « Je suis contente pour toi » parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de ses Rajinshû qui ne tenaient plus en place.

— Si c'est ce que le Cinquième Maître ordonne, alors nous n'avons d'autres choix que celui d'obéir. accorda Makarov d'une voix ou perçait une désapprobation feinte qui ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à Laxus : S'il n'avait vraiment pas été d'accord, sa marque de guilde ne serait pas réapparut. Le blond se fit violence pour ne pas rire comme Lisanna et conserver un visage impassible. Son grand-père reprit la lecture de la lettre.

« _Le second : Je désigne Makarov Draer en tant que Sixième Maître de Fairy Tail »_

— ENCORE _?!_ s'exclama le père d'Ivan au bord de l'apoplexie.

Là, son petit-fils ne se retint plus et éclata de rire avec les autres pendant que son grand-père hurlait à la mort.

« _Je vais voyager un moment. Mais je reviendrait quand l'envie me prendra, comme d'habitude. Jusque là, prenez soin de vous. Fairy Tail est mon foyer, je reviendrai toujours. Mais j'espère que d'ici là, Fairy Tail sera de nouveau la première guilde de Fiore, mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est à vous tous !_

 _Maître, ceci est votre ultime tâche : Celle de rendre son titre de meilleure guilde de Fiore à Fairy Tail. »_

Il y eu un long silence, avant que le maintenant Sixième Maître de Fairy Tail se mette à engueuler un mage qui n'était même pas là, comme si rien n'était.

— Mon ultime tâche tu dis ? Espèce d'abruti ! explosa-t-il en levant des poings menaçants. Jusqu'à que ce soit le cas, je ne laisserait personne d'autre devenir Maître ! jura-t-il pendant que tous riaient de cette phrase maintenant culte. JE SERAI MAÎTRE JUSQU'À MA MORT ! s'égosilla-t-il pour finir tandis que Laxus marmonnait dans sa barbe de ne pas parler de malheur. Qu'on m'amène à boire, tout de suite !

* * *

 **NdlA : **

_(1) I wasn't looking for a knight to save me, but a knife to fight : Une phrase que j'ai aussi lue quelque part mais je ne sais plus où, avec une image représentant Erza. Mais cette phrase me semblait plus appropriée pour Laki, Lisanna ou Lucy (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). C'est un jeu de mot intraduisible entre Knight (Chevalier) et Knife (Couteau) : Je ne cherchais pas un chevalier pour me sauver mais un couteau (une arme) pour me battre. _

_Woké ! J'ai réussis à me foutre le cafard toute seule avec la première partie de ce chapitre. Après, me voilà en train de kyatter naïvement à cause de Pix qui, je trouve est trop chou x'). Tuez moi s'il vous plaît. Pour le titre du chapitre, pour comprendre l'allusion, il faut utiliser l'alphabet phonétique de l'OTAN x)_


	10. Ensemble

**Disclaimer:** Le domaine de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

 **NdlA :** _Bonjour ! Me voici de retour après des vacances (méritées) et un cyclone (pas mérité)._

 _Tsuki : On écrit jamais trop dans une review hahaha ! Et pour la réintégration de Laxus, oui, moi aussi j'étais tellement contente quand ce vieil alcoolo de Gildartz l'a réintégré x). Encore merci pour ta review fidèle :)_

 _Suu-kuni : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère continuer ! (Après c'est pas l'inspiration le problème, c'est la flemme monstre que j'ai le week-end au moment d'écrire)_

 _Il est 00h37 à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, donc s'il y a des fautes, je corrigerai à tête reposée et je m'en excuse. Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ensemble**

 _Par les couettes de Mavis ! Est-ce que je moi, Olietta Laki, vais VRAIMENT apprendre d'un des dix mages saints ?!_

D'après ce que Makarov leur avaient expliqué un jour, les mages saints étaient expressément nommés par le Président du Conseil magique. Les dix mages saints étaient les mages réputés les plus puissants du Royaume de Fiore, mais la puissance magique n'était pas la seule caractéristique à être prise en compte pour être choisi. Apparemment, être Mage Saint voulait aussi dire participer à la protection du Royaume, ainsi qu'inspirer les masses, guider la jeune génération, ou se distinguer de quelconque manière que ce soit.

Ce qui voulait dire que la personne chez qui Makarov l'envoyait s'entraîner faisait partie de ce cercle très fermé. Dans ce cas, il était normal qu'il la prévienne qu'il était important et puissant, mais excentrique ? Bon, il était vrai que lorsque vous êtes assez fort, vous pouvez aussi vous permettre d'être vous-même et cela incluait aussi vos bizarreries.

 _Je me demande il est bizarre comment ?_

Laki n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus avant car Laxus vint la distraire en se laissant tomber lourdement sur la chaise qui se trouvait être la dernière place de libre, à côté d'elle donc. Il écarta les jambes et se laissât aller sur le dossier, faisant un peu basculer la chaise en arrière pour s'y tenir en équilibre. La violette avait encore du mal à s'empêcher de leur laisser la place à table, mais elle travaillait là-dessus. De plus, sa présence ne semblait déranger ni les Rajins, ni Laxus, même si certains membres de Fairy Tail marmonnait là-dessus. En même temps, la plupart des gens qui se permettaient de faire des commentaires sur sa présence à leur table étaient des mages qu'elle connaissait peu ou carrément pas, donc elle pouvait s'en ficher comme d'une guigne.

— Tu vas tomber, le prévint-elle.

Laxus regarda brièvement Laki par dessous, et se mit sciemment à se balancer sur sa chaise.

— Fais comme tu veux, ça sera marrant quand tu te cassera la figure. lui dit-elle encore, le faisant pouffer.

— Je suis content que tu sois de retour, Laxus ! ( _Retour ! Retour ! Retour!_ ) le félicita Bixlow.

— Ouais, admit de mauvaise grâce le dragon slayer de la foudre en se retenant visiblement de rajouter quelque chose sous le regard amusé de Lisanna qui tenait Epixerus dans ses bras.

— LAXUS EST DE RETOUR ! s'extasiait Fried Justin en pleurant de joie, ce qui fit rire Laki.

— Oui, ça va, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un ...

— Maintenant que tu es revenu, tu vas pouvoir faire payer à Elfman tout ce qu'il m'a fait en ton absence, hein Laxus ?

Lisanna et Juvia, qui se tenaient derrière Laki mais à la table voisine avec Elfman, se mirent à rire pendant que le frère de la blanche s'énervait. Le Dieu des Rajins haussât un sourcil à l'intention d'Elfman avant de faire un clin d'œil aux filles qui rirent de plus belle.

— Juvia trouve que ça a un air de déjà vu...

— N'est-ce pas ? appuya Lisanna en bougeant tout doucement pour ne pas déranger le rongeur somnolant.

— C'est clair, ajouta Elfman. Vous êtes vraiment des fangirls bouchées de la pire espèce.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Evergreen d'une voix où perçait la menace.

— Allons, allons... tenta de les calmer Kinana qui venait de leur servir à boire.

— Je veux dire que votre numéro, c'est du réchauffé. C'est pas digne d'un Homme ! s'échauffât le mage de Take Over.

— Ah oui ? …

Laxus cessa de prêter attention à la dispute et sourit in petto en voyant Lisanna, Juvia et Olietta rire aux éclats. Amusée, sa voisine se tourna vers lui et subitement, le dragon la trouva jolie. Enfin, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours trouvé bien faite et elle ne détonait absolument pas parmi les autres filles de la guilde, mais en cet instant, elle avait quelque chose en plus. Une joie sincère peut-être ? Non qu'il puisse juger de son attitude en expert car il ne la connaissait pas, mais la voir rire sans retenue et savoir qu'il y était pour quelque chose le remplit d'un sentiment de fierté complètement incompréhensible. Étonné, Laxus Draer s'aperçut qu'il _voulait_ connaître Laki Olietta et s'en faire connaître. Son dragon intérieur éternua dans ce qui semblait être un rire dissimulé.

— A Tenrôjima, ils m'ont dit presque exactement la même chose alors que je n'étais pas officiellement revenu. informa-t-il Laki dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

— N'en dis pas plus : J'imagine très bien la scène, pouffa-elle.

— Elfman n'a pas tout à fait tort cela dit : Ils ne m'écoutent pas vraiment, même quand je tire la gueule. râla le petit-fils de Makarov, ce qui surprit Laki.

— En même temps, « tirer la gueule » c'est un peu ton réglage par défaut, s'amusa-t-elle.

Étonné, Laxus se mit à tellement la fixer que la jeune femme commença à se tortiller sur son siège.

— Ben oui. A chaque fois que je te vois, tu es appuyé sur un mur ou assis comme maintenant. Tu grognes, croises les bras et dévisages les gens avec un visage qui fait peur des fois. lui dit-elle se retenant de sourire parce que c'était précisément ce qu'il était en train de faire. Donc pour les Rajins, ça veut dire que tout va bien et qu'il peuvent continuer leur charivari.

— Je fais pas tout le temps la tête. démentit-il avec mauvaise foi.

— Peut-être pas tout le temps, mais tu ne t'exprimes pas beaucoup... On ne sait jamais à quoi tu penses et c'est assez dérangeant pour les autres.

— J'aime pas parler pour rien dire, c'est tout. termina le blond que cette petite conversation avait désarçonné.

Un silence relatif se fit entre eux deux, étant donné le boucan que leur voisins faisaient. La violette le dévisageait à son tour et pas gêné pour deux sous, Laxus lui rendit son regard, pour la pousser à parler.

— Pourquoi tu communiques avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, de but-en-blanc.

— Pourquoi pas ? T'es juste à côté de moi je te signale.

— Oui mais...

— Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te parle ? la défia-t-il.

— Pas du tout ! se récria Laki. C'est juste que... Avant tu ne te serai pas abaissé à discuter avec moi de la pluie et du beau temps...

— Je te cause pas de la pluie et du beau temps là, la contredit le blond. Je te parle de la sale manie de ces trois-là à ne pas écouter mes réponses quand ils me posent des questions...

— Oui mais non...

— Faut que tu te décide parce que je pige rien à ce que tu dis. soupira Laxus en se remettant à se balancer sur sa chaise tandis que la violette soupirait lourdement.

—Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire.

— Pas complètement, la détrompa-t-il, le nez en l'air. Je comprends qu'avant, c'est vrai que je t'aurais pas adressé la parole pour parler de quoi que ce soit mais tu dois bien avouer que toi non plus, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé directement la parole. affirma-t-il en lui lançant un regard qui la défiait de dire le contraire.

— C'est vrai. Tu me paraissait trop lointain pour que je pense à te parler comme à un être humain normal, admit Olietta de bonne grâce.

 _Trop lointain, hein._

Elle avait raison. Avant son bannissement, il avait toujours pris pour acquis sa présence et son appartenance à la guilde. Son grand-père étant Maître de la guilde et ayant de puissants ancêtres, il avait eu tendance à mépriser les mages les plus faibles et ne leur adressait pas la parole parce qu'ils ne l'intéressaient pas. A présent, il avait été banni puis reprit dans la guilde, ce qu'aucun de ces mages qu'il considérait comme faibles, n'avaient fait. Oui, Olietta faisait parti de ces mages-là. Mais ceux-ci avaient gagnés son respect par leurs actions et leur constance durant les sept années où ils avaient disparus. Comme l'avait dit quelqu'un, s'ils n'avaient pas tenus bon, ils n'auraient eus nulle part où rentrer.

— Tu refais la tête... indiqua Laki à Laxus qui décida de lui livrer le fond de sa pensée.

— J'aime pas parler et il m'arrive d'aimer faire peur à certaines personnes, c'est vrai. lui dit-il pendant qu'elle lui faisait un sourire moqueur qu'il apprécia immédiatement. Mais je ne veux plus que mes camarades de guilde aient peur de moi.

— Oh ? Draer veut devenir « abordable » ? se moqua-t-elle encore.

— Draer n'a pas dit que qu'il voulait être en solde non plus, la corrigeât-il. Disons que Draer veut être abordable en cas d'urgence.

— Je comprends. Tu cherches une rédemption ?

— Cesse de te moquer Olietta ou je vais faire comme avant et t'ignorer... la menaçât-il.

— Aucune chance Draer, lui répondit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Je suis entrée dans ta « zone ». Tu ne pourras plus jamais m'ignorer. affirma-t-elle en se rencognant dans sa chaise avec un air satisfait. Et puis, je t'amuse, je le vois bien...

 _Disons plutôt que tu m'intrigues. Mais il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue..._

— Olietta, dit-il avec un soudain air grave qui inquiéta Laki. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de vouloir te suivre ? demanda-t-il en observant attentivement le visage de la violette qui pâlit brusquement, ce qu'il prit pour un oui. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux rouges ?

Le jeune femme acquiesça et détourna son regard hanté de Laxus pour observer ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement.

 _Putain, ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées ! Donc c'était bien elle que le mec suivait et elle le connaît plutôt bien vu la tête qu'elle fait._

Son dragon grondait et le dragon slayer lui-même devait se retenir pour ne pas faire de même. Il avait envie de la cuisiner pour en savoir plus, mais le visage fermé de la demoiselle n'était pas engageant du tout. En même temps, pour qui se prenait-il pour lui poser des questions personnelles : elle allait à coup sûr, l'envoyer sur les roses ou ne pas lui répondre du tout pour ce qu'il en savait. Mais étant Laxus Draer, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, surtout si ça la mettait en danger elle, ou les autres de la guilde.

— Écoutes, reprit-il alors qu'elle reposait les yeux sur lui en les plissant. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, y a pas de soucis, c'est ton droit, mais je veux juste savoir deux choses après je te fous la paix.

Dire que Laki était surprise était un euphémisme. Elle aurait plutôt cru que Laxus serait du genre à la matraquer de question jusqu'à qu'elle capitule, et ce qui était encore plus bizarre, c'était qu'elle était presque certaine que le blond se retenait d'agir de cette manière avec elle et n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, aussi, elle hocha la tête, incertaine.

— Est-ce que tu te sent menacée ?

Laki observa le petit-fils du Maître, un long moment. Cela ne servirait à rien de nier, vu que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient de vraies commères. Tout le monde devait être au courant de sa rupture houleuse avec Wolfstar, alors autant lui répondre franchement sinon il ne la lâcherait pas, elle en était sûre. Fried et Bixlow, qui avaient entendu la question de Laxus, se concentrèrent eux aussi sur leur discussion, mais celle-ci les ignora, se concentrant sur Draer.

— Oui, bien sûr que je me sens menacée, qui ne le serait pas ? répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

Laxus reposa les quatre pieds de la chaise par terre et se pencha vers elle.

— Il te menace, OK. dit-il d'une voix basse et calme. Deuxième et dernière question : Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux rajins mâles qui hochèrent la tête de concert.

Nerveuse qu'on puisse les entendre, Laki observa les personnes qui les environnaient mais aucunes d'elles ne semblaient prêter attention à leur discussion. A faire des messes basses comme ça, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de planifier quelque chose d'illégal. Remarques, ce n'était pas faux, étant donné que pour Laxus, Fried et Bixlow, « s'occuper » de son ex serait purement et simplement le passer à tabac. L'espace d'un instant, la violette caressa l'idée de lancer les rajins à la poursuite de Sanmuel mais cette idée disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue : d'une part, ça ne réglerait pas le problème et d'autre part, Laki voulait être celle qui mettrait une trempe à son harceleur. Et ce, même si c'était mettre la charrue avant les bœufs car cela lui était impossible pour l'instant.

— Je suis tentée de dire oui, mais non. avisa la violette, au grand désappointement des rajins. Je vous remercie sincèrement, mais il faut que ce soit moi. leur expliqua-t-elle. Je ne m'en sens pas encore capable, certes, mais je le serai. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas intervenir.

— C'est toi qui voit, Laki. dit Bixlow d'une voix grondante. Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour lui botter le cul, saches que le Boss et nous, sommes tout à fait partant. lui assura-t-il et les deux autres acquiescèrent.

Il était visible qu'ils ne voulaient pas en rester là, mais qu'ils respecteraient sa décision. Ce qui étonnait plus Laki, c'était qu'ils s'en tiennent là.

— Je vais juste poser quelques conditions à notre accord. annonçât Laxus d'une voix ferme qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

— Je me disais aussi...

— Laki, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'on laisse passer ça sans rien faire, la mit en garde Fried.

— On peut être très chiants, si on veut. appuya Bixlow.

— Non, tu crois ? releva la jeune femme qui était à la fois agacée par leur manières surprotectrices et ravie qu'ils se soucient autant d'elle.

— Olietta. la rappela à l'ordre Laxus. On te demande pas la lune, juste de te faire accompagner quand tu n'es pas à la guilde, dans la mesure du possible.

— Et mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger ? Hors de question ! répliqua Laki incrédule.

— Oy Lak', tu nous prends pour qui au juste ? la tança le mage casqué.

— Pardon ?

— On est pas le pékin moyen, Laki. On est des mages de Fairy Tail bordel ! asséna Bix et Laxus laissât échapper un petit rire avant de lui donner un coup d'épaule.

— Parles-en à Alose et Rackow, je pense qu'ils seront ravis de t'escorter et peut-être d'aller en mission avec toi. proposa Draer.

— Peuh. crachat la violette. Si je leur en parle, ils ne me laisseront plus m'habiller seule. Surtout Max, c'est une vraie mère poule.

— Si on s'y met tous ensemble, ce mec n'arrivera jamais à t'approcher ! affirma Evergreen.

— Et si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu ne leur a rien dit ? imagina Fried. Mets-toi à leur place, comment se sentiront-ils d'après toi ?

— Ça c'est un coup bas, Fried. marmonna Laki, avant de prendre une minute pour penser. Je le leur dirai mais seulement quand je serai revenue. tranchât-elle.

Evergreen se joint à eux et Fried la mit au courant à voix basse pendant que Laki réfléchissait. Oui, elle leur dirai, mais seulement après qu'elle soit revenue de son voyage. Elle devait aller voir seule, Seeker et ne voulait mettre personne en danger avant qu'elle ait plus d'informations. De plus, si tout se passait bien, elle n'allait pas rentrer de sitôt et elle serait en compagnie d'un des dix mages saints de Fiore pour la protéger si besoin.

— Je peux t'accompagner pour venir et rentrer à Fairy Hills. Quand nous serons en mission, nous nous organiseront autrement, décida Evergreen, inquiète. Par contre... Tu as dis « quand tu sera revenue », mais revenue d'où ? se renseignât Evergreen. Tu pars ?

— Je dois prendre le train pour aller à Hargeon mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. expliqua Laki. Je dois aller voir un ami de Maître Makarov et ne connaîtrais ma destination finale que demain.

— Ce vieil homme et toutes ses cachotteries... marmonna Laxus, alors que les autres paraissaient dévorés par la curiosité, mais se tinrent cois. Nous irons ensemble. décida encore le blond.

— Quoi ? Pour... non ! Pas la peine de...

— T'inquiètes, on devait y aller de toute façon. la coupa le blond en ignorant les mines surprises des garçons et l'air satisfait d'Evergreen. La discussion est close.

— Oui, il n'y a rien à ajouter, Laki. renchérit l'autre mage à lunette, avant de se lever pour se planter, les poings sur les hanches, devant un Laxus méfiant. Moi, il y a autre chose que je VEUX voir tout de suite !

 _Aaaah, le voilà le Laxus que je m'attendais à voir. le LaxAutoritaire._ pensât Laki avec un sourire empreint d'amusement.

Puis elle observa Evergreen qui était en train d'exiger de Laxus, qu'il ouvre sa chemise pour leur montrer sa marque, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Jolie manière de détourner la conversation afin qu'elle ne puisse pas répliquer, mais elle allait laisser couler pour cette fois. Tout cela découlait de l'affection qu'ils lui portaient, du moins pour Fried et Evergreen et un peu pour Bixlow.

Si Evergreen et elles s'étaient toujours relativement bien entendues, surtout parce qu'elles étaient voisines à Fairy Hills, Laki avait beaucoup plus d'atomes crochus avec Fried. En effet, le jeune homme, Levi et elle partageaient la passion des livres et de la lecture. Ils échangeaient souvent des avis, ou des bouquins qui leur avaient plût. Lorsque Lucy était arrivée, Levi l'avait intégré à leur petit groupe de lecture, comme les avait un jour surnommé Wakaba.

Ces trois personnes, ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble et leur discussions animées lui avaient cruellement manqués et pendant à peu près cinq ans maintenant, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lire ou acheter de nouveaux livres parce qu'immanquablement, cela lui rappelait les absents. Bixlow quant à lui, était plus chien fou, avec elle. Le casqué n'était pas un lecteur aussi assidu qu'eux quatre mais il n'aimait que les livres d'horreur et lorsque que l'un ou l'autre en trouvait un de bien, il le lui passait. Il se plaisait aussi à écouter leur conversations et leurs débats et participait quelque fois quand il avait un avis à donner, mais c'était très rare.

Pour Laxus, la jeune femme n'était pas du tout sûre des raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi avec elle: ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait du mal à communiquer avec lui. Peut-être voulait-il vraiment ne plus faire peur aux gens, ou peut-être avait-il des motifs cachés, mais Laki avait bien assez de soucis à gérer sans parler d'un dragon slayer grognon. En plus elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Tout le monde lui prêtait des pensées profondes, intelligentes et tout mais Laki pensait que sous la surface, il n'en était rien.

Après tout, il pouvait très bien faire la tête parce qu'il avait oublié d'acheter du papier toilette ou avait oublié de fermer une fenêtre en partant. Un jour elle demanderai à Epixerus ce qu'il en était vraiment et en y pensant, la jeune femme se demanda où avait bien pu passer son ami poilu. Laki se pencha pour chercher Lisanna des yeux et lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci discuter avec Juvia, elle pu voir avec attendrissement l'écureuil magique dormant tranquillement dans ses bras, alors que la petite bête avait du mal à dormir d'habitude. En même temps, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Forêt de Telsyl, le vifly était sûrement exténué et à ce moment-même, il dormait comme un bienheureux dans les bras de la plus jeune utilisatrice de Take Over.

La violette ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en souriant: Personne n'était immunisé au charme et à la douceur de Lisanna Strauss.

— Regardes, Laki a l'air d'apprécier. dit Evergreen d'un ton amusé qui attira à nouveau l'attention de Laki sur elle.

— De quoi ? demanda-t-elle à la fée qui lui montrât d'un mouvement de menton, le côté gauche d'un torse dénudé.

Estomaquée, Laki observa fixement les muscles de Laxus en se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Surmontant sa surprise, elle avisa enfin ce que lui montrait Evergreen : La grande marque noire de la guilde de Fairy Tail positionnée à cheval sur le grand et le petit oblique gauche du blond. Détournant le regard du blond qui remettait sa chemise, la violette vit qu'on attendait un commentaire de sa part et le seul qu'elle pu tirer de son cerveau soudainement remplit de coton fut :

— Il a l'air humain, en fin de compte.

Laxus laissât échapper un rire bref, alors que les Rajinshû l'observaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée. La violette s'apprêtait à demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait devant le bar leur parvinrent aux oreilles. La violette décida de se joindre à eux car le sujet l'intéressait beaucoup, elle fut bientôt suivie par les Rajins et leur chef.

— Face à eux, même avec le retour de nos membres principaux... se désolait Vista lorsque Laki arriva à sa hauteur.

— Le groupe de Tenrô n'est plus aussi puissant qu'il ne l'était il y a sept ans. résuma-t-elle simplement.

— Il est impossible de combler le vide de ses sept années, énonça Macao, assis au bar.

— Que nous parlions de puissance individuelle ou de la magie globale de la guilde, devenir la meilleure guilde de Fiore est impossible. compléta Wakaba, à côté du père de Roméo.

Ces affirmations défaitistes flottèrent quelques minutes dans l'air avant qu'Erza ne soit obligée d'admettre qu'ils avaient raison, mais ce n'était pas du goût de Roméo qui sauta brusquement sur la table où se trouvaient Pix, Lisanna, Juvia et Elfman.

— J'ai déjà attendu sept ans ! Je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus, Erza ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Roméo ! s'offusqua son père.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de redevenir Numéro Un rapidement ! continua Roméo sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son paternel.

 _Oh bon sang ! Il parle de... Il n'a pas tort, en même temps, mais bon sang ! C'est un sacré morceau, tout de même !_ pensait la mage de bois ébahie par le cran de Roméo. Elle dissimula son sourire en se tournant légèrement et elle vit les visages de totale incompréhension de ceux qui revenaient de Tenrô. Son envie de rire redoubla.

— Oublies ça ! cria Macao à son fils. J'ai déjà décidé que nous ne participerions pas à ça ! dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Laki se rebiffa et pensât sans pitié en son fort intérieur que c'était pour ce genre de raison que Macao n'avait pas été nommé Cinquième Maître : Il se préoccupait trop du qu'en dira-t-on et avait peur de son ombre. Mais il oubliait un détail...

— Tu n'as plus le droit d'en décider Papa ! riposta le jeune mage de feu. Tu n'es plus Maître !

Macao accusa le coup des propos de son fils qui ne prenait vraiment pas de gants avec son géniteur. Le vieil homme ravala une remarque acerbe et se rattrapa.

— Je parle en tant que membre de la guilde. bougonna-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Grey et leur exceed venaient de passer la porte de la guilde et se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient pendant que père et fils continuaient de se disputer. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule et elle vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait encore de Laxus.

— Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ? dit-il à voix basse.

— Je crois que oui. répondit-elle de la même manière tandis que Macao appelait au vote des membres pour décider s'ils participeraient ou pas. Il s'agit du Daimatô Enbu...

Laki observa les camarades avec qui elle avait passé les sept dernières années. Tous levaient la main pour ne pas participer au Daimatô et la jeune femme soupira. Elle-même n'était pas sûre que participer soit une bonne idée mais décider de ne pas le faire avant même d'avoir essayé avec les membres de Tenrô, cela voulait dire pour elle « abandonner avant d'avoir essayé ». Dans le même temps, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : Ils s'étaient entêtés à participer toutes ses années malgré le fait qu'ils aient pratiquement toujours finis derniers. L'année dernière, la défaite avait été tellement cuisante qu'ils avaient décidés de ne pas participer cette année, mais le retour de Natsu et les autres changeait tout.

Oui, la mage de bois pensait qu'ils devaient participer, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : La première était qu'elle partageait l'espoir de Roméo qu'avec les autres, peut-être que Fairy Tail pourrait à nouveau côtoyer les sommets. La deuxième, c'était parce que le Daimatô Enbu représentait la meilleures manière pour ses camarades de reprendre pied dans le monde qui était le leur : pouvoir se mesurer à des adversaires puissants, en nombre élevés et dans une période réduite était un des moyens le plus rapides pour eux d'augmenter leur force. Et la troisième était tout simplement qu'elle voulait voir jusqu'où les plus forts de leur guilde pourraient les porter.

Il y avait cela quelques mois, la manieuse de magie de création aurait été vexée que cela n'effleure l'esprit de personne qu'elle puisse vouloir représenter la guilde, mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus aucune importance tout simplement parce qu'elle avait un but bien à elle. S'ils venaient à participer, elle y assisterai avec plaisir et soutiendrai ses amis de bons cœur et avec ferveur. De plus, si le stage avec le mage s'avérait ardu, le Daimatô Enbu représenterait une manière des plus agréable de se reposer. Quand vint son tour de voter, elle ne leva pas la main et croisa ostensiblement les bras, s'attirant un sourire radieux de Roméo Combolt qu'elle lui rendit agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

— Le Daimatô Enbu hein... C'est quoi, une sorte d'épreuve de force ? poursuivit Laxus, toujours à voix basse.

Lui, les Rajins et Lisanna qui les avaient rejoints attendaient visiblement sa réponse avec avidité tandis que le débat se poursuivait entre les deux camps de mages, mais Roméo avait commencé à répondre aux questions qu'ils se posaient, elle se borna donc à leur faire signe d'écouter le mage de feu.

— Pendant que vous n'étiez plus là, un festival a été mis en place pour décider de la meilleur guilde de Fiore.

— Ça semble amusant. commenta Natsu, approuvé par Grey, Elfman et Laxus qui se contenta d'un sourire carnassier qui fit frémir Laki.

— Toutes les guildes de Fiore se rassemblent et concourent contre les autres à l'aide de la magie, poursuivit Roméo qui poussait son avantage, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un comme Natsu ou Gajeel serait totalement emballé. Cela se nomme le Daimatô Enbu !

En dépit de son jeune âge, le jeune Combolt était futé et il connaissait parfaitement ses camarades de guilde, à fortiori celui qu'il avait toujours admiré et qui serait toujours son modèle. Natsu Dragneel : la tête brûlée de Fairy Tail, pour qui l'odeur d'un bon combat était aussi appétissante qu'une bonne pièce de viande. Sans parler des autres mages de Fairy Tail qui ne reculaient jamais devant une bonne bagarre. Rien qu'à voir le sourire glaçant de Laxus et les mines réjouies des autres Tenrô, Laki su que Roméo avait quasiment gagné. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment les autoriser ou non à participer : Maître Makarov.

— Pour le moment, il est dit que la meilleur guilde de Fiore est Sabertooth, c'est ça ? se renseignât Erza avec un air bon enfant qui ne trompa personne.

— C'est ça. confirma Roméo. Et si nous battons Sabertooth et gagnons les jeux, nous redeviendrons la meilleure guilde de Fiore !

Les mages présents laissèrent échapper diverses réactions, mais Olietta voyait bien que les revenants voulaient maintenant participer et que les autres n'étaient pas loin de se laisser convaincre. Roméo avait vraiment allumé la flamme du combat dans les yeux de ses amis et la violette ne put retenir un petit rire qui fut couvert par les conversations qui allaient bon train dans la salle.

— Cela étant dit... intervint Makarov et tout le monde se tut, dans l'expectative. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes assez puissants pour vous jeter dans la mêlée... douta-t-il à haute voix.

— C'est vrai ! Exactement ! répéta Macao en se tournant vers son fils, comme pour lui dire « je te l'avais dit ».

Ledit fils ne cilla pas mais croisa les bras et releva le menton en souriant d'un air rusé à Makarov. Encore une fois, décidément c'était la journée, Laki Olietta se cacha la bouche pour pouffer.

— Si nous gagnons, la guilde recevra trente millions de jewels comme récompense. laissât-il entendre en lançant un rapide regard amusé à Laki.

 _Échec et mat._ pensât la jeune femme qui se mit à rire avec Evergreen et Lisanna, lorsque Maître Makarov prit un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour décider qu'ils allaient finalement participer. Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, un vacarme assourdissant empli la salle du bar : Certains s'y opposaient violemment, d'autre piaffaient d'impatience, d'autres faisaient des projets frénétiques et d'autres se lamentaient. La violette, elle, sentait grandir sa motivation et son entrain et subitement, elle avait hâte de partir s'entraîner. C'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps et elle se surpris à sourire béatement jusqu'à que Roméo lui saute dessus pour l'entraîner dans une gigue de joie en scandant : « On y va ! on y va ! Laki on y va tous ensemble! ». Levant les yeux, Laki vit Max et Warren dont les visages indiquaient qu'ils hésitaient à les rejoindre dans leur danse ou faire comme Jet et faire le deuil de leur fierté. Elle leur fit un sourire radieux avant de croiser le regard d'Evergreen qui la toisait avec un air extrêmement satisfait. La Rajinshû féminine montra Roméo de la tête et articula silencieusement à l'intention de Laki avec un sourire en coin

 _Ensemble_.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant elle aussi et la brune se concentra sur les autres, notamment Natsu qui sautait sur la table où Jet se cachait la tête dans les mains.

— Sabertooth, hein ? Je suis GONFLÉ A BLOC ! termina le dragon de feu en hurlant.

— Ta gueule ! rétorqua Jet.

— Quand a lieu ce tournoi, Roméo ? demanda la salamandre.

— Dans trois mois à partir d'aujourd'hui.

— Ça nous laisse pas mal de temps pour nous entraîner, se réjouit le rose en enflammant ses poings.

C'était exactement ce que pensait Laki.

Pendant que les Connel, Warren et Jet essayaient de tempérer les ardeurs de Natsu, la violette décida de reparler à Makarov plus tard : Il lui fallait la missive du Maître dès ce soir, afin qu'elle puisse se mettre en route le plus tôt possible. Si elle devait repasser par la guilde le lendemain et vu l'agitation qui régnait déjà, l'inactivité liée à l'attente la rendrait folle. Contente de sa décision, la jeune femme sourit à Epixerus à peine réveillé que Lisanna venait de poser sur son épaule et écouta Warren.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

— _Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

— Quoi, c'est pas un festival de combat ? s'étonna Dragneel qui se fanait à vue d'œil.

— C'est l'Enfer. répondit Warren d'une voix caverneuse.

Un silence plein de doute passât, bientôt brisé par Lucy qui pensait chuchoter à Grey mais elle fut entendue par tout le monde, à sa grande honte.

— Honnêtement, après Acknologia, je vois pas ce que peut être l'enfer...

 _C'est sûr que dit comme ça..._

— De toutes façons, j'ai déjà décidé que nous participerions. trancha le Sixième Maître de la guilde. Alors il n'y a pas à discuter. Allons chercher les trente millions... Ahem, je veux dire, notre titre de meilleure guilde ! se corrigea le vieux Draer. La Team Fairy Tail s'apprête à entrer dans le Daimatô Enbu ! harangua-t-il bientôt salué par les hourras des membres plus ou moins enthousiastes.

 _Voilà qui avait le mérite de mettre tout le monde d'accord !_

* * *

 **NdlA :**

 _Je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais dit mais si « Ma Fierté » est en fait Tenrôjima vu par Laxus, cette fanfiction-ci est la suite vue par Laki et Laxus. Par la suite, je veux bien évidement dire tous les arcs qui viennent après : Daimatô Enbu, Éclipse, (un seul épisode filier, le 225), Tartaros et Arbales._

 _C'est un chapitre assez court, mais je ne pouvais pas couper autrement pour que ça reste logique. On se voit ce weekend pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir_ !


	11. Warrod C-Ken

**Disclaimer:** Le domaine de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

 **NdlA** **:** _Bonjour ! Je met la réponse à la review en dessous et on attaque le chapitre._

Guest _(Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est Tsuki ou Suu-kuni): Bonjour ! Merci pour la review, elle m'a trop fait plaisir, surtout que je ne savait pas vraiment si j'avais atteins mon but ou pas avec ce chapitre. Merci de m'avoir rassuré !_

 _Comme d'habitude, je poste à une heure indue pour moi, donc s'il y a des fautes : je les corrigerai à tête reposée. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Warrod.C Ken**

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque Laki Olietta, les Rajinshû et Laxus Draer avaient quitté l'auberge « Au bon passage » dans laquelle il avaient passé la nuit et la journée touchait maintenant à sa fin.

D'après la carte griffonnée par Maître Makarov au dos d'un prospectus, ils étaient presque arrivés à la maison du mage saint que Laki devait rencontrer et la jeune femme se demandait encore pourquoi les Rajins et leur chef avaient décidés de l'y accompagner. Non qu'elle se plaigne, il était toujours plus sûr et plaisant de voyager accompagnée que seule. Mais bon, elle aurait très bien pu y aller avec Epixerus, qui était pour l'heure, assoupi dans un ancien porte-bébé que Bisca lui avait donné : Il était maintenant trop petit pour Azuka et la petite fille avait été ravie de donner son moyen de transport au « bébé de Laki ».

Laki pouffa en y repensant et rajusta la lanière du porte-écureuil qui passait par-dessus celles de son propre sac à dos.

— Tu veux que je le porte ? demanda Fried, à qui le geste n'avait pas échappé.

Fried et Evergreen marchaient à ses côté tandis que Bixlow discutait avec Laxus, à quelques mètres devant eux.

— Non, ça va aller. Il faut que je m'habitue à le porter et de toute façon, quand il se réveillera, il marchera aussi.

Ils cheminèrent quelques instants dans un silence rompu seulement par le bruit de la nature environnante.

— Pourquoi vous m'accompagnez si loin ? demanda la jeune femme, que la question taraudait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la guilde, la veille.

— Pourquoi pas ? sourit le mage aux cheveux longs.

— Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être voulu aller vous entraîner plutôt que de me servir de garde du corps.

— C'est ce qu'on va faire. lui répondit Evergreen en souriant. Après t'avoir déposé chez l'ami du Maître.

— C'était pas la peine.

— Et puis, on est très curieux. avoua Fried avec un clin d'œil à Laki qui sourit en coin.

— Je me doutais qu'il y avait un truc comme ça mais Laxus aussi ? demanda-t-elle en baissant légèrement la voix.

— Quoi, tu rigoles ? s'exclama Evergreen qui elle, haussât volontairement le ton. Laxus est le pire. dit-elle alors que le blond leur jetait un regard curieux par-dessus son épaule.

— Laxus est curieux comme un vieux chat. compléta Fried en riant.

— Pourquoi « vieux » ? releva l'intéressé.

— C'est juste une expression, Lax. Mais oui, on a prévu de s'entraîner aussi. En fait, il y a un endroit dans le coin qui réponds à tous nos critères. indiqua Fried.

— Tous vos critères ? releva Laki, intriguée.

— Pour lui, pas de pluie. commençât Bixlow en montrant Laxus. Pour le reste, il suffit d'un grand espace dégagé et désert où on pourra tous s'entraîner sans se gêner les uns les autres.

Laki prit un moment pour tenter d'imaginer ce que pouvait être un entraînement à la rajinshû, mais elle cessa rapidement : Cela ressemblait trop à un enfer pour elle.

— Mais... Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous entraîner ? demanda Laki sincèrement surprise. Je veux dire, vous êtes tellement puissants...

— Nous _étions_ puissants, la corrigea Fried, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Maintenant, nous sommes tout juste capable de tenir les gens en respect, mais on est pas sûrs de pouvoir le leur imposer.

— Et si on est pas capables de ça, on faillit à notre mission première. pensât tout haut le casqué à l'avant.

— Qui est de protéger notre chef. termina tranquillement la seule femme des Rajinshû.

La violette regarda pensivement le dos dudit chef qui ne leur avait pas accordé un regard depuis que Fried l'avait qualifié de vieux chat.

— _Votre chef_ est assez puissant pour détruire à lui tout seul une guilde de moyenne importance et une grande partie d'une autre plus puissante, se moqua Laki. Il n'a pas _besoin_ de protection. assura-t-elle.

— On a tous besoin de protection. répondit calmement Fried, à une Laki incrédule.

— Aujourd'hui c'est toi. présenta Laxus en se retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Demain ça sera quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être même nous, qui sait ? Et un jour, les rôles s'inverseront et tu seras celle qui accompagne quelqu'un juste pour s'assurer que cette personne arrive à bon port indemne. S'il y a bien quelque chose dont je suis sûr, Olietta, c'est que la roue tourne et quiconque l'oublie en paiera le prix.

La violette se le tint pour dit, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route. Évidement, il avait raison : personne n'était à l'abri d'une situation où il pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. Le fait de faire partie d'une guilde constituait une partie de la réponse à ce danger : Si vous étiez en danger, quelqu'un forcément viendrait à votre secours et la guilde ne vous laissait jamais partir vraiment seul.

C'était stupide de sa part d'avoir oublié cette vérité et par cette annonce qui, à première vue, défonçait les portes ouvertes, Laxus venait de la lui rappeler à sa manière : La force d'une famille, comme la force d'une armée, résides dans la loyauté entre ses membres (1).

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Laxus Draer était flatté par la réflexion de la violette, mais il était plutôt d'avis qu'elle devrait rapidement changer son fusil d'épaule si elle voulait vraiment devenir plus puissante. Elle idéalisait peut-être un peu trop la puissance magique au détriment de la notion d'équipe, ce qui pourrait un jour s'avérer dangereux aussi bien pour elle que pour son entourage, mais il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté là. Avant de partir de la guilde l'avant-veille, Laxus avait été informer son grand-père, au sujet du type qui suivait la violette, ainsi que de sa décision de lui servir d'escorte jusqu'à destination. Arguant de la longueur du voyage et du potentiel dangerosité de sa mission, le dragon avait réussit à tirer quelques confidences au sujet de la jeune femme au vieux Maître de guilde.

— _Elle veut devenir plus forte, alors je l'envoie chez un ami de longue date._

— _Un ami, hein..._

— _Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas une idée derrière la tête ?_ demanda le vieux, soupçonneux.

— _De quoi tu parles ?_

— _Tu es sûr que c'est juste pour l'escorter que tu y vas ?_

— _Pour quelle autre raison ?_

— _Je sais pas... Peut-être parce que tu veux absolument savoir chez qui je l'envoie ?_

— _Ah ! Mais ça c'est évident, Gramps... Qu'est-ce que ça serait d'autre sinon ?_

Le vieil homme soupira d'un soulagement qui irrita son petit-fils.

— _J'ai eu peur que tu ne t'intéresse à elle pour une autre raison, disons plus... Personnelle._

— _Hein ?!_

— _Elle sort d'une relation douloureuse et son ex n'a pas été tendre avec elle. Je doute qu'elle soit prête pour une autre histoire... Surtout si tu n'es pas sérieux, Laxus._

— _Vieux. Il faut vraiment, VRAIMENT que tu arrêtes de te faire des films. Et de traîner avec Mira : elle a déteint sur toi... sérieux..._

Il avait quitté le bureau de son grand-père sans plus de cérémonies et en était maintenant au stade des conjectures. En fait, il était raisonnablement possible que le type qui la suivait était son ex petit-ami, ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Le vieux n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet au motif qu'il n'était pas le plus indiqué pour en parler et que le plus simple serait de la questionner elle. Le fait qu'ils ne soient que des connaissances tous les deux, excluait ce genre de confidences. Ne restait donc que la possibilité que l'ex se manifeste et s'il le faisait, Laxus voulait être là mais la raison pour laquelle il le voulait se refusait encore à sa conscience. Ou du moins, il l'avait rangé dans un tiroir reculé de son cerveau, avec un mouchoir par-dessus.

La sensation qu'une magie enflait à proximité le tira de ses réflexions et il sauta sur le côté par instinct. Bien lui en prit car une branche d'à peu près dix centimètres d'épaisseur s'écrasât à l'endroit précis où ils se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté et vit Bixlow éviter lui aussi une branche du même acabit. Evergreen et Fried, quant à eux, avaient attrapés Laki dans leur bonds et se tenaient à présents devant elle, prêts à en découdre.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?_

Le dragon observa les alentours attentivement mais rien ne bougeait mis à part les branches d'un arbre noueux qui se précipitaient dans leur direction.

— Protégez Laki. ordonna-t-il à son bras droit et Ever. On s'occupe de ça. dit-il, ignorant la violette qui râlait parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège. Le dragon laissât jaillir sa foudre et celle-ci allât brutalement à la rencontre des branches pour les stopper pendant que Bix préparait rapidement un _Baryon Formation_ , qui visait le mage qui se devait se tenir juste derrière l'arbre. Nos attaques ne peuvent que ralentir cette merde, Olietta. Trouves le moyen de la rendre inopérante, sinon c'est peine perdue, ordonna-t-il encore, mais à Laki cette fois.

Absorbé par son combat contre le végétal géant qui se comportait comme un poulpe de branchages, le dragon slayer ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents en entendant Olietta jurer comme un charretier à voix basse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait distinctement quelqu'un le traiter de connard, alors qu'il était à portée de voix et il s'aperçut qu'il appréciait qu'elle le fasse. Personne d'autre, à part son grand-père, n'aurait osé, sans craindre de représailles, mais le dragon lui laisserait toujours passer ses écarts de langage, parce qu'il trouvait cela extrêmement vivifiant qu'elle le défie aussi ouvertement. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, car la manière dont elle s'excusait de mauvaise grâce était tout aussi tordante.

Il avisa trop tard, le rai de lumière verte qui se dirigeait depuis l'arrière vers la mage de Fairy Tail, suivit par une autre branche, beaucoup plus épaisse que celles contre lesquelles Bix et lui se battaient. Comme au ralenti, il vit le trait passer à travers le _leprechaun_ d'Ever et sous la garde de Fried qui se mirent tous deux à jurer avec autant de virulence que Laki. Alors que le trait allait toucher Olietta, Laxus dû détourner le regard une seconde pour griller une autre branche vicieuse lorsque qu'un bruit incongru de sucions se fit entendre et lorsqu'il pu de nouveau regarder dans la direction d'Ever, ce fut pour voir un spectacle qui le laissa interdit : Le rongeur de la mauve s'était réveillé durant le combat et avait manifestement, purement et simplement avalé le sort. A présent, il avait pris quelques centimètres au garot et des cornes faites de bois lui ornait maintenant le crâne.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

L'attaque reprit de plus belle, mais elle ne venait plus que de devant Bix et lui.

 _Ça devait être un piège qui avait été placé là. Ce qui veut dire que la pourriture nous attendait et qu'on est tombé dans une embuscade._

Une nouvelle attaque visa précisément Olietta, dont la magie s'était mise à rugir dans les oreilles du blond au moment où elle avait été visée la première fois. La jeune femme sauta avec grâce au-dessus de l'écureuil qui lui hurlait de rester en arrière. Laxus était totalement d'accord avec le blaireau et allait faire de même, mais il comprit qu'il avait eu tort car dès le moment où les paumes de la jeune femme entrèrent en contact avec le bois, celui-ci se délita avec obéissance devant la magie de la mage de bois, qui se calma elle aussi, sans pour autant disparaître.

 _Évidement. c'est du bois, en même temps._

— Bien joué ! la félicita Fried, dont les cheveux regorgeaient à présent de feuilles. Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il encore à la violette qui secoua négativement la tête.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? s'écria Evergreen dans le même état que Fried.

Le fils d'Ivan allait dire qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée lorsque des applaudissement retentirent dans la foret et les firent sursauter. Sur leur gardes, les mages firent face au mage qui sortait d'une démarche tranquille d'entre les arbres, toujours en applaudissant.

 _Voilà pourquoi on ne l'a pas remarqué : Ce mec ressemble lui-même à un arbre._ pensât Laxus en détaillant l'inconnu qui se tenait devant eux avec un grand sourire. Grand, filiforme avec un sourire auquel il manquait une dent. Des cheveux fait de feuilles et des bras qui ressemblaient à des branches chétives, il portait une longue toge blanche et jaune sur un short qui semblait en osier tressé. Devant leur mine ahurie, le mage-arbre éclata de rire.

— C'est bien Fairy Tail, c'est très bien ! rit-il. Allons, allons, du calme, je ne voulais pas vraiment vous attaquer, vous savez. dit-il encore car aucun des mages n'avaient l'air tranquillisé par ses paroles.

Ses poupées entouraient toujours Bixlow, Evergreen avait gardé ses ailes, Fried avait encore l'œil noir, Olietta était encore auréolé de marron sombre et Laxus lui-même était encore électrisé. Sentant quelque chose de lourd peser sur son épaule, il jeta un œil pour y découvrir un rongeur qui grignotait manifestement sa magie avec délectation. A présent, il avait l'air d'un buisson qui venait d'être frappé par la foudre, ce qui aurait pu être marrant dans d'autres circonstances.

— _Arrêtes ça, Blaireau. C'est pas le moment._

— _Relax Lax,_ le calma l'écureuil en continuant à mâchonner malgré tout. _Il ne nous veut aucun mal et j'ai faim_.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis le destructeur des mondes... annonça le vieillard en souriant avec bonhomie.

— Pardon ? s'étouffa Laki.

— Je plaisante. Je suis la personne que vous cherchez, mais il ne fait pas bon parler de ces choses-là dehors. Venez, suivez-moi. répondit le mage en leur indiquant un chemin en terre battue qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués. C'est plus très loin.

Sans les attendre pour voir s'ils suivaient, le mage entama la légère côte d'un pas étonnamment alerte pour quelqu'un de son âge. Les rajins et Laki attendaient visiblement à ce qu'il décide, et lorsqu'il vit un petit oiseau se poser sur la tête du mage qui les devançait, Laxus se résigna à pousser un long soupir. Bon gré, mal gré, il lui emboîta le pas, Epixerus toujours sur l'épaule

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Après une demie-heure à gravir une colline au sommet de laquelle se trouvait une maison dont débordait encore des branches, Laxus n'était pas loin d'atteindre ses limites. Le chemin qu'ils avaient suivis jusque là était détrempé par la pluie qui était tombée cette nuit et le blond avait du mal à rester sur le chemin. Après une énième glissade dans la boue, il se mit sur le côté pour marcher dans l'herbe, ce qu'avait fait la petite maligne d'Olietta depuis le début de l'ascension et expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait à présent loin devant avec le mage bizarre. Dieu qu'il détestait les côtes. Il était prêt à aller à ce Daimatô Enbu juste pour que la guilde retrouve son bâtiment officiel qui se trouvait en plein cœur de la ville et éviter ainsi à devoir gravir cette foutue pente qui menait à l'actuelle guilde, c'était dire.

L'estomac tiraillé par la faim et fatigué Laxus passât enfin les portes de la maison du mage dans laquelle régnait une agréable fraîcheur due à la profusion de plantes en tout genre qui occupait le vaste espace du rez-de-chaussée. Deux arbres aux troncs massifs ornait les portes et formaient vraisemblablement le gros de la charpente de la bâtisse, comblée par des murs de briques sombres. Le mur de gauche était ornée d'une bibliothèque fournie, tandis que le droit était ornée d'une collection de casserole en cuivre rutilante, devant laquelle se trouvait un bar pas très large. Derrière celui-ci se cachait une gazinière et tout le nécessaire pour cuisiner, mais point de table, ni chaise pour se restaurer. Peut-être mangeait-il à l'extérieur ?

L'attention du dragon se reporta sur le grand mage qui était occupé à arroser ses végétaux tout en leur racontant des blagues nulles, tandis que Bix et Ever observaient eux aussi l'intérieur, curieux. Olietta, elle, se trouvait devant la bibliothèque avec Fried et son écureuil qui avait grimpé sur la tête de la mauve pour voir les ouvrages du haut. Le blond réprima un soupir d'impatience, tandis que le vieux mage continuait à débiter ses sornettes, mais lorsqu'il en arriva à commencer une autre de ses histoires, Laxus craqua.

— J'en ai assez de ces conneries. commençât-il d'un ton péremptoire.

— Pardon ? s'étonna le vieux qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

— J'en peux plus de tes blagues à cent balles, répondit-il. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si on peut laisser notre camarade ici présente avec toi, en toute sécurité ?

— Laxus ! le reprit Olietta avec des yeux suppliants.

— Quoi ? lui rétorqua-t-il pendant que les Rajins et elle s'approchaient de lui pour faire face à l'ami de Makarov.

Ses coéquipiers avec un air qui démontraient qu'eux aussi attendaient une réponse et la violette avec un air d'excuse sur le visage pour le mage qui leur faisait face.

— Y a un mec qui te suit à la trace, Olietta, poursuivit Draer. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse avec un vieillard sénile. Alors, vieux, tu me réponds ? menaça le dragon.

— Sinon quoi ? demanda l'autre mage d'une voix trop calme avant de relâcher sa magie qui flamba dans la petite maisonnette.

La pression était telle que Laxus avait du mal à respirer mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. La respiration laborieuse des rajins, dans son dos lui indiquait qu'eux aussi la ressentait de la même manière, il s'agissait donc d'une simple démonstration de force. Il fit craquer son cou avant de relâcher lui aussi le contrôle sur sa magie, augmentant la pression dans la pièce.

— Sinon, je t'explose. répondit-il simplement.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le vieux mage éclata de rire.

— Je plaisante. Je plaisante. Repos, mes bons amis. dit-il en leur faisant un sourire rendu communicatif par le trou laissé par sa dent manquante. Le sieur Draer a raison, je n'ai que trop tarder à me présenter.

Il vieux mage posa son arrosoir sur une table basse, lissa ta toge et écarta les bras comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

— Je me présente : Je suis Warrod C-Ken, pour vous servir.

Olietta se retourna pour jeter à Laxus un regard accusateur, mais le dragon haussât les épaules. Après tout, si elle savait qui ils venaient voir, elle aurait pu le leur dire, au lieu de laisser planer le mystère. Maintenant, il venait de dire à un des quatre mage les plus puissants de leur continent qu'il trouvait ses blagues nulles et l'avait menacé de le lui mettre une raclée. Sentant poindre une migraine, il reprit le contrôle sur sa magie et se massât l'arrête du nez en cherchant comment rattraper le coup, mais c'était peine perdue.

— _C'est sûr que Laki aurait pu vous prévenir... Mais si tu m'avais demandé..._ s'insinua Pix dans les pensées déjà douloureuse de Laxus.

— _La ferme, le blaireau !_ répondit Laxus en pensées avant de reprendre à voix haute à l'intention de C-Ken. A l'avenir je m'abstiendrai de critiquer vos vannes, mais je ne m'excuserai pas. dit seulement le blond en fermant les yeux car la douleur commençait à remonter le long de sa tempe.

— Ha ha ha ! Tu n'es pas le premier ni le dernier à dire que mes blagues sont nulles, néanmoins veuillez passer à un vieil homme ses petites manies. Je suis trop vieux pour en changer. accepta le mage saint, magnanime.

Les autres mages présents laissèrent échapper des soupirs de soulagement et Laxus ouvrit un œil.

— Surtout qu'en plus, reprit Warrod, je comprends parfaitement les raisons qui vous poussent à réagir ainsi et c'est tout à votre honneur. Protéger ses camarades et prendre soin des siens est une des plus importantes valeurs de votre guilde et celle que je préfère. Inutile de vous présenter, intervint-il alors que Fried s'était avancé visiblement pour le faire. Toi, tu es mon élève Olietta Laki. Vous êtes les rajinshu : Evergreen, Bixlow et Fried. Quant à toi, tu es le petit-fils de ce garnement de Makarov, Laxus.

Le dragon tiqua au mot garnement, mais le mage devant lui était apparemment assez vieux pour pouvoir traiter son grand-père de garnement. Quel âge avait-il donc ?

— Vous vous demandez comment je le sais, hein ? demanda-t-il aux mages de Fairy Tail.

— Vous... Vous êtes télépathe ? ( _Pathe ! Pathe ! Pathe!)_

— Oui. répondit le mage aux mages qui se mirent à paniquer avant de rire encore une fois. Je plaisante, je plaisante. répéta-t-il en sortant une missive d'une de ses manches. Makarov m'a envoyé un méchager pour me prévenir rapidement que cinq de ses mages allaient me rendre visite dont une qui resterait pour son apprentissage. Il a bien sûr omis de me dire qu'un Sieur Vifly l'accompagnerai cela dit, mais ce n'est pas grave : Je suis enchanté de rencontrer quelqu'un de votre espèce, dit-il à Epixerus qui hochât sa tête encore pourvue de cornes. Je voulais vous tester, reprit le vieux, mais vous avez mis tellement de temps à arriver que je suis parti à votre rencontre et comme vous ne m'aviez absolument pas vu, j'ai décidé de me cacher et de faire ça sur le chemin.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le vieillard s'était dirigé vers la cuisine et les avait invité d'un geste à le suivre.

— Un méchager ? chuchota Evergreen à Bixlow qui haussa les épaules.

— Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un méchager ? demanda-t-il aux autres qui pensaient évidement que c'était une autre de ses blagues.

— J'avais oublié que vous ne pouviez pas savoir. intervint Laki en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Laxus qui se frottait les tempes. I peu près trois ans, les exceed qui sont venus d'Édoras ont décidés de former une guilde qu'ils ont nommés Caitshelter en mémoire de Chalulu et Wendy. Comme ils parlent et volent, ils se sont spécialisés dans le transport de messages vocaux ou écrit moyennant finance. Aux dernières nouvelles, leur commerce marche plutôt bien. termina la violette.

— Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez personnellement les Exceed, releva Warrod en posant une mixture douteuse devant un dragon slayer qui fit la grimace. Buvez, ça soulagera votre mal de tête.

— On ne connaît pas tous particulièrement les Exceed mais certains de nos membres sont la raison pour laquelle ils sont présents maintenant à Hearthland. confia encore Laki en caressant la tête de Pix. Donc Maître Makarov vous a prévenu de notre arrivée. Je vous prie d'accepter mes remerciements pour votre enseignement.

Warrod était un vieux mage. Tellement vieux. Au temps de sa prime jeunesse, il n'aurait jamais pu rêver vivre aussi longtemps et voir toutes les choses qu'il avait vu. En regardant ces jeunes gens, qui assis à sa table, grimaçaient en voyant le grand blond ingurgiter son remède lui fit penser à Mavis. Ils avaient créés une guilde magnifique et la nouvelle génération suivait les enseignements de leur prédécesseurs. C'était un moment très émouvant pour le Mage Saint et le fait que Makarov lui envoie une de ses mages dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse lui apprendre quelque chose le remplissait de fierté, ainsi que d'une certaine nostalgie.

— Ne me remercie pas maintenant, jeune dame. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'enseigner et même lorsque c'était le cas, je n'ai jamais enseigné de manière très... orthodoxe. la prévint-il.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ? demanda Evergreen qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré C-Ken.

— Je vais essayer. répondit Warrod en faisant sauter des légumes avec dextérité dans une poêle.

— Vous avez dit vouloir nous tester, se souvint Laxus d'une voix rendue rocailleuse par le breuvage qu'il venait d'avaler. Qu'en avez-vous conclut ?

— Puis-je parler sans ambages ?

— Tant que vous évitez les blagues... grogna le petit-fils de Makarov à cause du coup de coude que venait de lui asséner Laki.

— Vous avez réagit rapidement, avec une belle économie de mouvements. Je suis d'avis que vous trois, pourriez augmenter votre esquive si vous travaillez plus ensemble, mas à part ça, je n'ai rien à dire. annonçât-il aux rajins. Quant à toi, tu es déjà puissant, mais je suis sur que tu peux encore évoluer, encore faut-il le vouloir, dit-il à Laxus qui hocha simplement la tête. Maintenant, venons-en au plus ardue, c'est à dire toi, mon élève.

Ladite élève se recroquevilla sur sa chaise et Warrod ne pu que compatir car la majeure partie de ce qu'il allait dire ne lui plairait certainement pas.

— Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins.

— Il faut toucher le fond pour pouvoir monter, lui rétorqua la violette avec un visage décidé.

— Certes, lui accorda-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Tu es lente. Tu réfléchis trop, et cela te ralentit encore plus. Tu manques de confiance en toi et cela t'empêche de faire confiance à ton instinct qui est loin d'être aussi affûté que celui de tes camarades. Mais...

— _Outch, ça fait mal._ commenta Epixerus. _Mais bon, tu t'y attendais..._

— _Oui, mais ça fait toujours mal de se prendre la vérité en pleine face, alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît._

— _Ouais, même ton copain le dragon a pensé « Don't mind». La vérité, c'est comme les plaies !_

— _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de me distraire alors qu'un mage puissant me fait la leçon ?_

— _Oui, c'est comme les plaies_ , insista le rongeur sans se rendre compte que le vieux mage le regardait en plissant les yeux. _Il faut d'abord que ça empire avant que ça ne cicatri-OUAILLE !_

— Je disais donc MAIS, car il y a un mais, poursuivit l'ami de Makarov comme s'il ne venait pas de donner un coup de spatule à un rongeur malpoli. Tu as du potentiel. Ta magie doit encore trouver sa véritable forme et je me réjouis d'avance de t'aider à la faire ressortir. conclut-il avant de se tourner vers Epixerus qui se frottait le crâne. Vous et moi, Monsieur le Vifly devront avoir une discussion au sujet des personnes qui parlent en même temps que d'autres et qui se permettent de lire dans les pensées d'autrui sans leur autorisation...

— Merci d'avoir été franc avec moi, Professeur. admit Laki avant de tapoter la tête de son ami à poil. Pardonnez l'impolitesse de mon ami ici présent, il n'a aucune notion d'espace privé.

— Si vous voulez vivre en harmonie avec les gens qui vous entourent, vous allez devoir apprendre quelques règles de politesse, dit le mage au rongeur qui eu la grâce de paraître penaud. Quant à vous, Laki, vous allez rapidement vous améliorer et ce sera d'une facilité...

— C'est vrai ? l'interrogea Bixlow qui se demandait s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de s'entraîner avec Laki.

— Non, je plaisante : ce sera l'enfer mais passons, s'exclama-t-il en soulevant le couvercle de l'énorme marmite qui mijotait depuis un moment. Le dîner est prêt !

Laxus et les Rajinshû se levèrent précipitamment.

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine... commença Fried, mais le vieil homme le réduisit au silence en lui plaçant une pile d'assiette dans les mains.

— Oui, nous avons emmené à manger ! ( _Manger ! Manger ! Manger!)_ intervint Bixlow qui se fit remettre une grande jarre d'eau tandis que ses babies étaient chargés de porter les verres.

— Nous allons camper dehors et... tenta à son tour Evergreen mais C-Ken lui cloua le bec en lui donnant d'une main une cuillerée du potage qu'il avait cuisiné et de l'autre, les couverts.

— Nous partons à l'aube demain ! termina Draer en prenant de vitesse le vieux mage pour saisir la poêle qui contenait les légumes sautés.

— Allons, il est tard : nous allons manger dehors tous ensemble et ensuite nous vous chercheront une place, afin que chacun puisse se reposer. Vous n'allez pas vous voir pendant quelques temps, insista le maître des lieux. Ne serait-il pas mieux de partager un bon repas, ainsi que la compagnie de vos camarades encore une nuit avant de se séparer ?

L'homme les observa attentivement, un par un et réprima un rire en les voyant prêts à mettre la table.

— Si tout se passe bien, poursuivit-il, vous ne serez plus les mêmes lorsque que vous vous reverrez, alors laissez-moi vous donner un conseil de vieux sage : Chérissez chaque moment passé avec vos amis, bons comme mauvais, car vous ne savez pas quand un camarade peut vous être enlevé.

Sur cette dernière phrase, le Roi d'Ishgar sortit par la porte arrière avec sa marmite de bouillon à l'odeur alléchante.

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table mais Laxus Draer n'y participait pas. Le jeune homme préférait écouter ses camarades et l'écureuil discuter avec leur hôte et il appréciait le bonheur relatif que conférait une absence de céphalée et la sensation d'avoir le ventre plein.

Il avait eu du mal à dormir la veille, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait dormir ailleurs que chez lui ou à la guilde. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne se sentait en sécurité nulle part, mais plutôt que ses sens hyper développés de dragons slayer n'étaient pas toujours un avantage. Comme par exemple lorsque vous deviez dormir dans un lieux étranger où le moindre bruit, ou la moindre étincelle de magie vous faisait dresser l'oreille. Le blond avait donc passé la nuit à s'assoupir et se réveiller en sursaut avant de s'assoupir à nouveau : le meilleur moyen de se réveiller crevé. La route à pied à travers les prairie et la forêt qui menait au chalet du vieux l'avait détendu, mais après le combat et la pente pour arriver à destination, le manque de sommeil s'était manifesté sous la forme d'une migraine térébrante.

 _Au moins, il faut lui accorder ça : Je sais pas ce qu'il a mis dans sa potion le vioc, mais c'est du tonnerre en boite ce truc !_

Sa migraine c'était calmée de suite pour ne plus faire sentir au mage de foudre qu'une pulsation discrète mais indolore. La disparition de la douleur avait eu deux effets principaux : L'amélioration notable de son humeur et sa capacité à faire honneur au repas, qui aurait été compromise si la douleur avait été là. Les yeux fermés, appuyé contre une souche, le dragon se sentait serein. Aussi lorsqu'il senti le vieil homme s'installer à ses côtés, il ne bougeât pas d'une oreille, laissant l'initiative du dialogue au mage du conseil jusqu'à qu'il sentit qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur la jambe. Ouvrant les yeux, Laxus vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre assez ancien car la couverture ne tenait plus que par quelques fils et était patinée par les années. Jetant un regard interrogateur à son vis à vis, le fils d'Ivan se redressa. Il saisit le livre avec délicatesse pour l'ouvrir sur la première page et y lire les trois premières phrases.

 _Ce cahier appartient à Yûri Draer._

 _Chasseur de trésor de la guilde Sylph Labyrinth_. Cette mention avait été barrée.

 _Mage de Fairy Tail._

Étourdit par ce qu'il avait entre les mains, Laxus tendit le livre précautionneusement à celui qui venait de le lui passer mais le vieil homme refusa d'un signe de tête. Laxus dû le reposer sur sa jambe.

— Je n'ai aucun droit sur ce cahier, regretta Draer.

— Au contraire, tu es son légataire légitime, le contredis l'homme au visage noueux.

— Vous auriez dû le donner à son fils.

— Je l'ai fait et il l'a refusé.

— Pardon ?

— Disons que malgré son caractère épouvantable et son attitude belliqueuse, Makarov Draer a fait preuve de sagesse très tôt comparé aux autres mages de son âge. commenta le vieillard qui sourit à ce souvenir. Lorsque que j'ai essayé de le lui donner, il a refusé en me disant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'utilité car sa magie était trop différente de celle de son père Yûri mais qu'il m'autorisait à choisir qui, parmi les mages de ma connaissance, serait le plus à même de maîtriser le sortilège que ton arrière-grand-père a expérimenté et expliqué dans ce cahier. Il avait raison bien sûr et année après année, j'ai été tenté de donner ce cahier à bon nombre de personne mais quelque chose m'a toujours retenu et maintenant, je sais pourquoi. termina le grand mage avant de se lever pour prendre congé. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Laxus, arrière-petit-fils de mon ami. Qu'elle t'apporte repos et conseils.

Émerveillé, reconnaissant et pensif, Laxus rouvrit le livre et dépassa la première page pour y décrypter les fines pattes de mouches qu'avait tracé son ancêtre à l'encre rouge :

 _Fulminate de mercure du Dieu Rouge de la Foudre._

Et dire qu'il trouvait les noms de ses propres attaques un peu trop pompeuses... Apparemment, c'était de famille.

Le dragon rit doucement dans la nuit et suivit le mage des plantes à la maison. Se faisant, il croisa Olietta avec qui il échangeât quelques mots avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain, Laki Olietta embrassât Evergreen et Fried, fit un high five à Bixlow et salua Laxus d'un signe de tête entendu. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre : tout avait été dit la veille.

Le rongeur magique leur dit au revoir tout en promettant de prendre soin de Laki à leur place et pendant que l'équipe des Rajinshû remerciait celui qui serait à présent son professeur, la jeune femme se remémorait ce que Laxus lui avait dit la veille.

— _Donnes-toi à fond, ne lâches rien et fais en sorte que je ne te classe plus dans les faiblards OK ?_

— _T'inquiètes, grand bécasseau._

— _Et quand on se reverra, j'aimerais..._

— _Quoi encore ?_

— _J'aimerai apprendre à te connaître, alors ne te laisse pas oublier._

— _Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais entré dans ta zone, Draer. Tu ne m'oublieras pas._

— Laki, appela Fried.

— _Laki ! Ils s'en vont !_ la gronda Pix.

— Bon voyage ! s'exclama-t-elle, mortifiée de s'être laissé aller à rêvasser alors que ses amis étaient sur le départ. Entrainez-vous bien ! leur cria-t-elle.

— Merci toi aussi ! lui répondirent les trois rajins de loin avec des signes de la main.

Alors qu'ils allaient disparaître dans une courbe de la colline, Laxus Draer leva la main droite pour pointer le doigt vers le ciel, et le vent porta ses paroles jusqu'à Laki, Epixerus et Warrod.

— On se voit au Daimatô Enbu !

Laki leur rendit le salut de leur guilde, et ce, même s'ils ne pouvaient plus la voir.

(1) : _Étant une grande fan d'Esprit Criminels, il arrive souvent que je note des citations qui me parlent (comme par exemple, le résumé de cette fic). Cette citation est de Mario Puzo, (a écrit « Le Parrain ») et est cité à la fin de l'épisode 13 de la saison 4 d'Esprits Criminels : Rite de passage._

* * *

 **NdlA :**

 _Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre x'). Surtout la fin en fait. Ahem. Bon, je vais essayer de bosser un peu tous les soirs de la semaine pour éviter d'être à la bourre pour poster. Enfin, ça c'est ce que je dis Hahaha ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et la semaine prochaine, on retrouve Laki pour qui l'apprentissage commence !_


	12. L'enseignement du Mage Saint

**NdlA :** _Bonjour ! Mavel qui est très en retard et je m'excuse si vous avez attendu. Que dire pour ma défense à part que ce chapitre m'a posé pas mal de problèmes existentiels et que plus le temps passait, moins j'avais envie de commencer. Heureusement, une fois partie c'est bon._

 _Tsuki et Suu-kuni : Je vous adore ! Merci pour vos review qui sont ma lumière au bout du tunnel (ben quoi?)_

 _Une chose avant de commencer : Les explications de Warrod sur la magie ne sont basées que sur mes réflexions personnelles et elles ne sont en aucun cas prouvées en ce qui concerne le fonctionnement de la magie dans le domaine de Fairy Tail._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : L'enseignement du Mage Saint.**

Warrod vida l'arrosoir dans son dernier pot et reposa doucement l'ustensile. Ses bras lui faisaient mal à force de le porter pendant un long moment, mais la satisfaction que lui procurait l'arrosage de ses plantes et herbes le valait amplement. De plus, l'arrosage avait toujours eu un effet calmant sur lui : le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur la plante, la regarder s'accumuler au pied de l'herbe, puis s'infiltrer dans le sol, puis recommencer à verser. Observer ses plante luxuriantes lui donnait aussi un grand sentiment de plaisir, mais depuis une semaine, il n'était plus le seul à le faire car il avait accueilli deux recrues de Makarov et, même si les deux mages essayait de ne pas le déranger, leur présence était tangible même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la maison.

Ici, une barrette de Laki dont le parfum flottait dans la pièce, son sac dans le coin de la pièce où elle dormait avec son compagnon, Epixerus le Vifly. Des piles de livres étaient entassés près de leur couchage, à côté d'une peinture de certains mages de Fairy Tail : Max Alose, Warren Rocko, Bisca Moulin, Alzack Connel et leur petiote Azuka. Non, il se trompait. La sniper était à présent mariée et ne s'appelait plus Moulin, mais Connel. Le vieux mage reposa le cadre où il l'avait trouvé et sourit en sentant le parfum de Laki qui flottait près de ses affaires. Il était temps d'aller voir où ils en était, tous les deux.

Le soleil de l'après-midi baignait de lumière la colline où se trouvait la petite maisonnée du mage saint et lorsqu'il sortit par la porte de derrière, il fut brièvement aveuglé. Clignant des yeux, il attendit patiemment que sa vision s'accoutume à l'explosion de lumière de l'extérieur, bien qu'il n'ai pas vraiment besoin de sa vision pour savoir où se trouvaient Laki et Epixerus. Celle-ci se trouvait non loin de la table qu'il utilisait pour prendre ses repas tandis que son compagnon se trouvait dans les arbres qui bordaient le chemin menant à la source.

Le mage saint n'avait jamais apprécié rester enfermé et dès qu'il avait pu s'acheter une maison, il l'avait construite sans salle à manger : Prendre ses repas dehors était une de ses lubies, mais puisqu'il vivait seul, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Même si cela était un choix de sa part, il était vrai qu'il aurait apprécié d'avoir quelque chose pour s'abriter en pleine journée ensoleillée comme celle-ci. Il y avait bien un arbre qui sortait de la maison sur le pan de mur voisin mais elle n'était pas assez étendue pour rejoindre la table. Lorsqu'il pleuvait, il était obligé de prendre ses repas dans la maison, il prenait ses petits déjeuner en plein air mais le repas de midi était plus problématique et tout le monde n'aimait pas manger en plein soleil. Il avait donc décidé d'allier l'utile à l'utile : L'entraînement de Laki consisterait à faire pousser un arbre grâce à la magie.

En effet, en faisant pousser les végétaux magiquement comme lui le faisait pour combattre l'avancée des déserts, les plantes grandissaient plus rapidement que les plantes qui poussaient de manière normale. En dépit de sa magie, le mage ne faisait pas tout pousser de cette manière, comme par exemple les plantes qu'il soignait dans sa maison, car certaines plantes ne devaient pas absorber de magie sous peine de perdre de leur efficacité ou quelques unes de leurs caractéristiques, souvent curatives mais en tout temps serviables.

Donc pour Laki, il avait décidé de lui demander de faire pousser non loin de leur table, un arbre qui pourrait les abriter au moins du soleil. L'ami de Makarov se souvenait avec amusement de la joie de la jeune femme quand il le lui avait annoncé, ainsi que de sa pensée comme quoi la jeune femme sous-estimait peut-être l'ampleur du travail que cela allait lui demander et la fatigue que cela allait lui causer. Faire pousser des arbres n'était pas donné à tout le monde : Il fallait le bon type de magie, le bon élément et quelque chose en plus que Warrod qualifiait pour lui-même d' « onde ».

Le mage-arbre s'assit sur le banc et observa la mage de Fairy Tail qui se trouvait assise un peu plus loin, les yeux clos. Epixerus, que Warrod n'avait pas entendu arriver, s'était assis à côté de lui sur la table.

— _Alors, comment ça se passe ?_ demanda le mage à l'écureuil qui venait d'entreprendre le nettoyage consciencieux de ses oreilles.

— _Couci-couça. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherche, du coup elle ne fait que réfléchir à ces petits bouts de papiers au lieu de méditer._

— _Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de le savoir d'instinct, mais une fois qu'elle l'aura expérimenté, je pense que ce sera plus facile pour elle de retrouver l'état dans lequel elle doit se mettre pour y arriver._

— _Cela fait déjà un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle essaye sans y parvenir...Peut-être que vous pourriez l'aider maintenant ?_

Le mage saint comprenait le ton râleur qu'employait le vifly, néanmoins, il pensait qu'il vaudrait mieux que la jeune femme s'en sorte sans aide la première fois : ça lui serait grandement bénéfique pour la suite de l'entraînement qu'il avait prévu pour elle.

— _Le temps passe vite, vous savez. En un clignement de paupières, il sera déjà temps pour nous de repartir et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit venue ici pour rien._ termina le rongeur soucieux avant de passer au nettoyage de sa queue.

— _Il faut laisser le temps au temps, jeune vifly. Elle est en train de faire le plus dur. Il est normal que cela lui prenne plus de temps._

Oui, il n'était pas facile de trouver la bonne « onde » comme lui-même le disait. L'arbre, qui n'avait rien de magique, n'accepterait pas n'importe quelle magie et lui envoyer des salves de magie pêle-mêle, même si c'était de la magie de création de bois, ne le ferai pas pousser plus vite. Si la mage relâchait trop de magie, celle-ci s'égaillerait dans la nature et n'atteindrait pas sa cible et si elle ne lui en donnait pas assez, cela n'aurait aucune influence sur la vitesse de croissance de la plante. La qualité de la magie que Olietta devrait envoyer était importante aussi : de la même manière que la pureté de l'eau et la concentration en minéraux dans le sol était important pour la croissance des arbres, Laki devrait envoyer à l'arbre la magie la plus pure qu'elle pourrait. Pour réussir à purifier sa magie, elle devrait en retirer tout ce qui n'en faisait pas partie, c'était à dire qu'elle-même devrait s'effacer en quelque sorte de sa magie. Mais pour s'effacer de sa magie, un mage devait débord savoir ce qu'il lui apportait exactement.

— _En fait, tu la fait travailler à l'envers._ comprit Pix qui continuait de nettoyer sa queue des poils morts ou abîmés. _Pour faire pousser cet arbre, elle doit purifier sa magie de tout ce qu'elle est. Or, pour le faire, elle doit apprendre à se connaître, à s'accepter et donc, elle doit apprendre quelles sont ses forces, quelles sont ses faiblesses et les vaincre._

Le mage saint se retint de rire pour ne pas troubler son élève. L'ami de la mage était une fine mouche, car c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire et il n'en ressentait aucune gène. La mage qu'on lui avait confié avait beaucoup de potentiel magique et en dehors, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose la bridait. Peut-être un manque de confiance en soi, comme le disait Makarov ou bien autre chose de plus indéfinissable, mais la mage devrait surmonter ces difficulté si elle voulait atteindre son objectif.

Warrod avait d'autres buts, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de faire pousser un futur vénérable, mis à part faire de l'ombre. Un arbre qui grandit était un objectif qu'elle pouvait atteindre et elle pourrait seule, apprécier ses progrès ou non, sans que Warrod ait à l'en informer. Le fait qu'elle utilise la magie du bois était un avantage pour elle, mais pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore en mesure d'apprécier ledit avantage car elle n'avait pas encore réussi la première épreuve : Trouver la base de son pouvoir, la source de sa magie. En d'autre terme, ce qui lui permettait d'utiliser la magie.

Pour avancer, Laki Olietta devrait aussi se vider de sa magie, mais cela il ne lui avait pas dit. Pour un mage, se vider de sa magie revenait à rester dans un état affaibli et sans défense. En règle général, lorsque l'on faisait ce genre de chose, soit c'était parce qu'on avait pas le choix, soit parce qu'on était en plein combat, soit les deux bien sûr. Cette pratique ne pouvait se faire que si le mage était en parfaite sécurité et le mieux était encore de ne pas le faire seul, au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Le vieux mage s'était dit qu'elle paniquerait sûrement s'il le lui disait, c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était tut.

— _Je pense que c'est l'inverse en fait..._ le détrompa Pix qui s'attira un haussement de sourcil du mage saint pour s'être invité dans les pensées de .

Après que Laxus et les rajinshûs soient partis, ils avaient discutés de la télépathie d'Epixerus et de la manière dont il pouvait l'utiliser tant qu'ils seraient sous le toit du mage. Il avait le droit de répondre si on lui parlait, à voix haute ou télépathiquement mais devait, dans la mesure du possible, éviter d'épier les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient. Et si par inadvertance, il n'arrivait pas à rester à l'écart des pensées de ses voisins, il devait au moins s'abstenir de participer au monologue intérieur de la personne concernée : c'était la moindre des politesse.

— _Tu as commencé._ lui rétorqua l'écureuil.

— _Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne dis rien, mais c'était limite. Tu penses donc que j'aurais dû le lui dire ?_

— _En fait, ça n'a aucune importance. Que ce soit dangereux ou non, elle l'aurait fait de toute manière. Et puis, on est là au cas où, mais il faudra la prévenir avant qu'elle ne reparte._

— _Effectivement._ lui accorda . _Lorsque vous nous quitterez, Laki n'aura pas atteint sa maturité et elle devra continuer son entraînement seule. Ça pourrait être dangereux selon l'endroit où elle le fait._

— _Elle ne sera pas seule, parce que je serai avec elle et je doute que le Maître la laisse faire sans être sûr qu'elle ne risque rien._ dit l'écureuil et le mage sourit. _Donc cet arbre, en plus de servir de baromètre, va la vider de sa magie, c'est ça le plan ?_

— _C'est une partie du plan, en fait._

— _J'ai le droit de connaître la suite ou vous allez vous la jouer Grand Maître du Kung-fu ?_

Encore une fois, le mage saint eu beaucoup de mal à retenir un franc éclat de rire.

— _Je suis désolé de m'exprimer par énigme, mon bon ami. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'expliquer tout ce que je fais à un observateur. Quand j'enseigne à des mages, en général ils sont trop occupés à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pour se soucier de mes théories sur la magie et mes méthodes d'enseignement._ _Ceci dit, je ne l'ai pas non plus expliqué à Laki, donc si tu peux me pardonner de préférer attendre qu'elle ait terminé pour aujourd'hui, je vous expliquerait cela à tous les deux._

 **_d(^_^)b_**

Laki Olietta se glissa avec délice dans le bassin formé dans la roche par la source d'eau chaude que lui avait conseillé Warrod. Le vieux avait raison : rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud pour effacer la fatigue de la journée et se délier les muscles. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre un cailloux et se mit à rire en regardant Epixerus qui l'avait accompagné, faire des ronds dans l'eau.

— Ça te plaît ? lui demanda-t-elle. Alors comme ça, tu sais nager !

— _À Telsyl, il n'y avait pas de grand plans d'eau pour nager mis à part des marais du genre de celui qui entoure notre cabane. Je suis autant surpris que toi de découvrir que oui, je sais visiblement nager. Après, je pense que tous les mammifères savent nager ou au moins patauger, non ?_

— Je sais que les tigres sont de très bons nageurs, mais il me semble que certains singes ne le peuvent pas parce qu'ils ont trop de muscles et passez de graisse pour flotter. l'informa Laki qui s'excusa d'un sourire devant l'air étonné du rongeur. J'aime bien les animaux.

— _Y a pas de soucis, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse aussi détaillée. Tu es très cultivée et ça doit être un peu dur de devoir te retenir pour ne pas partager tes connaissances._

— Qui te dit que je me retiens ?

— _Disons que la majeure partie des mages de ta guildes ne brillent pas par leur culture générale. Ce n'est pas une critique !_ s'excusa-t-il en voyant que la violette s'apprêtait à défendre ses camarades. _C'est juste que ça m'attriste de te voir te renfermer sur toi-même parce que les autres n'ont pas un esprit aussi ouvert que le tien._

— Je suis juste plus curieuse que les autres. dit modestement Laki. Mais c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive souvent d'être incomprise de quelques personnes. Même mes amis ne me comprennent pas vraiment quand je m'exprime mais eux, contrairement à d'autres, n'ont pas d'autre choix que de m'accepter comme je suis.

— _Pourquoi tu ne fais pas pareil avec tout le monde alors ?_

— On est pas tous pareils. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en danger parce que la personne qui m'accompagne ne comprends pas ce que je dis. Et j'ai souvent de drôles de réflexions...

— _Ça je ne te le fais pas dire._

— … ce qui fait que souvent, je préfère me taire plutôt que de me faire passer pour une folle ou une excentrique.

— _C'est bien d'être excentrique. Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire si les autres te trouvent excentrique ?_

— Je ne veux pas que _tout le monde_ me trouve excentrique... dit la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre la pierre.

— _Tu veux dire que si Fried, Bixlow ou Evergreen te trouvent bizarre ça va, mais que rien ne va plus si c'est Laxus ?_

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. répondit Laki, énervée pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Quoique non, elle savait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas penser à Laxus Draer. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, elle le trouvait effectivement plus abordable qu'auparavant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait le considérer comme un ami. Oh, bien sûr, si elle était en danger ou qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il lui viendrait en aide, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

 _Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il dit qu'il voulait apprendre à te connaître ?_

Laki fronçât les sourcils pour tenter de faire taire cette petite voix insidieuse. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle l'intriguait, elle l'avait bien compris, mais lorsqu'il aurait appris à la connaître, il se désintéresserait d'elle aussi sec. À quoi bon se faire des idées si c'était pour avoir des désillusions par la suite ? Aucun intérêt. Et puis, ce genre de mec était fait pour sortir avec des femmes plantureuses et puissantes comme Mirajane ou Erza qui pourrait lui prêter main forte en mission mais qui aurait assez de puissance pour se faire respecter par lui. Laki Olietta ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'un homme comme Laxus Draer aurait pu trouver à une femme comme elle.

— _Tu es plantureuse et puissante._ indiqua Pix qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Visiblement l'accord sur le respect de la vie privée et des pensées ne s'appliquait qu'à Warrod...

La jeune femme se retint de répliquer. C'était précisément ce que Warrod essayait de lui apprendre en ce moment : arrêter de se dévaloriser, mais bon, les vieilles habitudes étaient tenaces. En pensant à Warrod, la jeune femme fit la grimace. Elle n'avait pas avancé d'un poil depuis qu'ils étaient ici et la jeune femme était extrêmement frustrée. Celle-ci se renfonçât dans l'eau et laissât échapper un profond soupir qui fit bouillir l'eau autour d'elle.

— _J'y arrive pas Pix._ dit-elle en pensée à son ami qui se mit sur le dos pour faire la planche.

— _Warrod dit que c'est normal. Il dit que c'est la partie la plus difficile de ton apprentissage et que c'est normal que ça te prenne autant de temps._

— _Mais si ça continue comme ça, rien ne va changer !_ s'énerva la mage.

— _T'as vraiment rien compris, hein ?_ demanda-t-il à Laki qui lui adressa un regard incrédule. _Il n'y a pas de remède miracle pour gagner en puissance du jour au lendemain. Tu le sais, sinon je suis sûr que tu aurais déjà essayé et Warrod t'avait bien prévenu que tu ne verrais pas les résultats de suite. Il n'est pas censé de donner une recette miracle pour augmenter ta puissance magique ! Ce qu'il fait, c'est te donner les outils et le mode d'emploi pour que tu puisse le faire seule._

— _Je n'avais pas compris ça comme ça._ admit la mage à lunette.

— _J'ai discuté avec lui en fin de journée et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'es même pas censée ressentir les effets de son enseignement pendant qu'on sera ici._

— Vraiment ?! s'étonna la jeune femme à voix haute tellement elle était surprise. Mais alors...

— _Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il a expliqué quand tu as commencé ?_

— Oui, mais...

— _Il t'a dit qu'en premier, tu t'entraînerait à la décharge/recharge et à la méditation._

— Je ne fais que me décharger, tu veux dire. Je n'ai presque plus de magie et je n'arrive pas à emmagasiner plus de magie pour tenir le lendemain... bouda Laki. Quant à la méditation, je n'y arrive pas ! Soit je m'endors, soit je finis par réfléchir à tout un tas de choses inutiles...

— _Penser à tes amis ou à ton dragon blond n'est pas inutile, jeune fille. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut pour méditer effectivement..._

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir donné ces bouts de papiers ? demanda la jeune femme en faisant de grands gestes qui transformèrent le bassin en mer agitée.

Les bouts de papiers dont Laki parlait, était en fait des penses-bêtes que lui avaient envoyés ses amis et Maître Makarov. Ils étaient censés l'aider dans son entreprise mais ils n'étaient en fait que des petits mots, certes gentils et réconfortants, mais qui ne lui disait absolument pas comment arriver au nirvana via la méditation. Il s'agissait en fait de mot de Kinana, Makarov, Bisca, Max et Warren, dans lesquels ils avait mis les trois qualités qu'ils pensaient qu'elle possédait. Sauf pour le mot d'Azuka qui se constituait d'un dessin qui était censé la représenter terrasser un monstre à trois têtes, qui ressemblait bizarrement à un poulet.

— _C'est parce que tu vois le meilleurs chez les autres._ lui répondit vertement Pix, agacé d'avoir bu la tasse par la faute de la jeune femme.

— En quoi est-ce un problème ?

— _Ça n'en serait pas un si tu faisais pareil pour toi !_ s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête pour faire sortir l'eau qui s'était introduit dans ses oreilles. _Apparemment, tu as besoin qu'on t'ouvre les yeux !_

— J'aimerais bien faire pareil, mais étant donné qu'il y a une jeune femme nue dans le bassin, je vais m'abstenir pour seulement vous demander de remonter : Le repas est prêt. leur dit Warrod d'un peu plus haut dans la pénombre.

Laki poussa un petit cri et se couvrit mais le vieux mage était invisible et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Il devait déjà avoir rebroussé chemin. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et regarda pendant quelques minutes le ciel étoilé.

 _Je me demande ce que sont en train de faire les autres de Fairy Tail en ce moment ?_ pensât-elle vaguement, sans savoir qu'à ce moment précis, tous ses camarades de guilde étaient en train de faire exactement la même chose qu'elle : regarder les étoiles et penser aux autres. Warrod, assis à table, senti son âme frémir et il leva lui aussi les yeux au ciel en souriant.

 **_d(^_^)b_**

Fatiguée par sa journée passée à envoyer de la magie à un arbuste qui n'avait même pas daigné se redresser un peu et détendue par son long bain, Laki avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts à présent qu'elle avait le ventre plein. Mais c'était sans compter Epixerus qui, à son habitude de noctambule, n'avait pas encore sommeil.

— _Alors, Sensei, c'est quoi la suite du plan dont tu voulais nous parler ?_ demanda-t-il au mage saint, ôtant tout envie de dormir à la manieuse de bois. _Tu m'as dit que Laki devait se vider de sa magie, et elle est presque à point._

 _Presque à point, presque à point, c'est vite dit._ pensât la concernée. _Je suis complètement naze._

Warrod sourit dans sa serviette avant de s'installer plus confortablement.

— Se décharger de sa magie et améliorer sa récupération est primordial pour un mage. commençât . Cela permet entre autre, de renouveler la magie contenue dans l'organisme.

Laki se forçât à se redresser car la discussion promettait d'être intéressante. Avant de quitter la guilde, Laki était retournée voir Maître Makarov pour lui demander plus d'informations sur le mage qu'était Warrod . Le Maître lui avait parlé des liens qui les liaient tous les deux et aussi tout ce qu'il savait concernant les recherches qu'avait mené le mage des arbres. Celui-ci avait toujours été intéressé par la magie en tant qu'être vivant et Purehito l'avait aidé par bien des manières pour essayer de lever le voile sur ce mystère. Manifestement, Le Second Maître de Fairy Tail avait fait des recherches plus poussées en ce qui concernait la magie dite Primordiale, mais Warrod, lui, s'était intéressé à l'interaction qu'avait la magie avec son utilisateur et vice-versa.

Il avait émis des théories très intéressante et avait réussi à les prouver mais avec l'essor des guildes et la reconstruction du Royaume de Fiore qui venait de sortir de la Seconde Guerre Commerciale, le mage-arbre n'avait pas eu le temps de propager son savoir. Par la suite, l'envie lui avait manqué mais il s'était déclaré prêt à enseigner si on le lui demandait : c'était ce qui avait incité Makarov à lui envoyer Laki. Makarov lui avait dit qu'il la trouvait suffisamment instruite pour comprendre le jargon du mage saint qui s'oubliait quand il commençait à discourir sur son sujet préféré et qu'elle avait l'esprit assez critique pour pouvoir faire le tri entre toutes les informations que lui livrerait son vieil ami. Ce soir, elle pourrait enfin entendre le Roi d'Ishgar parler de son sujet de prédilection et cette pensée la tira définitivement de sa torpeur.

— La magie est vivante. dit machinalement Laki qui avait entendu Maître Makarov le dire un nombre incalculable de fois.

— C'est ça. L'action de te décharger de ta magie pour ensuite laisser ton corps absorber de nouvelles particules d'Æthernano incite naturellement celle-ci à se concentrer, ce qui fait que, dans un premier temps, la capacité de ton réceptacle interne de magie, ne change pas, mais la magie qui y est stockée si.

— _Si la magie devient plus concentrée, le volume ne change pas mais la puissance, si._ intervint Pix avant de filer vers la maison pour en revenir illico avec stylo et calepin qu'il laissât tomber devant Laki.

— Exactement. acquiesçât Warrod. Mais je vais commencer par les bases pour vous expliquer et au fur et à mesure, nous entreront dans le domaines de mes hypothèses. leur indiqua-t-il.

Warrod laissât fuser un petit rire devant les mines de ses deux apprentis qui semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres, pensant que Makarov avait vraiment de mignons petits mages dans sa guilde.

— Ce qui est prouvé et admis de nos jours sont les états suivants : Ce qui différencie un mage d'une personne normale est la capacité d'utiliser la magie, car ne l'oublions pas, les personnes qui ne sont pas mages ont aussi un réceptacle de magie que nous appelleront origine, mais contrairement à nous, elles n'y ont pas accès. La raison n'a pas encore été clairement identifiée, mais il apparaît que l'éducation, le développement psychologique de la personne, la présence de mages dans l'entourage et la filiation y jouent un rôle déterminant même si on ne sait pas encore dans quelle mesure.

— _Un peu comme une maladie qui est favorisée par certains facteurs ?_ demanda le vifly.

— C'est une façon intéressante de voir les choses car effectivement, la magie peut être vécue comme une maladie par son utilisateur, sans parler des maladies magiques qui sont inhérentes à toute modifications dans notre espèce. conclut-il, avant de faire une pause pour laisser à Laki le temps de prendre des notes. Donc, être mage est déjà synonyme de différence, mais même entre mage, les différences sont d'autant plus prononcées d'un individu à l'autre malgré l'utilisation du même matériau pour user de magie : les æthernanos. Alors d'après vous, qu'est-ce qui fait la puissance d'un mage ?

Dire que Laki était fascinée était un euphémisme. Lors de l'apprentissage des mages, on vous expliquait comment utiliser la magie, on vous aidait à choisir une magie adaptée pour vous et on vous donnait des conseils pour l'utiliser en évitant de vous blesser ou de blesser les autres. Jamais on ne vous expliquait le fonctionnement primordiale de la magie et les érudits qui faisaient des recherches dessus comme Warrod étaient trop rares : il était donc difficile d'avoir des informations de premières mains comme celle qu'elle glanait en cet instant. Elle se résolut à prendre rigoureusement des notes afin que, s'il le permettait, elle puisse en faire profiter des camarades de guilde. Satisfaite de sa décision, elle réfléchit à la question de Warrod.

— Hum. Je dirais que l'élément de la magie utilisée est important, bien qu'on ne cesse de me dire qu'en fait non. dit Laki d'une voix que même elle, trouvait râleuse. Après, il y a le type de magie qui compte et aussi le... Comment déjà ?

— _L'origine_. compléta Epixerus.

— Tout ce que tu as cité est correct. la félicita-t-il. Néanmoins il manque deux données que beaucoup de personnes ont tendance à négliger à tort. Il s'agit de la qualité de la magie employée et de la connivence.

— La connivence ? répéta Laki qui n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

— Oui. Pour définir la connivence, je dirais qu'il s'agit en fait de la compréhension mutuelle entre le mage et sa magie. Comment le mage ressent sa magie et comment la magie répond-t-elle aux attentes du mage. Pour faire simple, je vais vous donner un exemple, mais vous allez vite comprendre : Prenez deux mages identiques : Deux mages de création de feu ayant la même taille d'origine, la seule chose différente étant que l'un a une connivence importante et l'autre non. Ils sont en train de se faire attaquer par une armée de monstres et ils lancent un sort de protection car ils sont acculés à une falaise et s'ils en tombent, c'est la fin.

— _Ça sent le vécu._ remarqua Epixerus dont l'amusement était perceptible.

— Effectivement. rit le vieux mage. Bref, voilà ce qui c'est passé : Le mage avec une faible connivence a créé un énorme bouclier de flamme tandis que l'autre, celui qui discutait avec sa magie a créé une sphère de flamme qui nous a enveloppé, le tout en repoussant les assaillants hors de notre chemin. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, pouffa-t-il , c'était qu'ils avait lancé exactement le même sort : _Fire Make : Shield._ C'est d'ailleurs suite à ça que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions : Pourquoi, alors qu'ils avait lancé le même sort, la différence était si grande entre la forme qu'avait pris le sort et sa puissance? Pourtant, celui que avait lancé le Shield en forme de sphère était moins puissant que l'autre qui avait plus d'expérience dans le maniement de sa propre magie. Devant ce fait, j'ai examiné les deux shields.

— En plein combat ? demanda Laki, incrédule devant l'imprudence de son professeur.

— Ahem, oui. J'avoue que j'étais plutôt du genre insouciant dans mon jeune temps, mais passons. Il s'est avéré que si la sphère était plus indiquée pour notre situation et nous avait paru plus puissante, elle était en fait beaucoup plus fragile que le bouclier de l'autre mage qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Objectivement, le bouclier du mage le plus âgé était donc plus puissant que la sphère du plus jeune, mais c'était passé inaperçu parce que ce n'était pas ce dont nous avions besoin à ce moment-là, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire. J'ai questionné les deux mages, après coups et c'est là que j'ai compris que la compréhension mage/magie était des plus importante, et ce à cause des propos du plus jeune. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi son sort était comme ça il m'a répondu je cite : « Je sais pas. J'ai lancé un sort pour nous protéger mais j'étais aussi en train de prier pour que quelqu'un nous sorte de là. »

Warrod s'arrêta de parler, car il vit sur le visage de sa disciple qu'elle venait de saisir quelque chose de très important. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un que la foudre avait frappé et il sourit in petto devant son air éberlué à elle et l'air ironique de son compagnon. Pour un écureuil, celui-ci était vraiment expressif, mais il ne lui demanderait rien au sujet de ce que venait de comprendre son amie. Ils devaient terminer cette conversation avant d'aller dormir, pour que les deux mages puissent y réfléchir tranquillement pendant la nuit.

— Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, la connivence est très importante car elle permet au mage de donner à sa magie, la forme la plus apte à satisfaire ses besoins. La qualité de la magie diffère aussi, mais cela est amélioré grâce à la succession de décharge de magie et recharge. dit-il à Laki qui s'était de nouveau concentré sur son discours. Voyez-vous, l'Origine est comme un muscle : Plus vous le faites travailler plus il se muscle et à l'inverse, si vous ne l'utilisez pas, il se flétrit et perds de sa puissance.

— C'est pour ça que nos abrutis du combat sont les plus forts chez nous. comprit Laki.

— Il y a d'autres manières de faire, comme celle que je t'apprends, mais oui : faire des combats ardus à répétitions est une autres des manières qui t'apportent en plus, l'expérience du combat et une connaissance aiguë des limites de ton corps.

Oui, Laki le comprenait très bien. C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle manquait d'instinct, le soir où les Rajins les avaient déposés : Ils étaient plus habitués au combats et leurs instincts s'était affûtés au gré des missions de Rang S dans lesquelles Laxus les entraînait. Ils avaient aussi l'habitude de se battre ensemble et aucun ne gênait les autres, comme une machine bien huilée.

À cette pensée la mage de bois su que Warrod et Pix avaient raison : les résultats n'étaient peut-être pas visibles mais le changement était déjà là. Arrivé sans crier gare, elle avait déjà changé, car auparavant, elle aurait sûrement été envieuse de leurs aptitudes au combat mais aujourd'hui, elle _pensait_ différemment _._ Aujourd'hui, quand elle avait pensé aux Rajin, elle s'était dit « Bientôt je serai comme eux » et non pas « Jamais je n'arriverai à leur niveau ». Le cœur de la jeune femme se gonfla de gratitude envers ses deux compagnons et elle leur fit un grand sourire épanoui qu'ils lui rendirent, compréhensifs.

— _Et donc, pourquoi il faut se vider de sa magie ?_ reprit Epixerus qui voulait mordicus, une réponse à sa question. _J'ai bien compris la partie où il faut renouveler la magie du corps pour qu'à force, celle-ci soit poussée à se concentrer, mais pourquoi se vider carrément ?_

— C'est là que ça devient plus compliqué. temporisa le vieux mage. En fait les récentes recherches tendent à prouver que nous en avons deux.

— DEUX ?! s'exclama Laki qui senti poindre l'épuisement.

 _Deux Origines, ça veut dire quoi ? Que je dois me vider deux fois plus ?! Hein ?_

— Du calme jeune fille. la calma le vieux. Pour l'instant, tu es très loin de pouvoir ne serait-ce que rêver de toucher à ta Seconde Origine, mais il faut quand même que je ne t'explique afin que tu ne te mette pas en danger. Et oui, nous avons deux Origines : La première, que tout mage utilise à plein temps et la deuxième qui reste latente pour quatre-vingt dix pourcents de la population de magiciens. Lorsque le mage suit pendant un très long moment le type d'exercice que je te donne, la Seconde Origine finit fatalement par apparaître comme quelque chose avec quoi il faut compter car c'est une partie de l'apprentissage avancé d'un mage. Mais peu s'y risquent parce qu'elle comporte aussi une grande part de danger, la moins importante étant de ne plus pouvoir utiliser la magie pendant un temps plus ou moins important, parfois même à vie.

— _Et la plus importante ?_ demanda le vifly.

— Le danger le plus important étant la mort pure et simple du mage. dit le mage saint d'une voix lugubre qui fit blêmir les deux autres.

— _OK, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter à la Première Origine, alors._ reprit l'animal qui avait consulté du regard son amie.

— Pas forcément. Je suis tenu de vous expliquer cela afin que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre, mais la Seconde Origine n'est dangereuse que si vous ne connaissez pas vos limites ou que vous décidez de passer outre. Donc, pour reprendre où nous en étions, il y a le Première et la Seconde Origine. Lorsque que tu fais de la décharge/Recharge, tu renouvelle les æthernanos contenus dans ton corps et les concentre, mais tout cela à la condition expresse que tu puisse récupérer facilement tous les æthernanos dépensés. Or, je crois que ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Laki qui hocha la tête.

— J'ai beau bien dormir et me sentir en forme le matin, je me fatigue de plus en plus vite. admit la jeune femme.

— C'est parce que tu dépenses plus que tu ne récupères ce qui est une bonne chose, car pour l'instant, nous cherchons à te vider de tout tes vieux æthernanos. Une chose en passant : quand tu repartira, je voudrais que tu continues ton entraînement mais seulement dans un endroit où tu es sûre d'être en sécurité ou avec quelqu'un pour te protéger, car tu en sera incapable sur le moment.

Le mage attendit que la jeune femme le lui promette avec un air sévère sur le visage.

— À force de te vider, tu vas... Comment dire … se demanda l'ami de Makarov.

— _Arriver au fond ?_ compléta Epixerus, toujours ravi d'aider.

— C'est ça. le remercia Warrod.

— Et une fois arrivé au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda à son tour Laki.

— Deux possibilités : Soit tu t'arrête là et laisse ton Origine se réhabiliter, soit tu continues, mais c'est à ce moment que cela devient le plus dangereux.

— Parce qu'on touche à la Seconde Origine ?

— Oui. La Seconde Origine est comme qui dirait, un kit de dernier recours ou une pièce condamnée qui ne doit être ouverte qu'en cas d'urgence. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne se débloquera que si certaines conditions sont réunies. Cette porte ne s'ouvre que si tu en as vraiment besoin, ou si tu lui demande gentiment, mais si tu force l'entrée, tu risque de te casser le nez et d'endommager ta Première Origine au risque de ne plus pouvoir utiliser la magie.

— _En gros, ça passe ou ça casse._ dit l'écureuil magique en fronçant le nez.

— « Si tu demandes gentiment ? » releva Laki, perplexe.

— Comme je viens de le dire et je le répète parce que c'est important : La porte de ta Seconde Origine ne s'ouvrira que sous certaines conditions. Ça peut être si tu as épuisé ta magie et que tu es en danger de mort, par exemple, c'est le cas le plus fréquent. Mais tu peux aussi demander gentiment et c'est à ce moment-là que ta connivence intervient. La magie fait partie de toi et est là pour t'aider. Il te faut une confiance absolue en toi et en ta magie, que vous ne fassiez plus qu'un pour espérer réussir à passer la porte et ce, sans dommages.

Le mage laissât flotter un silence, afin que les deux personnes puissent bien intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Si vous avez compris cela, c'est merveilleux, mais pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de ça parce que Laki doit encore faire la rencontre avec ce qui représente sa magie.

— Je dois rencontrer ma magie ? C'est pour ça que je dois méditer, alors.

— Oui. Comme tu ne l'a jamais fait avant, tu as du mal à savoir si ce que tu fais est bien ou pas mais rassures-toi tu le sauras bientôt. C'est l'autre objectif de la décharge de magie que je te demande de faire.

— _Je vois. L'épuisement favorise la méditation en balayant toutes les pensées inutiles pour ne garder que les plus importantes._ comprit le vifly.

— Une fois complètement vidée tu n'aura plus la force de penser à quoi que ce soit et tu vas passer en mode automatique. promit le vieux mage à Laki. Je suis un peu comme toi, j'ai mille pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête à la seconde et mon propre professeur n'avait trouvé que cette méthode pour faire mettre mon cerveau en veilleuse. Entrer en méditation, c'est comme de tomber endormi sauf que l'état de transe se trouve juste avant l'état du sommeil. Tu dois apprendre à le reconnaître et te découvrir un moyen de t'y arrêter.

— Ça m'a l'air compliqué. se lamenta Laki.

— Ça l'est, mais une fois que tu l'as expérimenté, c'est plus facile parce que tu sais quoi chercher.

— _Et donc, une fois qu'elle sera entrée en transe ? rappela_ Pix qui voulait tout connaître du plan de Warrod.

— La transe est un état de méditation parfait : il te permet d'être plus clairvoyant, ne garde que les informations essentielles. Personnellement, je suis beaucoup plus objectif à mon sujet quand je suis en transe. Ça me fait comme quand vous allez vous endormir et que vous vous faites des réflexions profondes sur la vie alors que ce n'est pas votre genre d'habitude.

— _Vous êtes sûr que vous ne prenez pas des trucs ?_ demanda un écureuil dubitatif.

— À vrai dire, je vois parfaitement de quoi vous voulez parler. intervint Laki, ce qui fit soupirer Pix.

— _Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

Warrod et Laki éclatèrent de rire et Warrod reprit la parole.

— Une fois que tu auras passé ce stade, nous pourront travailler sur ta Première Origine parce que la transe permet aussi de récupérer plus vite avec des æthernanos de meilleurs qualité. Ça va prendre du temps, mais plus tu le feras, plus tu sentira la différence et tu cessera enfin d'être frustrée par cet arbre malpoli qui te toise pour l'instant. dit-il, prouvant à la jeune femme que le regard mauvais qu'elle avait lancé à l'arbuste tout à l'heure, ne lui avait pas échappé.

Epixerus laissa échapper un rire et enjoignit la jeune femme à les suivre pour aller se coucher. Mais pour Olietta Laki, c'était tout autre chose.

La jeune femme avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle venait de s'éveiller et elle se doutait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'endormir parce que tout ce que lui avait raconté Warrod se bousculait dans sa tête.

 _Maintenant j'ai vraiment hâte de m'y mettre !_

* * *

 _ **NdlA:** Pour une fois je poste en pleine journée. Bref, ce soir j'attaque le chapitre 13 parce que j'ai été obligée de couper le chapitre, sinon il aurait été trop long. J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plus en dépit du retard!_


	13. Je veux trouver ma place

_NdlA_ _:_ _Bonjour ! Comme ça commence à devenir une habitude, ce chapitre a été long à venir. J'ai eu du mal à rentrer dans la tête de Laki, concernant la méditation et comme j'y connaissais rien du tout, bah j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de tester directement. Ce que vous lirez en dessous, a été mon ressentit, édulcoré bien sûr à la sauce Fairy Tail x). Je suis pas arrivée au Nirvana, mais je pense continuer d'essayer._

 _Tsuki et Suu-Kuni : Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews. Ouais j'ai mis pas mal de temps à gamberger pour la magie mais visiblement, j'ai pas fini de gamberger avec cette fic, mais bon. C'est pour ça qu'on écrit =). En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me suivre dans mon délire, je vous adore !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Je veux trouver ma place.**

— _Magie des fées : Leprechaun_ ! annonçât calmement Evergreen qui se tenait debout, à plusieurs mètres de Bixlow.

— _Shield formation_ ! répliqua celui-ci, en mettant les mains devant lui.

Les rais de lumière jaunâtres d'Ever fonçaient à toute vitesse vers son camarade, mais les babies de celui-ci formèrent un hexagone devant lui et dirigèrent leurs rayons vers l'intérieur afin d'en faire une barrière qui était censée être impénétrable. Or plusieurs rayons passèrent les défenses du mage casqué qui fut obligé de s'écarter d'un saut en arrière avant que le _Leprechaun_ ne pulvérise son bouclier.

Fatigué et en nage, le mage casqué retira son casque pour éponger son front trempé de sueur, avant de le garder à la main.

— C'est pas encore ça. T'y es même pas allée à fond, en plus. dit-il à la mage à lunette, guère plus vaillante, qui était en train de s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval afin que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas.

— J'étais à environ trente pourcents. confirma-t-elle en secouant la tête.

— Merde, c'est vraiment pas ça. râla encore le mage des poupées en enlevant le haut.

— Comment vont vos magies ? demanda Fried en s'approchant d'eux deux avec des bouteilles d'eau qu'il leur tendit.

Les deux mages s'en saisirent avec reconnaissance. Bixlow descendit la sienne d'une traite tandis qu'Evergreen renversait un peu d'eau par terre avant de faire de même.

— Je commence à fatiguer, et toi Ever ? demanda Bix en froissant la bouteille pour le jeter dans la poubelle, qu'il manquât.

— Pareil, répondit la jeune femme en lançant un regard torve à l'autre qui comprit le message. Il partit ramasser son déchet pour le mettre dans le sac dédié. Comment ça se passe là-bas ? poursuivit-elle en indiquant d'un geste, Laxus qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vallée déserte où ils avaient décidés de s'entraîner. En observant son chef, Ever fronçât les sourcils quand elle remarqua un nouveau liséré rouge qui ornait de temps à autre l'aura du dragon électrique.

— Je sais pas. admit Fried. Le sort contenu dans le cahier qu'a laissé son grand-père est vraiment compliqué à suivre et son écriture... Bref, j'y comprends pas grand chose et Laxus aussi a du mal.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait alors ?

— Il médite en relisant le cahier.

— Et toi alors ? s'intéressa Ever.

— J'ai pas encore d'idées de nouvelles attaques, alors je fais comme Laxus : J'écris des runes, encore et encore et je médite.

— J'avoue que si tu n'as rien d'autre en tête, effectivement, t'as rien de mieux à faire.

— T'aurais pu dire ça d'une manière un peu plus gentille... remarqua Bixlow en adressant un regard peiné à Fried qui avait l'air d'avoir été frappé.

— Quoi ? Mais je n'étais pas insultante, je disais juste que...

— Allons, allons, c'est Ever après tout. les calma Fried.

— Exactement ! Et... Attends, ça veut dire quoi ça « C'est Ever après tout ? » C'était pas méchant du tout, arrêtez...

— Disons que quand tu dis ce genre de chose avec cette voix _là_ , c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir vexé...

— Mais je parle comme ça tout le temps et à tout le monde... D'habitude, ça ne vous gène pas.

— C'est pour ça que mis à part nous, il ne reste pas beaucoup de personnes qui arrivent à te blairer. ajouta Bix.

— Bixlow, toi aussi tu devrais prendre des cours de diplomatie, et Ever, te prends pas la tête avec ça. intervint le vert.

— J'en avais pas l'intention. rétorqua Evergreen qui se drapa dans sa dignité.

— À d'autre, se moqua le casqué, en s'attirant un regard mauvais de la châtain. Mais je m'excuse pour ce que je viens de dire, surtout parce que c'est pas vrai. termina-t-il à son intention alors que la jeune femme se borna à renifler avec dédain.

— Exactement : Tu n'es pas _tout le temps_ charmante, mais nous, à la guilde, on t'aime comme tu es. conclu Fried.

— Ce que vous pouvez débiter comme conneries quand on vous laisse tous seuls... intervint Laxus qui venait de les rejoindre sans que les autres ne le remarquent, occupés par leur chamailleries. Fried, j'espère que le repas est prêt parce que j'ai la dalle. dit simplement Laxus en se dirigeant vers le campement, tandis que Fried se mettait à courir parce qu'il avait justement oublié sa marmite sur le feu.

— Et après on dit que c'est _moi_ qui n'est pas tout le temps charmante ? s'insurgea Ever à voix basse. Est-ce qu'on en parle, du chef ? demanda Ever à Bix qui haussât les épaules.

— Je suppose qu'on est une équipe parce qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir se supporter les uns les autres ? se demanda Bixlow.

— Dit comme ça.

— Dépêchez-vous tous les deux ! Ça va être froid ! leur cria Fried. Laxus, ne manges pas tout le pain!

Les deux autres rajinshû se mirent à rire et hâtèrent le pas pour se joindre à un Laxus boudeur qui mâchonnait un bout de la miche de pain que Fried lui avait arraché des mains.

Après un bon repas cuisiné par Fried, Laxus se sentait terriblement somnolent. Après tout, peut-être pouvait-il faire une sieste pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient de débarrasser la table ?

C'était comme ça entre eux, quand ils étaient en mission : Fried cuisinait, Bixlow et Ever se relayaient pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Bizarrement, ils ne lui avaient jamais rien demandé. Si au début, les plats de Fried étaient vraiment limites, le vert s'était grandement amélioré depuis. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, car lui et les deux autres étaient tout simplement des dangers publics aux fourneaux. Le dragon se mit à ricaner in petto en pensant que heureusement pour Bix et Ever, Mirajane avait bien formé ses frères et sœurs, parce que sinon, ils risqueraient de mourir d'inanition... Ou d'empoisonnement.

Le dragon regarda les nuages passer, loin au dessus de sa tête et fugacement il se demanda comment se passait l'entraînement de la fleur d'oranger. Il devait encore se creuser un peu la tête pour se rappeler de son prénom, mais le surnom qu'il lui avait donné dans sa tête lui allait tellement mieux aussi... Enfin, c'était une question bête : elle s'entraînait et il ferait mieux de s'y remettre, lui aussi.

Il inspira longuement avant de se remettre debout pour retourner au charbon.

 **_d(^_^)b_**

Un éternuement puissant et soudain tira Laki de sa transe et fit sursauter Epixerus qui roupillait sur le banc. L'éclat de rire de Warrod, qui se trouvait sur le porche de la maison, la fit rire aussi malgré son nez qui la chatouillait.

— Hé bé, c'était pas un petit celui-là, rit le vieil homme. Tu as eu peur, Vifly ? demanda-t-il à un Epixerus grognon.

— _J'ai sursauté, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible._

— Ce n'est pas le fait de sursauter qui me fait rire, mais la manière dont tu l'a fait. dit-il en aidant Laki a se relever. Tenez ma chère. finit-il en lui donnant un mouchoir.

— Merci professeur. Zut, cet éternuement est mal tombé...

— N'est-ce pas ? plaisanta le vieux. Il m'a semblé un léger changement dans ta magie, juste avant.

— J'y étais presque, j'en suis sûre. râla la mage de bois. Bon sang...

— C'est pas grave. On reprendra après manger. lui promit le mage saint en lui indiquant la table mise et le repas qui attendait d'être consommé.

— Mince, il est déjà si tard ?

— Je ne voulais pas te couper dans ton élan, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait pour moi.

— _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ demanda Pix qui allât se mettre à sa place pour que Warrod le serve.

— Il est coutume de dire ici que si vous éternuez sans raison apparente, c'est que quelqu'un, quelque part pense à vous. expliqua l'ami de Makarov.

— Ce ne sont que des contes de bonnes femmes Pix, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. tempéra la violette rosissante en remerciant qui venait de la servir.

— D'ordinaire, je n'y crois pas non plus, mais tu es si facile à taquiner.

— _Je suis d'accord avec Warrod._

— Tu m'étonne. le raillât Laki.

— Je suis très fier de toi, tu t'en sors très bien. la félicita Warrod.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter vos encouragements, mais merci.

— _Si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, je te conseille de regarder à côté de toi._

La jeune femme se tourna un peu sur le côté pour regarder son arbre. Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'ils étaient là et c'était la première fois que Laki se sentait si près du but. Elle se sentait toujours fatiguée et vidée, mais la curiosité la poussait chaque matin à se lever et retourner au pied de l'arbre où elle devait apprendre à méditer. Depuis ce matin, elle était officiellement sans aucune magie et, bien qu'elle vienne de s'en apercevoir, c'était la première fois que son corps en était ainsi dépourvu. Par contre, à sa grande satisfaction, son arbre avait pris quelques centimètres.

Il est vrai qu'en temps normal, la possibilité que cet état sans magie perdure l'aurait stressée mais plus maintenant, car si elle n'avait pas encore atteint la véritable transe, elle avait eu plus qu'assez de temps pour penser à elle.

Durant le mois qu'elle avait passé là, elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur son mentor, qui n'était jamais avare ni d'anecdotes, ni de plaisanteries. Le calepin dans lequel elle avait commencé à prendre des notes était à présent au trois quart rempli et elle se demandait si elle en avait un autre qui traînait dans ses affaires. Après leur première discussion sur le déroulement de l'apprentissage de Laki, Warrod avait établi une règle qu'elle était obligée de tenir : chaque soir, à la fin de sa journée, elle devait nommer trois choses qu'elle aurait réussi par le passé et/ou dans la journée.

C'était une manière pour elle, lui avait-il expliqué, de prendre confiance en elle afin qu'elle soit plus sereine vis à vis de ses capacités. Les petits mots de ses amis et de sa filleule remplissaient aussi le même office, car il s'agissait en fait d'une liste de trois qualités que lui attribuaient les cinq personnes plus plus proches d'elle en dehors d'Epixerus.

Les plus redondantes étant « coriace », « cultivée », « déterminée » et « persévérante ». Max avait aussi ajouté « bonne » mais la jeune femme savait que c'était seulement pour la faire rire. Bien qu'à présent, elle commençait à apprécier le fait qu'on la dise « bonne », même si cela venait de Max. Ou peut-être qu'elle appréciait encore plus, parce que ça venait de lui.

Ce séjour à l'écart de la guilde, en compagnie de Pix et du mage saint lui était aussi bénéfique dans le sens où la jeune femme n'avait à se préoccuper que d'elle-même. Ici, elle n'avait personne à soutenir, personne à qui montrer un visage avenant si elle n'était pas d'humeur, personne à rassurer. C'était reposant. Laki pouvait être elle-même et le détachement avec lequel Warrod l'a traitait lui semblait être libérateur. Quant à Epixerus, il savait parfaitement comment elle se sentait, en bien, comme en mal, elle n'avait donc pas de raison de lui mentir non plus. Enfin, si elle pouvait lui mentir, mais cela était une autre histoire.

— Laki, tu devrais manger plus lentement. L'arbuste ne va pas se sauver. lui conseillât Warrod, ce qui la fit sortir de ses réflexions.

— C'était parce que c'était très bon.

— _Elle ment. Elle veut juste retourner au pied de son arbre._ intervint Epixerus.

— Oh ? Serais-tu tombée amoureuse de l'esprit de cet arbrisseau ? Que c'est étrange...

— Pardon ? s'étrangla la violette.

— Je plaisante. sourit le vieux mage. Si tu veux absolument t'y remettre, vas-y. Le Vifly et moi débarrasserons.

— Ça peut attendre que je vous ai aidé à débarrasser la table, tout de même.

— _Pas si tu as peur d'oublier la sensation que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure._ la détrompa Pix. _Ça fait plus d'un mois que tu cherches la transe, alors maintenant que tu l'as presque senti, c'est normal que tu sois pressée de recommencer, je pense._

— Exactement. opina Warrod. Vas. Ne te préoccupe pas de nous.

 **_d(^_^)b_**

 _Inspirer._

Elle se sentait bien, au calme. Sa position assise était parfaite : malgré les deux heures qui venaient de s'écouler, elle n'avait mal nulle part et ne ressentait aucune envie de bouger ne serait-ce que d'une oreille.

 _Expirer._

Dans les premiers temps, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gigoter, bouger machinalement un doigt, ou dodeliner de la tête. Warrod lui avait donc montré la position la plus stable à adopter lors de ses séances de méditation : celle du lotus. Maintenant, en plus de sa posture, son corps était fatigué ce qui l'incitait doublement à rester tranquille. Plein de pensées parasites tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Laki, mais celle-ci décida de les laisser passer sans les approfondir.

 _Inspirer._

Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jours que lorsqu'un humain était privé d'un de ses cinq sens, les autres s'en trouvaient décuplés, et Olietta était entièrement d'accord. Privée de la vue parce qu'elle gardait les yeux clos, la jeune femme appréhendait son environnement grâce à son ouïe et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de sixième sens car il lui permettait de ressentir les êtres vivants comme des étincelles. Les oiseaux qui pépiaient dans les arbres. La sensation de la brise qui caressait ses bras découverts et faisait balancer sa queue de cheval.

 _Expirer._

La jeune femme avait déjà eu cette impression, mais c'était alors, quelque chose de fugace et qu'elle utilisait avec instinct sans pour autant savoir comment cela marchait et comment l'utiliser. En cela, la méditation avait aidée aussi. À présent, elle pouvait compter les oiseaux qui se trouvaient dans les arbres qui abritaient la source d'eau chaude même si elle ne les avait ni vus, ni entendus. De même qu'elle savait qu'Epixerus et Warrod étaient revenus en catimini s'asseoir à la table et qu'ils discutaient télépathiquement pour ne pas la déranger, ce qui était peine perdue, car si la jeune femme n'entendait pas leur conversation, celle-ci provoquait comme un bourdonnement sourd dans la périphérie de son cerveau.

 _Inspirer._

Le bourdonnement télépathique cessa et la jeune femme sourit intérieurement. Le vilfy avait dû lire dans son esprit qu'ils « parlaient » trop fort, du coup, ils s'étaient tus. Les pensées se remirent à tourbillonner dans sa tête dans une farandole sans queue ni tête. une véritable explosion d'images qui se succédaient à une allure folle qu'il était quasiment impossible de suivre.

 _Expirer._

Epixerus. Warrod. Le sourire édenté d'Azuka. L'arbrisseau qu'elle devait faire pousser. Le vent dans ses cheveux. L'humidité présente dans l'air qui annonçait la pluie pour plus tard. L'œil bleu-vert de Laxus, et son sourcil barré de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le soleil sur sa peau. Fried qui polissait son fleuret. Son vieux livre de magie qu'elle avait laissé à la guilde. Sa chambre de Fairy Hills. Lucy qui riait avec Grey. Est-ce que les pingouins ont des pieds ? Alzack qui passait son alliance au doigt de Bisca. Le sourire de Mira.

La mage de bois voyait ses pensées comme si elle regardait un kaléidoscope devenu fou, le laissant défiler tout seul sans chercher à le faire disparaître. Penser à faire le vide dans sa tête, c'était penser tout de même et c'était exactement ce qu'elle devait éviter de faire. Pour atteindre le centre de son être, elle devait se laisser porter par le courant, comme le lui avait conseillés Pix et Warrod. La violette sentait qu'elle était sur le bon chemin, car peu à peu, le défilement des images ralenti pour ne laisser qu'un seul souvenir dans son esprit : celui du jour où quelqu'un de sa famille l'avait déposé à Fairy Hills, qui était à ce moment-là, un orphelinat pour fillettes. Sa première vision de ce qui deviendrait son foyer.

 _Fairy Hills me paraissait tellement grand... Presque un château._ se rappela Laki. _Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il me paraît si normal._

Un frémissement dans la périphérie de sa perception annonçât l'entrée d'Epixerus dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait que le vifly écoutait ses pensées. Cela pourrait lui servir par la suite, mais elle ne devait pas se concentrer là-dessus sous peine de « remonter à la surface » par inadvertance. Elle expira longuement pour se détendre et rester immergée dans ses pensées, en espérant que le vifly savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais bon, après tout, il se trouvait avec Warrod, et au moins la jeune femme savait que _lui_ savait ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas pour ne pas briser sa méditation.

— _Je me demandais comment tu étais arrivée à Fairy Tail, et maintenant j'ai ma réponse._ se manifesta Pix. _Qui est la personne qui te dépose ?_

— _Je crois que c'était un ami de la famille._ répondit Laki en tendant la main, pour caresser le souvenir comme elle l'aurait fait d'une toile de maître. _Je ne me souviens plus exactement de qui c'était, mais c'était un ami de mon père, il me semble._ Sa main allait toucher entrer en contact avec le souvenir, quand l'écureuil l'arrêta.

— _N'y touche pas, sinon tu vas rester bloquée ici._ la prévint-il. _C'est la première fois que tu descend aussi profond, mais tu n'es pas encore arrivée. Laisses ça de côté, tu pourras y revenir plus tard si tu y tiens, mais pour l'instant, ta destination n'est pas ici._

La magie créatrice hocha la tête, in petto. La mage se laissât aller en se promettant d'y revenir une autre fois.

 _Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer encore._

Une fois le souvenir disparu, la mage eût l'impression de se tenir debout au bord d'un abîme mais celle-ci ne se fit pas dominer par la peur de l'inconnu : cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait peur de son ombre.

Elle observa autour d'elle et vit qu'il n'y avait rien à part un maelstrom obscur qui se trouvait à ses pieds et tout le paysage se résumait à un écran de fumée plus ou moins dense, sans arbre, nature ou aucun relief pour l'égayer ou le remplir. Dans cet endroit, il faisait sombre, avec une atmosphère grisâtre et la jeune femme remarquât que si elle sentait comme un sol solide sous ses pieds, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, de même que ses propres pieds.

De par les couleurs qui l'entouraient, la mage pensait qu'elle aurait dû avoir froid, mais il n'en était rien, car elle sentait toujours sur son corps, les rayons de soleil de l'après-midi. Les épaisses volutes de fumées issues du tourbillon semblaient l'appeler, d'une voix enjôleuse. Celles-ci tournoyaient paresseusement sur elles-mêmes pour ensuite se déverser au centre dans un grand puits sombre qui l'attirait inexplicablement. C'était un paysage bizarre qui aurait pu paraître inquiétant pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais curieusement la jeune femme s'y sentait en sécurité bien que mal à l'aise. Comme si elle se tenait au-dessus d'une tornade et mais hors d'atteinte.

— _C'est normal. Tu es simplement à l'intérieur de toi-même alors pourquoi devrais-tu avoir peur ?_

— _Je ne pensais pas que j'étais comme ça à l'intérieur._ dit Laki attristée.

— _C'est vrai que c'est pas folichon, mais on est là pour changer tout ça, justement. Ce que tu vois n'est que le reflet de toi-même, de tes craintes et de tes tergiversations, mais je trouve que ça te ressemble assez. Sous tes dehors de personne gentille, tu es torturée par tes pensées car tu te caches sous un masque d'amabilité._ lui dit calmement l'écureuil.

— _Tu dis que je suis mauvaise, en fait ?_ dit la violette, vexée.

— _Non. Je te dis d'arrêter de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. Personne n'est gentil à cent pourcents comme tu veux faire croire que tu l'es. Nous avons tous différentes facettes, Laki. Les humains encore plus que les autres créatures. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de gentil et serviable, toujours prête à tendre la main. Mais tu as aussi des défauts : ton manque de confiance en toi est énervant pour les autres. Tu es dure avec les autres, les juges sévèrement in petto mais tu fais pareil et tu n'es vraiment pas gentille avec toi-même. Tu te dis faible et tu te déteste pour ça, parce que sous tes dehors tolérants, les personnes faibles t'agacent parce que tu sais que tu vas être obligée de les aider et les protéger._

— _Je ne déteste pas les faible._ se rebiffa-t-elle.

— _Tu veux devenir plus forte, pour que ton empathie ne soit plus un problème, Laki._ poursuivit le vifly sans tenir compte de son interruption. _Tu veux devenir plus forte parce que comme ça, aider et protéger les autres ne te mettra plus en danger mais tu te leurres : Le danger n'est jamais écarté et la peur reste toujours._

Laki n'aimait pas ce que lui disait son ami, pas du tout même. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans. Les gens faibles magiquement, d'esprit ou sans motivation la débecquetaient. Le fait qu'elle fasse partie de cette même catégorie la faisait se détester encore plus. Le vifly avait carrément raison. Enfin, le vifly qui lui répétait les mots que devait lui souffler le mage saint, car elle sentait qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés de la table de repas.

— _Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour tes pensées et tes émotions, tu sais._ reprit le vilfy. _Elles font partie intégrante de toi et il est temps que tu l'accepte._

— _Si je disais tout haut ce que je pense tout bas la plupart du temps, plus personne ne voudrait m'adresser la parole._ le contredit-elle.

— _Des personnes peu importantes, oui, sûrement. Mais les personnes qui tiennent à toi, non. Ces personnes là t'aiment pour toi. Tu peux te permettre d'être toi-même avec elle sans te censurer. Crois-tu vraiment que tu fais illusion devant Max et Warren, en taisant ce que tu penses alors que c'est inscrit sur ton visage et que l'autre peut lire tes pensées ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à ça ? Et si on suit ton raisonnement, pourquoi sont-ils encore tes plus proches amis ? Poses-toi la même question pour la serveuse de la guilde : Tu lui a avoué que limite, tu aurais préféré que les autres de Tenrô ne reviennent pas parce qu'ils t'ont pris ta place ! Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas éloignée de toi, alors?_

Chaque mot de Epixerus, qui était si gentil avec elle d'habitude, la blessaient comme autant de poignards. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler, elle avait été en colère contre lui et elle-même, mais en fait, cela ne servait à rien parce qu'il avait raison. Elle ne s'était effectivement jamais posé la question, ni pour Max, ni pour Warren et quant à Kinana, il avait raison là aussi. Elle-même s'était sentie coupable, mais Erza Scarlett lui avait dit de n'en rien faire.

« Ne t'excuses pas d'exprimer tes sentiments » lui avait-elle dit en colère ce soir-là, alors que la mauve retenait ses larmes de honte. « C'est pour nous protéger les uns les autres que nous sommes devenus forts. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas faible. »

Subitement, Olietta sentit sa gorge se serrer, encore touchée au delà des mots par les paroles de la rousse.

— _Je suis une idiote. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, bon sang !_ s'écria-t-elle, énervée par son propre égoïsme.

— _Voilà la Laki que je veux voir._ dit Epixerus dont la satisfaction perçait. _Tu as pris ta décision ?_

— _Oui._ répondit d'une voix ferme la mage de Fairy Tail _. Que dois-je faire, Warrod ?_

— _Il dit qu'il faut que tu te prenne à bras le corps et que tu sautes._

— _Et si je m'écrase ?_

— _Alors tu auras touché le fond. Mais vois le bon côté des choses._

— _Oui, si je touche le fond, je n'aurais qu'à commencer à creuser c'est ça?  
_

— _Non, imbécile. Une fois que tu as touché le fond, tu ne peux que remonter. Si tu veux vraiment changer, il faut que le changement prenne sa racine au plus profond de toi, et c'est donc là que tu dois commencer._

Au plus profond...

— _Je vais le faire._ dit-elle en déposant la silhouette d'Epixerus à terre, avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le tourbillon.

Arrivée en bordure de celui-ci, elle fit face à Epixerus, ainsi qu'à Warrod qui observait par les yeux du rongeur.

— _Sortez de ma tête tous les deux._ leur dit-elle en souriant. _Vous risqueriez d'être emportés par la tempête._

Et elle se laissât tomber en arrière.

 **_d(^_^)b_**

Laki Olietta ne ferma pas les yeux, à quoi bon, puisque la chute n'était pas réelle. Néanmoins, elle eut un accès de panique lorsque les ténèbres se refermèrent sur elle, rapidement balayé par la sensation de la brise qui n'avait pas cessé, sur la colline de Warrod. Enveloppée de fumée opaque, Laki mit sa main devant les yeux pour l'étudier. Cela ressemblait à des filaments aériens qui se comportaient comme du liquide. S'ils avaient été argentés, elle les aurait pris pour des pensées, comme dans une de ses sagas de livres préférés où il était question d'un jeune sorcier à lunettes et qui portait lui aussi, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Epixerus avait dit que son paysage intérieur reflétait ses pensées et son état d'esprit. Le fait que son paysage soi nu et désolé rendait la jeune femme triste, mais au moins pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour changer cela, mais comment ? Warrod et son ami lui avaient dit de s'accepter elle-même : plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Peut-être en travaillant sur ses défauts ?

 _Non, pas que mes défauts parce que je ne suis pas que ça._ comprit la jeune femme. _Warrod m'a dit qu'il fallait que je surmonte mes peurs, que je m'accepte avec mes défauts et que je reconnaisse mes qualités. On va commencer par ça, et peu importe si c'est décousu, on s'en fout parce que je me comprends._

Le fait d'avoir quelque chose à faire la rasséréna et elle se forçât à respirer calmement et profondément. La température était agréable, elle appréhendait un peu l'atterrissage, parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas combien de temps allait durer sa « chute », aussi balaya-t-elle cette pensée. Son intuition lui disait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le point, elle n'arriverait pas au bout, donc autant le faire maintenant. Faire le point pendant une chute vertigineuse... Qui l'eut cru aussi téméraire ? Elle devait se montrer honnête avec elle-même, au moins ça.

 _Je suis une peureuse. Pas dans le sens peur des bestioles ou des fantôme, mais j'ai peur que l'on m'abandonne._ dit-elle aux ténèbres. _Mes parents sont morts de maladie et les amis de la famille ne pouvaient pas me prendre en charge, c'est pour ça qu'il m'ont emmené à Fairy Hills. Je me sens bien à Fairy Hills et Fairy Tail, mais j'ai l'impression que mes camarades ne me voient pas comme je suis. En plus, je ne m'aide pas du tout parce qu'Epixerus a raison : Je me cache derrière un masque. J'affiche l'image que l'on veut de moi pour ne pas qu'on me laisse derrière, mais ce masque est en train de m'étouffer._

Laki venait de s'en rendre compte, pendant qu'elle soliloquait à voix haute. André Berthiaume avait raison : « Nous portons tous des masques. Il vient un temps où l'on ne peut plus les retirer sans s'arracher la peau. » _._ Le temps était venu pour elle de faire de même, alors autant l'enlever d'un coup sec comme un pansement.

 _C'est ma peur qui me rends faible. Erza a raison, je ne suis pas faible. Magiquement, je manque de pouvoir, mais pour que je puisse m'améliorer, il faut que je combatte. La maîtrise vient avec l'expérience, Max me l'a dit et répété plusieurs fois, pourquoi je ne l'écoute jamais ? Voilà un autre de mes défauts : quand je n'aime pas ce que j'entends, je n'écoute plus. Je dois changer ça aussi. Si je veux évoluer, je dois prendre l'enseignement comme il est, peu importe d'où il vient et quelle forme il prends. J'ai réussis à relativiser ce qui s'est passé avec Sanmuel, alors pourquoi, nom d'une pipe, est-ce que je ne fais pas ça tout le temps ?_

La jeune femme soupira. Maintenant qu'elle avait mis le doigt dessus, elle s'aperçut que cette peur l'avait paralysé toute sa vie. À cause de ça, elle s'était effacé de la guilde pour laisser plus de place aux autres. Elle rendait service, parfois à son propre détriment et ce, souvent sans aucun retour ni remerciements. Elle masquait ses états d'âmes pour ne pas faire de peine à son entourage ou les inquiéter. Elle avait laissé Sanmuel la maltraiter parce qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il la quitte si elle se défendait. Depuis Sanmuel, elle ne s'était plus jamais autorisé à se fier à ses sentiments, et à cause de ça, avait étouffé dans l'œuf la relation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Lyon Bastia. Certes, celui-ci aurait quand même eu le coup de foudre pour Juvia Lockser, mais peut-être qu'il serait resté avec elle ?

Avec des si, on pouvait faire n'importe quoi et y penser ne la ferait pas avancer, mais ces réflexions lui tirèrent des larmes de regret que la jeune femme ne réprima pas. Elle s'était enfermée toute seule dans une pièce sombre pour se protéger de tout ce qui pourrait la blesser. Mais à présent, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était passé à côté de beaucoup de choses, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement maintenant.

Laki cligna lentement des yeux pour faire couler le trop plein de larmes qui l'aveuglaient. Celles-ci coulèrent à la verticale d'une manière tellement poétique qu'elles la fit sourire à travers les larmes, puis la magicienne observa les vapeurs qui s'étaient éclaircies au fur et à mesure de son débat intérieur. Laki ferma les yeux et remercia silencieusement tous ses amis qui l'avait soutenus dans son voyage jusqu'au centre de son être : Warrod, Epixerus, Max, Azuka, Kinana, Makarov, Fried, Ever, Bixlow et Laxus. Elle se fit la promesse de les remercier du fond du cœur quand elle les reverrai.

Elle continuait de tomber, mais paradoxalement, elle se sentait sereine, plus forte et plus solide que lorsqu'elle avait débuté sa descente. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme cela, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur car elle savait qu'elle touchait au but.

 _Que désires-tu vraiment ?_ semblait lui demander la brume qui avait perdu la majorité de son opacité et était à présent d'un blanc cassé.

 _Je veux être reconnue pour moi-même._

 _Je ne veux pas être comparée à qui que ce soit pour me définir._

 _Je veux être assez forte pour tracer mon chemin, seule s'il le faut._

 _Je veux trouver ma place._ termina-t-elle avec ferveur car ce n'était pas sa bouche qui s'était exprimé, mais son cœur.

 _Bien. Alors je te prêterai ma force._ lui susurra ce que Laki avait compris être la personnification de sa magie, avant de disparaître dans un dernier volute.

Ses pieds se posèrent avec douceur sur un sol recouvert d'humus, mais ses jambes flageolantes ne la portèrent pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux. La mauve essuya les larmes qui lui striaient les joues et leva enfin les yeux sur la source de sa magie, ivre de bonheur et de fierté devant le travail accompli. Sa source serait à l'image que Laki se faisait de sa magie, lui avait promis Warrod. Aussi la jeune femme éclata d'un rire joyeux en voyant qu'elle se l'était représentée sous la forme d'un arbrisseau. Mais pas n'importe lequel : C'était exactement le même que celui qu'elle devait faire pousser durant ses exercices avec Warrod, sauf que celui-là avait bien vingt centimètres de plus que le « vrai » arbre. Il avait un tronc solide et parfaitement rond qui donnait peu de prise au vent. Ses pousses étaient éclatantes de santé, avec plusieurs teintes de verts qui allaient du plus foncé pour les plus anciennes, au plus clair et vives pour les plus jeunes feuilles.

En s'en approchant, l'amie de Pix se rendit compte que le tronc n'était pas exempt de cicatrices, car à certains endroits, il avait été entaillé parce qui semblait être des coups de couteaux ou de hache. L'écorce avait recouvert les blessures, mais celles-ci restaient bien visibles aux yeux de Laki qui n'en conçu aucune tristesse et se mit à les caresser avec douceur. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle ressentait une certaine gène qui semblait émaner du petit arbre, ce qui la fit encore sourire.

 _Ce ne sont pas des défauts._ dit-elle à l'arbre. _Ce sont les symboles des combats que nous avons menés. Et j'en suis très fière car malgré cela, tu n'es pas tordu, mourant ou malade au contraire : tu as repoussé plus vigoureusement par-dessus. Je ferai en sorte d'être à ton image et nous travailleront ensemble à te faire grandir._ finit-elle en posant son front contre l'arbre pour le remercier et lui communiquer sa détermination.

Les feuilles de l'arbuste frémirent d'un vent invisible.

 **_d(^_^)b_**

Une bourrasque balaya la colline verdoyante où se trouvait la maison de Warrod. Celui-ci contemplait pensivement les vagues que l'herbe formait tandis que le vent les faisait onduler, lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau son qui lui fit tourner la tête. Le jeune arbre d'Olietta Laki bruissait du feuillage pour la toute première fois et le vieil homme se senti submergé par la fierté pour son élève. Elle y avait mis le temps, mais à force de détermination et de persévérance, elle avait fini par y arriver comme l'arbre qui vient à bout du métal en l'épuisant petit à petit grâce à ses racines.

D'un côté Warrod était heureux pour elle mais d'un autre, il ressentait une fierté égoïste venant du fait que malgré ses explications souvent nébuleuses, la jeune femme avait réussi à trouver sa propre forme. Depuis quelques temps, il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir d'amélioration, mais en voyant son air déterminé à chaque fois qu'elle reprenait sa méditation, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la décourager et s'était tut.

Il était heureux d'avoir tenu sa langue et puisqu'elle avait fait le plus difficile : trouver son oasis de paix la première fois. Une fois trouvé, cet endroit qui existait en chaque être, serait de plus en plus facile à trouver et ainsi, la mage pourrait mieux mettre à profit l'exercice de décharge et recharge. Elle était enfin sur la ligne de départ.

— _Elle revient._ l'informa Epixerus, qui était resté à l'affût des pensées de son amie.

— Je te l'avais dit.

— _Oui mais vous avouerez que la sentir me mettre à la porte après ce que j'avais vu chez elle était un peu inquiétant._ lui rétorqua Pix, boudeur.

— Sans compter que maintenant, elle peut te virer quand elle veut de sa tête.

— _Il lui faudra encore de l'entraînement pour ça._

— Bien sûr. Mais maintenant, elle saura tout de suite si tu l'espionne. le prévint le mage saint.

— _Peu importe. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait réussi. Maintenant ça sera plus facile pour elle._

— Tu lis dans mes pensées, vifly !

— _Pas du tout !_

— Je plaisante, mais oui, tu as tout à fait raison. termina le vieux mage en regardant une des petites de Makarov venir vers eux et s'incliner devant eux, à leur grande surprise.

— Professeur, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre enseignement. annonça Laki, qui gardait la tête baissée.

— Ha ha ha ! Redresses-toi, mon enfant. Je suis heureux pour toi. dit le vieux en riant.

— _Et moi..._ commençât le vifly.

— Epixerus, merci d'être resté à mes côté depuis que je t'ai rencontré. dit-elle au rongeur en se redressant pour leur faire un sourire solaire qui les fit rougir tous les deux. Tu es vraiment un super vifly et un ami en or.

— _Je suis le seul vifly que tu connaisse._ bougonna l'écureuil.

— Alors, c'était comment ? demanda C-Ken.

— C'était... Difficile, beau et fort. répondit Laki qui ferma les yeux et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

— _Me dis pas que tu veux déjà y retourner !_ s'écria Epixerus qui avait encore lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme qui le fusilla du regard.

— Oui mais non. tenta de s'expliquer la violette.

Le vieillard se leva lentement de la table, toujours en riant doucement. Rester assis durant des heures sur ce banc n'était pas bon pour ses vieux os. Il devait encore arroser ses plantes et faire la cuisine, car il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser la jeune femme et le vifly seuls pendant une étape si importante. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils allaient l'aider et cela occuperai suffisamment l'esprit de la mage de Fairy Tail pour qu'elle ne songe pas à repartir en transe.

— Je pense qu'elle veut dire « Oui, je veux y retourner et non pas maintenant ». leur indiqua le mage saint. De toute manière jeune fille, tu en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Oui, tu pourrais ressayer la méditation pour regagner un peu de magie, mais c'est inutile de le faire pour ça : d'une part, tu récupérera un peu de magie ce soir en dormant et d'autre part, j'ai besoin d'aide pour arroser mes plantes et vous allez m'aider. affirma-t-il en se détournant pour regagner l'intérieur de la maison.

Il se fit doubler peu après, par Epixerus et Laki qui s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur pour aller remplir les arrosoirs.

 _Oui Makarov. Tes mages sont vraiment de braves petits._

* * *

 _NdlA : J'en ai vraiment bavé pour ce chapitre. Heureusement, je termine « l'arc » entraînement avec le prochain chapitre qui m'enthousiasme beaucoup plus que les deux derniers que j'ai eu du mal à sortir. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plus, pas plus ou même si c'est pour rien dire. _


	14. Le retour de la fée

NdlA : _Bonjour ! Dans ce chapitre, je ré-introduis un personnage que vous connaissez, qui m'avait beaucoup manqué depuis la reprise de cette fic. La relation entre Laxus et ce personnage va peut-être vous sembler tirée de nulle part, mais c'est parce que cette fanfiction est la suite de «_ _ **Ma Fierté**_ _» qui est en fait, l'arc Tenrôjima selon Laxus (comme je l'avais fait pour Bixlow et Lisanna Strauss), alors si vous voulez lire comment ces deux-là se sont rencontrés, le lien est dans mon profil._

 _Pour faire court, ils se sont rencontrés à Tenrôjima et se sont tout de suite bien entendus._

 _Tsuki : __C'est vrai ? J'avoue que comme j'ai eu du mal pour le dernier chapitre, je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il vaut... Et j'ai pas voulu relire parce que baaaah je l'avais assez vu x'). Encore merci pour le commentaire, tu me rassures !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le retour de la fée.**

Mavis Vermillion profitait de la source d'eau chaude de l'hôtel en l'absence des mages de Fairy Tail qu'elle avait suivis.

— La Fairy Tail du Troisième est vraiment pleine d'entrain et de vie...soupira-t-elle de bien-être.

Ceci dit, le Premier Maître de Fairy Tail trouvait bizarre que Natsu et les autres aient disparus aussi soudainement. Au départ, elle avait cru qu'ils referaient surface avant la fin de la journée ou le lendemain, mais cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle attendait, et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus... Ils restaient bien les deux autres mages qui les avaient accompagnés mais ils avaient l'air aussi paniqués qu'elle et étaient beaucoup moins amusants que les autres. Après, la shôdai avait été témoin de la force des mages qui avaient disparus, donc elle ne se faisait pas de soucis. Non, la seule chose qui l'a chagrinait, c'était comment occuper son temps pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Le Premier Maître de la même guilde sourit avec bienveillance en regardant les étoiles lorsqu'une idée lumineuse lui effleura l'esprit.

— Je sais ! Moi aussi, je vais aller les supporter pour le Daimatô Enbu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Il faut que je me prépare !

Mais avant d'aller au Daimatô Enbu, la blonde voulait d'abord revoir quelqu'un : Laxus Drear. Elle était curieuse de savoir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'île. Se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu sept ans de vie après être resté en stase avait dû l'affecter. De plus, ne faisant pas partie de la guilde, le Premier pensait qu'il devait se sentir très seul et elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et ne faisait pas de bêtises. Ce n'était pas l'arrière-petit-fils de Yûri pour rien : il avait hérité de son ancêtre son tempérament fonceur, mais Mavis se demandait bien d'où lui venait sa fierté presque maladive...

— C'est décidé ! Je vais trouver Laxus et lui demander de m'accompagner au Daimatô Enbu !

 _Il refusera peut-être, mais il m'en doit une pour l'avoir caché de son grand-père sur Tenrôjima, donc il ne pourra pas refuser (1)._ se convainquit-elle en se mettant en route.

Elle s'était mise tout de suite à sa recherche. Se disant que partir de la guilde pour suivre sa signature magique serait une bonne idée. Quittant la plage d'Akane, elle s'était d'abord dirigée vers Magnolia, mais la chance lui avait souri lorsqu'elle avait senti sa signature magique à Hargeon. Elle connaissait quatre des magies qu'elle avait suivie jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent, car elle les avait croisés sur l'île : il s'agissait de Laxus, du mage eux cheveux verts, de la petite-amie du grand aux cheveux blancs et du mage casqué de la guilde qui tirait tout le temps la langue.

La cinquième signature, celle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, semblait émaner de la jeune femme installée en contre-bas qui parlait à un vilfy, alors qu'elle s'était cachée dans un arbre. Arbre qui sortait d'une maisonnette qui semblait avoir été construite tout autour du vénérable. Mavis trouvait la jeune mage très jolie avec ses grands yeux marron voilés par des lunettes ovales et ses longs cheveux couleurs lavande. Le Premier nota aussi avec une certaine envie, ses formes généreuses mais elle ne prit pas la jeune femme en grippe pour autant. Celle-ci avait un air doux, renforcé par le sourire affectueux dont elle couvait son ami velu couleur blaireau et son rire était mélodieux.

Laxus n'était pas ici, mais lui et ses amis avaient manifestement accompagnés la mauve jusqu'ici. Pourquoi ? Le maître de guilde ne le savait pas, mais elle se réjouit du fait que Laxus l'ait fait : cela signifiait pour elle que les camarades étaient toujours aussi importants aux yeux du blond. La porte de la maisonnée s'ouvrit laissant le passage au propriétaire de celle-ci et Mavis dû se faire violence pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Oh, elle savait à qui appartenait la maison, car la magie de son propriétaire était trop caractéristique et elle avait vécu des années à côté de son manieur. Mais revoir Warrod C-Ken lui fit quand même un choc. Il avait gagné en puissance magique comme un bon vin vieilli en fût, mais son apparence de vieil homme, alors qu'elle l'avait connu bel homme et fringant lui fit de la peine. Mais peut-être était-elle celle qui était le plus à plaindre ? Manifestement, Warrod avait une vie bien remplie et n'avait rien perdu de son heureux caractère, ni de sa propension à la plaisanterie. En y repensant, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un Warrod grave, ce qui agaçait assez souvent Yûri et Purehito.

Ils lui manquaient terriblement.

La blonde aurait bien voulu aller juste sentir l'odeur de la marmite avec laquelle était sorti son vieil ami, mais elle ne voulait pas faire peur à la jeune mage de Fairy Tail qui ne l'avait jamais vue. Sans quitter son perchoir, ni manifester sa présence, elle les écouta donc débattre sur qui avait le plus de chance de gagner le Daimatô Enbu cette année, jusqu'à qu'ils aient finis leur repas. La shôdai ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'écureuil se redresser pour marcher comme un humain, afin d'aider la violette à débarrasser la table tandis que Warrod les regardait faire en souriant.

— Quelle malpolie tu fais, Mavis ! C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres en cachette, et c'est toi qui me l'as appris en plus. dit le mage saint en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard embué.

— Warrod, bonsoir. le salua-t-elle, un peu honteuse. Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. s'excusa-t-elle encore en se posant devant lui.

— Tu ne nous dérange pas, de quoi as-tu peur ?

— Et bien, je ne suis pas vraiment là, tu sais... Et je ne voulais pas faire peur à la jeune fille. expliqua-t-elle en indiquant la maison d'un signe du menton avant de sursauter en s'apercevant qu'à présent, Warrod se tenait tout près d'elle.

— Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te voir. J'aimerai tellement te serrer dans mes bras, mais je sais que c'est impossible. se désola-t-il.

— Moi aussi Warrod. lui dit-elle en souriant pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence. Leurs passé commun et leur sentiments ne nécessitaient pas de mots et les regrets n'avaient pas cours entre eux. Un bruit de casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient dans la cuisine et le bruit des apprentis de Warrod les firent légèrement sursauter et les ramenèrent à la réalité.

— Allez racontes, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? reprit Warrod après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

— Je cherche quelqu'un...

— Tu m'en diras tant. Ami ou ennemi ?

— Ami. dit-elle en riant. Je cherche le petit-fils du Troisième.

— Laxus ?

— Je vois que tu as fait sa connaissance.

— Je l'ai rencontré quand il est venu déposer Laki.

— Laki est la jeune femme, dans la maison ?

— Oui. Il est venu avec trois de ses camarades. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils l'ont accompagnée parce que c'était sur leur chemin.

— C'est du Laxus tout craché, ça. se dit Mavis.

— Mais si tu veux mon avis, ils étaient plutôt inquiet pour elle.

— Laxus t'a dit pourquoi? demanda le Premier, intriguée.

— Non, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas ici si je ne garantissais pas sa sécurité sous mon toit.

— Oh. dit pensivement Mavis, en se tournant vers la maison.

On dirait que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées, en fin de compte. Laxus avait toujours des camarades avec lui et leur sécurité lui tenait à cœur. La protégée de Warrod n'était pas avec eux à Tenrôjima, mais elle devait comptait un peu pour Draer, s'il l'avait amenée jusqu'ici depuis Magnolia. Cela faisait une trotte d'ici à Magnolia, même si « c'était sur son chemin », et Mavis pouffa.

— Pourquoi tu ris ?

— Non, c'est parce que... Est-ce que tu connais bien Laxus ?

— Non. Ils n'ont passé qu'une nuit ici et on déguerpis le lendemain matin.

— Sûrement à cause de tes blagues. le taquina la blonde. Laxus est du genre peu loquace et brute de décoffrage. Mais il aime ses anciens camarades de guilde, même s'il le cache bien.

— Ses anciens camarades de guilde ? releva Warrod.

— En fait... s'annonçât Laki, en approchant doucement de la table de peur de faire fuir le corps astral. Laxus a été réintégré à Fairy Tail par le Cinquième Maître de la guilde. Bonsoir Premier, je m'appelle Olietta Laki. termina la violette en s'inclinant.

— B-bonsoir. Je m'excuse d'avoir épié votre conversation tout à l'heure, mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. sourit la shôdai.

— Je ne me serai pas effrayée pour si peu, Premier. la tranquillisa Laki. Il y a encore des livres qui parlent de vous à la guilde et je vous avais reconnue.

— _Et moi, je m'appelle Epixerus. Je suis un vifly._ se présenta à son tour Pix, qui venait de se jucher sur l'épaule de la violette.

— Bonsoir Epixerus, enchantée.

— _Vous ne paraissez pas surprise, que je vous parle par télépathie..._

— Oh non, pas du tout. rit la blonde. Il y a des vifly aussi, à Tenrôjima, simplement, la plupart d'entre eux sont très sauvages.

— Et donc, tu es à la recherche de Laxus. reprit Warrod.

— Euh oui. se reprit à son tour le Premier. Tu dis que le Cinquième l'a ré-intégré ? Mais qu'est devenu le Troisième alors ? Ne me dis pas que...

Laki éclata de rire, devant l'air dévastée du Premier Maître de leur guilde qu'elle trouvait très mignonne malgré le fait qu'elle était sans doute aussi âgée que Warrod.

— Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas Shôdai ! Maître Makarov se porte comme un charme. la rassura-t-elle. En revenant de Tenrôjima, il a voulu passer le flambeau et a nommé Gildartz Clive, Cinquième Maître. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle aux deux fondateurs de sa guilde.

— Je connais Clive.

— Si, si. Le père de Cana. répondit Mavis.

— Donc, il l'a nommé, mais entre temps, Gildartz a pris la poudre d'escampette et a laissé une lettre dans laquelle il donnait deux ordres avant d'abdiquer en faveur de Maître Makarov encore une fois.

Mavis et Warrod se mirent à rire.

— Et les deux ordres qu'il avait donné en tant que Maître étaient de réintégrer Laxus et de refaire de Fairy Tail, la guilde numéro un de Fiore. termina la violette.

— D'où la participation de la guilde au Daimatô Enbu. compléta Mavis qui lisait entre les lignes. Oh je suis tellement soulagée que Laxus fasse de nouveau parti de Fairy Tail.

— Tu l'aime bien, hein. remarqua Warrod, sous les regards curieux de Laki et Pix.

— Oui. avoua Mavis. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Ce sera un membre de valeur pour la guilde, encore plus maintenant qu'il est rentré à la maison.

Laki eut une pensée pour Laxus en entendant le Premier Maître parler ainsi de lui. Ils commençaient peut-être à devenir amis tous les deux, et entendre quelqu'un d'autre dire ça du dragon slayer lui faisait chaud au cœur.

— Il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait. dit Mavis au bénéfice de Laki.

— Ça se voit, Premier. répondit simplement celle-ci.

— _Avoues que toi aussi tu l'aime bien, ce blond._ lui dit Pix en aparté.

— _Peut-être bien que oui, ça reste à voir. En fait, j'en sais trop rien._

— Mais bon, ça m'énerve quand même parce que je l'ai loupé ! râla Mavis.

— Mais non, il n'est pas loin.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, ils sont quelque part au nord ouest, à mi-chemin entre ici et Crocus. lui révéla le mage saint.

— Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit, à moi ? demanda Laki, vexée.

— Tu ne m'as rien demandé. répondit du tac au tac Warrod à Laki tandis que Pix faisait mine d'inspecter sa queue touffue.

— Je vais les rejoindre dans ce cas ! se réjouit Mavis, étonnant les autres.

— Voyager de nuit, n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, Premier. tenta Laki.

— Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis un corps astral.

— _Vous allez peut-être leur faire peur, non ?_

— Raison de plus ! s'enthousiasmait la petite blonde. Je pourrais leur faire une peur bleue, ça peut être drôle.

— De toute manière, je doute qu'ils dorment déjà à cette heure-ci. les calma Warrod. Le Daimatô Enbu commence dans quelques jours, donc je suis presque sûr qu'ils s'entraînent encore.

— Mais oui ! s'exclama Mavis. J'y vais ! Merci Warrod ! Laki, Epixerus, à bientôt !

— Mavis ! l'appela Warrod alors qu'elle s'envolait déjà. Maintenant que tu connais le chemin...

— Oui, je reviendrai !

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Laxus Draer baillât à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En soupirant, il se releva et fit quelques étirements pour délier ses muscles engourdis par l'après-midi qu'il avait passé assis à même le sol. Mis à part quelques crampes, il se sentait en pleine forme, de même que son dragon intérieur qui lui, avait passé la journée à surveiller les environs et regarder l'entraînement de ses rajinshûs. Intrigué par son intérêt, Laxus se mit lui aussi à regarder ses coéquipiers se battre et apprécia le spectacle à sa juste valeur en pensant à son étrange manière de penser.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait la santé fragile, ce qui avait incité son père à lui implanter dans le corps, un lacrima pour le rendre plus fort. Ce lacrima lui avait permis depuis, d'utiliser la magie du dragon slayer de la foudre, mais cela ne c'était pas passé sans douleurs ni danger. Il se souvenait encore du tollé que cela avait provoqué dans la famille : sa mère avait quitté son père en essayant de l'emmener, son grand-père l'en avait empêchée mais était furieux contre son fils et sa grand-mère l'avait pris avec elle pour le surveiller parce que Laxus était passé près de la mort cette fois-là. Mais ce n'était pas la seule séquelle qu'il gardait de cette implantation forcée, il n'en avait parlé qu'à sa grand-mère, Polyuchka.

Non, ce dont il se souvenait avec le plus d'acuité était la douleur et l'impression que son âme avait été fractionnée.

Par la suite, lorsque son état s'était stabilisé et qu'il avait pu commencer à utiliser le dragon slayer, cette impression c'était confirmée, car plus il utilisait la magie et se renforçait, plus il avait l'impression d'avoir une bête à l'intérieur de lui. Quand il en avait parlé à la guérisseuse, celle-ci l'avait raillé en disant que ce n'était peut-être que son mauvais caractère qui s'exprimait, puis elle s'était adoucie pour lui dire qu'effectivement, il était aussi possible que la magie du dragon slayer se matérialise sous cette forme, pour lui.

Cette magie ne lui avait été ni apprise, ni proposée mais imposée par son père et incluse de force dans son corps d'enfant. Il était donc normal qu'à ses yeux, elle lui soit étrangère et lui apparaisse comme une entité distincte. Sa grand-mère et lui n'en avait jamais reparlé, et la question ne se posait plus depuis. Parce qu'il avait fait sienne cette magie, avait fini par comprendre cette partie de lui et l'avait pleinement acceptée.

Métaphoriquement, ce que Laxus appelait son dragon, était en fait ce qu'il considérait comme sa part animale, celle dirigée par l'instinct qui ne s'embarrassait de politesses. Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec et encore heureux, sinon il aurait fini à l'asile, mais cela pouvait s'avérer pratique de pouvoir diviser son attention en deux. En de rares moments, il leur arrivait aussi d'être en désaccord, comme la fois où lui se retenait d'écraser le mage de Twilight Ogre comme un insecte et que son autre moitié n'attendait que ça et le poussait à la violence. Quelques fois, le dragon pouvait se montrer intéressé par certains objets ou personnes, ce qui avait été le cas de chacun des rajinshû et dernièrement, pour Olietta, ce qui l'avait surpris à plus d'un titre. Mais le dragon, donc lui, avait bon goût. Après tout, Olietta était vraiment pas mal physiquement, quant à son caractère, il était unique. Il ne savait jamais précisément comment elle allait réagir, ou répondre à ses questions ou boutade et le dragon trouvait cela particulièrement revigorant. Chassant la jeune femme de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers ses compagnons dépenaillés qui continuaient de se battre.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Fried et Evergreen contre Bixlow. Laxus compris que le casqué était encore en train de fortifier le bouclier pour lequel il s'était entraîné la majeure partie du temps, durant ces trois mois. Mais il n'en était pas encore à sa forme optimale et le mage des poupées n'arrêtait pas de leur rabattre les oreilles avec ça. Pour l'instant, il tenait bon face aux deux autres, mais Laxus se dit qu'il arriverait sûrement à réduire la barrière en cendre s'il le voulait.

Créer un sort de bouclier devant lui était comme agiter un morceau de tissu devant le nez d'un taureau : rien ne lui faisait plus envie que de le mettre en pièce.

— À mon tour. dit-il aux deux autres qui lui laissèrent la place sans discuter.

Bixlow hocha simplement la tête et augmenta sa concentration autant qu'il le pût afin de former le bouclier. Le dragon de la foudre, quant à lui desserra le collet qui retenait habituellement sa magie et celle-ci se montra sous la forme de légers arcs électriques parcourant son corps.

— _Lighting bullets_.

— _Shield Formation !_

Les projectiles électrifiés fusèrent droit sur Bixlow qui réussit à les annuler même si la force de l'impact le fit reculer de quelques pas. Souriant, il rompit la formation et s'essuya le front.

— J'ai réu... commençât-il, mais Laxus s'était tendu en arrière avant de lui balancer une nouvelle attaque qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

— _Thunder Spear !_

La lance de lumière fusa encore une fois vers Bix qui recréa en catastrophe son bouclier. La fatigue et les heures de pratique aidant, l'adepte du tirage de langue comprit en une fraction de seconde que son bouclier ne tiendrait pas. La meilleure chose à faire, était de tenter de dévier l'attaque mais celle-ci était tellement rapide que s'il y réussit, ce ne fut que par un coup de chance. Laxus n'avait aucune pitié pour eux, surtout en entraînement : c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient si forts. La foudre déviée allât roussir les branchages de l'arbre qui se trouvait sur la droite de Bixlow et celui-ci se laissât tomber à terre de dépit et de fatigue entremêlées. Evergreen se précipita vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien, tandis que Fried désactivait tranquillement son mode ténèbres qu'il avait revêtu par précaution.

— Ça va, Ever, t'inquiètes. la rassura Bix qui leva un pouce à l'intention du blond qui le regardait, les mains dans les poches. C'était quoi ce truc ?

— Un test. Je me disais que ça pourrait marcher sur ton bouclier.

— Tu parles que ça a marché, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses là.

— C'était un peu dangereux quand même... Tu aurais pu le blesser. remarquât Fried.

— Non, la différence avec cette attaque c'est que je la contrôle même après l'avoir lancée. Ceci dit, c'est pas mal du tout, Bix. dit le dragon à Bixlow qui lui fit signe d'abandonner la sérénade.

— Oui, c'est pas mal. renchérit Evergreen. Mais je pense qu'il peut encore l'améliorer.

— C'est clair. Peut-être que tu pourrais...

Laxus, qui s'apprêtait à donner quelques conseils à Bixlow ne put poursuivre car il venait de se prendre une pomme de pin en pleine poire. Les rajinshûs restèrent figés une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre en formation de combat tout autour du dragon slayer, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Tout en scrutant leur environnement pour voir où se trouvait le responsable, Evergreen et Bixlow se firent la réflexion qu'ils garderaient à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire, la tête qu'avait fait Laxus à ce moment-là.

Le bruit que fit la pomme de pin en se décrochant de la figure du dragon avant de tomber par terre, ferait encore pouffer la seule femme de leur équipe plusieurs jours après.

 _Elle a réussi à me surprendre. Faut dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle soit ici... C'est vrai quoi, les fantômes ne sont pas censés être lié à l'endroit qu'ils hantent ?_

Cela étant dit, le dragon était content qu'elle puisse voyager à sa guise et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas content de la voir si seulement... Une nouvelle pomme de pin lui arriva dessus et il l'attrapa d'un geste précis, en souriant. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant les rajins fouiller les ténèbres du regard qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vus que c'était Mavis qui s'amusait avec eux du haut de l'arbre que Laxus et Bix venaient de roussir. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître pour réapparaître aussitôt derrière Bixlow dont elle ébouriffa les cheveux. Le bleu fit un bond en arrière tout en se retournant pour asséner un coup de pied qui frappa le vide. L'esprit farceur se trouvait à présent derrière Fried et Ever dont elle attachait ensemble les cheveux avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Laxus sourit en coin en regardant ses coéquipiers s'énerver avant de se précipiter pour enlever le nœud serré qui les maintenait liés. Bixlow, tranquillisé par la réaction du blond, se mit à pouffer lui aussi, tout en se tenant quand même sur ses gardes. Énervés, Fried et Ever lancèrent des regards torves aux buissons, comme si les pauvres arbustes étaient responsables de leur déboires capillaires.

Ce qui fit franchement éclater de rire Laxus, aussitôt rejoint par le tintement de clochette du rire de Mavis.

Surpris et prêts à riposter, les Rajinshû firent volte-face pour découvrir le Premier Maître de leur guilde qui était accrochée au cou de Laxus Draer comme un petit singe. Les deux blonds riaient aux éclats, à leur dépends et même s'ils étaient en colère qu'on les ait tourné en ridicule, il ne dirent rien car voir Laxus rire était par trop rare. De plus, contrairement à celui-ci, ils n'avaient fait qu'entrevoir le premier sur Tenrôjima, juste avant qu'elle ne lance _Fairy Sphere_ et il aurait été terriblement malpoli de se mettre en colère contre le fondateur de leur guilde parce qu'elle leur avait joué un petit tour. Surtout que ledit fondateur leur avait _un peu_ sauvé la vie sur Tenrô...

— Salut Mavis. la salua Laxus en lui tapotant la main pour quelle descende de son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Bonsoir! Je m'ennuyais.

— Bonsoir Shôdai. Je m'appelle Fried, voici Evergreen et Bixlow.

— Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier de nous avoir protégé sur Tenrô. se souvint Evergreen. Alors merci.

Les trois rajins s'inclinèrent face à une Mavis gênée, tandis que Laxus se bornait à hocher la tête.

— Et puis ? Depuis quand tu nous surveilles ? reprit Laxus, curieux.

— Oh, pas longtemps, je vous ai vu vous entraîner alors je vous ai laissé finir avant de vous embêter.

— Vous ne nous embêtez pas, Premier. protesta Fried.

— En tout cas, vous êtes toujours aussi vivaces, de ce que je vois. Natsu et les autres aussi étaient en pleine forme avant de disparaître ! C'était beau à voir et très amusant !

— Hein ? Natsu et les autres ont disparus ? s'exclamèrent Bix et Ever.

— Oui, ils ont disparus quelques jours après que je les ai suivi à Akane Beach, vous savez, où il y a l'hôtel et les sources d'eau chaudes ?

— Oui, oui, on voit. Et, tu es arrivée quand à Akane Beach au juste ? s'informa le blond.

— C'était il y a presque trois mois...

— Mais attendez. Ça veut dire que ça fait presque trois mois qu'ils ont disparus ? releva Evergreen sidérée par la négligence du Premier.

Elle aurait cru que Mavis Vermillion se sentirait plus concernée par la disparitions de leurs camarades de guilde. Elle était leur fondatrice, tout de même...

— Dommage que tu ne nous ai pas retrouvés plus tôt, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je crois savoir que tu as connu mon arrière-grand-père Yûri ? demanda Laxus qui fit signe à la Shôdai de le suivre.

— Oui, c'était un de mes camarades et un ami très cher, pourquoi ? demanda Mavis, en lui emboîtant le pas.

— Parce que Warrod m'a donné l'un de ses sorts mais j'y comprends queue dalle. Je me suis dis que peut-être tu pourrais...

Les deux blonds s'éloignèrent vers le campement en discutant tranquillement, sans se préoccuper des airs interloqués des autres mages présents.

— Dites...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fried ? demanda Laxus.

— C'est à dire que...

— Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis ? comprit Mavis.

— Je vois pas pourquoi. lâchât Laxus en haussant les épaules. Ils sont tout un troupeau et ils ont disparus ensemble, alors t'inquiètes pas qu'ils vont réapparaître tôt ou tard...

Bixlow donna deux vigoureuses tapes dans le dos de ses acolytes, qui traînaient encore la patte.

— Avec eux, ça serait plus « tôt » que « tard » !

Le vert et Ever durent admettre que rien ni personne ne serait effectivement capable de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Surtout quand on savait qu'on parlait de ces mages- _là._

Le cœur plus léger, Fried et Evergreen purent enfin se réjouir d'avoir l'insigne honneur de côtoyer leur Premier Maître.

— Au fait ! s'exclama Mavis, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Bixlow, c'est ça ?

— Oui Shôdai.

— Je pense que ton bouclier serait plus solide si tu faisais tourner tes figurines. A une vitesse suffisamment élevée, il n'aura pas de point faible et pourra dévier n'importe quoi. lui lançât-elle par dessus son épaule tandis que Bixlow paraissait frappé par la foudre.

Evergreen et Fried se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête en souriant : Ce ne serait pas le lendemain qu'ils se mettraient en route pour rentrer à la guilde...

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Le matin, il faisait un peu frisquet, dans l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés, c'est pourquoi Laxus était assis à côté du feu avec son manteau posé sur les épaules, Mavis à côté de lui. Si Fried s'occupait des repas, Laxus s'occupait toujours du café. Pas dans un souci d'équité, non, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne supportait pas le café de ses camarades qui était imbuvable. Et lui le préférait corsé à en réveiller les morts. Pendant que les autres dormaient encore, il s'était déjà installé à table avec une miche de pain et sa deuxième tasse de café, pendant que Mavis l'observait en coin.

La Shôdai savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de parler à Laxus le matin de bonne heure: Le dragon était un véritable diesel au réveil, aussi se contentait-elle d'observer tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours en attendant que le dragon sorte de la brume. Soudain, elle poussât une exclamation de surprise qui mit l'autre blond sur le qui-vive.

Suivant son regard, Laxus Draer vit une forme qui grossissait rapidement à l'horizon, mais pour l'instant, il avait encore du mal à distinguer ce que c'était. Soucieux, le petit-fils de Makarov s'en allât réveiller les dormeurs, mais lorsqu'il ressorti, il comprit ce qui se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse et sa tension revint à un niveau normal. Il s'agissait du tronc d'un arbre qui poussait à une vitesse anormale et la seule personne qu'il pensait capable de faire quelque chose du genre était un mage saint qui faisait des blagues archinulles.

Fried Justin sorti de sa tente habillé de pied en cape, les cheveux parfaitement en ordre et armé, au contraire de Bixlow, qui lui était encore torse nu avec les cheveux hirsute. Evergreen, était celle qui dormait le plus tard et c'était toujours un long processus que de la faire se lever et celle-ci n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir les yeux. Suivant le regard des deux blonds, les deux hommes aperçurent aussi la forme volante et en déduisirent visiblement la même chose, car Fried vint s'installer avec eux pour déjeuner tandis que Bixlow retournait tranquillement s'habiller.

Lorsque Evergreen sortit enfin de sa tente, ce fut à point nommé pour pousser un hurlement strident alors que Warrod C-Ken, Laki Olietta et Epixerus se posaient à grand fracas dans un nuage de poussière juste devant elle. L'arbre qui leur avait servi de monture se désagrégeât dès que Warrod en fut descendu. Amusé par l'air interloqué de la rajin, il lui tapota l'épaule en lui faisant un de ses sourires auquel il manquait une dent.

— Zut, je vous ai loupée. s'excusa Warrod. Désolé.

— Pardon ? demanda Evergreen dont les yeux se parèrent d'une lueur de mauvaise augure.

— Je plaisante, je plaisante... Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous de si bon matin ?

Warrod semblait de bonne humeur. Humeur qui devint excellente lorsqu'il vit Mavis lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux et le vieil homme s'empressa de les rejoindre. Epixerus le suivit et escalada Laxus sans prêter attention aux grognements de celui-ci pour aller s'installer dans le col de son manteau à fourrure et s'y pelotonner. Laki, quant à elle hésitait sur l'endroit où s'asseoir quand Evergreen la saisit par les épaules pour la mettre à côté du balafré. Celle-ci s'installa entre la violette et Warrod et attaqua son petit déjeuner sans piper mot, encore agacée.

Le fils d'Ivan, qui était en fait parfaitement réveillé, étudia Olietta d'un œil critique sans qu'elle lui prête attention, occupée à discuter avec Mavis et les rajins.

— _Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Comment ça s'est passé, Blaireau ?_ demanda-t-il in petto.

— _Salut. Ça a été laborieux, mais elle a réussit et beaucoup appris._ répondit son squatter en se renfonçant dans son cou, le chatouillant par la même occasion.

— _Sa magie n'a pas beaucoup augmenté._ remarqua-t-il encore. _Arrête de gigoter ou je te vire._

— _C'est normal, pour le moment elle est vidée. Mais elle est devenue plus forte._ lui promit-il. _Désolé mais je meurs de froid et ton manteau est si chaud..._ geignit le vifly en tremblant violemment.

Pris de pitié, Laxus lançât un rapide coup d'œil circulaire avant de discrètement rabattre sa capuche sur sa nuque, emmitouflant le vifly qui poussa un soupir ravi. Le mage retint un soupir et se gifla mentalement.

— _Ça va mieux merci. On aurait cru que ces deux-là auraient fait attention à moi, mais devines ! Dès qu'il a fait jaillir ce foutu arbre de terre, Laki m'a complètement zappé et j'ai failli finir dans le décor plusieurs fois pendant notre déplacement. Je te jure..._

— _C'est parce que tu es tellement petit qu'on pourrait te marcher dessus sans faire attention, Blaireau. Tu dis qu'elle est vidée ? C'est un peu dangereux, non ?_

— _Ce n'est dangereux que si elle est seule, et ne m'appelle pas Blaireau._

— Bonjour Laxus. Est-ce que tu sais où est Pix ? lui demanda Laki d'un air dubitatif, car elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue.

Laxus, qui buvait son café, cligna des yeux à son intention en pointant sa nuque de l'autre main.

— Mince, désolée, tu veux que...

— _Je n'irais nulle part tant que je ne me serais pas réchauffé !_

— Ah ? Tu es là, Boule de Poil ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé. ( _Passé ! Passé ! Passé!_ )

— _Je suis passé près de la mort par hypothermie, si tu veux savoir. Une soi-disant « amie » devait me protéger du froid durant le voyage mais ça lui est complètement sorti de la tête._ râla Epixerus en sortant son museau de la capuche de Laxus pour se montrer.

— Je suis désolée Pix, j'ai été emportée par mon enthousiasme.

Même si elle s'excusait, la jeune femme devait se mordre les joues pour ne pas sourire. Voir Epixerus l'engueuler alors qu'il se trouvait dans la capuche du manteau de Laxus valait son pesant de cacahuète. L'air menaçant du dragon slayer de la foudre au réveil était bizarrement atténué par le museau du vifly qui dépassait dans son cou, ainsi que par sa posture : Une tasse de café dans une main, une miche de pain dans l'autre. Mais elle ne put contenir son sourire plus longtemps lorsque Laxus haussât un sourcil à son intention, la défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

La mage de bois leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et se détourna du charmant tableau matinal qu'ils formaient pour ne pas les déranger. Son regard tomba alors sur Evergreen qui la dévisageait d'un air goguenard. Soudain rougissante, la violette se rappela pourquoi elle avait demandé à Warrod de faire un détour pour les voir avant d'aller à Crocus. Tendant la main vers son sac, elle se mit à farfouiller dedans à la recherche du livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle, et qu'elle posa bruyamment sur la table devant Fried qui eût un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce que...

— Quand Maître Makarov a décidé qu'on irait au Daimatô Enbu, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous servir, mais j'ai oublié de vous le donner. C'est le règlement du Daimatô Enbu.

Impressionnés, les Rajins regardèrent le livre d'un œil soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé.

— Les épreuves n'y sont pas décrites. Mais tout le règlement y est. précisa Laki pour rien car Fried et Mavis l'avaient déjà ouvert pour commencer à le lire.

Enfin, Fried avait ouvert le livre pour le lire et Mavis lisait par dessus son épaule. Bixlow regardait vaguement en direction du livre, comme s'il hésitait à se pencher aussi ou laisser Fried lire et lui demander de traduire comme ils l'avaient tous fait un jour ou l'autre avec Levy McGarden.

Evergreen aussi était intéressée par le règlement du Daimatô Enbu, mais moins qu'à l'idée d'asticoter Laxus ou Laki. Ces deux-là ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais la fée verte les trouvait vraiment mignons tous les deux. Pendant que tout le monde étudiait la trouvaille de Laki, Laxus continuait à manger sans quitter la violette des yeux, comme si elle représentait une énigme. Inconsciente de l'attention qu'elle suscitait, Laki regardait les lecteurs, sidérée par le silence qui régnait soudain à table. Mais bon après tout, elle leur avait amené pour qu'ils le lisent mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils démontrent un aussi vif intérêt. Warrod se mit à rire doucement avant de se lever, donnant le signal du départ.

— Vous vous en allez ? demanda Laxus.

— Oui. J'ai retrouvé ce livre en faisant ma valise hier soir et j'ai demandé à Warrod de faire un crochet par ici, au cas où vous y seriez encore pour vous le déposer.

— C'est gentil. Je pense que ça va nous servir, même si je n'ai encore aucune idée de comment.

— Fried vous fera sûrement un résumé. rit Laki en montrant le vert absorbé par sa lecture.

— Ouais. Tu rentres à la guilde ?

— Non, on va à Crocus directement. Kinana et moi avions prévus de nous y retrouver pour faire du shopping et Warrod a gentiment proposé d'y aller avec moi en attendant les autres membres de la guilde.

Laxus se rappela pourquoi elle ne devait pas se retrouver seule. Même si elle était avec Kinana, il ne serait pas satisfait parce que la serveuse de la guilde ne serait pas en mesure de la protéger si son ex venait à apparaître. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit avec eux, ou qu'elle attende Rocko ou bien Alose, mais Warrod, c'était encore mieux. Il interrogea le vieux du regard mais ce fut le vifly qui lui répondit.

— _Warrod et moi avons parlé un peu. Il a promis de rester avec nous tant que nous n'auront pas retrouvé les autres de la guilde. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._ termina le rongeur en sortant la tête avec regret du manteau.

— Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? demanda Laki qui plissa les yeux lorsqu'ils répondirent « rien » en cœur.

La jeune femme vint aider l'écureuil à s'extirper de sa cachette, tandis que Warrod lançait les graines d'un nouvel arbre de locomotion. Le dragon slayer de la foudre ferma les yeux lorsque la jeune femme l'effleura, pour apprécier son parfum et le graver dans sa mémoire. Son dragon, quant à lui, se roula dans son odeur comme s'il pouvait s'en draper et Laxus rouvrit brusquement les yeux en se traitant de tous les noms mais la mage était déjà en train de prendre place aux côtés du mage saint.

— Bonne journée, mes jeunes amis ! leur souhaita Warrod en saluant Laxus car il était le seul qui leur prêtait attention.

— Ne la quittez pas d'une semelle, C-Ken. Et toi Olietta, fais gaffe à toi. _Toi aussi Blaireau, tu restes avec elle, c'est compris ?_

— Toujours. lui répondit-elle avec un air suffisant tandis que Pix montrait sciemment sa queue à Laxus. Dépêches-toi de finir et de rentrer, Draer ! On se retrouve au Daimatô Enbu !

Laxus Draer les regarda partir sur un arbre énorme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un serpent énorme. Le vent faisait voler les mèches de sa queue de cheval dans tous les sens, et avec la lueur fraîche du soleil levant, Laxus se surpris encore une fois à trouver Olietta, belle. Sereine sur son arbre qui prenait les cieux d'assaut, avec un sourire légèrement moqueur qu'elle ne faisait qu'en sa présence, sans peur, ni tracas, il la trouvait changée, lumineuse et bigrement séduisante. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit le principal changement qui s'était opéré chez la mage de bois : Si elle n'avait pas obtenu plus de pouvoir en peu de temps, elle avait au moins réussi à vaincre quelques uns de ses démons. Lui-même ne pouvait en dire autant.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que des silhouettes, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Olietta lui faire le même signe qu'il avait fait quand ils l'avaient laissés chez C-Ken : L'index pointé vers le ciel, pouce vers l'extérieur.

 _Petite maligne._ pensât-il avec amusement avant que son instinct ne lui souffle qu'il était en danger. L'arrière-petit-fils de Yûri ne comprit son erreur que lorsque son regard rencontra ceux narquois, de Bixlow, Evergreen et ( _merde !_ ) Mavis...

Et il ne pouvait même pas compter sur le soutien de Fried, car celui-ci était absorbé par sa lecture...

 _(1) Dans Ma Fierté, Mavis l'a caché des membres de Fairy Tail pendant l'examen avancé des mages de rang S, auquel Laxus a pu assister. Jusqu'à ce que Grimoire Heart débarque._

* * *

NdlA : _OH YEAH ! Je ne suis pas en retard cette semaine * n'en revient pas * ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus autant qu'à moi quand je l'ai écrit. La semaine prochaine, on aura encore du Laxus-centric et on attaque mon deuxième arc préféré après Tenrôjima : le Daimatô Enbu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic. Je garde précieusement vos avis et commentaires._


	15. Nouveaux Défis

_NdlA : Bonjour ! Alors, pour ce chapitre, je me suis fait treeeeeeeeees plaisir (et un peu mal) et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, même (surtout?) parce que c'est un chapitre de transition et qu'on « rattrape » le cannon. Je réponds juste aux reviews parce que Tsuki et Suu-Kuni n'ont pas de compte ffnet et on est partis !_

 _Tsuki : Hey Tsuki ! Merci pour le commentaire 3. Je me suis fait kyatter toute seule aussi, sur la scène avec Lax, Laki et Pix. Si tu as aimé celle-là, je pense que tu devrais aimer la dernière partie du chapitre ;) Comme d'habitude, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. Encore merci !_

 _Suu-Kuni : Ton com' m'a beaucoup fait rire. Pour la droite, faudra attendre un peu. Sanmuel a pas encore fini de planifier, sans compter que Laki et Laxus sont un peu trop occupés pour se soucier de lui plus d'une minute x) Mais pour le reste, je vais m'éclater et vous aussi, j'espère ! Merci !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Nouveaux défis.**

Appuyé les yeux fermés contre un mur de la gare de Magnolia, Laxus Draer négociait avec son estomac pour qu'il ne lui remonte pas dans la gorge. Si seulement il y avait un autre moyen qui pouvait lui permettre de se déplacer sans être malade...

 _Les patchs de la copine de Laki avaient bien marchés. Peut-être que je devrais aller y faire un tour, seulement j'ai pas retenu le nom de la boutique..._ Là, tout de suite, il avait la flemme de chercher, au sens propre comme au figuré, mais il nota mentalement de demander à la Fleur d'oranger, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Le bruit d'un corps s'affaissant lourdement sur le mur à côté de lui le fit sourire en coin, tandis que son propriétaire se mettait à respirer lourdement. Tout à coup, il se senti moins seul.

— Tu devrais t'asseoir et mettre la tête entre tes genoux si ça va si mal que ça.

— Ta gueule Draer. grogna Gajeel Redfox d'une voix caverneuse. Me force pas à parler.

Laxus soupira théâtralement en se retenant de tapoter la tête du dragon d'acier comme il l'aurait fait pour un bon chien.

— Laxus. Je voulais venir vous saluer mais celui-ci est un peu trop geignard quand on le laisse tout seul dans un train. indiqua Panther Lily qui venait d'arriver en traînant le sac du brun, devina Laxus. Je me demande comment fait Juvia fait pour te supporter dans cet état.

— Lily, n'en rajoute pas. gronda à nouveau le brun.

Son estomac ayant enfin accepté de rester à sa place, Laxus put enfin ouvrir les yeux pour jeter un œil aux deux acolytes. Gajeel, dragon slayer de première génération, avait finalement décidé d'ignorer son conseil tandis que l'exceed noir aux oreilles rondes et pelucheuse, regardait celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est vraiment casse-pied, ce mal des transports. Vous êtes tous forts, mais cette faiblesse est tellement... Banale. Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez vous, les dragons slayers. se désola le chat.

— C'est notre oreille interne qui a un problème, pas nous.

— Ah bon ?

— Il paraît que c'est parce qu'il y a un décalage entre ce que perçoit notre oreille interne et nos yeux. Du coup notre cerveau reçoit deux informations différentes et ça le fait planter.

— Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné.

— Disons que quand t'as ce genre de problème, le premier truc que tu fais c'est de te rencarder pour savoir si ça se soigne. répondit Laxus en voyant les rajins sortir d'une échoppe avec des sodas.

— Je savais pas que t'avais aussi le mal des transports. marmonna Gajeel en se redressant péniblement.

— C'est pas quelque chose que je chante sur tous les toits et j'ai la chance de ne pas être aussi atteint que toi ou la salamandre... répliqua le blond en acceptant avec reconnaissance la boisson sucrée que lui tendait Evergreen, avant d'en boire de longues gorgées.

Fried tendait au dragon noir un autre gobelet du même acabit, mais Redfox les regardait avec méfiance sans faire mine d'y toucher.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Du lait empoisonné dans lequel j'ai craché. rétorqua Bixlow, agacé par la réticence de l'ex-Phantom Lord.

Gajeel verdit rien qu'à la mention de « lait » associé avec la pensée de « salive ». Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser sa nausée tandis que Fried, Evergreen et Lily fusillaient Bixlow du regard.

— Ben quoi ? ( _Quoi ! Quoi ! Quoi!)_

Laxus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de terminer son propre soda. La boisson contenait surtout beaucoup de sucre et du jus de citron, ce qui calmait invariablement ses nausées à lui, mais le dragon blond ne dit rien. S'il conseillait à Gajeel de boire, il était sûr que l'autre refuserait juste pour le faire chier, ce qui serait dommage pour lui mais Laxus s'en fichait : il voulait sortir du hall et respirer de l'air frais.

Fried, toujours attentif à son expression le comprit et accéléra le mouvement.

— Tu devrais le boire, ça te fera du bien. conseilla-t-il au mangeur d'acier en lui fourrant le gobelet dans les mains.

— Laxus a fini son verre et il n'est pas mort. le gronda Evergreen avant de se mettre en marche pour suivre Bixlow qui ne les avait pas attendu pour sortir.

Laxus, quant à lui, fit un sourire narquois à l'autre dragon avant de froisser son verre et de l'envoyer dans la poubelle. Il ramassât ensuite son sac et sorti de la gare, suivi de Fried et Gajeel qui prit une première gorgée prudente sur le seuil du hall. À peine sorti de la place, Gajeel jetait déjà son gobelet vide dans une poubelle, s'attirant un sourire moqueur de la part du blond auquel il fit un doigt d'honneur. Laxus pouffa.

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

— OÚ EST-CE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ, BANDE DE SALES GARNEMENTS ?!

Entre toutes les possibilités existantes sur la manière dont son grand-père allait l'accueillir à la guilde après trois mois d'absence, celle-ci ne figurait assurément pas dans le haut du tableau. Pourquoi diable le vieux lui hurlait encore dessus alors qu'ils savait pertinement d'où il venait ? Il était vrai que le vieux ne hurlait pas seulement sur lui, mais en intégrant cette nouvelle donnée, le comportement de son grand-père était encore plus incompréhensible...

Et plus Mira tentait de le calmer, plus Gramps s'énervait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de gueuler comme ça, sinon il allait faire une attaque... Pas que ça chagrine le dragon plus que ça : Son grand-père était increvable. Mais il serait temps que le vieux comprenne qu'il n'avait plus vingts ans, alors s'il pouvait éviter de clamser en lui hurlant dessus... Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cette engueulade-là.

— Oy. l'interpella Gajeel à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? rétorqua Laxus de la même manière.

— T'as sûrement dû faire quelque chose, parce qu'il est à deux doigts de changer de couleur, là !

Laxus étudia son grand-père virevolter sur le palier en continuant de vitupérer: _… peut vraiment pas compter sur vous... en retard, comme d'habitude... aucun respect..._

— Mets des lunettes, Rox. Il est déjà violet. commenta le petit-fils.

— D'où tu m'appelles Rox, d'abord ? s'énerva le partenaire de Lily.

— Rox c'est le renard roux du film de Disney. Ton nom de famille c'est bien Redfox, non ?

— Je t'emmerde, Blondie.

— EST-CE QUE VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ AU MOINS ?

Il y eût un claquement sec et pendant une fraction de seconde, Laxus crut que c'était le dernier fusible de Gramps qui avait sauté. Mais non, en fait il s'agissait de Mirajane qui venait de poser son plateau avec brusquerie sur le comptoir. Tous les mages présents soupirèrent de soulagement et Laxus souhaita pouvoir faire de même si seulement il n'avait pas craint que ça n'attire à nouveau l'attention de son grand-père sur lui. Il se retint donc et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche pour observer la suite des événements.

— Maître. dit Mirajane avec une voix basse et grondante qui coupa le sifflet de son grand-père.

Mira prenait cette voix-là quand elle était vraiment en colère et lorsque cela arrivait, vous aviez intérêt à courir aux abris. Apparemment, tout le monde s'en souvenait car on entendait les mouches voler dans la salle de bar de la guilde la plus braillarde de Fiore. Puis la physionomie de la barmaid changea pour redevenir douce et souriante.

— Vous ne leur avez rien dit quand ils sont partis, comment vouliez-vous qu'ils sachent à quel moment revenir ? demanda-t-elle au Maître qui cligna des yeux de surprise. Et hurler ne changera rien à la situation, donc calmez-vous, et asseyez-vous. lui dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté et Laxus senti une goutte de sueur lui couler au coin du front. Tous. précisa encore Satan Soul en balayant la salle du regard.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sagement assis, Mirajane accorda le droit de parole à Laxus et Gajeel qui s'était machinalement assis à côté de lui. Le blond haussât les épaules.

— Désolé, Maître, mais vous disiez qu'on était en retard. En retard pour quoi, au juste ? se dévoua Gajeel devant le refus de Laxus de s'exprimer, mais il garda une voix très calme de peur de ranimer l'ire du vieux.

— Oui ! Oui ! s'exclama une petite voix flûtée qui venait du premier étage. En retard pour quoi Troisième Maître ? Ou devrais-je dire...Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... Sixième Maître ?

— S-Shôdai ! balbutia Makarov. Mais comment...

— Je m'ennuyais, blablabla, mais ce n'est pas important. balaya la petite blonde qui se lançât dans le vide pour se poser devant la table des dragons. Alors ?

— Alors ? répéta le Sixième, hébété.

— On est en retard pour quoi ?

— On est en retard pour... AH ! Pour le Daimatô Enbu, bien sûr ! se rappela Makarov.

— Juvia croyait que le Daimatô Enbu commençait demain ?

— Oui, ça commence demain, mais je voulais mettre ces deux zigotos dans l'équipe de Fairy Tail, mais ils viennent seulement de rentrer. Il est trop tard maintenant !

— Oh. Vous vouliez prendre les plus puissants mages de la guilde. comprit Mavis. Effectivement c'est dommage, mais tout n'est pas perdu, non ?

— Non, vous avez raison Shôdai. acquiesça Mirajane. À défaut d'envoyer les mages les plus puissants, Maître Makarov a envoyé l'équipe la plus forte.

Les mages de la guilde qui n'étaient pas déjà partis à Crocus, soit Cana Alberona, les Strauss, les Rajinshûs, Juvia, Gajeel et Lily, se mirent à discuter de qui, selon chacun, aurait du faire partie de l'équipe de la guilde. Mavis Vermillion, elle, était restée étonnamment songeuse. Laxus, ne pouvait pas nier que maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de son grand-père pour les invectiver, était un peu déçu. En même temps, tout cela était de la faute du vieux ! Avec sa sale manie de toujours tout cacher comme s'il s'agissait de secrets d'états ! S'il les avait prévenus, ils seraient rentrés avant. Un simple coup d'œil sur le côté lui apprit que Gajeel pensait à peu ou prou la même chose, et il se retenait visiblement de hurler de frustration. Les rajinshûs quant à eux, avaient pris à partie son grand-père pour s'insurger sur le fait que lui-même aurait été plus à même de représenter la guilde et qu'il aurait du attendre. Une bagarre n'allait pas tarder à éclater, le dragon de foudre le voyait venir gros comme une maison, quand soudain, Mavis se mit à réfléchir à haute voix.

— En fait... Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose à tenter. dit-elle à Makarov, qui se mit à la dévisager avec espoir et tout le monde fit silence.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Fried Justin et moi avons lu le règlement et il me semble que... Il faut que je vérifie. Fried ?

Fried, anticipant ses besoins s'était déjà approché du Premier avec le manuel qu'Olietta leur avait laissé, des lunettes de vent sur le nez.

— À quel endroit est-ce, Shôdai ?

— Désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas du numéro des règles qu'on cherche. s'excusa la blonde.

Fried balaya les excuses du Premier d'un sourire avant de se mettre à lire silencieusement à toute vitesse. Le vert voyait à peu près ce dont parlait Mavis et après tout, les règles, ça le connaissait s'ils y en avaient qui pouvaient aider Fairy Tail pour le Daimatô Enbu, il les trouverait.

Cana et Evergreen se disputaient à voix basses pour essayer de lire par dessus l'épaule de Fried, mais Mirajane veillait au grain. Elle les éloignât d'un simple regard noir et Laxus tourna la tête pour dissimuler son amusement devant la scène. Bien sûr, la démone avait raison de les écarter afin qu'elles ne dérangent pas Fried, mais Laxus était certain que Mira ne le faisait pas _que_ pour préserver la concentration du vert. Le petit soupir qu'elle poussât en retournant derrière le bar était des plus éloquent, de même que la manière dont elle le couvait du regard quand il ne la voyait pas. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, le dragon slayer lui offrit le sourire le plus railleur qu'il avait dans son répertoire. C'était de bonne guerre. La jeune femme rougit avant de lui faire signe pour lui expliquer.

« J'y peux rien. Il est trop mignon quand il porte des lunettes. »

Laxus rigola doucement, pour ne pas couper la parole de Fried qui venait de relever le nez du bouquin.

— J'ai trouvé, et vous avez raison Shôdai : il y a bien une faille dans le règlement qu'on peut exploiter.

— Allez, craches le morceau, Fried. le tança Bixlow qui ne tenait plus en place, mais Fried tint le livre ouvert pour que Mavis puisse lire elle-même.

— Règle 57 : Pour être représentée, une guilde se doit d'être officielle et fournir avant la fin du temps imparti, une liste d'au moins une équipe composée de cinq membres officiels. Un autre membre de la guilde pourra être désigné par le Maître ou son représentant dûment identifié, en tant que remplaçant en cas de blessures sérieuses.

— J'ai noté celle-ci aussi, Shôdai.

— Règle 105 : Seront qualifiées, toutes les guildes dont les équipes auront passé la première épreuve avec succès avec un quota de quinze membres officiels maximum.

Un ange passât.

— Ce qui veut dire que...

— Oui, Sixième. Il n'est écrit nulle part qu'une guilde est limitée à une seule équipe.

— En fait, si on lit entre les lignes, on peut en envoyer jusqu'à trois. précisa Fried. Mais je pense que deux suffiront amplement. termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Mira qui s'était approché de lui.

Maître Makarov se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers Mavis.

— Shôdai, voulez-vous..

— Oh non, je vous en prie. Il en est de votre devoir.

— Ahem. Bien, je vais donc annoncer les noms des membres de la seconde équipe de Fairy Tail qui iront au Daimatô Enbu. commençât-il d'un air sérieux mais légèrement agacé parce qu'il savait que les personnes qu'il allait nommer étaient courues d'avance.

Tout le monde se leva par respect pour la solennité du moment, sauf Laxus qui avait la flemme.

— Mirajane Strauss.

— Je ferais de mon mieux. déclara la blanche sans fausse modestie avant de se faire sauter dessus par son frère et sa sœur.

— Gajeel Redfox.

— Merci Maître. Ça va tellement emmerder la Salamandre, gehee. dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

— Laxus Draer.

Laxus fit un signe de tête à son aïeul avant de grimacer sous les embrassades des Rajins.

— Juvia Lockser.

— Juvia va pouvoir rejoindre son cher Grey. se réjouit la mage d'eau transportée de joie.

Gajeel chuchota à Mirajane qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir échanger avec Juvia si elle devait tomber sur Grey pendant un match, ce avec quoi Laxus était totalement d'accord.

— Pour le dernier, j'avais pensé à Gildartz mais ce sale gosse non plus n'est pas encore rentré. marmonna Makarov.

— Mouhahahaha ! On peut toujours compter sur lui quand il s'agit d'échapper à ses responsabilités. se moqua Cana qui pensait parler à voix basse. Malheureusement pour la mage aux cartes, elle était ronde comme une barrique et avait donc presque hurlé ces derniers mots.

Makarov consulta Mavis du regard et celle-ci hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

— Si cela te fait rire, alors tu prendra la place de ton père. dit le vieux mage à Cana qui s'étouffa dans sa pinte. Le dernier membre de l'équipe sera donc Cana Alberona et le membre de réserve sera Elfman Strauss. Nous partons demain à l'aube, soyez tous présents. Fin de la discussion. conclut-il Makarov d'une voix sans appel.

 **_(-_-)_**

 _Lorsque cela c'était su, la rumeur avait parcourut Magnolia et les villes voisines comme une traînée de poudre : Fairy Tail participerait au Daimatô Enbu._

Une aubaine pour Sanmuel Wolfstar qui observait avec avidité, Laki Olietta et la serveuse de la guilde qui discutaient à la terrasse d'un café, à la sortie de la gare. Lui se trouvait dans un appartement inoccupé dont les fenêtres donnaient pile sur la place et Sanmuel s'était réjouit de la chance qu'avait eu son majordome Faber en tombant sur des propositions de visites en vue de l'achat du bien. Ainsi, il pouvait épier la mage sans qu'elle se doute de quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, il avait d'autres cachettes de ce genre en ville sa famille était fortunée et originaire de Crocus. Ici, il faisait partie du gratin et personne n'aurait eu l'idée de lui poser des questions sur ses activités.

La marrane, maladie magique dont il souffrait, consumait sa magie et sa vie petit à petit. Pour survivre, il en était réduit à voler celle d'autres mages afin de survivre, mais aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait rassasiée autant que celle de Laki Olietta. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il n'avait pas prévu de lui voler de la magie car elle devait lui servir à autre chose, mais bizarrement ils s'étaient plût : ils avaient l'amour des livres en commun, elle cherchait un roc sur lequel s'appuyer et il n'avait été que trop heureux de l'être pour elle, sans compter que son apparence physique ne gâchait rien.

La violette faisait aussi partie de la guilde qui l'intéressait beaucoup, surtout leur archives, mais qui n'étaient consultables que par les membres et il avait secrètement espéré que la jeune puisse l'y aider.

Quelle déception cela avait été lorsqu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire en raison de son grade trop faible, même s'il pensait qu'en vrai, la jeune femme lui avait sûrement menti. Le fait que la ville ait confisqué les précieux écrits l'avait aussi mis en rogne. Et quand il avait décidé qu'il irait les consulter coûte que coûte, dût-il les voler, la colère avait pris le dessus lorsqu'il avait découvert que les archives des études et expérimentations du Second Maître de cette guilde de tarés avaient été déplacées. Et par nulle autre que sa petite amie de l'époque qui s'était bien gardée de l'en informer.

Cette sale petite ingrate. Il l'avait aidée, protégée, et entraînée pour qu'elle grimpe les échelons de cette foutue guilde, mais tout cela n'avait été qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie. Cette femme était faible, idiote et elle le resterai. N'importe qu'elle femme digne de ce nom aurait compris à son attitude qu'il voulait la pousser à le quitter, mais non pas elle. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher et il n'avait réussit à la faire partir que lorsqu'il était devenu violent. Dommage, il commençait à apprécier.

Il en était réduit à essayer de ce convaincre qu'il était mieux sans elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Sa douceur lui manquait surtout quand il était en crise ainsi que sa magie revigorante, lorsqu'il venait à en manquer. Son corps voluptueux et sa chaleur manquaient à ses bras et ce, bien trop souvent à son goût. Quand il avait voulu la faire partir, elle était restée mais lorsqu'il s'était habitué à sa présence, elle s'était enfuie. Non, il ne laisserait pas ça arriver à nouveau. Cette idiote était à lui. _À Lui_. Et il allait récupérer son bien tôt ou tard, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

Non, car pour l'instant, c'était trop risqué. La moitié de la guilde de fées se trouvaient à Crocus et la violette ne se trouvait jamais seule. Lorsque Faber lui avait dit qu'elle était arrivée à Crocus, il avait pensé que son sort était scellé, mais ils avaient dus prendre leur mal en patience car la petite maligne était arrivée avec rien de moins qu'un des quatre rois d'Ishgar.

Cela ne serait que partie remise.

L'enlever ici serait plus facile que le faire à Magnolia, car elle n'était pas chez elle et n'avait aucun endroit sûr où se réfugier. À Magnolia, tout le monde la connaissait grâce aux réparations régulières qu'elle faisait pour quasiment rien, principalement à cause des dégâts causés par sa guilde et parce qu'elle s'en sentait coupable. Nulle doute que toutes ces personnes lui auraient ouvert leur porte pour l'aider si elle en montrait le besoin. De plus, elle pouvait toujours courir se planquer à la guilde, à Fairy Hills ou chez son avaleur de sabre de meilleur ami Max Alose.

A Crocus, par contre, personne ne la connaissait et elle n'était que de passage. Sa disparition ne serait remarquée que par les membres de sa guilde et encore, il n'en était même pas sûr. Il fallait juste attendre que le Daimatô Enbu commence vraiment. Ils auront sûrement des membres blessés à un moment ou à un autre, et la guilde devra diviser son attention. Ce sera le meilleur moment pour agir.

 _Mais pour cela, on doit faire preuve de patience._ pensât-il en lançant un regard réprobateur à Faber qui l'agaçait en tapant du pied depuis un moment.

— On peut la prendre maintenant ?

— On est en pleine journée, la place est bondée et je doute qu'elles restent seules longtemps.

— Pour l'instant, il n'y a que la serveuse avec elle et elle n'a aucune magie. lui proposa Faber. Si on fait vite...

— T'as perdu la tête ? C'est trop risqué même si l'autre n'a pas de magie, elle va courir direct vers ses camarades pour les informer.

— On a qu'à l'enlever aussi. Comme ça elle servira de moyen de pression sur Laki pour qu'elle coopère.

— Mauvais calcul. le détrompa Sanmuel en passant une main agacée dans ses cheveux rouges bordeaux. La femme n'a peut-être pas de magie mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était très importante pour quelqu'un et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas mettre cette personne en rogne.

— Et c'est qui, ce quelqu'un ? demanda encore Faber, maintenant agacé lui aussi, que son maître recule devant quelqu'un.

— Le dragon pourpre. lâchât Sanmuel en reposant son regard sur Laki qui riait.

— Sérieux ? Un dragon pourrait s'unir avec une non-mage ?

Faber était obsédé par son lignage et sa fierté de servir la famille Wolfstar depuis plusieurs générations, mais sa connaissance du monde extérieur laissait beaucoup à désirer.

— Le dragon slayer de poison, oui. Mon contact m'a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis l'enfance et que Cobra est extrêmement loyal et protecteur envers elle. Il lui manque quelques cases et il tuerait sans remords quiconque poserait un doigt sur elle, alors tu comprendras que j'ai pas envie de le rajouter à la liste de mes ennemis. Surtout que cette liste comprendra bientôt tous les noms des mages de Fairy Tail quand j'aurai récupéré mon jouet.

— Oui mais il est en prison maintenant. argua le majordome.

— Peut-être, mais si on la kidnappe, aucune prison ne le retiendra.

 _C'est aussi pour cette raison que l'on doit pas non plus toucher à la fille Heartfillia, ni au rat de bibliothèque bleu._

C'était ce qui rendait son plan si ardu : qui kidnapper dans cette guilde, sans que les autres s'en mêlent ? Laki n'accepterai jamais de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle, alors il lui fallait un moyen de pression mais elle était orpheline. La seule famille qui lui restait était les membres de sa guilde, mais ils étaient tellement liés les uns avec les autres que tirer sur un seul d'entre eux ramenait la guilde entière à votre porte. Mais à force de les côtoyer par le biais de Laki, il avait trouvé la personne parfaite : Max Alose.

Depuis qu'il avait fait son coming out, il se tenait à l'égard de ses camarades mis à part Laki et quelque fois le mage télépathe ce qui en faisait une cible de choix. Il devrait les kidnapper séparément, sinon ça ne marcherait pas. Alose était assez fort pour les défendre tous les deux, et Laki l'aiderait sans aucun doute. S'il prenait Laki en premier, ça ne marcherait pas non plus car ils seraient tous sur le qui-vive, Alose plus que les autres car il serait fou d'inquiétude pour sa meilleure amie. Non, il fallait qu'il attrape l'homosexuel en premier, ensuite il ferait miroiter à Laki l'idée d'un échange pour qu'elle vienne de son pleine gré. Ce qu'elle ne saurait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de les relâcher ni l'un, ni l'autre.

— Je persiste à dire qu'on devrait les enlever maintenant et les cacher ici.

— J'ai dis non. trancha Sanmuel. En plus, regarde qui vient d'arriver, tu vois bien que j'ai raison.

Faber était dépité mais il devait avouer qu'il était maintenant trop tard. D'autres mages de Fairy Tail venaient de sortir de la gare, dont le monstre qui les avait aperçu et poursuivis à Magnolia. Faber savait que les dragons slayers avaient des sens plus aiguisés que les autres, mais il n'avait pas envie de vérifier si le dragon de foudre pourrait sentir leur odeur parmi toutes celles qui l'environnaient. Or, en ce moment-même, il reniflait visiblement quelque chose et pendant qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, le mec baraqué se tourna dans leur direction en plissant les yeux. Le majordome des Wolfstar se tint tranquille, sachant qu'il était impossible que le dragon le remarque d'aussi loin, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir le regard du dragon le transpercer.

Sanmuel, quant à lui, se tenait en retrait et était une image vibrante de la rage. Faber compatissait. Voir le grand blond discuter avec Olietta et la faire rire devait être un crève-cœur pour son maître. Cet homme se tenait tout près d'elle et ça ne la dérangeait visiblement pas, car elle lui donna bientôt une tape en riant. Cette traînée ne faisait aucun cas des sentiments de Sanmuel pour elle, et il espérait que son maître lui donnerait une bonne leçon quand elle aurait reprit sa place à ses côtés.

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

L'eau brûlante qui ruisselait sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou en déliant les muscles qu'il avait gardé raides depuis leur voyage en train. Fermant les yeux pour présenter son visage au jet puissant, Laxus réfléchit à ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure à la gare.

Quand lui et les autres de la guilde étaient sortis à l'air libre, Laxus avait tout de suite vu Laki qui semblait les attendre. L'espace d'un instant, il fut énervé par l'inconscience de la violette qui n'avait pas suivi ses consignes et n'était accompagnée que Kinana qui était dépourvue de magie. Son humeur changea lorsqu'il vit la fille d'Alzack qui jouait sous la table avec le blaireau. Si Azuka était là, nulle doute que les parents aussi et il se rasséréna sous l'œil amusé de la violette qui avait perçu son agacement, puis son soulagement. Kinana avait les avait rejoint pour les saluer, et lui en avait profité pour lui parler seul à seule vite fait. Enfin, avec la petite et un écureuil fouineur sous la table, quoi...

— Ça te fais rire ? lui avait-il demandé de but-en-blanc.

— Bonjour à toi aussi Laxus. Bien sûr que ça me fais rire. Voir le Grand Laxus Draer s'inquiéter pour moi est tellement incongru. lui sourit-elle.

— En plus, elle se moque de moi... badina-t-il, en mimant une colère qu'il ne ressentait pas.

— Relax Lax. J'ai suivi tes directives et n'ai jamais été seule durant mon séjour. Fais attention, on va croire que tu tiens à moi. termina-t-elle en riant.

 _Tenir à elle ? Bien sûr, que je... C'est une camarade de guilde, après tout_. pensa-t-il, mais son dragon grogna en réponse.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez clair la dernière fois ? Ça voulait dire quoi, d'après elle « Je veux apprendre à te connaître » ? Ouais bon, il pouvait comprendre que venant de lui, ça pouvait aussi être compris comme « Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître en tant que camarade » et non pas comme « Je veux que tu restes pas trop loin de moi parce que tu me fais me sentir différent ». En même temps, c'était pas son genre de débiter ce genre d'âneries. De fait, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ni ce qu'il _voulait_ faire mais il n'avait pas pu y réfléchir plus avant car son dragon s'était mis à grogner de plus en plus férocement dans un coin de son esprit.

Lorsque des effluves familières lui chatouillèrent le nez, il comprit pourquoi il se sentait soudain irascible: il avait déjà senti ces odeurs. C'était celles des types qui suivaient Laki. Il leva le nez pour essayer de trouver d'où ça provenait, mais il y avait tellement de monde et d'odeurs inconnues que ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Tout ce qu'il put tirer de la piste olfactive, c'était deux informations : une direction et le fait qu'ils soient proches. Il aurait pu se mettre en chasse immédiatement mais il rechignait à laisser Olietta malgré le fait qu'elle était entouré de leur camarades.

— Rajins. Les hommes de la dernière fois sont ici et ils ne sont pas loin. les informât-il à voix basse pour ne pas alerter les autres.

— Où? demanda Evergreen.

— Ouest. répondit Laxus tandis qu'Epixerus qui avait senti sa brusque tension, lui grimpait dessus. _Son ex est pas loin._

— Distance ?

— Pas plus de deux cents mètres. dit-il à Fried. Soyez discrets.

— Compris.

Il regarda les rajins s'égailler dans la foule tandis qu'Epixerus prévenait Laki à sa demande. Il bouillait littéralement de rage que ces connards se permettent de la coller d'aussi près même entourée comme elle l'était, et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : les avoir entre les mains séance tenante. Quand il les tiendrait... Un voile grenat occultait toutes ses autres pensées.

— Laxus arrêtes, tout le monde nous regarde. lui dit Laki dont la voix perça le brouillard rouge.

Se ressaisissant, il inspira profondément le parfum de la jeune femme pour se contrôler et lui permettre de retrouver son calme. Pendant qu'il enrageait, elle s'était rapprochée parce que les légers arcs électriques qui étaient apparus sur son corps commençaient à attirer l'attention.

— Tu me fais perdre mon self-control. lui dit-il, à nouveau lucide.

Voir l'incompréhension se peindre sur son visage donna un intense sentiment de satisfaction au dragon. Les rôles étaient inversés cette fois : c'était lui qui parlait par parabole et elle qui ne pigeait plus rien.

 _Débrouilles-toi avec ça maintenant._

Revenant dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec les autres membres de son équipe, Laxus commençât à se raser tout en continuant de cogiter.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Certes, il était soupe-au-lait mais quand on lui fichait la paix, il était plutôt d'un naturel calme et joueur pour qui le connaissait bien. Ce genre de coup de sang ne lui était pas familier. Si cela avait été une autre personne qu'elle qui s'était approchée, nulle doute qu'il l'aurait blessé. Il revoyait encore en pensée, la moue désapprobatrice sur le visage de Laki car il avait effrayé sa filleule et il se sentait maintenant légèrement coupable. Il allait devoir rassurer la petite et s'excuser auprès de ses...

— _Laxus, dépêches-toi, j'ai faim !_ le surpris le vifly. Sa main dérapa et la lame du rasoir lui entaillât la joue.

— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute avant d'attraper la serviette pour la presser sur la coupure.

— _Hé ! Ça va ?_

— _Putain, Blaireau ! La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te fait rôtir !_

— _Tu utilise la foudre, mon pote. Tu peux pas me rôtir._

— _T'en fais pas, ça sera tout comme._ le menaçât Laxus avant de soupirer. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

— _J'ai faim, t'es sourd de la tête ou quoi ?_

Laxus sentait une veine pulser sur sa tempe.

— _En quoi ça me regarde ?_

— _Ça te regarde parce que tu vas accompagner Laki à l'Honey Bones pour nous retrouver. Ça fait une heure qu'elle est dans la douche et j'ai trop faim. Kina et moi on part maintenant._

— _Blaireau, il me semble qu'on était d'accord pour pas la laisser seule ?_

— _Elle est pas seule t'es juste à côté. Si t'as tellement peur, t'as qu'à aller la rejoindre !_

— Espèce de sale petit... commençât-il avant de se retenir de jurer comme un marin en goguette, par égard pour les oreilles de Kinana.

Le casse-pied était déjà parti avec Kinana.

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Lorsque Laxus était sorti de la chambre, il avait été obligé de claquer la porte, car elle frottait un peu sur le bas. Grimaçant, il se prépara mentalement à attendre devant la porte d'Olietta lorsque Laki surgit elle aussi dans le couloir, un air paniqué sur le visage qui mit les nerfs du dragon en pelote.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Ah Laxus, tu attends depuis longtemps ?

— Non, je viens de sortir. Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet en la voyant mettre la main sur son cœur, visiblement soulagée.

— Oui ça va. J'ai juste paniqué quand Pix m'a crié que tu me servirai d'escorte. lui expliqua-t-elle. J'étais...

Laxus la laissât s'expliquer, mais il n'écouta que d'une oreille, agréablement surpris par sa tenue.

Lui comme elle et les autres mages avaient tendance à toujours porter le même genre de vêtement avec quelques déclinaisons, mais cela ne variait pas beaucoup. Cela tenait du fait qu'en tant que mage, ils devaient toujours êtres près à utiliser la magie, et généralement, les vêtements qui vous plaisaient, vous permettaient d'utiliser la magie sans finir à poil, tout en restant résistants et confortables devenaient par habitude votre tenue de tout les jours. Les mages qui n'avaient pas compris ça finissaient en général à poil, comme Lucy par exemple. Pour le cas de Lucy, Natsu y était souvent pour quelque chose, donc on pouvait considérer que ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. Mira devrait lui conseiller des tenues ignifugées, mais il s'égarait.

La tenue de Laki, avant, tenait en un pantacourt et une chemise fermée blanche, mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle les avait troqué pour cette robe dos-nue et il ne l'avait vue que vêtue ainsi. Mais ce soir, c'était repos visiblement, car elle portait un simple pantalon en jean, des sandales et un haut spaghetti rouge sombre. Pour ceux qui se demandait comment il le savait, ils avaient oublié qu'il faisait équipe avec Evergreen et servait souvent de groom aux Strauss femelles quand elles se mettaient en tête de l'entraîner dans des tournées shopping. Sans son consentement, il va sans dire. Bref, Laki était en tenue décontractée et ça lui allait plutôt bien, mais il devrait peut-être se mettre à marcher parce que la violette l'avait devancé dans l'escalier.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Les rues étaient encore animées, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls. Marchant côte à côté sans parler, ils se contentaient tous les deux de regarder les étals tardifs des marchands qui essayaient encore de vendre malgré l'heure, mais Olietta était tendue. Laxus, quant à lui réfléchissait à comment engager la conversation quand elle lui dit tout de go.

— À quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

Laxus aurait bien répondu « à rien », mais il voulait que la mauve lui fasse confiance, alors il répondit avec sincérité.

— Je pensais aux habitudes vestimentaires des mages.

— Ah, pourquoi ? J'aurais dû m'habiller autrement ?

— Non, ça change, c'est tout.

— Ce soir c'est détente, alors je me suis dit que j'allais mettre une tenue décontractée. Par contre...

La jeune femme stoppa, manifestement pour attacher ses cheveux quand Laxus l'arrêta.

— Laisses-les sécher comme ça. Et puis, on est presque arrivés. lui conseilla-t-il avant de se détourner pour vérifier les alentours. Personne ne leur prêtait attention, mais il avait la sensation d'être épié.

— À la condition que tu tiennes ton caractère en laisse.

— Je vois pas le rapport.

— Quand tu t'énerve, t'as de l'électricité partout et ça fait rebiquer mes cheveux. l'informa-t-elle.

 _Je lui électrise les cheveux ? Première nouvelle._

— Ah euh, OK. Je tâcherai de me contrôler. lui promit-il, un sourire en coin le démangeant.

— C'est ça, rigole mais c'est pas marrant quand t'as les cheveux longs. Je sais pas comment font Fried et Evergreen.

— Sais pas. Il ne se sont jamais plaints en tout cas.

Laxus s'apprêtait à reprendre leur chemin mais il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

— On y va ?

— Chez Warrod tu as dis vouloir mieux me connaître. Je veux savoir pourquoi, Laxus.

— Je sais pas. répondit-il machinalement et songea à étoffer sa réponse car celle-ci ne satisfaisait visiblement pas la mage de bois. Non, en vrai, je sais vraiment pas. Je sais juste que j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime bien.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi honnête de toute sa vie, mais sa voisine n'était pas convaincue. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et sa réputation à lui, il comprenait très bien son incrédulité, même si c'était vexant pour lui.

— Écoutes, t'es futée, je te comprends une fois sur deux, tu me fais rire et t'as pas peur de moi. Ça me suffit pour savoir que je veux en apprendre plus sur toi et ta manière de réfléchir.

— Et quand t'auras percé tous mes secrets, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? dit-elle avec une intonation agressive. M'ignorer à nouveau ? Si c'est ça ton plan, Laxus, saches que j'ai pas envie de jouer. le prévint-elle en attrapant ses cheveux pour en faire une queue de cheval, mais le dragon retira lui-même l'élastique de ses cheveux avant de le mettre sur son poignet pour qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de le récupérer.

— Je pensais te garder. révéla-t-il. Et je ne joue pas avec toi, parce que les personnes ne sont pas des jouets et quand elles sont cassées, on ne peut plus les réparer.

La jeune femme le sonda du regard un long moment avant de secouer la tête.

— C'est réciproque.

— De quoi ?

— Tu dis que tu me comprends une fois sur deux, mais c'est pareil pour moi. soupira-t-elle.

— Alors on est bien assortis. rit-il avant de se remettre en route et elle le suivit, beaucoup plus détendue car ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres en marchant.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'Honey Bones, l'auberge où ils avaient rendez-vous avec le reste de la guilde, quelqu'un s'approcha dans leur dos en courant.

D'instinct, Draer fit volte-face en relâchant sa magie, bien campé sur ses pieds. Il vérifia rapidement où se trouvait Laki et apprécia le fait qu'elle aussi se tenait en position de combat à ses côtés, les mains jointes, la magie prête à l'emploi. Le dragon slayer nota in petto que le vifly ne lui avait pas menti : elle avait augmenté sa puissance magique, mais le plus flagrant était la concentration d'æthernanos contenus dans l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait manifestement continué son entraînement après avoir quitté Warrod, et il portait ses fruits. Ensuite, il reporta son attention sur les deux mages qui attendaient patiemment d'être reconnus, persuadés qu'ils n'allaient pas les attaquer mais tout de même sur leurs gardes.

Rien que pour ça, Laxus avait envie de leur envoyer une bonne décharge.

— Lyon ! Cherria, bonsoir ! s'exclama Laki en les reconnaissant.

— Salut Laki ! la salua la jeune mage aux cheveux roses avec un grand sourire.

— Bonsoir Laki. répondit Lyon d'une voix prudente en regardant Laxus.

— Désolée, on est un peu tendus. s'excusa la violette en tapotant le bras du blond pour qu'il se calme. C'était une grosse journée.

— J'imagine, vous venez directement de Magnolia ?

— Oui, répondit Laxus à la place de Laki qui fronçât les sourcils.

— Lyon, Cherria, voici Laxus Draer. Laxus, je te présente Lyon Bastia et Cherria Blendi de Lamia Scale, nous avons fait quelques missions ensembles.

— On s'est entraînés aussi, compléta Cherria en souriant. Enchantée.

Laxus, les salua d'un signe de tête, mais il attendait visiblement qu'ils s'en aillent pour entrer avec Laki, ce que comprit rapidement la rose. Le grand blond et Lyon étaient en train de se mesurer du regard et une alarme nommée « Taux de testostérone en hausse » résonnait dans l'esprit des jeune filles présentes.

— En fait, Laki, Lyon voulait t'inviter à dîner parce qu'il s'est fait jeter par Grey et Juvia. dit la rose pour détourner l'attention du blanc et mettre direct les pieds dans le plat.

— Cherria !

— Ben quoi, c'est la vérité ! …

Pendant que les lamies se disputaient, Laxus les ignora pour se concentrer sur sa camarade.

Le blanc avait l'air intéressé par Laki, mais ils avaient tous été témoins du coup de foudre qu'avait eu celui-ci pour Lockser à leur retour de Tenrô. En y repensant, il était presque sûr qu'Olietta aussi était intéressée mais l'arrivée de Juvia avait tout changé. Olietta se forçait à rire de leur dispute, mais lui avait parfaitement vue la lueur de tristesse qui était passée dans son regard quand elle avait comprit que le blanc ne lui proposait un dîner que parce que Juvia avait refusé. Le dragon se sentait devenir fou, trop d'émotions en même temps: énervé parce que Bastia lui avait fait de la peine, soulagé parce qu'elle ne partirait pas avec lui et encore agacé qu'elle ait un jour songé à dire "oui". C'était à n'y rien comprendre et il fallait couper court.

— Désolé mais c'est non. Le Daimatô Enbu va commencer et il serait mal vu de pactiser avec des concurrents. lâchât le blond en passant un bras autour des épaules d'une Laki interloquée.

— Ah, oui c'est vrai désolée. s'excusa Bastia, à la surprise de Draer. Peut-être après, alors ?

— On verra. répondit Olietta sans se défaire du bras du dragon, qui en fut soulagé. Je suis désolée Lyon, Cherria, mais nos amis nous attendent pour...

— Oh on vous retient, désolés. Oui, oui allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas ! les rassura Cherria en entraînant Lyon pour prendre congés. Pauvre Lyon... chuchota-t-elle en frottant avec affection le dos du blanc qui marchait devant elle. Y a pas à dire, réussir à se faire jeter deux fois en une seule soirée, c'est un don...

Laxus étouffa un rire peu charitable avant d'emmener Olietta à l'intérieur, mais, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, Olietta l'arrêta.

— Laxus.

— Hum ? Ah oui, désolé. comprit-il en enlevant son bras.

— C'est pas ça. le détrompa-t-elle en lui faisant face. Chez Warrod, j'ai compris que j'étais une peureuse. J'avais peur que les gens me blessent s'ils me connaissaient vraiment et je me suis cachée sous un masque, mais maintenant c'est fini.

— Euh... Tant mieux ?

— Ça veut dire que je ne me cacherai plus. Ni devant toi, ni devant quiconque. Tu veux apprendre à me connaître, Draer ? C'est à tes risques et périls parce que je suis à prendre ou à laisser mais décides-toi tout de suite. termina-t-elle.

Le dragon secoua la tête, amusé et fataliste en même temps.

— Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est réciproque ma belle. Alors... Tu joues ?

Les bras croisés, Laki Olietta le regardait avec une mine sévère par-dessus la monture de ses lunette et par Mavis qu'il trouvait ça sexy. Son dragon intérieur grogna son approbation.

— Je joue.

Au commencement, il lui avait tendu la perche en la taquinant, persuadé qu'elle se sauverait, mais elle n'avait pas reculé. A présent, une nouvelle phase de jeu commençait : finie l'ouverture, maintenant place à la temporisation. Le dragon slayer de la foudre ne savait pas jusqu'où cela allait les entraîner mais il avait néanmoins hâte de le découvrir. Et il était sérieux, se disait-il en pensant à son grand-père.

— On dirait que c'est décidé alors. conclut-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle fut la seule voir avant d'incliner légèrement la tête. Si ma dame veut bien se donner la peine.

Elle passât devant lui en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement qui le fit frémir, mais pas de peur...

* * *

 _NdlA : Pour l'instant, ce chapitre est mon préféré de TTeMA, il y a beaucoup de passage que j'ai adoré écrire (et que je vais kiffer de relire). Le passage Gajeel/Laxus, le léger KinaBra révélé par Sanmuel, le coup du rasage, et surtout un peu de LaLax en fin de chapitre qui m'a fait kyatter toute seule devant mon ordi. _

_Y a aussi le fait de ne pas être en retard parce que je suis en train de finir ce chapitre, alors que j'ai posé le chapitre 14 i jours. Dans le prochain, on rentre dans le vif du sujet avec Sky Labyrinth! * se frotte les mains *_


	16. Go Fairy Tail B!

**NdlA** **:** _Bonjour! Je suis très en retard, mais c'est la faute de Link (on m'a offert Breath of the wild) qui m'a pompé toute mon énergie! Un chapitre court mais on passe aux choses sérieuses dans le prochain ! Pour les reviews :_

Tsuki : _Je suis contente que ça t'ait plut ! Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire._

Suu-kuni : _Tu m'as fait rire avec tes commentaires x). Et le LaxGaj je me suis surprise à kiffer les faire discuter aussi. Comme ils sont dans la même équipe, on verra aussi pas mal de BroTP Gajeel x Juvia, parce que je les adore tous les deux._

Anais : _Bienvenue chez une folle, et merci pour la review ! En espérant te revoir au prochain )_

 _Trafalgar-Anna : Merci pour la review =) suis contente de te revoir ! Pour le tournoi, non, Laki reste sur le banc parce que j'essaie de coller au max au cannon, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle aura pas mal de choses à faire ! _

_Dernière chose : J'ai changé le « Grey-sama » de Juvia en Cher Grey. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre, mais je vois pas vraiment comment traduire ça, sans le coller tel quel. Si vous avez des idées, je prends. Je trouve ce chapitre court et bof. Mais bon._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Go Fairy Tail B !**

Evergreen se tenait le menton dans une main, assise devant une des fenêtres du Honey Bones et regardait le couple s'approcher. Avec une certaine nostalgie, elle observait Laki Olietta et Laxus Draer qui marchaient côte à côte d'un pas tranquille pour venir les rejoindre à l'auberge, et la chatain poussa un gros soupir.

Laxus Draer était celui pour qui elle était entrée à Fairy Tail. Celui pour qui elle avait quitté son village, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune femme avide de découvrir le monde. Et il était aussi, celui avec qui elle avait imaginé sortir et peut-être plus, mais bien plus tard, or la vie fait ce qu'elle veut, tout le monde le sait. Le blond ne lui avait jamais témoigné plus d'intérêt que pour les autres membres des Rajinshû, même si c'était déjà beaucoup plus qu'il n'en accordait aux autres membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Oh, il les aimait aussi.

Sûrement.

Mais de loin.

Et filtrés par la musique de son casque.

Mis à part eux, les Rajinshûs, seuls ses grands-parents étaient proches de lui et en tant que femme, elle s'était plus d'une fois enorgueillie de pouvoir le côtoyer de près. Surtout en voyant les hordes de donzelles qui ne demandaient qu'à se presser à son bras à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient un village pendant leurs missions ensemble, mais son intérêt amoureux n'avait jamais été réciproque. Autrefois, elle en avait été vexée, mais plus maintenant car elle s'était fait une raison depuis un bail. Et puis, il y avait eu la Bataille des fées.

Regardant ses deux camarades discuter avec les mages de Lamia Scale, Evergreen se souvenait encore combien elle avait été révoltée lorsque Laxus leur avait dit que lui seul serait banni et qu'ils ne devaient pas le suivre. C'était à ce moment précis que tout espoir d'une relation avec le blond s'était éteint, mais cela n'était rien comparé au fait qu'ils aient perdus leur leader, celui qui avait formé l'équipe à laquelle la mage à lunette appartenait. Cette équipe s'était formée autour de lui, c'était lui qui les avait réunis et ne plus pouvoir compter sur lui avait été un crèvecœur.

La nouvelle de sa réintégration dans la guilde, même si vieille de plusieurs jours maintenant, emplissait encore la fée de joie : comme si elle avait un brasier en elle qui la réchauffait de l'intérieur et lui faisait monter des larmes d'émotion aux yeux. Elfman les traitait de fan et il n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort, car tous les Rajins adoraient Laxus, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais après tout, Laxus et elle n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble de cette manière et elle avait depuis trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspondait mieux. Comme s'il avait senti qu'elle pensait à lui, le Strauss apparut comme par magie à côté d'elle.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-elle, agacée parce qu'il avait senti qu'elle ressassait, comme toujours.

— Sais pas, t'as l'air… Bizarre.

Evergreen détourna son regard de la scène qui se jouait dehors pour le détailler.

Deux mètres et à peu près deux cents kilos de pure virilité lui faisaient face. Avec son visage couturé de cicatrice et sa haute stature, Elfman Strauss était impressionnant. Il n'était pas beau dans le sens classique du terme, mais il avait beaucoup de charme quand on savait où regarder. Il avait une voix grave et délicieusement rocailleuse et Evergreen s'était mainte fois demandé si sa voix était plus grave au saut du lit, bien qu'elle s'en soit bien gardée de demander à ses sœurs…

La Rajinshû ne le lui dirait jamais, mais elle avait toujours aimé le voir interagir avec Lisanna et Mirajane. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient belles, fortes, et il avait dû apprendre aussi bien à éconduire leur prétendants qu'il jugeait trop insistant, que savoir gérer la cohabitation avec deux femmes, leurs sautes d'humeurs et leur questions existentielles. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, lorsqu'elle avait un peu appris à le connaître : elle pouvait se montrer râleuse, geignarde, ou odieuse, tout cela glissait sur lui comme l'eau sur les ailes d'un canard. C'était un homme qui restait toujours relativement calme et bienveillant, malgré son caractère de brute de décoffrage.

Sauf quand elle poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin, mais il n'hésitait jamais à le lui dire en face. Evidemment, cela partait quasiment tout le temps en vrille, mais Evergreen, elle, trouvait cela rassurant qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. A quoi lui servirait-il sinon ? Une carpette taille 5XL, ça elle pouvait se l'acheter. Ce qu'elle recherchait, c'était un partenaire. Si elle lui cherchait des noises, c'est principalement pour le maintenir alerte. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle disait aux autres, parce qu'en son for intérieur, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle le faisait juste pour le plaisir.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire qu'il restait dans l'ombre de sa grande-sœur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pendant l'absence de Lisanna, il avait été un roc pour Mirajane et par extension, pour toute la guilde. Quand la plus jeune des Strauss avait disparu, personne ne s'était laissé aller car ceux à qui elle manquait le plus férocement faisaient face avec une résilience qui le leur interdisait.

Dernier de la fratrie qui restait à Mirajane, il avait pris soin d'eux deux, lorsque l'aînée en avait été incapable. Cela pouvait paraître comme anodin, dit comme ça, « Prendre soin d'eux deux » mais c'était dans cette nuance que s'exprimait la plus belle preuve d'amour filial qu'il ait été donné à la mage de voir. Prendre soin de sa sœur qui traversait une dépression avait été très dur, mais Elfman avait aussi dû faire très attention à lui-même durant les missions qu'il effectuait lorsqu'il était le seul mage Strauss. Mirajane n'aurait pas supporté qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et le grand le savait parfaitement : il était le gardien de ses sœurs. Il avait échoué avec la plus jeune et n'entendait pas refaire la même erreur avec Mira.

Evergreen s'était toujours demandé si Mirajane se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait demandé inconsciemment à son frère, mais étant donné que c'était de Mirajane qu'on parlait, sûrement que oui. La blanche devait s'en sentir coupable, mais Evergreen ne pouvait qu'approuver le comportement d'Elfman. Il était beaucoup plus fin qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Après, oui, il l'énervait. Car avec sa force, il aurait pu atteindre les sommets, mais quelque chose le retenait, peut-être même que c'était ce truc avec ses sœurs. C'était peu avant qu'ils partent pour Tenrôjima qu'Evergreen l'avait compris, mais elle avait pris la décision de lui prêter main forte. Les filles étaient allées de l'avant et il était grand temps pour lui de faire de même. Les sentiments étaient apparus plus tard, avec le respect qu'elle avait fatalement éprouvé pour lui lors de cette épreuve. Elle était sûre que ça pourrait marcher entre eux, mais pour l'instant, elle allait le laisser mariner. Même si quelque fois, elle avait du mal à ne pas fondre devant lui, ce qui la faisait fulminer par la suite.

 _Tu vois Laxus ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu pars… Je tombe amoureuse d'une montagne de muscle avec un cœur d'artichaut._ pensât la Rajin avant de soupirer profondément, reportant son regard au-dehors sans répondre au Strauss.

— T'es vraiment bizarre, bref. Je suis venu te dire que…

— Oh oh. murmura la fée verte ébahie sans plus se préoccuper d'Elfman.

— Quel développement ! s'extasia Mirajane qui sortait d'on ne sait où et se trouvait à présent appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise d'Ever. Il a mis le temps, tout de même !

— Oulalala… renchérit Lisanna, quelque part derrière. J'avais rien vu venir…

Grey Fullbuster et Juvia Lockser, leur repas terminé, rejoignirent le petit groupe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Grey.

— Ce ne serait pas votre ami, Grey ? demanda Juvia. Celui que Juvia et vous avons rencontré ce matin…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il branle encore celui-là ? grommela Fullbuster en s'approchant à son tour pour mieux voir. Attends… Me dis pas qu'il drague aussi Laki ?

— Si elle le garde, Juvia ne sera pas en colère du tout…

— Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Laxus, on dirait. remarquât Levy qui venait d'arriver, traînant derrière elle un Gajeel qui la suivait parce qu'il voulait des _iron snacks._

— Levy, steuplait…

— Deux minutes Gajeel. Oh ! s'exclama la petite bleue, qui venait de s'apercevoir que Laxus avait enlacé Laki.

— Laxus : un. Beau gosse de Lamia Scale : zéro. ( _Zéro ! Zéro ! Zéro !)_ commenta Bixlow qui était venu jeter un œil sur la raison de tout ce charivari.

— C'était évident. se rengorgeât Fried avant de se planter devant tout le monde, en leur bouchant la vue exprès. Allez ça suffit, arrêtez de les mater comme ça, ils ont besoin d'intimité.

Evergreen et Bixlow furent les premiers à quitter leur poste d'observation pour rejoindre leur propre table. Ils savaient pertinemment que si Laxus passait la porte et les voyait en train de les espionner, ils se feraient souffler dans les bronches. Fried avait une sorte de passe-droit, car il était de notoriété publique qu'il était une personne pleine de tact et qu'il se fichait de ce genre de chose, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Mirajane. Or celle-ci était visiblement en train de jouer de ses charmes pour continuer à épier les deux autres mages qui allaient entrer d'un moment à l'autre, mais Fried la fit taire en lui planquant une bise sur la joue avant de lui demander d'être gentille. Ce fut les visages rosissant qu'ils rejoignirent les deux autres à table.

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Quelques heures plus tard, Laxus Draer se trouvait allongé sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail B et maudissait son destin que Mira se soit installée sur le lit voisin.

— Allez, racontes ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

Laxus retint un profond soupir agacé, et se contenta de dévisager Mirajane avec un visage fermé car il craignait de devenir désagréable. Car non, il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter de ça, et surtout pas avec Mirajane qui, si elle était une bonne copine, était aussi les yeux et les oreilles de son grand-père dans la guilde.

— Laxus, je suis sérieuse. insista-t-elle.

— Mira, tu vois ce visage… lui demanda le blond en se désignant.

— Ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un qui fait de la rétention d'information.

— C'est le visage que je fais quand j'en ai rien à fou…Faire.

— Pfff, c'est ton visage de tous les jours ça. Ecoutes, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler mais…

— Il ne se passe rien avec Olietta…

— Pour l'instant…

— Et quand bien même il se passerait quelque chose... reprit-il en élevant la voix car elle s'apprêtait manifestement à l'interrompre. Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Laki… commençât Mira en fronçant les sourcils.

— Sérieux Mira, laisse tomber. termina-t-il avant de mettre la musique à fond dans son casque, lui signifiant la fin de leur conversation.

Il appréciait Mirajane, mais sa propension à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, l'agaçait au plus haut point quand ça le concernait. Il pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit : ce qui se passait avec Olietta ne regardaient qu'eux deux et personne d'autre. Il pouvait comprendre que Mirajane et son grand-père cherchaient seulement à protéger Laki de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui ferait du mal. Pas s'il pouvait s'en empêcher et d'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-ils tous intrigués par le fait qu'ils se soient un peu rapprochés ? De toute manière, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser quelque chose ou quelqu'un se mettre en travers de sa route, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Sans compter qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé.

 _Ouais, bon._

Tous les deux étaient majeurs et ils avaient décidés d'apprendre à se connaître et personne ne les en empêcherait. Il y avait aussi le fait que Laki était suivie par des types louches et ni lui, ni son Instinct ne seraient tranquilles tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sûrs qu'elle soit en sécurité. Ou qu'ils aient éliminés la menace.

Et disons-le clairement : Laxus Draer n'avait pas apprécié qu'on tente, même en sous-entendu, de se mettre entre lui et la violette. Sans parler de ce crétin possessif qu'était son dragon qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner à cette pensée depuis. Quoique, c'était peut-être contre son grand-père que le dragon grognait à présent.

Celui-ci venait d'entrer dans leur chambre avec le reste de l'équipe et l'observait avec insistance pour qu'il ôte son casque. Mirajane, Lockser, Gajeel, Cana, Alose et son vieux étaient dans la chambre, pourtant le dragon sentait qu'il restait encore une personne dans le couloir, et elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer. L'odeur du mage lui semblait familière, mais Laxus n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais il ne put y réfléchir plus avant.

— Il est presque minuit et nous avons un problème. annonçât le mage saint d'une voix lugubre qui fit plisser les yeux à son petit-fils.

Derrière Makarov, se tenaient Alose et Gajeel qui étaient en train de déposer une Cana ivre morte sur son lit.

— Ahem, disons que nous avons deux problèmes en fait. se corrigea le Maître de guilde qui avait suivi les regards de la Strauss et du blond.

— Ton frère pourrait la remplacer, non ? demanda le dragon noir à Mira, qui haussât les épaules.

— Lisanna et lui sont partis faire des courses et ils ne sont pas encore revenus. dit-elle en regardant la pendule.

— Ce qui nous amène au deuxième problème. les interrompit le vieux. J'ai eu Lisanna par Warren, et il semblerait que Wendy ne soit pas encore rentrée.

Laxus se redressa, délogeant Mira qui s'était assise à au pied du lit. Celle-ci regagnât sa place prestement, non sans jeter un regard inquiet au blond.

— Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait être rentrée avant minuit, non ? s'étonna Evergreen qui venait d'entrer. En plus, elle doit être avec Chalulu et j'imagine mal son Exceed la laisser errer jusqu'à cette heure tardive dans un lieu qu'elles ne connaissent pas. fit-elle remarquer aux autres Rajins qui l'avaient suivis.

— Juvia pense que Wendy est une petite fille très sage. Ce n'est pas son genre.

— Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu se perdre ? supposa Alose, mais Gajeel et Laxus grognèrent de concert.

— Non. dit simplement Laxus.

— C'est un dragon slayer. opina Gajeel. Même si elle est jeune, son odorat aurait dû lui permettre de se retrouver dans la ville.

— On s'est baladé en ville toute la journée, c'est peu probable qu'elle n'ait pas croisé la piste d'au moins l'un d'entre nous pour rentrer ici ou à l'Honey Bones. affirma Laxus, la mine tendue par un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme pour ajouter une note sinistre aux paroles du dragon slayer de la foudre, l'horloge de Crocus se mit à sonner ses douze coups. Tous les mages présents sursautèrent en entendant une voix de crécelle magiquement amplifiée retentir dans la ville.

 **« A tous les membres de guilde participants au Daimatô Enbu, bonsoir ! »**

— C'est bien ce qu'on s'était dit. marmonna Laxus en saluant mentalement Mavis qui avait senti venir les douze coups de minuit comme un top départ.

Sans un mot, il attrapa son manteau qu'il posa sur ses épaules sans l'enfiler, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe se préparaient aussi sans piper mot, sous les regards surprise des non-participants.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Gajeel à Laxus, tandis qu'ils sortaient sur le balcon.

— Vous allez faire ce pourquoi vous êtes ici : Gagner le Daimatô Enbu. tranchât Makarov qui les avaient suivis. Idem pour l'équipe d'Erza.

— Nous, on va les chercher avec le reste de la guilde. intervint alors Alose avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller. Bonne chance à tous!

 **« À l'issue des éliminatoires qui débuteront dans quelques instants, il ne restera plus que huit équipes sur les cent-treize actuellement engagées dans la compétition. »**

— Alose. l'apella Laxus, en lui jeta un regard d'avertissement que le mage de sable ne comprit pas.

— Allons-y, nous aussi. dit Fried à ses coéquipiers, mais en regardant Laxus.

— On restera groupés et on veillera les uns sur les autres. lui promit Ever avec un regard appuyé pour leur chef, qui hocha la tête.

— Rendez-nous fiers ! _(Fiers ! Fiers ! Fiers !)_ lâchât Bix avant de bondir hors de la chambre sur un dernier éclat de son rire bizarre.

 **« Le nombre de guildes inscrites croît à chaque édition, et certains trouvent que le spectacle s'appauvrit. Cette année, seules huit équipes disputeront le tournoi. Les règles de ces éliminatoires sont simples : vous allez disputer une course dont l'arrivée sera jugée au Domus Flau. »**

Lorsqu'il senti le sol vibrer de manière tout d'abord ténue sous ses pieds, Laxus libéra sa foudre, afin de se mettre en lévitation et ainsi, éviter de choper le mal de mer. Encore une fois, il bénit la prévoyance de Mavis qui avait tenu à les aider en tentant de palier à certains de leurs problèmes en fonction du peu d'information qu'ils avaient réussis à glaner sur le Daimatô Enbu, soit pas grand-chose. Ils en avaient été réduits à chercher des solutions pour que chacun puisse parer aux faiblesses des autres, comme une guilde se doit de le permettre. Pour le mal des transports, Laxus devait donc léviter puisqu'il en était capable mais pour Gajeel, c'était plus problématique parce que Cana devait s'en occuper. Et inutile de rappeler dans quel état se trouvait actuellement la fille de Gildartz…

— Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire, connard ?! essaya de beugler Gajeel malgré sa nausée, stressé par les arcs électriques qui courraient sur sa peau.

Laxus rit intérieurement en voyant les cheveux longs du dragon pointer vers le ciel, avant de se concentrer pour électriser d'une charge de même type, le sol du balcon en prenant soin d'éviter celui où se tenaient son grand-père et les filles. Résistant à l'envie de faire tourner le dragon en bourrique au sens propre, il augmenta l'intensité de ses arcs afin que le phénomène de répulsion fasse son office. Entendre Redfox cesser de geindre dès que ses pieds quittèrent le sol fut sa récompense ultime.

— Putain, t'aurais pu prévenir quand même. râla celui-ci pour la forme.

— Niveau magie, ça va Lax ? demanda Mira.

— Tranquille. dit Laxus lapidaire.

— Juvia croyait que puisqu'il était d'acier, Cana aurait eu plus de mal à le porter.

— C'est justement parce qu'il est d'acier que c'est plus facile pour moi. la détrompa Laxus. C'est un excellent conducteur. termina le dragon blond en souriant in petto parce que l'autre s'était figé.

 **« Les huit premières équipes seront qualifiées. Tous les coups sont permis, sans restrictions aucunes. Le but étant de terminer dans les premiers. »**

— Dis donc, Juv', ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je suis d'acier et alors ? demanda le dragon d'acier avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

— Gajeel, tu sais très bien que tu pèses aussi lourd qu'un âne mort. dit la femme océan sans aucune mauvaise intention, ni délicatesse, ce qui fit rire les autres au grand dam de Gajeel.

 **« Toutefois, si les cinq membres de l'équipe n'arrivent pas ensemble, vous serez disqualifiés et nous rejetons toute responsabilité en cas de mort dans le labyrinthe. »**

— Et merde. laissât échapper quelqu'un.

— Cana est out, foutue poivrote. rageât Gajeel.

— Pas le choix, tu vas devoir y aller. cria Makarov à la personne qui se tenait toujours dans le couloir malgré le bordel qui régnait dans la chambre. Les membres restants de Fairy Tail B froncèrent les sourcils en voyant sortir de l'ombre, nulle autre que le Jellal de ce monde.

 **« Épreuve éliminatoire du Daimatô Enbu, Sky Labyrinthe : Start ! »**

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Laissant Mirajane, Juvia et le pseudo Mystogan leur chercher une stratégie de sortie, Laxus et Gajeel combattaient les membres de guildes concurrentes qui avaient le malheur de leur tomber dessus. Mis à part le fait qu'il soit tracassé par la disparition du petit dragon bleu, Laxus Draer se sentait en pleine forme et débordait de l'envie d'en découdre. Il avait réussi à dormir un peu au cours de la journée, ce soir il avait bien mangé et il avait pleinement récupéré la magie dépensée durant son entraînement avec les Rajins. Et puisqu'il était du genre « couche-tard », il n'avait pas encore sommeil. Le fait qu'Olietta soit en ce moment même sous la garde des Rajinshûs, en train de chercher Wendy avec les autres, lui permettait d'avoir les idées claires et l'esprit affuté.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il se battait aux côtés des mages présents et il se sentait gagné par l'enthousiasme des autres mages de la guilde. Il se souvenait encore de la commisération pour les concurrents qu'ils avaient eus lorsqu'ils avaient percutés _qui_ composaient cette équipe de malades. Ouais, il n'y avait rien à dire : cette équipe était solide comme du métal électrisé et chauffé par les feux de l'Enfer avant d'avoir été refroidie dans les eaux glaciales du Styx. Ouais, celle-là, il allait la noter quelque part.

Ce qui l'excitait le plus, c'était l'idée qu'avec eux, il allait pouvoir se confronter aux puissants de ce monde et rien qu'à cette idée, il sentait son sang bouillir. Le dernier coup de son grand-père avait aussi de quoi le faire sourire. Ce vieillard ne reculait décidément devant rien ni personne pour mener sa guilde au sommet. Lorsqu'on n'en faisait pas les frais, c'était quelque chose de jouissif à regarder. Ayant terminé son mage, Laxus balaya les alentours du regard pour en chercher un autre, mais Gajeel et lui avaient fait place nette. Il reporta son attention sur ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça, Blondie ?

— Te vexe pas Rox, mais tu comprendrais pas. Et je ne ris pas.

— Evidement que je peux pas comprendre. Je suis me suis pas grillé le cerveau, moi.

— Pourtant tu as le même sourire, Gajeel. remarqua Juvia.

Mirajane rit et Fernandez garda un visage stoïque. Enfin un visage… Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucun amusement, ce qui était parfait, car Mystogan était connu pour être silencieux et mystérieux même pour ses camarades de guilde. Connaissant le fin mot de l'histoire, Laxus se fit la réflexion qu'il allait aussi falloir le surveiller et le briefer sur ce que ferait Mystogan ou pas. Comme rougir en parlant à Erza par exemple, mais en voyant l'expression de Mirajane, il était sûr que ce serait fait car elle et lui étaient les plus anciens membres dans cette équipe. Mais tout de même…

— Tu ricanes encore. T'es vraiment flippant comme mec.

— Je me disais juste que mon grand-père se débrouille toujours pour avoir ce qu'il veut…

— Même si je suis d'accord, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire là tout de suite. dit Mira.

— Il voulait les mages les plus forts de la guilde. C'était clair qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur Gildartz, mais Cana est loin d'être à son niveau. Partant de là, il nous restait qui d'après toi ?

Mirajane les dévisagea tous et se mit aussi à rire.

— Si on ne compte pas Erza parce qu'elle est dans l'autre équipe et qu'on considère ce Mystogan comme le vrai, on aurait effectivement pile poil cette équipe.

— Juvia n'en est pas certaine… Natsu Dragneel et son cher Grey sont aussi très forts. se dit Juvia à voix haute, tandis que Jellal cillait au « _vrai_ Mystogan » _._

 _Mouarf, quand on y réfléchit un peu, les histoires de ces deux mecs sont un peu compliquées et je comprends qu'il tique. Après tout, Jellal n'est pas le faux-Mystogan. C'est plutôt Mystogan qui était le Faux-Jellal. Ouais non ok, je vais pas penser à ça maintenant… Et puis, le vrai/faux dépends d'où on se place._

— Oui, ils sont très forts et s'ils continuent comme ça, on sera rapidement dépassés. opina Laxus, à la surprise des autres. Mais pour l'instant, si on prend réellement le classement de la guilde, l'équipe idéale pour le vieux aurait été Gildartz, Moi, Mira, Erza et l'un de vous quatre. Personnellement, j'aurais pris Lockser ou Grey.

— Quoi ?! s'insurgea Gajeel qui assomma d'un seul coup un des nouveaux mages qui venaient de leur sauter dessus, persuadés qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus venir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi, vous les Draer, bordel ! À Chaque fois, c'est pareil ! continua-t-il de râler en ponctuant ses phrase de crochets, baffes ou autre uppercut.

— Juvia pensait que tu avais… _Water Nebula ! …_ Dépassé ce stade, Gajeel… _Water Slicer_ ! Je suis sûre que Maître Makarov avait une bonne raison pour ne pas de faire participer aux examens de rang S. Bon sang, combien sont-ils ?

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai tiens… Gajeel y avait été en tant que partenaire de Levy et non prétendant._ pensât Laxus qui se reposait en regardant Juvia, Gajeel et Mirajane travailler.

— Pourquoi…

— Je suis pas autorisé à en parler, demandes à ton grand-père !

— C'est à toi que je demande, Rox.

— Appelles-moi encore une fois Rox et tu vas me voir de très près.

— Dites… Vous pensez pas que nous devrions trouver un moyen de sortir de là ? suggéra Fernandez.

— Il faut aller au centre du labyrinthe.

— Ça dépends. T'as des trucs intéressants à me montrer _Rox_?

— Enfoiré… Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda Gajeel à Mirajane, se désintéressant totalement du blond.

— Elle a dit qu'il fallait aller au centre du labyrinthe. répondit à sa place Juvia car Mirajane ne les écoutait pas.

Celle-ci se tenait la tête penchée sur le côté et observait ledit centre du labyrinthe.

— Ça me semble logique. accorda Fernandez. Nous venons tous des extérieurs et si ce truc est rond, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

Tous se tournèrent vers Laxus, minus Mira toujours concentrée, attendant une décision.

— Comment tu sais que c'est au centre qu'on doit aller, Mira ?

— Les démons n'aiment pas être enfermés. répondit la Strauss avec un sourire confiant.

— Bon OK. On y va.

— Elle dit ça et tu fonces comme ça ? demanda Gajeel qui, s'il ne doutait pas de Mirajane, était étonné que Laxus la suivre sans rechigner.

— Je lui fais confiance, c'est tout. Pourquoi, t'as une meilleure idée ?

Juvia Lockser asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Redfox, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter d'asticoter le blond et le dragon d'acier prit une mine renfrognée en faisant un signe que non, il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

 _Je commence à apprécier cette meuf…_ pensât Laxus, qui était quelque peu étonné par ces deux-là. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient si proches. Du moins, ils l'étaient assez pour que Juvia lui file une taloche et que l'autre la ferme tout simplement. Dissimulant un sourire, Laxus reprit.

— C'est pas comme si on avait une autre option. décida-t-il. On va au centre. Si vous avez une idée, parlez fort.

— Pourquoi t'es sourd ?

—Gajeel !

— Ta gueule Rox.

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Après avoir couru comme des dératés, tabassé des mages et éviter tant bien que mal de finir dans le décor à cause des foutues rotations du labyrinthe, Laxus et les autres étaient parvenus dans une grande salle d'aspect médiévale, dominée par une porte qui devait faire dans les dix mètres de haut.

— Juvia trouve que ça ressemble un peu à la grande salle de Phantom Lord, tu ne trouves pas Gajeel ?

— Ouais, c'était ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

— Moi, je trouve ça un peu lugubre. commenta Mira qui s'envola pour aller inspecter la porte de plus près. Je ne sens rien de suspect… Laxus ?

— Non plus.

— Mirajane, pousses-toi. prévint Gajeel, tandis qu'il durcissait son bras pour visiblement défoncer la porte.

Juvia se plaçât sur la droite du dragon slayer d'acier et se liquéfia, prête à se battre.

— Attendez, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière ! cria Fernandez, en se hâtant pour les rejoindre.

Mira se posta dans les airs, au-dessus de l'ouverture, avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

— Fernandez, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose sur Fairy Tail. annonçât Laxus, qui marcha lentement pour se placer à quelques pas derrière Gajeel. On n'a pas pour habitude de tergiverser.

— J'avais remarqué, merci. dit l'autre pince-sans-rire, tandis que le fils d'Ivan se mettait à crépiter.

— Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il y a derrière… lui jeta Juvia.

—… Parce qu'on démolira tout ce qui viendra. conclu Gajeel.

Jellal soupira lourdement avant de se mettre lui aussi en position de combat.

— En même temps, je sais même pas pourquoi je parle. Si vous êtes des camarades de guilde d'Erza, c'est que…

— _Water Slicer !_

— _Lance du dragon d'Acier !_

— _Thunder Spear._

La porte explosa dans un grand bruit sinistre.

Jellal cligna des yeux, interdit. Cette bande de tarés ne l'avait même pas laissés terminer sa phrase. Complètement barjos. A priori, ils avaient pulvérisé la porte et un peu du mur qui le soutenait aussi, s'il en croyait les gravats qui lui retombait sur la tête et sur ses vêtements. Juvia toussait à cause de la poussière et ils n'y voyaient rien, à part une vague forme bizarroïde qui s'avançait vers eux en tanguant. Sur ses gardes, Jellal indiqua la forme qui venait vers eux, mais ils l'avaient déjà vus et se tenaient prêts.

 **« Gajeel Redfox »** annonçât la voix qu'ils avaient entendue au début de l'épreuve.

Un tintement se fit entendre et un « L » géant et vert s'alluma.

« **Juvia Lockser »**

Un O bleu apparut.

 **« Mystogan »**

Un A rouge, maintenant.

 **« Laxus Draer »**

Il eut un G, la dernière lettre du mot GOAL.

 **« Mais… Il vous manque quelqu'un on dirait… Où est Mirajane Strauss ? »**

Laxus se borna à pointer le ciel du doigt et d'un puissant coup d'aile, Mirajane se dévoila en même temps qu'elle dissipa la nuée de poussière qui dissimulait la personne qui leur parlait depuis un moment.

 **« GOAL ! »** se mit à hurler la citrouille dotée d'un chapeau qui dansait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

— Toutes mes félicitations, mesdames et messieurs ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes qualifiés pour le Daimatô Enbu ! leur dit-il avec une voix normale, cette fois-ci. Vous avez manqué la première place de peu, mais deuxième est déjà extrêmement satisfaisant, surtout venant d'une guilde qui a du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau ! Mais ne vous offensez pas de mes paroles, précisa-t-il en voyant leurs mines sombres. Je suis très heureux de vous voir ici aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas le seul, croyez-moi ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire dans une pièce ou vous pourrez vous restaurer et attendre que les six autres équipes parviennent à l'arrivée. Vous pourrez vous y reposer et soigner si besoin, ce sont des pièces très agréables. Elles sont aussi dépourvues de traitement contre la télépathie, donc si vous avez un télépathe dans votre guilde, vous pourrez le joindre si vous le souhaitez. Venez, c'est par ici.

Suivant la citrouille en silence, Fairy Tail B se posaient différentes questions qui avaient toutes un rapport avec leurs camarades.

 _Où sont Natsu et les autres ?_

 _Qui est la première équipe ?_

 _Où est Laki ?_

 _Mon cher Grey est-il qualifié ?_

 _Est-ce qu'i manger là où ils vont ?_

 _Ont-ils retrouvés Wendy ?_

 _Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

 _Ouais. Warren allait avoir du boulot et peut-être même une bonne migraine…_


	17. C'est moi qui choisis!

**NdlA :** _Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour la longue absence. J'ai fais un burnout professionnel et j'ai mis un peu de temps à retrouver la motivation pour me mettre à mon clavier (alors que ça aurait pu me soigner plus vite mais passons). Merci à Coralie, Zaan et Manu qui m'ont pas mal aidé, si vous passez par là les filles._

 _Un grand merci à_ _Suu-kuni_ _,_ _Cherry0204_ _pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur._ _Tsuki_ _, je m'excuse encore et merci pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont donné le courage. Je les ai regardé quasiment tous les jours pour me motiver. Énorme merci à vous trois !_

 _Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour le chapitre 16, parce que je le trouve un peu bâclé. Mais promis, je me rattraperai sur les prochains (qui s'annoncent pas folichons, si vous vous rappelez du début du Daimatô Enbu pour notre guilde préférée, mais ils seront forts en émotion). Nous reprenons donc le soir de Sky Labyrinth, et nous, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : C'est moi qui choisis!**

Laki se trouvait avec ses amis proches sur la terrasse du Sun Bar d'où ils observaient le début de l'épreuve. Azuka dormait dans les bras de sa mère et eux, discutaient du Daimatô Enbu en compagnie de Max, Alzack et Warren quand Lisanna fit irruption pour leur apprendre que la benjamine de la guilde avait disparu. Cette annonce avait donné lieu à un branle-bas de combat et tous s'étaient rapidement organisés avec les Rajinshûs, qui venaient de quitter la chambre de Laxus, afin de rechercher la petite dans cette grande ville qu'était Crocus.

— Je vais aller sur la place centrale de Crocus. annonçât Warren. Ça me permettra de rester en contact avec tout le monde et de coordonner les recherches. Si je trouve d'autres membres, je vous les enverrai.

— On va avec toi, dit Max en s'englobant avec Reedus et Vista.

— Les Shadow Gear iront à l'est. décida Jet.

— J'ai croisé Nab et Roméo en venant, indiqua Lisanna. Ils se dirigeaient vers le sud de la cité quand je les ai quittés.

— Je voudrais aller sur un point élevé pour balayer la ville avec ma lunette mais... s'excusa Bisca en regardant sa fille qui dormait profondément.

Laki réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle avait fait une séance de décharge juste après le dîner et elle comptait méditer un peu avant de dormir pour récupérer, ce qui la laissait sans magie pour l'instant. S'énerver contre le sort ne l'avancerait à rien, mais même sans magie, elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Au moins en attendant de récupérer un peu de magie pour se lancer elle aussi à la recherche de leur petit dragon.

— Je vais garder ma filleule et nous resteront enfermées dans ma chambre. annonçât-elle sous le regard approbateur des mages présents.

Les Rajins se consultèrent rapidement du regard.

— Et je resterai avec vous. compléta Evergreen.

— Bix et moi prenons l'ouest.

— Happy et moi allons vers le nord, dans ce cas. termina Lisanna.

— Vu que tu le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire, dispersion ! Et gardez bien à l'esprit que si Wendy ne s'est pas seulement perdue, personne ne doit rester seul.

Un moment de silence accueillit ces mots. Les mages présents avaient du mal à imaginer que l'ont puisse vouloir faire du mal à Wendy, mais ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que la paranoïa, dans ce genre de situation, ne tuait personne. Si Evergreen avait raison, cela pouvait parfaitement être une tactique pour séparer les membres de la guilde pour pouvoir les atteindre séparément pendant qu'ils seraient distraits par la disparition d'un de leur membre.

— _Penses-tu que ton ex en soit capable ?_ lui demanda Pix en aparté.

Laki prit précautionneusement sa filleule dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller.

— _Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. D'un côté j'aimerai penser que non, mais d'un autre... Fairy Tail est ma seule famille et il le sait. Le fait qu'il soit allé à Magnolia peut être un hasard aussi mais..._

— _Il n'est pas juste allé à Magnolia, Laki. Il t'a suivi jusqu'à la guilde !_

— _C'est aussi et surtout pour ça que je doute. Mais après, c'est lui qui m'a quitté donc je ne suis pas sûre..._

— Allez mauvaise troupe, les tançât une Evergreen soucieuse. Vous pourrez continuer cette conversation une fois que nous seront dans la chambre.

Epixerus et Laki se regardèrent, légèrement penaud. Evergreen ne leur en voulait manifestement pas, mais si Sanmuel était bien à l'origine de la disparition de la dragon slayer, la fée se mettait sciemment en danger pour les protéger. Elle méritait la vérité et rien de moins, mais Laki ne se sentait pas le courage de tout lui raconter ce soir en tenant sa filleule endormie dans ses bras.

— _Je pourrais lui raconter, moi._ dit Epixerus qui trottinait sur les talons de la Rajin. _Ça aurait le mérite d'être silencieux, pour ne pas réveiller la petite et ça t'évitera à toi d'avoir à en parler alors que tu ne l'as pas encore tout à fait digéré._

Laki crut qu'elle allait embrasser l'écureuil.

— _Faisons comme ça._

 **_d(^_^)b_**

Assise en tailleur à côté du lit où sa filleule dormait à poings fermés, Laki tentait vainement de méditer depuis maintenant presque une heure. Son inquiétude pour ses camarades l'empêchait d'atteindre l'état béni de transe, et le bourdonnement qu'elle entendait en marge de son esprit, lui indiquait qu'Epixerus et Evergreen étaient en train de discuter télépathiquement sur le balcon. La teneur de cette discussion ajoutait aussi au stress de Laki qui, résignée, abandonna l'idée de méditation pour observer Azuka endormie.

Physiquement, la petite fille ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, sauf pour la couleur des cheveux qu'elle avait brun comme son père. Concernant son caractère, Laki avait coutume de dire que la petite avait pris le meilleur de ceux de ses parents, ce qui les faisait toujours rire. Olietta se souvenait encore du jours où Bisca lui avait avoué qu'elle attendait un enfant et la réaction de la mauve n'avait pas été du tout celle à laquelle s'attendait la future maman.

En effet, Laki avait été terrorisée.

L'idée d'élever un enfant dans les conditions qui était les leurs à ce moment-là, l'avait tétanisée et en son for intérieur, Laki avait même pensé que c'était quelque peu irresponsable, mais elle s'était tût. Si le couple était heureux, de quel droit allait-elle les faire redescendre sur terre ? De plus, ils étaient des mages de Fairy Tail, une vraie famille. La petite ne serait jamais seule, elle serait entourée et aimée et ce, peu importe ce qui aurait pu arriver. Bien sûr, elle avait tentée de rattraper le coup, mais sa première réaction n'avait pas échappé à son amie qui avait réussit à la déculpabiliser.

— _Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur. De tout, et tout le temps. Mais bizarrement, te voir encore plus paniquée que moi, m'a rassuré._ lui avait-elle dit en riant. _C'est ce qui m'a motivée dans ce choix._

— _Quel choix ?_

— _Dans le choix que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose à moi, ou à Al, je veux que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de notre fille. Nous voulons tous les deux que tu sois sa marraine._

— _Merci, mais ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Et d'ailleurs, je pensais que tu voudrais que ce soit Erza, la marraine de ton premier enfant..._

— _Elle le sera pour le suivant. Là, tout de suite, c'est toi qui est là et à toi que je le demande. Le fait que tu paniques encore plus que moi, montre que tu te préoccupes déjà de cet enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre et ça me rassure. D'autre part..._

— _D'autre part ?_

— _D'autre part, je sens que tu as besoin de quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher en ce moment et si notre fille peut devenir ce lien qui te lie à nous, alors ça me conforte dans ma décision._

Même après tout ce temps, repenser à cette conversation nouait encore la gorge de Laki. Bisca, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, avait senti qu'elle avait un problème et elle lui avait donné la plus merveilleuse des bouées de sauvetage : son enfant et depuis, sa filleule adorée. En caressant doucement la joue de la petite fille, la mauve se senti envahie par un sentiment d'amour féroce qui la prit aux tripes et apaisa quelque peu son inquiétude. Elle se serait plus jamais passive devant le danger et protégerait ses êtres chers, quoi qu'il lui en coûte

— Laki ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Ever à voix basse.

La mauve acquiesçât, embrassât la petite sur le front et allât rejoindre ses deux camarades sur le balcon.

— Epixerus m'a tout raconté. Je suis désolée Laki.

La mage de bois hocha simplement la tête en souriant faiblement.

— Tu pense qu'il serait capable de s'en prendre à l'un de nous pour te récupérer ? reprit Ever.

— Je pense que oui.

— _Ah. Tu m'as l'air plus convaincue que tout à l'heure._

— Disons que si je me trompe, ce n'est pas grave. Alors que si je ne me trompe pas, je m'en voudrais à mort de l'avoir sous-estimé.

La mauve leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de la Rajin.

— On vient de vous retrouver. Si jamais Sanmuel parvient à blesser l'un d'entre nous parce que je n'aurais pas eu le cran de vous parler de mes problèmes par fierté, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. C'est pour ça que, Pix, je voudrais que tu ailles rejoindre Max pour le mettre au courant et lui demander de faire très attention.

— _Tu es consciente qu'il t'en voudras de ne pas lui en avoir parlé toi-même, hein._

— J'en suis consciente, mais.

— Mais je crois que Laki préférera que Max lui en veuille parce qu'il est indemne, plutôt qu'il ne lui en veuilles pas parce que...

— _Oui, je vois. J'y vais._

Une fois que le rongeur eût passé la porte, Evergreen s'installa à côté de la violette.

— Pourquoi spécialement Max ?

— Max et moi avons traversé pas mal de choses ensemble, ce qui fait que nous sommes vraiment très, très proches. Et Sanmuel le sait parfaitement parce que c'était déjà le cas lorsque je sortais avec lui. Oh bon sang, il va tellement s'en vouloir. chuchota Laki en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

— Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. tenta de la rassurer la mage à lunette.

— C'est pas ça. Quand je sortais avec Sanmuel, Max était cent pourcents d'accord avec ça. Il l'appréciait, tu comprends ? Alors quand il va savoir qu'en fait, pendant tout ce temps...

— Il te maltraitait, il va entrer dans une colère noire, oui.

— Mais je ne peux pas permettre qu'il l'ignore maintenant. dit Laki en cherchant un consentement de la part de l'autre mage.

— Exactement, Laki. N'en doute jamais. C'est pour son bien autant que pour le tien, alors essuies-moi ces larmes. Elles n'ont rien à faire là.

Quelques reniflements et plusieurs kleenex plus tard, l'amie d'Epixerus avait retrouvé un visage presque normal lorsqu'elle rejoint à nouveau Evergreen sur le balcon.

— Je suis une idiote. débuta-t-elle en souriant de la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage d'Ever. Mais une idiote qui apprends.

— C'est déjà pas mal. sourit à son tour la Rajin. J'en connais certains qui n'apprennent jamais.

Elle pouffèrent toutes les deux.

— Je crois que j'ai récupéré un peu de magie, donc si tu veux aller retrouver les autres...

— Hors de question, je reste ici.

— Non, vraiment Ever, ça va aller. C'est important pour la guilde et

— Rester ici est important pour la guilde aussi. la coupa la mage à lunette. Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus sur la disparition de la petite, on peut raisonnablement concevoir que tu es en danger. Enfin non, vu que ça on le sait déjà. Je ne partirai pas tant que Wendy n'aura pas été retrouvée et qu'on en saura pas plus, fin de la discussion.

— Je suis sûre qu'Elfman doit adorer quand tu prends ce ton autoritaire. se moqua Laki.

— Oui, mais il ne le sait pas encore. rétorqua Evergreen en clignant de l'œil, faisant rire Olietta. En parlant de chose que quelqu'un ne sait pas, il me semble que toi aussi tu ignores des trucs à notre sujet. Je parle des Rajins, bien sûr.

— Je me doute qu'il y en a beaucoup, effectivement, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles précisément.

— On a reçu des ordres à ton sujet. la raillât la fée.

— Des ordres...Laxus ! Je me disais aussi...

— Stop. la coupa Ever. Même si Lax ne nous avait rien dit, je serai restée, alors ne commences pas à psychoter là-dessus.

— Donc il vous a ordonné de me tenir à l'œil ? demanda Laki qui hésitait entre se sentir vexée ou touchée, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude quand on parlait de Laxus Draer.

— J'ai mal choisis mes mots, excuses-moi. Il n'a pas _ordonné_ de te garder à l'œil, il a juste _demandé_ de prendre soin de toi, si et seulement si tu en éprouvais le besoin.

Laki éclata d'un rire moqueur.

— Tu parles. Laxus qui demande quelque chose ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

— C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas encore assez bien. répliqua Ever, revêche.

— Désolée. dit Laki en se mordant les joues, les yeux brillants.

Evergreen poussât un long soupir qui en disait long sur les incrédules, puis elle prit place sur le siège voisin de Laki.

— Écoutes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux en ce moment, mais il... tient à toi.

— Désolée si je t'ai froissée, mais tu avoueras que ton chef n'est pas facile à décrypter. Surtout que depuis que vous êtes revenus, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'intéresse subitement à moi comme ça.

La jeune femme grimaçât en s'entendant parler car elle avait tout de même l'impression de cracher dans la soupe, même si ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.

— Ça me paraît limpide à moi. rigola Evergreen.

— Ah bon ?

— D'après toi, pourquoi les hommes s'intéressent-ils aux femmes ?

Voir Laki tétanisée après ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer, fit partir Evergreen dans un fou rire silencieux.

— T'es sérieuse, là ?

— Et pourquoi je ne le serai pas ? Tu es mignonne, avec ce qu'il faut, où il faut, alors pourquoi tu t'étonnes qu'il mate ? poursuivit-elle en riant encore, mais cette fois, du rouge qui avait envahi les joues de la mage de création. Avoues que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire...

— Oui, c'est vrai mais. Arrêtes de rire, tu vas réveiller la petite !

— Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais ta difficile. Mon chef est beau et... rit Evergreen avant de s'arrêter net devant la mine dubitative de Laki. Attends, tu ne le trouve pas beau ?

Même si cela faisait des années qu'elle côtoyait Evergreen, la violette se sentait tout de même gênée de parler de ce genre de choses avec elle. Quoique, elle aurait été gênée de toute manière, alors... Après tout, elles se connaissaient plutôt bien toutes les deux et Ever, contrairement à ses autres amies, connaissait bien l'objet de ses tracas. La jeune femme se mit à détailler l'image mentale qu'elle se faisait de Laxus Draer, dragon slayer de son état, petit-fils de son Maître de guilde et Chef suprême des Rajinshûs.

— Je ne le trouve pas _beau._ avoua-t-elle à l'autre qui prit un air scandalisé. MAIS il a quelque chose...

— Expliques-toi mieux que ça, jeune fille. la menaçât son acolyte.

— Je veux dire... Grey est beau. Hibiki Laytis de Blue Pegasus est beau, comme Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth. tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer, en pure perte car c'était à présent à Evergreen d'être dubitative. Dire que Laxus est beau c'est... euh... réducteur je pense. Enfin non... Ça veut rien dire.

— Laki...

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Laxus n'est pas beau dans le sens littéraire du terme. dit Laki rapidement avant de perdre courage. Il a de la prestance, du charisme, il est impressionnant physiquement et psychologiquement. Il irradie d'une force qui peut être, pour certains et pour moi aussi fut un temps, étouffante. termina-t-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir pour Evergreen.

— Oui, je comprends. C'est un chef-né, mais tu sais...

— Oui ? répondit Laki, mortifiée.

— Maître Makarov dit souvent une phrase que je trouve très censée et appropriée, surtout pour Laxus. « Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités » et Laxus ne s'en est pas toujours montré digne.

Dire que Laki était interdite était un euphémisme. Si cette conversation impromptue l'avait gênée au début, elle venait de se rendre compte que, elle, comme d'autres personnes, avaient tendance à mettre tout le monde dans un cadre, une boite. Elle l'avait fait inconsciemment aussi pour les Rajinshûs et venait de comprendre qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle détestait qu'on lui fasse à elle : réduire quelqu'un à une épithète.

— Surprise, hein ? se moqua gentiment Ever, car le trouble de Laki se lisait sur son visage. Je sais que tout le monde nous classe immanquablement dans la catégorie « fan irréductibles » de Laxus, mais nous ne sommes pas aveugles pour autant et on a, chacun, notre propre manière de penser. Si nous voyons en lui beaucoup de qualités qui sont louables, nous connaissons aussi toutes ses faiblesses, ses défaut et ses travers. Mais croies-le ou non, les choses positives au sujet de Laxus sont beaucoup plus nombreuses que les choses négatives. Et ça, même lui n'en a pas tout le temps conscience et c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de personnes comme nous pour le ramener dans le droit chemin et lui ouvrir les yeux.

Laki se permit un sourire d'excuse et hocha la tête.

— En tout cas, il a de la chance que vous soyez là pour lui.

— Et lui pour nous, mais je te rappelle que tu es comprise dans le « nous ».

— Pardon ?

— Il t'a adopté. rit encore la seule femme des Rajins. Ce que Laxus attrape, Laxus ne le relâche pas. termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Olietta Laki trouvait que cette phrase sonnait furieusement comme un dicton propre à l'entourage du dragon slayer de la foudre et elle se demandait si elle devait s'en inquiéter.

Bon ou mauvais, l'avenir seul le dirait.

 **_d(^_^)b_**

Laki se réveillât brusquement lorsque Evergreen lui secoua doucement l'épaule. La jeune femme grimaçât car elle s'était endormie assise par terre, mais le buste sur le matelas à côté d'Azuka.

Evergreen devait avoir une bonne raison pour l'avoir réveillée, ce fut donc un regard plein d'espoir qu'elle lui adressa après s'être redressée. La Rajinshû était tendue, cela se voyait à sa posture et en effet miroir, cela mit Laki sur le qui-vive.

— Lisanna et Happy ont retrouvé Wendy et Chalulu inconscientes dans les jardins royaux. chuchota la fée verte.

— Mer...credi ! Elles sont blessées ?

— Pas d'après Lisanna, mais la petiote n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts et l'exceed est complètement KO.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait bien pu ce passer dans ces jardins ?

— Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je t'ai réveillée. ajouta la Rajin en regardant la porte. Il y a du remue-ménage en bas et je ne voulais pas vous laisser toutes les deux endormies. Comment va ta magie ?

Laki tiqua à cette question, car c'était la première fois qu'on la lui posait, mais la jeune femme trouvait cela approprié.

— Je dois être entre quinze et vingt pourcents à peu près. répondit-elle. Peut-être vingt-cinq en tirant au maximum.

— C'est pas génial mais on fera avec.

— Désolée de pas être un monstre. râla Laki avant d'attacher sa cape.

— Je vais voir en bas, l'ignora Evergreen. Toi reste ici avec Azuka. Si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre, tu prends la gamine et vous déguerpissez.

En temps normal, Laki se serait rebiffé, mais elle n'était pas seule et la sécurité d'Azuka devait être sa priorité. Elle pourrait râler quand elle serait la seule concernée, pour l'instant il lui fallait ravaler sa fierté et suivre les ordres d'Evergreen. Fébrile, elle était en train de préparer quelques affaires qu'elle jetait dans un petit sac à dos lorsqu'elle entendit Evergreen parler d'une voix forte à, ce qui semblait à Laki, être l'autre bout du couloir.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

L'autre personne lui répondit, mais pas assez fort pour que Laki puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait. Oui « il », de ça, elle était certaine.

— Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Cet étage est réservé aux membres de Fairy Tail et leur famille. poursuivait Ever d'une voix menaçante.

— _Epixerus. Pix ! Si tu m'entends ramènes-toi avec des mages à l'auberge. Je crois qu'on est en train de nous attaquer._ dit la mage créatrice en pensée, avant de prendre sa filleule dans ses bras.

La petite, secouée, ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés.

— Marraine ?

— Tout va bien mon cœur, rendors-toi. lui disait la mauve lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement un bruit sourd qu'elle avait appris à connaître car cela lui était arrivé à maintes reprises.

Le bruit d'un corps qui s'affaisse.

Suivi de pas légers et feutrés.

 _Éteint la lumière._

 _Ne fais pas de bruit._

 _Surtout n'appelle pas Evergreen._

 _Elle sait dans quelle chambre tu es._

 _Si ce n'est pas elle, tu te trahira._

 _Et il vous trouvera._

Laki se forçât à respirer régulièrement afin de garder son calme. Non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour ne pas faire paniquer la petite Connell qui la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Utilisant la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte pour se faire voir de la petite, elle lui fit signe de garder le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Azuka hocha simplement la tête avant de resserrer son étreinte sur le cou de sa marraine et de se cacher le visage dans son giron.

 _Petit cœur courageux._ pensât sa marraine en lui frottant le dos.

Réfléchissant à une manière de s'enfuir si l'ennemi venait à les trouver, Laki recula vers le balcon sans quitter des yeux le rai de lumière qui passait sous la porte. Deux ombres de ce qui semblait être des pieds, passèrent à vive allure, mais dans un silence complet, devant la porte de leur chambre. Tendue comme un arc, Laki remonta Azuka contre elle afin de pouvoir joindre les mains dans le dos de la petite fille, qui se mit à trembler dans ses bras.

La colère submergea la mage de création et quelque chose se débloqua quelque part dans son esprit.

Elle ressentait toujours la peur, la peur pour elle, la peur pour sa filleule, mais avec beaucoup moins d'acuité. La colère avait jeté un voile glacial sur ces peurs, qui, s'il ne les avait pas fait disparaître, lui laissait au moins l'esprit clair et affûté comme une lame de rasoir. Elle ne se sentait plus paralysée et était encore plus réceptive à son environnement. C'était presque comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans l'état de transe, juste avant de basculer mais sa prise de conscience était arrivée trop tard car elle sentait déjà sur sa gorge, la sensation du métal froid.

L'enfoiré se tenait déjà dans son dos, un poignard plaqué contre sa carotide.

— Si tu cries, je te tranche la gorge et je demanderai pardon à Sanmuel après. chuchota-t-il. Ou peut-être que je tuerai cet enfant que tu serres dans tes bras. Je devrais peut-être la prendre pour te forcer à reprendre la place qui est la tienne, qu'en dis-tu ?

— Faber, le reconnu Laki dans un murmure haineux. Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de...

— Taratata. Pas de grossièretés devant les enfants, Laki. On t'as élevé avec des cochons ou quoi ? Ta maman ne t'as jamais appris ça ? Ah, pardon j'oubliais. Tu as été abandonnée, c'est vrai.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Laki en passant mentalement en revue ses options.

Avec Azuka dans les bras, elle était entravée mais la petite fille était très vive pour son âge et savait très bien s'accrocher par elle-même aux gens comme un petit singe. Si elle sentait sa marraine la lâcher, aucune doute qu'elle s'accrocherait d'elle-même. Son problème immédiat était comment se défaire de la poigne du serviteur de Sanmuel sans qu'il puisse la blesser et sans se vider de sa magie.

— Je veux ce que mon maître veut : que tu revienne.

Ainsi donc, sa menace de lui trancher la gorge, c'était du pipeau. Sanmuel la voulait en vie et Faber, qui l'adorait comme un dieu vivant, n'oserait jamais faire quelque chose qui irait à l'encontre de ses désirs. Par contre, Azuka était doublement en danger, car Faber et par extension, Sanmuel, savait qu'elle ferait tout pour éviter que la petite fille soit blessée.

— _LAKI ! Tiens bon ! On arrive avec Max ! S'il te plaît tiens bon ! Laki ! Réponds-moi !_

Olietta retint un soupir de soulagement et se forçât à maintenir la même tension dans son corps afin que Faber ne se doute de rien. S'il comprenait qu'on venait à leur secours, il serait tenté de faire un geste malheureux ou de kidnapper Azuka et la mage s'était juré de ne jamais laisser cela arriver.

— Et si je refuse ? demanda Laki pour gagner du temps et le faire parler pendant qu'elle continuait de réfléchir.

— Tu ne comprends pas que tu n'es pas en mesure de choisir ? la raillât Faber en caressant les cheveux d'Azuka qui trembla encore plus fort dans ses bras. Reprends ta place à ses côtés et nous jurons de ne pas toucher à un seul cheveux des membres de ta chère famille de Fairy Tail. Il ne te tuera pas, car il a besoin que tu le maintienne en vie, mais tu seras punie, sois-en certaine. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Lui t'es toujours resté fidèle alors que tu l'as trompé au vu et su de tout le monde, que ce soit à Magnolia ou à Crocus. Une vraie traînée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Laki Olietta avait pris sa décision : Jamais plus elle ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal à elle, ou aux personnes qu'elle aime. Elle avait de la chance que le maître, comme le serviteur, aimait s'écouter parler car se faisant, Faber était en train de lui dévoiler une autre des faiblesses de son maître : sa jalousie maladive. C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, lorsqu'on savait ce qu'il lui avait fait à elle alors qu'ils étaient encore un couple, mais la mage de bois ressentit une joie sauvage à l'idée que ce malade de Sanmuel ait été jaloux de la voir avec Laxus. Incongrûment, Laki repensât à sa conversation avec Evergreen.

 _Tu aurais pu trouver pire que Laxus._

 _Si tu savais Ever... J'ai effectivement trouvé bien pire que Laxus..._

La mage à lunette avait pris sa décision. Elle tapota le dos d'Azuka, deux fois du doigt et sentit l'attention de la petite fille.

— Tiens-toi à moi. lui dit-elle.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher. se méprit Faber.

— Il y a quelque chose que toi et ton taré de maître n'avez pas compris, Faber. lui répondit Laki

De rage, Faber appuyât plus fort la lame contre son cou et le fil de celle-ci entama sa peau, laissant un filet de sang couler.

— Ne traite pas mon maître de taré, sale pute ! TU FAIS CE QU'ON TE DIS DE FAIRE! hurla le serviteur, perdant en même temps, toute contenance et faisant éclater Azuka en sanglots.

Saisissant d'une main la lame du couteau pour l'éloigner d'elle, Laki grogna à Faber, à la fois de colère et à la fois de douleur car la lame était en train de lui entailler profondément la paume.

— C'est pas à toi, ni à ton débile consanguin de maître de choisir ! lui dit-elle laborieusement, avant de lâcher Azuka pour pouvoir plaquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme un défi tandis que la fillette la serrait de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Laki lançât son sort aussi rapidement que possible en visualisant l'effet désiré au maximum.

 _Wood make : Épine dorsale du Stégosaure !_

Warrod lui avait appris que la magie répondait avant tout à ses attentes encore fallait-il qu'elle-même sache exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pourquoi elle avait pensé à un dinosaure ? Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des piques qui repousserait Faber en arrière sans lui laisser le temps de les blesser et l'image de l'animal était apparu clairement dans son esprit. Sentant la magie rugir en traversant son corps pour se diriger vers son dos, Laki Olietta rattrapa Azuka et se pencha vers l'avant pour protéger la fillette de son corps en se félicitant vaguement d'avoir réussi à se souvenir du nom de l'animal préhistorique.

Sans attendre de voir si le sort avait marché, Laki Olietta se rua en avant afin de déposer la petite fille au plus de près la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée livrant passage à un Max Alose ivre de rage et un Alzack Connell livide. La mauve eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami, avant que Faber, aux limites de ses forces qu'il perdait rapidement à cause de la perte de sang, saisit la jambe de Laki et la tire violemment vers lui.

La menaçant de la pointe de son couteau, il la fit reculer jusque sur le balcon pendant que Max les suivait calmement, le regard meurtrier planté dans ceux de celui qui voulait lui arracher son amie et le corps irradiant d'une ire dantesque.

— Tu n'iras nulle part avec elle. lui dit Max d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui aurait fait frémir Laki en temps normal.

Laki, elle, était soulagée. Azuka était en sécurité avec son père.

Elle devait maintenant se tirer d'affaire, car durant les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, elle s'était souvenu de quelque chose d'important et de tellement évident qu'elle l'avait oublié depuis longtemps : Elle devait faire attention à elle car s'il lui arrivait malheur, ceux qu'elle aimait seraient dans l'affliction.

Elle devait prendre soin d'elle-même pour les autres.

Le regard de Max était éloquent. Si Faber lui faisait du mal devant lui, il ne répondrait de rien.

Elle devait l'en empêcher. Mais comment ? Sa ruse ne marcherait pas deux fois car Faber la tenait de telle manière qu'elle ne pourrait pas joindre les mains pour utiliser la magie. Cherchant une idée, elle s'arrêta sur Alzack qui serrait sa fille dans ses bras. Celui-ci croisât le regard de Laki, puis le détourna quelques seconde avant de recommencer son manège, comme s'il lui montrait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Dehors ?

Il y avait quelque chose dehors ?

Alzack articula silencieusement : _Moulin Rouge._

Soudain, elle comprit.

Alzack était là, avec Azuka. Mais il manquait le membre le plus dangereux de la famille.

La mère, Bisca, son amie. Et accessoirement... Le Sniper de Fairy Tail.

Ne pouvant plus utiliser la magie, Laki se résigna à utiliser le seul mouvement d'auto-défense que les garçons avaient réussit à lui faire retenir.

Olietta planta son talon sur le devant du pied droit de Faber, où devait se trouver les phalanges les plus fragiles et le serviteur laissât échapper un grognement de douleur en raclant encore sa peau de la pointe du couteau. Levant les mains le plus haut qu'elle pouvait, elles les ramena vers elle en déviant juste assez pour que son coude aille frapper les côtes de son assaillant. Soufrant, Faber relâchât machinalement sa prise, ce qui permit à Laki de lui donner un coup de tête avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber pour libérer le champs de vision à Bisca Moulin-Connell qui n'hésita pas.

Un bruit sec retenti au loin, et Laki pensât fugacement que cela ressemblait au bruit d'un manche à balai que l'on cassait. Max l'aidât immédiatement à se relever pile au moment ou Faber basculait au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon. Les deux amis se précipitèrent eux aussi sur le balcon, mais ce qu'ils virent, les laissèrent interdits.

Sanmuel Wolfstar en personne se tenait là.

Grâce à sa magie, il faisait léviter un Faber très amoché et était en train de parcourir le corps meurtri de son serviteur avec un air attristé.

— Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça Laki ? demanda le rouge, avec dans la voix, une colère froide et quelque chose qui ressemblait à... de la peine.

— Ne lui parle pas, espèce de raclure. lui rétorqua Max en tentant de faire passer Laki derrière lui.

— C'est grâce à Faber que je ne t'ai pas tuée, tu sais, Laki. Et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie ?

— Ma parole, Faber était en dessous de la vérité ! répondit Laki en contournant Max et Epixerus qui essayaient de faire rempart de leurs corps. Tu es encore plus cinglé que je ne le pensais. Tu te rends compte qu'avec tous ces témoins, je pourrais te faire enfermer à vie ? demanda encore Laki complètement abasourdie par l'aplomb du rouge en contrebas.

— A vie c'est vite dit _mon amour._ répondit-il. Ma famille possède un quart de cette ville et je connais le Roi personnellement. D'après toi, combien pèsent le témoignage de deux mages d'une guilde moribonde contre moi ?

Laki retint Max qui s'appétait à sauter du balcon pour aller égorger celui qu'il avait pris pour un bon ami et le protecteur d'une camarade.

— Ensuite, j'ai toujours mon casque. reprit Sanmuel d'une voix amusée. N'importe qui peut me l'avoir volé pour venir vous faire peur en prévision du Daimatô Enbu... Bien sûr, je serai alors, désolé qu'on ai utilisé mon apparence pour terroriser la femme qui m'a quitté, et je serai réellement triste de voir qu'elle me soupçonne alors que je l'aime toujours.

— Espèce de sale dégénéré ! renchérit Max en se débattant contre la poigne de Warren qui venait de les rejoindre.

— Maître... l'appelle doucement Faber. J'ai besoin de soins...

— La ferme, Faber. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir désobéit et avoir foiré mes plans. le réprimanda son maître, avant de lever à nouveau les yeux sur les mages de Fairy Tail. Il va falloir que je recommence à planifier, mais je m'en délecte déjà... indiqua Sanmuel à l'intention de Laki qui ne cillât pas.

— Sanmuel.

— Oui ma Fleur de lavande ?

— Comme je l'ai dit à ton serviteur bouché, je le dis maintenant à toi : Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir.

— Oh ? A qui alors ? A cet animal blond ? Un reptile qui plus est ? Allons ma douce, tu sais bien que moi seul t'apprécie à ta juste valeur.

Laki Olietta se sentait presque désolée pour Sanmuel qui se berçait d'illusions et de folie. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, il ne comprenait que la force. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de Laxus avec lui. Le blond n'avait rien en commun avec cet homme. Il ne méritait même pas de pouvoir connaître, ni prononcer le nom du dragon slayer. Ni d'aucun autre mage de leur guilde d'ailleurs. Forte de ce constat, elle joignit encore une fois ses paumes ensanglantées.

 _Wood Make : Lance !_

— Non Sanmuel. C'est moi qui choisis. termina-t-elle en regardant ses lances de bois foncer vers Faber et Sanmuel qui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

 **NdlA :** _Oui, un chapitre assez violent, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que je suis pas trop bonne dans les descriptions de combats. Rien d'autre à dire à part que je me trouve gentille, parce qu'au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais ce chapitre, j'avais vraiment envie de tordre le cou à Faber mais passons. A bientôt et merci de prendre du temps pour lire mon histoire._


	18. Déclarations et remords

_**NdlA :** Bonjour ! J'ai sciemment décidé de couper une épreuve du Daimatô Enbu, parce que je ne la trouvais pas intéressante du point de vue de mes personnages. J'allais pas faire analyser la défaite de Juvia et Grey par Laxus ou Laki, ça me paraissait trop chiant, et je m'ennuyais d'avance. _

_Dernières choses:_

 _\- J'ai bien essayé de traduire/modifier le Grey-sama de Juvia mais j'en peux plus, donc je le laisse tel quel. Cher Grey et toute autre déclinaison, ça n'a vraiment pas la même saveur que le Grey-sama de Juvia. Je le lui laisse donc avec plaisir._

 _\- Mato-kun : idem que plus haut. J'ai décidé de ne pas le traduire (en même temps, c'est intraduisible). Pour rappel, Mato-kun est le pseudo qu'utilise le Roi de Fiore lorsque qu'il porte son costume de citrouille-kabo !_

 _Les réponses aux reviews et on est partis :_

 _Suu-kuni et Tsuki :_ _Un Énorme merci pour vos fidèles reviews qui sont toujours au rendez-vous malgré le temps fou que je prends pour poster mes chapitres. J'ai du mal à remonter la pente mais vous m'encouragez tellement que j'ai pas d'autre choix que d'avancer. Encore merci ! Ça m'a fait rire, que Faber vous fasse autant réagir et c'est avec un réel plaisir, parce que plus j'écrivais, plus je me mettais à le détester, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas m'occuper de son cas. Du moins pas tout de suite. (je n'ai pas encore décidé de qui aurait ce privilège)._

 _Tsuki,_ _juste un mot : d'habitude, quand je lis tes reviews, je me sens coupable parce que souvent quand je les reçois, je n'ai absolument rien foutu. MAIS cette fois c'est différent, car quand tu m'as envoyé ta 2ème review, j'étais déjà au ¾ de ce chapitre. Merci !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Déclarations et remords.**

En regardant le dernier membre de Raven Tail passer les arcades de la qualification, Laxus serra les poings.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Depuis quand Raven Tail était devenue une guilde officielle ? Est-ce que le vieux est au courant ? Oui, sûrement. Il n'y a pas grand chose qui passe sous le nez de Gramps et surtout pas le fait que la guilde de son fils soit devenue officielle. Depuis que Père a fondé Raven Tail, il a toujours fait en sorte que sa guilde reste non-officielle, afin qu'elle reste hors de portée du museau moustachu de son grand-père. Pourquoi la rendre officielle maintenant, alors que la nouvelle de leur retour avait fait le tour de Fiore ?_

Pensif, le dragon slayer se détourna de la fenêtre pour ne pas voir le spectacle. Certes, ils allaient devoir se méfier de Raven Tail, mais ce n'était leur seul soucis. Ce n'était pas _son_ seul soucis. Les nouvelles que leur conversation avec Warren leur avaient données, n'étaient pas bonnes, peu importe comment on regardait. La petite et son exceed avaient été attaquées, et on ne savait pas encore par qui et pourquoi. Pendant que tout le monde cherchait Wendy, Olietta avait été attaquée à même leur auberge par le sous-fifre de son connard d'ex. Et maintenant, Raven était qualifiée.

— A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Laxus ?

Laxus jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers qui avaient tout comme lui, un air soucieux sur le visage.

— Je crois qu'il pense la même chose que moi. marmonna Gajeel qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Laxus se borna à hausser un sourcil.

— Tu penses que ton père serait lié à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Crocus ? demanda Mira.

— Peut-être pas tout. répondit laconiquement Laxus.

— Mais encore ?

— Ce que je sais, c'est que ce qui est arrivé à Olietta n'a rien à voir avec lui. Pour le reste... Je me dis que c'est tout de même bizarre que sa guilde, qui est restée tant d'années dans l'ombre, vienne subitement de changer de statut. Justement l'année où l'on revient et qu'on participe au Daimatô Enbu.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais juste pour savoir : comment peux-tu être sûr que ce qui est arrivé à la binoclarde n'est pas lié ?

— Rox, elle s'appelle Olietta Laki, pas « la binoclarde ». Et je n'ai pas la permission de vous en parler, j'espère que tu comprendra. termina le blond avec cette pique sur le silence mystérieux de l'autre dragon. Après, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'ils soient responsables de l'attaque contre Wendy, mais...

— Oui, il faudra les tenir à l'œil. compléta Mira. Oh ? Laxus, ce ne serait les mages avec qui tu t'es accroché hier soir, devant l'auberge ?

Laxus regarda par-dessus son épaule.

— On s'est pas vraiment accrochés, mais si. Cherria Quelque-Chose et Lyon Autre-Chose.

— Décidément, les noms c'est pas le truc de Laxus Draer. remarquât Juvia.

— D'ailleurs, ils voulaient quoi, hier ? s'enquit la barmaid de la guilde.

— Le gars voulait inviter Olietta à dîner parce qu'il s'était fait jeter par toi. dit le dragon blond à l'intention de la femme océan.

— Oh. Juvia ne pensait pas que Lyon irait jusque là... Juvia est désolée.

— Et il a dit ça comme ça ? s'étonna Gajeel.

— Non, c'est la fille qui l'a dit.

— Quel connard...

— Ouais... Bon, alors, ils sont où nos gueulards ? A moins que... Je les ai loupé ? demanda encore le blond.

— Non, tu n'as rien loupé, ils ne sont pas là. répondit Jellal, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

— En parlant de ça...

— Oui, il faut que l'on te briefe. intervint Mirajane. Mystogan ne parle pas, du moins, pas sans que ce soit indispensable.

Jellal hocha la tête.

— Il n'y avait rien de spécial entre lui et Erza à part un grand respect mutuel.

Jellal rougit, mais opina sans piper mot, reconnaissant que Mirajane ne passe pas plus de temps sur le sujet.

— Il utilise la magie des sceaux. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir t'en accommoder ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ferais de mon mieux.

— Si jamais tu dois te battre sérieusement, au risque de griller ta couverture, laisses-toi vaincre. lui intima Laxus, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils au bleu. Tu n'es pas ici pour nous faire gagner les grands jeux magiques, mais en mission sous couverture pour quelque chose que notre Maître de guilde a jugé plus important que notre victoire ici, souviens t'en.

Laxus Draer se tourna a nouveau vers les portes de qualifications, que traversaient à l'instant une équipe constituée uniquement de femmes. Dans son dos, personne ne pipait mot, mais le blond savait que cela devait démanger la langue de certain(e)s de lui lancer une critique bien sentie sur sa prétendue allégeance à son Grand-père. Le connaissant, Mirajane, au moins devait se douter qu'il n'était pas d'accord sur le principe des cachotteries que son Gramps faisait. C'était une seconde nature chez lui.

Mais d'un autre côté, il était un membre nouvellement recruté de la guilde et devait obéissance et soutien à son Maître. Les remontrances, il les laissait volontiers à Mavis qui, il en était sûr, n'allait pas laisser passer cela sans quelques commentaires plus ou moins acerbes. Le blond étouffa un rire, avant de se décider à tendre un rameau d'olivier à l'ex-Mage Saint, sans qui, ils n'auraient même pas pu se qualifier.

— Sérieux. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Fais ce que t'as à faire et nous on se charge de gagner ce festival. dit-il avec une confiance qui fit sourire les autres mages de Fairy Tail.

Un sourire fit aussi plisser les yeux de Jellal Fernandez, mais la raison en était tout autre et se fit connaître sous la forme d'un concert de voix qu'ils connaissaient bien .

«ON EST SEULEMENT ARRIVÉS HUITIEME?! »

— Ah ! Les voilà. remarquât inutilement Mira.

— Juvia est rassurée, maintenant que Grey-sama est qualifié.

— C'est pas trop tôt. râla Laxus pour la forme.

— Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris autant de temps, bordel ? Ils ont pique-niqué ou quoi ?

— Ahem, mesdames et messieurs de Fairy Tail ?

Tous sursautèrent, car aucun d'eux n'avaient vu venir la citrouille sur pattes qui leur servait de maître de cérémonie.

— Étant donné que la dernière équipe vient de se qualifier, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre avec la suite du planning. les informa Mato-kun.

— Tu l'as entendu arriver, toi ? demanda à voix basse, Mira à Jellal qui répondit par la négative.

— Les huit équipes seront présentées au public dans l'arène du Domus Flau et y seront introduites par ordre décroissant selon le classement-kabo.

— Par ordre décroissant ? chuchota Gajeel.

— Ça veut dire du plus grand au plus petit. On commence par huit, puis sept et ainsi de suite. lui répondit Juvia de la même manière.

— Oui, je sais ça, mais je demandais pourquoi...

— Vous êtes autorisés à utiliser la magie afin de soigner votre entrée en scène...

— Juvia veut le faire !

— Pas question ! JE le ferai. rétorquât Gajeel.

— Fermez-la. gronda Laxus.

— … tant que cela ne représente pas de danger pour le public. continuait la citrouille, imperturbable. Sur ce, je vous laisse vous préparer. Nous viendront vous chercher en temps voulu, afin d'éviter d'éventuelles frictions avant le début des Grands Jeux Magiques.

— D'éventuelles frictions, hein...

— Soigner notre entrée en scène... marmonna Mirajane en réfléchissant

— Attends... Pourquoi eux ils sont assortis et pas nous ? grinçât le dragon slayer d'acier en voyant de loin les tenues de leur homologues.

— Je pensais pas que tu étais si superficiel, Rox. s'amusa le blond.

— Ta gueule Blondasse. Je disais juste qu'on allait encore passer pour... Euh... Le parent pauvre, un truc comme ça. Genre on est de Fairy Tail et nous on est pas habillé correctement, enfin, un truc dans le genre.

— Le _« parent pauvre »_? On s'est qualifié deuxième au Grands Jeux Magiques et tout ce que tu retiens, c'est que nous, on est pas assortis ? Ôtes-moi un doute : tu es débile, n'est-ce pas? se moqua le blond, que l'échange de vacheries avec le dragon noir, détendait.

— Répète un peu ?

— Bien que l'idée d'être assortie à Grey-sama soit séduisante, Juvia préfère ne pas être assortie. Ici après tout, nous sommes adversaires. Non ?

— Juvia a raison. les calma Mirajane. Je nous préfère comme ça aussi. Se battre dans des tenues aussi mignonnes, ça serait du gâchis.

 _ **« … Huitième des sélections, en quête de leur gloire passée ! Aussi féroces que leurs nom est féerique : FAIRY TAIL ! »**_

Tandis que l'équipe Fairy Tail A entrait dans l'arène, les « bouh » du public se firent presque assourdissants et relativisèrent leur différents en matière de mode. Tous firent silence, s'imprégnant des sentiments que devaient éprouver leurs camarades de guilde qui se tenaient fièrement là-dehors, sous les huées du public et les quolibets.

Chacun de ceux présents dans le stade ce jour-là, ressentirent une parcelle infime de ce qu'avaient traversés leurs camarades qui n'étaient pas venus à Tenrôjima.

Le respect qu'ils éprouvaient déjà à leur égard, grandit de plusieurs crans.

— Peu importe que ce soit Fairy Tail A ou B qui gagne ce foutu festival. dit Laxus d'une voix gutturale. Le plus important c'est que Fairy Tail doit reprendre la place qui lui revient parmi toutes les guildes de ce pays.

 _ **« Et maintenant, les septièmes des sélections : La meute des Enfers, QUATRO CERBÉRUS ! »**_

— Peu importe qu'on soit assortis ou non, nous portons la même marque et la même guilde dans nos cœur. ajouta Satan Soul.

 _ **« Arrivée sixième, une guilde exclusivement féminine : Les danseuses de l'océan, MERMAID HEEL ! »**_

— Cet accueil est tout sauf fair-play. Juvia trouve cela impardonnable.

 _ **« Cinquième arrivée, les ailes bleues qui scintillent dans le noir, BLUE PEGASUS ! »**_

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, habitants de Crocus. gronda le mangeur d'acier avec un sourire carnassier. Nous vous feront ravaler vos moqueries et avant la fin de la semaine, vous nous acclamerez comme les girouettes que vous êtes.

 _ **« Quatrième, les destructeurs sacrés de la déesse de l'Amour et de la Guerre, LAMIA SCALE ! »**_

Jellal Fernandez, hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec tout ce qui avait été dit.

 _ **« L'équipe suivante, arrivée troisième... Oh ! Cette guilde a terminé troisième pour sa première participation ! Les troupes mobiles de la nuit, RAVEN TAIL ! »**_

— Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre entrée ? demanda Juvia qui retenait Gajeel par le bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer vers la sortie.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent, puis la Strauss consultât Laxus du regard.

— Juvia pourrait le faire, non ? Sa magie est très belle. Celles de Mystogan, Gajeel et moi, ne sont pas adaptées. compléta la barmaid en haussant la voix pour couvrir les récriminations du dragon noir. Et toi...

— Désolée Lockser, mais je vais le faire. tranchât Laxus à la surprise générale. De toute manière, les sirènes t'ont déjà piqué le thème aquatique...

— Toi ?! s'étrangla Redfox.

— Comme tu n'aime pas te mettre en avant, je pensais que... douta l'aînée des Strauss, à voix haute.

— Je ne me met pas en avant. Seuls les membres de la guilde sauront sur le coup, que c'est moi qui lance le sort. la corrigea-t-il. Et puis, il faut marquer les esprits.

— Marquer les esprits ? répéta Jellal, qui décidément, ne comprendrait jamais les mages de cette guilde.

Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre, vue la mine de narval dubitatif que faisait l'autre dragon.

 _ **« Euh... D'après la documentation officielle, Raven Tail existe depuis plus de sept ans mais elle vient seulement d'être homologuée comme guilde officielle. Si elle est reconnue par la Fédération, elle n'est plus clandestine, n'est-ce pas ? »**_

— Ils ont hué la première équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à ton avis, quand ils vont se rendre compte qu'une _deuxième_ équipe de la guilde qu'ils ont descendue, s'est qualifiée ? Il est hors de question qu'ils nous crient dessus comme du poisson pourri comme ils l'ont fait avec Natsu et les autres. Je vais leur faire passer l'envie de se moquer de nous.

Laxus Draer regarda avec détermination la sortie du tunnel menant au Domus Flau et se mit en marche, les autres marchant dans ses pas.

 **« BON ! Il reste encore deux équipes qualifiées ! Seconds des éliminations, Oooooooh ! Quel retournement de situation ! Permettront-ils au phénix de renaître ? _A la surprise générale, voici..._ »**

— Mais il n'y a pas que ça. ajouta-t-il en jetant un rapide regard en arrière. Il y a des personnes dans cette ville qui pensent qu'ils peuvent s'attaquer à trois de nos membres sans craindre de représailles. Ce message sera aussi à leur intention: Fairy Tail s'occupera de leur cas à eux aussi.

 _ **LA FAIRY TAIL B Teaaaaaaaaaam ! »**_

 _Fairy Mark : Kaminari no !_

Laxus était plus que satisfait de l'annonce de Chapati Rola. Elle était différente de celle qu'il avait fait pour la première équipe, ce qui était parfait. Ensuite, l'annonceur avait parfaitement fait durer le suspense, juste le temps pour lui de lancer son sort. Sort qu'il n'avait utilisé que trois fois et seulement durant les Fantasia que la guilde donnait à Magnolia, soit il y avait plus d'une décennie vue qu'il l'avait souvent loupée.

Ce sort les enveloppait complètement et durait tant que Laxus le voulait. Lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de sa magie pour faire exploser la sphère électrique en une gerbe d'étincelles, Laxus Draer se dit que le souvenir des visages de Fairy Tail A, serait un de ses passages préférés du Daimatô Enbu. Par contre, il avait du mal à choisir la réaction de qui avait été la plus drôle ?

Celle de Natsu en voyant Gajeel ? Ou celle d'Elfman en reconnaissant sa grande-sœur ? Ou encore le visage de Grey lorsqu'il avait vu Juvia ? Le commentaire de Lucy l'avait bien fait rire sous cape : Alors comme ça, elle pensait que ce serait illégal de le faire participer, lui?

 _Relaxe meuf, il y a beaucoup plus monstrueux que moi ici. Regardes, tu as l'un des dix mages saint juste là en kimono noir. Sans parler de l'autre mage saint, dissimulé sous des habits que Mystogan avait oubliés à la guilde. Faut que tu prennes confiance en toi, Heartfillia, sinon ça va vraiment pas le faire et tu vas te faire poutrer._

En parlant de jeune femme en manque de confiance, Laxus Draer leva les yeux pour chercher leur loge, qu'il trouva rapidement. Fairy Tail n'était jamais dure à trouver. Il faut dire que les mages de la guilde étaient les seuls à ne pas être estomaqués devant leurs présences dans ce stade. Évidement, la plupart étaient présents quand ils avaient été nominés et les autres auront raconté toute l'histoire aux absents. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, comparé à la masse de gens entassé dans le Domus, mais c'était eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, en agitant des drapeaux arborant leur marque. Laxus sourit.

Son grand-père en tête , dansait sur la rambarde, tandis que Mavis en personne, toute mignonne et encore une fois pieds nus, sautillait à côté.

Celle-ci vit qu'il regardait dans leur direction et elle lui fit de grands signes de la main avant de se pencher en arrière pour attraper quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un, car une Olietta surprise apparut bientôt, tirée vers l'avant par Mavis, encore plus euphorique.

Les muscles de son cou se détendirent, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à cran. La voir le rasséréna. Elle avait seulement un pansement sur le cou, ce qui le fit grogner, mais à part ça, la jeune femme avait l'air en pleine forme, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, transmit par les lacrimas géants qui couvraient le terrain et reporta son attention sur Natsu, toujours aussi bruyant.

— Attends, attends, attends... s'écria Natsu de sa voix nasillarde, qui lui hérissait le poil. Qu'est-ce que Mystogan fait là ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Erza qui avait l'air interdit, refusant manifestement de croire qu'ils avaient fait... Ce qu'elle pensait qu'ils avaient fait.

— Ne me dis pas que... balbutia-t-elle.

Les regards se tournèrent ensuite sur Jellal, comme s'ils suivaient un match de tennis, mais celui-ci daignât seulement mettre un doigt sur sa bouche pour demander le silence.

— Sérieux ?!

Erza s'apprêtait à reprendre, lorsque les autres qualifiés les interrompirent fortuitement.

— Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Fairy Tail a deux équipes ? C'est trop wild !

— Il semblerait que le public soit désorientés, Mr Yajima. intervint Chapati.

— Rappelons que chaque guilde, à partir de cette année, peut présenter une seconde équipe. les informa l'ancien membre du Conseil.

— Mais dans ce tournoi, toutes les équipes devront s'affronter. Les membres d'une même guilde peuvent-ils se battre entre eux ?

Les mages de Fairy Tail et ceux qui les connaissaient un tout petit peu, éclatèrent d'un rire de connivence.

 _A Fairy Tail, plus on s'aime, plus on se castagne, mais la blonde ne doit pas être au courant. En même temps, elle fait notre âge actuel, donc elle devait encore être une gamine quand on a disparu. Ex-miss Fiore, hein ? Hum... Ouais non. Elle paraît un peu simplette sur les bords, et force est de constater que finalement, j'apprécie les femmes compliquées._

Son dragon grogna son approbation.

— Mais c'est un peu de la triche, quand même. remarqua l'ex-Miss Fiore. Dans les épreuves qui engagent un mage de chaque équipe, les deux de Fairy Tail pourront unir leur forces, non ?

— Vous pensez donc que Fairy Tail est avantagée par ses deux équipes qui ont survécut aux cent-treize équipes inscrites, Miss Rearlight ?

Mr. Yajima éclata simplement d'un rire joyeux et se permit de saluer son vieil ami disparu et depuis, retrouvé.

— En tout cas, ça t'avantage drôlement toi, Ma-bô !

— ARRETEZ DE RACONTER DES CONNERIES ! hurla Dragneel, dont la voix résonna dans l'espace du Domus.

Laxus soupira lourdement, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Natsu leur fit face, la mine pas du tout d'accord.

— Je vous préviens : Je ne vous ferais pas de cadeaux ! Si vous n'êtes pas de notre équipe, vous serez considérés comme des ennemis ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire bande d'enfoirés !

Et voilà. Il fallait qu'il se donne encore en spectacle devant tout le monde, comme d'habitude, quoi. Après, on savait à quoi s'attendre avec Natsu Dragneel : il n'attaquait jamais par derrière, mais plutôt de face et en hurlant à la mort. Le dragon de la foudre lui aurait bien répondu, sauf que Gajeel s'était déjà avancé et celui-ci avait toute la confiance du blond pour clouer le bec au rose.

— C'est quand tu veux, Monsieur Huitième-Place. dit le noir avec un sourire goguenard en attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

En même temps, Natsu n'avait pas grand chose à redire là-dessus...

Et Laxus avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Mirajane étant occupée avec son frère, il lui revenait à lui de stopper l'échange de messes, pas si basse, qu'entretenaient Erza et Jellal un peu plus loin. Si ces deux-là ne faisaient pas plus attention, Jellal se ferait démasquer. Peut-être même par Erza, donc il fallait couper court.

— Bref. dit-il à Erza pour l'empêcher d'épiloguer sur le fait que Jellal et Mystogan soient la même personne. Pas la peine de s'énerver, on est là pour s'amuser. Hein, Mystogan ?

— Il a raison, Erza.

— A part ça, Mystogan... Est-ce qu'on ne t'a pas dit tout à l'heure que Mystogan ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire ? Fais attention...

— Compris.

Pendant que Rola chauffait la foule pour annoncer l'arrivée de la première guilde qualifiée, Laxus et les autres mages de Fairy Tail, toutes équipes confondues, se regroupèrent afin étudier l'actuelle guilde numéro un de Fiore.

 _ **« Et maintenant, voici le gros du spectacle ! La dernière équipe, arrivée première... Oui ! Vous l'avez deviné ! Je veux parler des invincibles, invulnérables, des champions absolus : SABERTOOOOOOTH ! »**_

Laxus les regarda entrer en terrain conquis dans l'arène du Colisée, sous les acclamations et les paillettes lancées par le public. Il fallait dire que l'équipe de Sabertooth le valait bien : ils avaient la classe, sauf peut-être le grand aux cheveux verts, que le dragon de foudre trouvait mal dégrossis comparé aux autres membres de l'équipe. Mais cela pouvait aussi passer pour de la mauvaise foi : le dragon slayer se connaissait bien et peut-être trouvait-il que le vert et lui avaient quelques points communs.

Nonobstant leur attitude, Laxus ressentait déjà leur aura magique qui irradiait jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. En regardant discrètement les membres de sa guilde, il remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux, mise à part Lucy, n'avaient l'air impressionné, ce qui lui donna encore envie de sourire en coin.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait encore marrer, Blondie ?

— Vos tronches, voilà ce qui me fait marrer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont nos tronches ? demanda Natsu.

— Alala. Les dragon slayer sont vraiment tous les mêmes. se moqua Mirajane. Y en a pas un pour relever les autres.

— Les dragons slayer ? releva Erza.

— Vous auriez du venir au Sun Bar, hier soir. Vous avez manqué quelque chose. raillât le blond. La prochaine fois, pointez-vous quand on vous convoque.

— Le Premier Maître nous a fait un exposé sur le Daimatô Enbu, ainsi que sur tous les mages qui étaient susceptibles d'y participer. expliqua la sœur d'Elfman.

— Un exposé ? releva Lucy.

— Oui. opina Juvia. Elle a particulièrement insisté sur les mages de Sabertooth.

— Certains dont elle nous a parlé ne sont pas là. compléta Grey. Mais ils peuvent potentiellement être membre de réserve, donc ça ne les enlève pas de la liste de menaces à surveiller.

— Bon, et ce truc de Dragon slayer alors ? répéta Erza.

— Le brun avec les yeux rouges s'appelle Rogues Cheney, tandis que le blond à côté, s'appelle Sting Eucliffe. Ils sont respectivement les dragons slayer de l'ombre et de la lumière. La Shôdai ne sait pas grand chose sur Sting, mais par contre, Juvia a entendu dire que Cheney te connaît, Gajeel.

— Ouais. Il a été mon disciple, il y a longtemps. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il voulait me suivre à Phantom Lord.

— Natsu, Happy et moi, on a croisé le blond dans la ville, aujourd'hui. Ça a failli mal tourner, d'ailleurs, mais en même temps...

— Sa tête me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas d'où je le connais. marmonna Natsu. Tu peux t'en rappeler pour moi ? demanda-t-il à Grey.

— Encore avec ces conneries ?! Je suis pas ton bloc-note,bordel !

— La blanche qui est avec eux se nomme Yukino Aguria et tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est que c'est une constellationniste. reprit Juvia pendant que le maître de cérémonie décrivait ce qui allait suivre.

— Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un. dit à son tour Lucy en regardant la jeune femme attentivement.

— Si tu me demandes de m'en rappeler pour toi, grommela Grey, je te jure que je spoile à Levy la fin de ton chapitre actuel.

— Dites, vous écoutez au moins ? Sinon Juvia peut vous laisser vous débrouiller tout seuls.

— T'as qu'à les laisser se démerder, Juju.

— Je vois pas pourquoi tu te fatigues. ajouta Laxus.

— Moi je t'écoutes attentivement, Juvia. la corrigea Erza en lui serrant l'épaule. Ne t'occupes pas des autres, ce sont des bananes. Ensuite ?

— Ensuite, reste le grand aux cheveux verts : Orga Jai-Oublié-Son-Nom. God Slayer de la foudre. poursuivit Juvia en jetant un regard sur Laxus qui observait le vert avec intérêt. Le dernier est Rufus Lore, un mage de création comme Grey-sama, mais qui utilise la mémoire.

— Je vois. Il ne faudra pas les sous-estimer. dit Erza.

— Attends Erza. Est-ce que tu as _déjà_ sous-estimé quelqu'un ? demanda Mira pour détendre la rouge.

Pendant que les deux femmes riaient, Laxus se tourna machinalement vers la loge de Fairy Tail pour chercher sa famille qu'il trouva complète, à sa grande satisfaction : Gramps discutait avec Mavis pendant que les équipes décidaient entre elles qui, ils ou elles, allaient envoyer pour la première épreuve Hidden. Les trois Rajinshûs se tenaient dans le dos de Laki et Levy. Max et Warren se trouvaient à côté d'elles et observaient les participants avec les sourcils froncés.

Lorsque Warren les avait contacté pour leur donner des nouvelles, Laxus avait été pris d'une colère froide. Il avait laissé ses plus proches camarades avec Olietta et elle avait quand même été agressée. Warren et les autres avaient eu beau tenter de le rassurer, rien n'y avait fait. Jusqu'à ce que Laki en personne lui demande de fermer son clapet parce qu'elle était en train de se faire soigner, que la voix du dragon râleur lui tapait sur le système et qu'elle souffrait déjà bien assez.

Penaud, il s'était calmé, mais par la suite, il avait passé ses nerfs sur Ever. A son habitude, celle-ci avait essuyé sa gueulante sans broncher, laissant les mots qu'il balançait rageusement, glisser sur elle comme de l'eau sur les ailes d'un canard.

La petite maligne.

Ever était la seule femme des Rajin et c'était pour une bonne raison : Elle était forte, maligne, ne s'en laissait compter par personne et savait la fermer quand il le fallait.

Elle était la seule femme qu'il laissait assez approcher pour se faire manipuler, n'en déplaise à Mirajane et cette différence de traitement avait toujours été un motif de dispute entre lui et Satan Soul.

Quand il était en colère contre Ever, c'était toujours la même chose par contre et il se faisait avoir systématiquement. Elle le laissait gueuler jusqu'à plus soif, tempêter, récriminer et réprimander sans jamais rien dire parce qu'elle savait que Laxus finissait toujours par s'excuser, même si elle était en tort. Et c'était la seule qui avait invariablement des excuses. Mais là, c'était vraiment grave, et le blond n'avait toujours pas décoléré, bien qu'il ait tout de même réussi à réfléchir un peu mieux après avoir « relâché la pression ».

Evergreen n'était pas une novice et le fait qu'elle soit trois fois plus en colère contre elle-même que Laxus n'aurait pu l'être contre elle, avait apaisé sa rage. C'était une autre chose qui les rapprochait tous les deux : leur haute exigence envers eux-mêmes. Que Laki ait été attaquée alors qu'elle était sous sa garde, était un affront personnel pour Evergreen, qui le prendrait encore plus mal que lui, Fried ou Bix. Nulle doute que si la mage à lunette retrouvait le larbin de Wolfstar, elle le lui ferait payer chèrement, avec les intérêts et les agios.

En discutant avec Warren, Laxus avait noté autre chose d'intéressant : Max Alose n'était pas au courant pour Wolfstar et il l'avait appris de la pire des manière hier soir. ils avaient dû avoir une discussion houleuse tous les deux car Laxus avait bien compris qu'Olietta et Alose étaient très proches. Ce matin, la tension se lisait dans leur posture. En aucun cas Draer n'enviait la position d'Alose. Le fait qu'une camarade de guilde soit maltraitée était déjà rageant. Alors, que dire d'une amie qui vous l'a caché durant des années et du fait que vous n'aviez rien vu ? Non. Il n'aimerait pas être dans la tête d'Alose à cet instant.

Le petit-fils de Makarov se força à détourner le regard de la loge, pour se concentrer sur ses camarades qui se dirigeaient vers la toute première épreuve.

 _C'est parti pour le tour de chauffe. On va prendre la température et la mesure d'un peu tout le monde._

 _Restes concentrée, Lockser,_ souhaita Laxus in petto bien qu'il sache pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

Ils pouvaient bien se permettre de lambiner un peu, parce que ce n'était que le premier jour.

C'était un pari risqué, mais Laxus aimait vivre dangereusement.

 **d(^_^)b**

Pendant ce temps dans la loge de la guilde, Max Alose était perdu dans ses pensées. Une gifle à l'arrière du crâne le ramena brutalement sur terre, ce qui mit le mage de sable en rogne, mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir qui s'était permis, sa colère retomba.

— Warren... soupira le barbu.

— Arrêtes de ressasser.

— J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'essaie de profiter du spectacle mais tout ce bordel de Daimatô Enbu me semble... Je sais pas comment dire.

— Lointain ? proposa le télépathe, tout en attirant Max à l'écart des autres.

— Ouais. Lointain... Dérisoire. Inimportant.

— Ce mot n'existe pas.

— Je sais et je m'en fous. C'est précisément ce mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à tout ça. Et si tu voulais entendre parler correctement, fallait me foutre la paix.

— Et te laisser te morfondre en solitaire silencieux ? Hors de question. T'es tellement morose que je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas encore suivi par ton propre nuage d'orage personnel, mais ça ne saurait tarder et je n'ai pas envie d'être pris dans la tempête...

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?

— En gros, tu déprime tellement que tu as un petit nuage noir au-dessus de ta tête qui te suis partout.

— C'est toi le nuage noir. répliqua Max en s'appuyant sur la rambarde avant de pousser un long soupir. T'étais au courant toi ?

Warren n'eût même pas besoin de télépathie pour savoir de quoi son ami parlait. Il s'attendait à cette question, et il savait aussi que le mage de sable n'allait pas aimer sa réponse.

— Non, je n'en savais rien. A la lumière ce que j'ai appris hier, je pense que Wolfstar faisait exprès de m'éviter le peu de temps où j'étais à Magnolia et il devait aussi se débrouiller pour que Laki fasse pareil. Si un seul d'entre nous avait eu connaissance de ce qu'il lui faisait subir, on l'aurait arrêté.

Max se détourna de la scène qui se jouait dans l'arène pour se laisser glisser au bas du muret. Il croisa les bras et pose sa tête dessus, abattu.

— Comment tu peux être sûr de ça ? Qu'on y aurait mis fin ? laissât-il échapper.

— C'est évident.

— Toi et moi, on est ses plus proches amis et on en a jamais rien su. Si Wolfstar avait mieux contrôlé son serviteur, elle ne nous aurait rien dit.

— Tu te sens coupable.

— Arrêtes de lire mes pensées et écoutes ce que je te dis, merde !

— J'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées, parce qu'en te regardant, je vois le même visage que j'ai vu ce matin dans la glace. dit-il au châtain qui releva la tête pour le dévisager. Tu te sens coupable de n'avoir rien vu parce que tu es son meilleur ami ? Je suis télépathe, putain ! Je suis censé lire les cœurs des gens comme un dans un livre ouvert !

— Pas ceux de tes amis. C'est une règle qui est entrée dans les us et coutumes des mages, il me semble.

— La ferme, Alose. Fais pas le malin avec moi. T'es pas le seul à te sentir coupable, mais ça ne va pas l'aider à se sentir mieux, ni à la protéger si jamais il retente sa chance !

— Je sais, mais ma culpabilité est différente de la tienne. J'ai été pire que toi dans cette histoire et je me trouve carrément dégueulasse.

— Euh... Ce que tu fais avec le balais de la guilde est _dégueulasse._ Balayer les fientes du poulailler pour les mettre dans les parterre de fleurs est vraiment peu ragoutant.

— Je sais que tu essaie de me rendre le sourire, mais tu n'y arriveras pas cette fois.

— Bon. soupira le mage à la coiffure en pique. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais qui te dégouttes à ce points, alors ?

Alose rechignait à livrer le fond de sa pensées car il était sûr que son ami allait le trouver complètement con. Mais c'était ses raisons et il ne pouvait pas changer la manière dont lui-même se voyait.

— Si c'est complètement con, raison de plus pour cracher le morceau. Pour qu'on puisse se concentrer sur nos camarades qui sont en compétitions, qu'en penses-tu ? insista Warren.

En voyant son interlocuteur se redresser, il su qu'il avait gagné. Le mage des sables avait un tic quand il était en prise avec des émotions fortes : il se passait et repassait la main dans les cheveux jusqu'à qu'il soit tout ébouriffé, ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

— Quand Laki me l'a présenté comme son nouveau petit copain, sur le coup j'étais un peu jaloux. Tu comprends, je venais de faire mon coming out pour un homme qui n'a même pas eu le courage de le faire en même temps que moi pour que nous puissions sortir ensemble sans être obligés de nous cacher. expliqua-t-il inutilement à Warren, qui connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. Sanmuel n'était pas forcément mon type, mais... J'étais seul, je venais d'être rejeté et je cherchais un moyen pour que quelqu'un ait à nouveau besoin de moi. Envie de m'avoir à ses côtés. Je venais de me faire larguer et Laki, ma meilleure amie venait de se trouver un mec qui lui prendrait tout le temps qu'elle devait garder pour moi et m'aider a remonter la pente. Sans compter que, honnêtement, si Wolfstar m'avait proposé un 20-22, j'aurais dis oui, juste pour me venger du fait qu'elle aussi, m'abandonnait.

Un ange passât et Warren se contenta de se taire tout en montrant à Max qu'il ne jugeait pas ses réflexions et qu'il était attentif aux propos que celui-ci tenait.

— Un moment après, quand j'ai réussi à me sortir tout ça de la tête, reprit Max, je me suis réjoui pour elle. J'ai essayé de faire connaissance avec lui, et j'ai appris à l'apprécier pour finalement donner ma bénédiction et tous mes espoirs de bonheur pour eux deux. J'en étais même venu à penser que c'était bien qu'elle sorte avec lui : c'était un homme intelligent, puissant et fort qui pourrait la protéger. Peuh. cracha-t-il en shootant un cailloux imaginaire de rage.

— Laki n'a besoin de personne pour se protéger. dit Warren qui n'avait plus à se soucier de ne pas être entendu par les autres de Fairy Tail car ceux-ci étaient totalement concentrés sur la première épreuve des Grands Jeux.

— Pour se protéger des autres, oui. Mais pas d'elle-même. Normalement, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Et je lui ai fait faux-bond au moment où elle en avais le plus besoin...

Warren était un mage de Fairy Tail depuis longtemps déjà. Il prenait beaucoup de missions afin de pouvoir un jour, réaliser son rêve : faire construire une villa en lisière de la ville sur un terrain qui lui avait été légué par son grand-père. Il aimait ses camarades et les connaissait tous car il y mettait un point d'honneur, mais le fait d'être très souvent absent était un réel handicap pour les relations humaines. En ce moment précis, il comprenais ce que lui disait Max. Du fond du cœur. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire que ce n'était aucunement sa faute à lui si Laki avait été confrontée à la maltraitance physique et psychologique. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire que se sentir coupable maintenant, au point de se renfermer sur lui-même sans parler à la principale intéressée, c'était jouer précisément le jeu de Wolfstar. ce jeu consistant à isoler Laki Olietta et pour se faire, diviser le groupe d'amis proches qu'ils formaient avec lui, Max, Laki et Kinana.

Mais la lacune que le télépathe regrettait le plus amèrement était de ne pas savoir comment faire rentrer toutes ces vérités dans le crâne du mage barbu, et de les lui faire intégrer au plus profond de lui-même pour qu'il ne retombe jamais dans le piège de la culpabilité. Un bruit de talon se fit entendre et Rocker dissimula un sourire entendu. Lui ne le savait peut-être pas, mais la femme qui se tenait droite devant Alose avec les poings sur les hanches, le savait sans aucun doute.

— Jusqu'à quand, comptes-tu être un boulet pour Laki ? demanda-t-elle sans ambages.

Max se redressa en un temps record, comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Il donnait même l'impression qu'il allait lui faire le salut militaire d'un moment à l'autre.

— E-Evergreen !

— Écoutes-moi bien, mon garçon : Une personne que j'estime immensément m'a demandé de veiller sur elle et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Notre amie s'en est magnifiquement sortie toute seule comme une grande, ce qui n'enlève rien au fait que je m'en veux et que j'ai la haine. Mais est-ce que tu crois que je vais rester prostrée à me lamenter sur mon sort ? Non ! asséna Evergreen qui prenait sur elle de ne pas parler trop fort ni de faire de gestes trop brusques pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, se limitant à enfoncer l'index dans le torse d'Alose. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais traquer le fils de...

— Sa mère. la devança Fried, en jetant un regard éloquent vers les deux maîtres de guilde, assis sur leur parapet.

— Le fils de sa mère qui a tenté d'attaquer Laki. Et quand je l'aurai trouvé...

— On lui fera sa fête. ( _Fête ! Fête ! Fête!_ )

Max regarda Warren, désemparé, tandis que celui-ci croisa les bras avant de lui faire un grand sourire en hochant la tête. Vaincu, le manieur des sables sourit, et salua Evergreen des Rajinshû qui venait de « magnifiquement » lui botter le cul.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre parce que je suis trop occupée à prendre soin des miens. termina-t-elle, radoucit. Les autres mages, Max comprit, sourirent tous en même temps, réconfortés et ragaillardis par ces mots certes crus et un peu violents, mais sincères. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui dérangeait le marchand de goodies de la guilde :

— Message reçu, Evergreen, par contre... Mon garçon ? releva Max, faisant rire Warren silencieusement.

— Si tu veux être considéré comme un Homme, conduis-toi comme tel ! répliqua la verte, en rejetant sa chevelures d'un geste gracieux avant de faire volte-face.

— Je crois que quelqu'un se fait influencer sans le savoir. badina Fried, alors que Bixlow en tirait la langue d'amusement. Ses figurines se chargèrent d'exprimer le fond de la pensée du casqué.

 _Homme ! Homme ! Homme !_

* * *

 **NdlA :** _Désolée pour les petites piques contre Lucy, j'essaie de me contrôler mais des fois, ça déborde. Mon cœur balance constamment entre l'amour et la haine, vis à vis de ce personnage. Concernant la fin de ce chapitre, promis, c'est fini la déprime. J'ai fini de les laisser s'apitoyer sur leur sort et on va commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses._

 _En vous remerciant de lire mes bêtises, je vous dis à bientôt !_


	19. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre

_NdlA: Que dire pour ma défense? Rien. Ce chapitre me faisait tellement pas envie que ça m'a foutu le syndrôme de la page blanche carrément. Tsuki et Suu-Kuni vos reviews m'ont tellement aidés! Je l'ai relisait presque tous les jours! Encore merci!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre**

Raven Tail.

Autrefois, guilde non-officielle dirigée par le fils du Maître et le père de Laxus : Ivan Draer, elle était longtemps restée dans l'ombre de celle sur qui elle prenait exemple jusque dans le nom tout en la reniant fondamentalement : la Fairy Tail de Makarov Draer. Laki avait entendu parler du fait que la guilde était devenue officielle, mais elle et Max ne les avaient croisés qu'une seule fois pendant une mission commune donnée par le Conseil. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient tout fait comme s'ils avaient besoin de prouver qu'ils auraient pu s'en occuper seuls, comme ils le leur avaient annoncé d'entrée de jeu. A cette époque, Laki ne s'était pas rebiffée et les avait laissé faire, au contraire de Max qui avait tout fait pour ne pas être laissé en arrière. C'était d'ailleurs à l'issue de cette fameuse mission qu'elle avait rencontré Ezielle lorsqu'ils étaient malencontreusement tombés sur des mages de Twilight Ogre en rentrant à la guilde. Cela étant dit, elle n'avait jamais vu aucun des membres de Raven Tail qui s'étaient qualifiés.

Lorsque le Maître avait disparu, les finances de la guilde avaient périclités au point que le Maire de la ville de Magnolia, pourtant un ami de longue date de Makarov, avait été obligé de leur signifier la saisie de leurs murs. La guilde de Fairy Tail n'avait jamais fait l'unanimité dans leur ville, aussi, en l'absence du Maître et de leur mages les plus puissants, le maire avait dû céder aux détracteurs de la guilde. Au nom de l'amitié qui le liait à Makarov, ils leur avait néanmoins laissé largement le temps de récupérer leurs affaires avant de condamner le bâtiment et leur avait promis que personne n'occuperait leur guilde, en attendant qu'ils puissent de nouveau l'occuper eux-même. Il leur avait même permis d'apposer un sceau magique à toutes les entrées, ainsi que sur la porte qui menait aux sous-sols. Seuls un mage de Fairy Tail pourrait le passer, ce qui les avait tranquillisés sur le moment.

La manieuse de bois avait toujours aimé traîner dans la grande bibliothèque de leur guilde, elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. La grande salle souterraine contenait non seulement des ouvrages d'apprentissage de la magie, mais aussi les résultats des recherches de tous les mages qui étaient passés étudier chez eux, les rapports de missions que les mages effectuaient, des livres de contes et d'autres aussi triviaux que les livres de comptes de la guilde. Olietta avait longuement lu les rapports de missions des mages les plus puissants de leur guilde, mais elle avait ensuite arrêté, car cela la décourageait quelque peu et n'arrangeait pas son manque de confiance en elle. En lisant des exploits qu'elle-même ne serait pas capable d'accomplir, elle déprimait encore plus. Alors, elle avait décidé de lire ceux dont la puissance avoisinait la sienne et les autres moins puissants qu'elle.

Elle avait beaucoup appris ce faisant : si les mages en questions étaient moins puissants qu'elle, ils rivalisaient d'ingéniosité afin de réussir les quêtes qu'ils entreprenaient. Ils faisaient honneur à leur guilde et Laki s'était surprise à voir ces mages d'un autre œil. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que les mages puissants qui avaient des a priori sur les mages plus faibles qu'eux. La puissance ne fait pas tout et ce qu'elle y avait appris l'avait ensuite grandement aidé dans ses propres missions accompagnées ou en solitaires.

Le temps passé dans cet endroit le lui avait rendu cher et elle le connaissait par cœur. Alors lorsque le bâtiment avait été sur le point de fermer, Laki s'était inquiété du devenir des documents et une fois en s'y rendant, elle avait eu la vague impression que les précieux ouvrages avaient été dérangés. Ce sentiment étrange c'était répété plusieurs fois, et la jeune femme avait fini par prendre sur elle, de convaincre les autres membres de la guilde afin qu'ils l'aident à déplacer les reliques de l'âge d'or de leur guilde. En voyant Raven Tail se qualifier, elle avait ressenti cette même impression et s'était félicité intérieurement que Maître Makarov et Laxus soient de retour.

— _Makarov et Laxus hein... ?_ lui susurra une voix moqueuse

— _La ferme._ répondit Laki en le poussant mentalement dehors.

Ramenée au présent par l'écureuil magique, Laki regardait Grey Fullbuster quitter l'arène, la posture abattue et le visage tourné vers le sol et son cœur se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression d'ici, mais son visage ne devait pas être beau à voir, vu le langage corporel de Lucy. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à croiser le mage de glace avant un moment car elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Essayer de lui remonter le moral serait nier sa défaite et lui dire que ça irait mieux ne serait qu'un mensonge car personne ne savait jamais comment allait tourner le Daimatô Enbu, pas même les aficionados. Et puis, ce serait lui manquer de respect et connaissant Grey, cette défaite allait à coup sûr l'aider à surmonter ses faiblesses, donc aucune raison de lui remonter le moral ou de lui témoigner de la pitié.

 _Une défaite n'est jamais totalement négative, comme une victoire n'en est pas forcement positive._ pensât Laki avant de revenir au Domus Flau.

— Ceci dit, non pas que je critique le choix du Maître, mais... Vous pensez vraiment que Lucy va s'en sortir ? se demandait Warren en regardant Lucy entrer dans l'arène.

— Je me disais la même chose, figures-toi. lui répondit Max à voix basse pour n'être entendus que des personnes proches, soit les Rajinshûs, les parents Connell et elle-même.

— Je vous trouve condescendants... persifla Laki, à qui Max lançât un regard moqueur.

Il était vrai que si Lucy et elle avaient des points communs, elles n'étaient pas amies. Lucy était l'amie de Levy et Levy la sienne, mais Lucy et Laki n'étaient pas amies au sens propre du terme. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Laki de comprendre la blonde et de reconnaître ses qualités comme ses défauts. Surtout ses défauts en fait, mais ce n'était pas seulement pour Lucy, car la violette le faisait avec tout le monde, elle-même incluse.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire : La puissance ne fait pas tout et je suis d'accord, mais là, on est quand même au Daimatô Enbu et il y a plus de monstres dans cette arène que nulle part ailleurs...

— Lucy n'est pas faible. rétorqua Laki. Ne fais pas l'innocent Alose, tu as bien senti la différence avant-hier à l'Honey Bones. Elle a beaucoup accrut sa puissance en très peu de temps. Je me souviens m'être dit qu'il faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui demande comment elle a fait...

— Tu n'en a pas besoin, Laki. la contredit Alzack, le visage fermé. Pour gagner autant de pouvoir en si peu de temps, elle a dû sacrifier quelque chose et j'espère bien que ça ne t'arrivera pas.

— Ta manière de faire est la bonne, Marraine. l'appuyât sa femme. Quant à Lucy, moi non plus je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous les garçons, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je sois une femme. Un jour Erza m'a parlé de Lucy, de la manière dont tout le monde la regardait de travers parce qu'elle faisait équipe avec eux trois.

Les mages présents se turent en regardant la jeune blonde qui ne tremblait pas devant le sourire fou de la mage de Raven Tail.

— Erza m'a dit qu'elle était immensément reconnaissante envers Lucy, parce que si elle n'avait pas été là, leur équipe n'aurait pas tenu au-delà de la mission contre la guilde d'Eisenwald. Si cela avait été le cas, Erza ne serait certainement plus de ce monde non plus...

Tous les mages firent silence en hochant gravement la tête. Effectivement, s'il avait manqué l'un d'entre eux pendant tout ce qui s'était ensuivi et surtout lorsqu'Erza avait été enlevée par Jellal, la rousse aurait péri sur la Tour du Paradis. Non seulement cela, mais tout ce que _la guilde_ avait traversé depuis.

— … elle pense que Lucy est le ciment de leur équipe. termina Bisca.

— En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il faut déployer des trésors de patience pour supporter ces trois-là ensemble. admit Max.

— Sans parler du fait qu'elle arrive presque toujours à arrondir les angles... Sauf quand elle met elle-même le feu aux poudres.

— Une fois je l'ai vue faire taire Natsu _et_ Grey d'un seul regard. Même Happy est venu s'excuser après alors que je suis presque sûr que même lui, ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre la blonde en rogne. rit Alzack.

— En parlant de Natsu, j'ai trouvé étonnant qu'il se lie avec ce genre de fille. remarquât Max. Je veux dire, elle ressemble tellement à Lisanna...

Laki sourit.

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup toutes les deux. dit Laki en jetant un œil à la-dite Lisanna qui encourageait celle que certaines personnes prenaient pour la rivale de la blanche. Mais Lisanna et Natsu, c'était un amour de jeunesse alors que Lucy...

— Oui, mais bon. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'elle sortirait avec Grey, plutôt que Natsu. doutait Warren, ce qui fit rire les femmes présentes.

— C'est vrai que Grey est un beau garçon, lui accorda Lisanna qui venait de se joindre à leur conversation, au grand dam de Bixlow. Mais il a une part de ténèbres en lui, qui pourrait effrayer certaines femmes.

— A l'inverse, Natsu est solaire et a une certaine candeur qui est attendrissante malgré son caractère bourrin. compléta Laki en souriant encore.

— Si je ne te connaissait pas, je dirais que tu apprécie les caractères bourrins... badina Evergreen avant que tous se taisent car le combat venaient de commencer dans l'arène.

 **_ T_T_**

Rufus Loar fouillait dans sa mémoire en regardant pensivement les mages de Fairy Tail qui se trouvaient dans les gradins.

Fairy Tail : Guilde autrefois puissante, désormais reléguée dans les tréfonds du classement des guildes du continent.

Inutile de se souvenir de ça.

Ce dont il se souvenait par contre, c'était l'euphorie avec laquelle Sting et Rogue avaient appris la nouvelle selon laquelle les membres les plus forts, avaient refait surface. Impossible de passer à côté, étant donné que les dragons jumeaux, et surtout Sting, n'arrêtait pas de leur rabattre les oreilles avec ça. Natsu Dragneel par-ci, Gajeel Redfox par-là. Par curiosité, il était allé se renseigner un peu partout et avait réussis à glaner quelques informations qui lui seraient sûrement utile pendant ce tournoi, mais ce qui l'intéressait bizarrement, n'était pas de connaître la forme de ses concurrents.

Ce qui attirait son attention aujourd'hui, c'était de savoir comment se sentaient ceux qui n'avaient pas disparus et qui se retrouvait dans les gradins et pas dans l'arène. Aucun de ceux ayant accomplis des missions ces dernières années n'avaient apparemment été sélectionnés pour participer. Lui-même trouvait cela tout de même un peu rude de la part de leur Maître de guilde, mais il pouvait comprendre. Après tout, Maître Jienma avait la même vision des choses.

Balayant la tribune des fées, le regard de Rufus s'arrêta sur un des mages qu'il avait déjà croisé durant des missions collectives: Alose Max.

Assez grand et de stature plutôt fine même si discrètement musclé, il n'était du tout au goût de Rufus, aux premiers abords. Lui qui aimait prendre soin de lui et surtout être propre sur lui ne comprenait pas le laisser-aller qu'affichait le mage de sable qui, s'il avait un peu fait attention à son apparence, aurait pu avoir beaucoup de succès. Rufus ne lui avait jamais témoigné plus d'attention que le mage de Fairy Tail n'en méritait, mais le peu de fois où il l'avait entendu parlé, Rufus avait apprécié l'écouter. Il appréciait de même la mage qui l'accompagnait très souvent, la violette qui se trouvait à ces côtés actuellement : Laki Olietta. Utilisant tous les deux la magie de création, il aurait aimé partager avec elle une discussion sur la magie, surtout qu'elle, au contraire de son compagnon, avait l'esprit ouvert et semblait posséder une solide culture générale.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pus discuter plus avant car ils avaient été répartis dans des équipes différentes et Master Gemma n'aurait pas toléré que des membres de Sabertooth se lient d'amitié avec des mages aussi mal vus que ceux de Fairy Tail.

Dommage. Il se serait bien lié d'amitié avec la jeune femme et plus si affinité avec Alose si celui-ci avait daigné lui adresser des regards moins menaçants. Le mage créateur de mémoire étouffa un rire. Ce bougre d'Alose lui avait adressé des regards noirs durant tout le briefing en pensant sûrement qu'il matait Olietta alors que c'était lui-même que le dent de sabre matait. Oui, Alose n'était pas son type, mais le rose avait toujours aimé les caractères revêches et le mage des sables étaient bigrement séduisant lorsqu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés comme maintenant. Nul doute que son tracas concernait le combat de sa camarade de guilde, la blonde Lucy Heartfillia.

 _Bizarre._

En effet, le combat avait plutôt bien commencé pour elle. Démontrant sa maîtrise de la magie des constellations, elle avait dominé la première partie du combat contre l'autre mage, mais la deuxième avait été plus maline. La rousse avait patiemment attendu que l'autre lui montre les esprits qu'elle avait en sa possession pour élaborer sa stratégie de réponse et pouvoir contrer chacune des manœuvres de Heartfillia. Mais même en sachant cela, le combat avait tourné en faveur de la rousse tellement rapidement que Rufus craignait d'avoir loupé quelque chose...

 **_d(-_-)b_**

Laki avait le cœur qui battait à se rompre en regardant Lucy se faire frapper et balancer aux quatre coins de l'arène comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lucy ? Tu la tenais pourtant..._

La violette ne comprenait pas. La veille, elle avait bien senti le potentiel magique de la blonde et elle la pensait vraiment être de taille contre la rouquine de Raven. Certes, elle aurait eu un peu de mal, car la violette pensait qu'il était toujours difficile de combattre quelqu'un dont on ne savait rien, mais cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile pour le corbeau femelle.

— _Toi aussi tu trouves que quelque chose cloche avec ce combat ?_ lui demanda Epixerus qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, debout sur le parapet.

— _Oui._

— _De ce que je sens, ta camarade n'est pas encore à court de magie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se laisse malmener de la sorte._

— _Moi non plus. Le début du combat n'était pas que de la frime._ lui confirma Laki. _Lucy a encore de la réserve mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond._

Si elle avait été plus objective, Laki aurait peut-être dit à Pix qu'eux deux n'étaient pas dans l'arène et que certaines choses devaient sûrement échapper aux spectateurs. Mais leur passé avec la guilde de Raven Tail l'en empêchait et son côté paranoïaque lui soufflait que quelque chose se tramait en bas. L'élimination de Grey pouvait être une coïncidence, mais il y avait trop de passif entre leur deux guildes, sans compter le malaise diffus qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient qualifiés. Le mage de Raven avait sciemment ignoré les autres participants pour se concentrer sur Fullbuster. Est-ce que c'était un hasard, où est-ce qu'il avaient élaborés une stratégie pour éliminer Fairy Tail d'entrée de jeu ?

Warrod lui avait dit de faire confiance à son instinct et celui-ci lui disait que Raven Tail préparait un truc pas net, mais comment s'en assurer ?

Réfléchissant à s'en faire sauter les méninges, Laki observait fébrilement le combat quand soudain, comme un arrêt sur image, Laki eût l'impression de croiser le regard de Lucy. Le regard de quelqu'un qui était à la fois terrifié et furieux.

 _Pourquoi nous regardes-tu comme ça, Lucy ?_

D'accord, elle pouvais très bien être en colère contre son adversaire si celle-ci lui avait dit quelque chose de blessant mais cela n'expliquait pas le fait que la compagne de Natsu ait peur. Comme celle-ci l'avait si bien dit lorsque le maître leur avait annoncé qu'ils participeraient au Daimatô Enbu, après Acknologia, les grands jeux n'auraient dû qu'être une promenade de santé, alors pourquoi paniquait-elle ?

— _Qu'est-ce qui la ferait réagir de la sorte, d'après toi ?_

Laki observa Lucy en fouillant dans sa mémoire, une situation, un souvenir qui lui permettrait de répondre à la question, mais elle ne connaissait pas assez la mage stellaire pour décrypter rapidement et efficacement son comportement. Le regard dans le vague, la violette réfléchissait en essayant de se mettre à la place de sa camarade quand soudain la réponse lui apparut comme évidente.

Le fait qu'on s'en prenne à plus faible que soi était ce qui faisait luire de colère le regard de la combattante des fées. Et sa peur était celle que l'on éprouvait lorsqu'un être aimé était menacé.

— _Tu en es sûre ? Tu m'as dit que vous n'étiez pas vraiment amies, toutes les deux._ argua Epixerus.

— _Nous sommes camarades de guilde._ répondit simplement Laki, en balayant les alentours d'un regard alerte. _Non, on est pas amies, mais nous sommes d'accord sur un grand nombre de choses, notamment l'importance qu'ont nos camarades de guilde, pour notre bien-être._ termina la violette en fermant les yeux.

Suivant l'enseignement du Roi d'Ishgar, Laki plongeât en elle-même afin de rechercher son havre de paix. Le sentant, Epixerus se retira de ses pensées mais désintéressât du combat pour surveiller Olietta.

Ne pouvant prendre la position du lotus pour se concentrer, cette dernière avait simplement relâché la tension dans ses épaules pour garder les bras le long du corps dans une pose détendue. Lentement, le vifly sentit le changement opérer lorsque que la magie de Laki commençât à être plus difficile à discerner, puis il comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle s'effaçait pour mieux ressentir la magie qui les environnait, ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche pour voir si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place ou était différent.

 **_d(-_-)b_**

Laki ouvrit péniblement les yeux comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil.

A chaque fois, qu'elle s'immergeait profondément en elle, elle avait toujours cette même impression habituelle et réconfortante. Dans cet état, elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer qu'elle était assise devant la maison de Warrod et non sur une estrade publique dans un stade bondé de mage qui dégageaient toutes sortes de magie et de couleurs. Habituelle était aussi la présence d'Epixerus en lisière de son esprit. Aux aguets mais pas méfiant, attentif mais pas inquisiteur. S'il elle avait dû se le représenter mentalement dans sa tête, Olietta était sure qu'il serait allongé sur le dos, les doigts de pieds en éventail en appui contre un arbre quelconque. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : Oui, ils étaient tous deux en transe, elle plus profondément que lui mais ils étaient entourés de mage qui les protégerait de tous les dangers qui pourraient se présenter.

Parfaitement à l'aise, Laki s'installa confortablement contre son arbre et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Sa maîtrise de la méditation n'était pas encore à la hauteur de celle de Warrod, mais elle s'était beaucoup améliorée en s'exerçant seule sous la houlette de Pix. La violette avait d'ailleurs été surprise que l'écureuil magique s'improvise « coach de méditation », mais force était de constater qu'il avait bien appris avec le mage saint et qu'il avait réussi à la guider suffisamment bien pour qu'elle puisse avancer par elle-même dans son entraînement personnel.

La jeune femme inspira profondément.

Elle percevait la proximité de Max dans son dos et Warren à sa droite. Epixerus était assis sur le parapet du balcon et faisait mine de regarder le combat qui se poursuivait plus bas. Laki étendit sa conscience au-delà des mages qui étaient proches. Elle ressentait distinctement le picotement de leur magie sur sa peau et parvenait à les différencier, ce qui était presque inné pour elle. Même si elle n'en avait jamais eu conscience, elle avait grandit avec ses personnes et leur magie respectives. C'était juste qu'aujourd'hui et à travers la méditation, elle les percevait avec plus d'acuité et arrivait même à mettre des mots dessus.

Privée de la vue car elle devait encore fermer les yeux pour parvenir à la transe, ses autres sens étaient encore plus décuplés que la première fois où elle avait atteint la transe. C'était grâce à ses autres sens qu'elle appréhendait les auras de ses voisins et la mage fut étonnée par ce qu'elle découvrit.

La première fois qu'elle avait fait ce constat, il n'y avait que C-Ken et Pix avec elle et le sens par lequel elle avait touché leur magie avait été la vue, or ce n'était pas le cas avec tout le monde. A présent qu'elle refaisait l'exercice avec une foule autour d'elle, elle saisissait parfaitement la différence : elle ressentait différemment la magie émanent des mages voisins. Si elle savait que la magie avait une seule et même origine, celle-ci pouvait se décliner dans un nombre illimité de forme, de couleur et le sens avec lequel la mage de création pouvait les ressentir était différent.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elles pouvait parfaitement dire où se trouvait chacun de ses camarades. La jeune femme ressentit une joie sauvage en ressentant aussi celle des membres de Fairy Tail A et B, qui se trouvaient pourtant éloignés d'elle. Même après sept ans d'absence, elle reconnaissait la sensation de leur magie sur le bout des doigts et fut étrangement réconforter de savoir qu'elle connaissait ses personnes : Le temps et la distance n'y avait rien fait. Ceci dit, cela ne marchait que sur ses camarades, parce que justement elle connaissait bien leur magie. Pour les reste des participants et des autres personnes présentes dans l'arène, cela se résumait à un magma de magie mélangée et essayait de se concentrer sur seulement l'une d'elle donnait mal au crâne à la jeune mage. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle savait quoi faire de toute façon.

Expirant profondément, elle reprit son inspection du balcon de Fairy Tail en s'efforçant de rendre son empreinte la plus légère possible. Le faire brutalement et sans modérer sa magie la ferait remarquer par les mages un temps soit peu attentifs à ce qui les entourait et pour sûr, par les deux Maîtres de guilde, assis sur le parapet au centre de leur groupe. Oh, ils devaient sentir ce qu'elle faisait, mais ne devait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure, tout concentrés qu'ils étaient sur le combat en cours.

L'odeur de vent de la magie picturale de Nab. Celle oscillante de Vista : pas étonnant que le mage soit incapable de tenir en place. La toute petite étincelle de magie de Kinana, qui s'évertuait à dire à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait pas une once de magie en elle. La magie de Droy ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne en terme de couleur et de texture, mais semblait plus... mince que la sienne. Plus frêle, comme des pousses de bambou se pliant sous le vent alors que la sienne lui faisait invariablement penser à un gros arbre, genre chêne ou saule pleureur selon son humeur. Lily et Happy dégageaient une odeur de frais comme le vent...

— _Concentres-toi un peu Laki. Ta copine est en train de prendre cher._ la rappela à l'ordre Pix.

Se secouant, elle passât rapidement en revue les auras de Levy, Jet, Lisanna, Macao, Wakaba, Max, Warren en s'attardant quelque peu éblouie sur celles de Maître Makarov et l'aura éthérée du Shôdai. Enfin elle arriva à ses personnes préférées dans la guilde : la famille Connell. Souriante, elle entra dans leur aura, juste pour le plaisir. Celles de Bisca et Alzack était fortes, solide et enveloppaient avec tendresse le corps de leur petite fille qui ne devait sûrement pas encore en être consciente. Les aura des parents s'étaient aussi mélangées, ce qui semblait naturel pour Laki, mais ne l'était pas selon Warrod qui s'en était ouvert à Laki.

— _Les auras sont comme une émanation personnelle dégagée par toute entité capable de produire de la magie. C'est ainsi que l'on peut reconnaître un ami même les yeux fermés, chaque personne ressent cette aura, certaines mieux que d'autres et les mages y sont beaucoup plus sensibles et on aussi les capacités de les faire fusionner. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Unisson Raid, lorsque cela se produit en combat. On ne peut pas forcer la magie à fusionner avec quelqu'un d'autre s'il n'y a pas de profonde connexion entre les différents participants. Dans les guildes, il n'est pas rare de constater que des membres qui ont l'habitude de coopérer ensemble durant la pratique de la magie, développe une certaine affinité d'aura, les uns avec les autres, et c'est ce que j'ai le plus aimé dans Fairy Tail._ lui avait-il raconté, un jour. _Mavis avait l'art et la manière de rallier des personnes qui normalement auraient été totalement incompatibles autrement, comme par exemple Purehito et Ivan, le grand-père de Makarov. Elle avait le don de réussir à réunir des gens et les rallier sous une même bannière, mais pas en les forçant ou les appâtant : Elle l'a tenait par le cœur et les sentiments. Sentiments qu'elle a transmis à sa guilde qui les a perpétré lors de sa disparition. Par le passé, j'ai travaillé avec beaucoup de mage, enseigné dans beaucoup de guilde, mais Fairy Tail reste pour moi une guilde à part car c'est la guilde dans laquelle j'ai vu plusieurs fois des auras fusionner comme celles de tes amis. Certaines grâce à l'amour, certaines grâce à l'amitié, certaine même, avaient fusionnées alors que leur propriétaire ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Bizarre, non ? Alors je me suis dit que peut-être, toutes ces personnes avaient quelque chose en commun qui faisait que les auras de chaque membre de Fairy Tail laissaient des traces sur celle des autres._

Revenant au présent, Laki continua de scruter les magies aux alentour, mettant de côté Warrod et ses innombrables anecdotes et réflexions. Un jour, elle repartira voir le vieux sage et lui demanderait de poursuivre son éducation, mais pour le moment, quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Attentive, elle concentra son attention sur l'endroit d'où venait son impression, et la jeune femme sentit la peur lui étreindre le cœur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son sentiment de malaise venait de là où se trouvait sa filleule.

Azuka, toute mignonne n'avait aucune idée de la panique qu'elle provoquait chez la mage de création qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle physiquement. Panique qui faisait vaciller sa concentration et brouillait la vision de Laki qui se fit tremblotante.

— _Calme-toi et respire. Paniquer n'aidera pas ta filleule._

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Olietta se reprit afin d'observer attentivement sa filleule. Son aura était parfaite. Teintée majoritairement de vert comme celle de ses parents, l'aura de la petite changeait de temps en temps, ce qui était tout à fait normale pour une petite mage qui n'avait pas encore à décider quelle magie elle voudrait et pourrait utiliser. Aujourd'hui, elle était donc verte jade avec des lisérés d'un chaud marron chocolat. Ce marron... Il la mettait mal à l'aise. En regardant plus attentivement, elle se rendit compte que cette aura marron était ce qui lui donnait se sentiment étrange.

Jetant un œil aux alentours, elle vit que personne ne semblait dérangé par ce qu'il se passait avec le petite fille, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'aura. L'aura marron faisait comme des veines qui marbraient l'aura d'Azuka qui ne se rendait compte de rien et continuait de regarder le combat de Lucy. La marraine, anxieuse parcourut l'aura de la fillette pour enfin découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait. Cette aura n'était pas la sienne. Elle venait d'ailleurs, vraisemblablement de l'arène. Cela ne faisait pas encore mal à la petite fille, mais quelqu'un d'autre dans ce stade rempli d'ennemis potentiels, menaçait sa filleule pour faire flancher la volonté de Lucy Heartfillia afin de gagner un stupide match.

Laki vit rouge.

— Raven Tail... Cette sale bande de gougnafier ! murmura Laki en se glissant rapidement entre les mages de Fairy Tail qui ne s'occupèrent pas de ses allers et venues. Cette bande de...

— _Coprolithes ? ça m'étonne de toi que tu dises des gros mots même si, en l'occurence, je comprendrait parfaitement que tu dise largement pire._

— S'ils touchent ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux d'Azuka, je les tue de mes propres mains. marmonna la mage qui venait d'arriver à la hauteur des Connel.

— _Je sens que tu es sérieuse..._

Laki ignora Pix pour prendre Azuka dans ses bras.

— Hé ma chérie, tout va comme tu veux ?

En se forçant à parler tranquillement, elle pourrait essayer de rompre le lien qui enserrait Azuka dans ses serres, sans alerter ses parents qui paniqueraient dans la seconde. Mais elle avait beau faire luire son propre pouvoir magique, cela ne faisait qu'atténuer l'emprise de Raven Tail sans permettre de briser le sort. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle senti l'attention des deux Maîtres se tourner vers elle.

 _Ils doivent se demander ce que je fabrique, alors que tout ce qu'il devraient faire c'est se concentrer sur le combat de Lucy. Être le Maître de Fairy Tail les poussaient sûrement à développer le pouvoir d'avoir les yeux derrière la tête pour surveiller leur gosses. Zut, zut, zut et re-zut !_

Le fait de ne pas pouvoir rompre le lien augmentait lentement, mais sûrement, la panique qu'éprouvait la violette, tandis qu'en bas, Lucy se faisait traîner face contre sol par la saleté rousse.

La mage de bois relâchât doucement le contrôle sur sa magie, afin de tester comment elle pourrait libérer la petite sans que l'auteur du sort ne s'en aperçoive, car elle avait peur que cette personne panique et fasse une regrettable erreur.

— _Comment ça se présente ?_

— _Ma magie agit dessus, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Sans savoir ce que c'est, je ne peux pas y aller plus fort, sinon le coprolithe qui a lancé ce sort le saura et qui sait ce qu'il fera ?_

— _Tu dis que ça agit, donc continue un peu plus fort. Limite, si jamais il s'en aperçoit, ce n'est pas grave, tes camarades t'aideront et ton Maître est là._

La violette se concentra afin d'accélérer le débit de la magie qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau en se remémorant encore une fois, le Roi d'Ishgar.

 _Le bois n'est pas un élément faible._

 _C'est un élément polymorphe et difficile à utiliser et à fortiori à maîtriser de par sa versatilité._

 _A peine moins puissant que la magie de la lune et le Moon Rip, le bois est le seul autre élément qui peut annuler toutes les autres magies._

 _Bien utilisé, l'arbre peut briser l'acier, la glace et résister au feu._

 _A force de ténacité et de patience, toi comme le bois, pouvez venir à bout de tout ce que vous voulez._

Olietta sentant le lien perdre de sa solidité, elle essayât de s'en libérer mais ce fut peine perdue. Oui, il n'était plus tangible, mais la magie s'accrochait comme si elle avait une volonté propre, ce qui était aussi parfaitement possible. Reportant son attention sur les combattantes,le désespoir lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle assistait à tout cela, impuissante.

Impuissante aussi à briser les tentacules qui menaçait toujours Azuka, alors qu'elle avait relâché tout ce qu'elle avait de pouvoir pour diminuer la tangibilité du lien qui matérialisait la main-mise de Raven Tail sur le combat de Lucy.

— _Pix, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Le lien va se raffermir..._ grogna mentalement Laki.

— _Tiens bon, la cavalerie approche._ lui promit le vifly.

Laki serra les dents et repoussât ses limites dans un dernier effort, quand son grognement fut couvert par une voix nasillarde et colérique qu'elle connaissait bien.

— J'AI DE BONNES OREILLES ET JE SAIS CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU ! criait Natsu en courant ventre à terre vers elles.

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de t'entendre brailler, Natsu. dit Laki avec soulagement en se laissant tomber à genou, Azuka, toujours dans ses bras.

Natsu Dragneel, quant à lui, venait de saisir à pleine main le lien qui menaçait Azuka pour le brûler tout simplement.

Le lien qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à détecter et affaiblir, le dragon slayer l'avait comprit depuis l'autre bout de l'arène et l'avait fait partir en fumée en un tour de main.

Rendant Azuka à sa mère, Laki senti le regard désapprobateur de Pix sur elle. A n'en point douter à cause de ce qu'elle venait de penser, mais lui adressa un grand sourire fatigué qui fit dresser les oreilles interrogatives du rongeur. Celui-ci sauta dans ses bras et elle lui caressa la tête avec Azuka qui aimait beaucoup le rongeur.

— J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.


	20. Le don du Bois

**NdlA :** _Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Le plan était prêt depuis un moment mais j'avais du mal à me mettre à mon clavier mais le voilà. Je l'ai relu petits bouts par petits bout donc il se peut qu'il y ait encore quelques fautes. Je corrigerait demain et désolée d'avance! Plus de blabla, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le don du bois**

— Mais que fout l'arbitre ?! Cette citrouille est aveugle, ma parole ! grogna Gajeel Redfox dans la loge réservée à l'équipe Fairy Tail B.

— Calmes-toi Gajeel, ce n'est pas évident et insulter l'arbitre ne nous vaudra rien de positif. tempéra la femme océan.

— Juvia a raison. Si Natsu n'était pas intervenu, nous n'aurions rien vu non plus. ajouta Mirajane.

— Je savais qu'ils ne joueraient pas dans les règles mais de là à en arriver là, c'est vraiment des bâtards. continua Gajeel en faisant la sourde oreille. Lucy aurait défoncé la rouquine s'ils avaient joués franc jeu !

— Pas sûr. tempéra Laxus Draer.

Ses camarade scandalisés se tournèrent vers lui, manifestement dans le but de l'invectiver, mais Laxus les ignora pour poursuivre sa réflexion.

— Je ne prends pas parti pour Raven Tail, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. corrigea-t-il. Je dis juste qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec l'accroissement du pouvoir de l'autre équipe, et que ce ne serait pas impossible que la blonde ne sache pas utiliser ce qu'elle a gagné comme pouvoir. Supporter nos camarades de guilde ne me rends pas aveugle à leur faiblesses. Même si, en l'occurrence, Lucy aurait très bien pu gagner, mais comme Raven triche, on ne le saura jamais.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te met en rogne, à part quand on te refuse la direction de la guilde ? lui demanda Gajeel, qui cherchait manifestement la bagarre.

Laxus le dévisagea longuement avec le visage fermé. Si les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient raidis en entendant Redfox reprocher au dragon slayer, la Bataille des Fées, Laxus, lui réfléchissait aux propos de l'autre dragon. Celui-ci était en colère et ne sachant manifestement comment passer sa rage, avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Heureusement pour le dragon noir, Draer n'avait pas envie de broncher, pas maintenant.

— Oui. répondit Laxus après un long moment. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me mettent en rogne, mais je ne vais pas t'en parler parce que tu vas les faire juste pour me faire chier et que j'ai pas d'énergie à gaspiller avec toi. Sache seulement que oui, voir une autre guilde menacer l'un des miens me fout en rogne. Voir un camarade se laisser défoncer parce que son adversaire le tiens par les couilles, me fout en rogne.

— Lucy n'a pas de « couilles », Laxus. releva Juvia.

— Mais en quoi me mettre en rogne là tout de suite, servirait les intérêts de la guilde ou aiderait Lucy? poursuivit Laxus sans tenir compte de la remarque de Juvia. Je ne peux pas descendre pour aller rosser cette rouquine de mes deux et ça n'aidera pas Heartfillia a se remettre de ses blessures, ni de son humiliation.

A ces mots, ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers Lucy, bientôt rejointe par Natsu qui était descendu dans l'arène, nonobstant le personnel de sécurité qui avait tenté de l'en empêcher.

— J'avoue. accorda le dragon slayer d'acier d'une voix beaucoup moins rageuse que précédemment, mais toujours avec la mâchoire serrée à s'en faire péter les molaires.

— Par contre, il y a une chose qu'on peut faire...

— Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas dire. souri Mirajane.

— On peut venger Lucy en gagnant ces grands jeux ? proposa Juvia à Laxus qui hochât la tête.

— Et si on peut infliger une bonne correction à Raven au passage, ça sera encore mieux. termina le blond avec un sourire benoît.

Sourire qui fut bientôt accompagnés de ceux des autres membres, mais en bien plus sanguinaires. Surtout celui de Redfox, en fait.

Sentant l'atmosphère moins tendue sur le balcon, Laxus se concentra sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis un moment, avant que l'autre dragon ne le coupe avec ses conneries. Regardant fixement le balcon où se trouvait son grand-père, il lançât un faible éclair vers le ciel afin d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un de l'autre côté.

— _Un problème Laxus ?_ lui demanda un Warren nerveux.

— À toi de me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— _Raven Tail a pris Azuka en otage pour gagner le match._

— Des bâtards, c'est bien ce que je dis. répéta Gajeel. Des vrais fils de...

— Chut Gajeel ! Juvia n'entends rien !

— Comment est-ce qu'ils s'en sont pris ? continua Laxus en remerciant Lockser in petto.

— _Apparemment, les cheveux de la fille sont extrêmement extensibles et on réussi à sortir juste à l'endroit où se trouvait la petite._

— Et vous n'avez rien vus ? demanda Mirajane surprise.

— _Non, on a rien vu, mais..._ répondit Warren.

— _Vous n'avez rien vu parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir._ le coupa l'écureuil de Laki. _Laki a réussi à protéger la petite jusqu'à ce que Natsu arrive pour réduire en cendre les cheveux du corbeau femelle._

Laxus tiqua au « corbeau femelle » du vifly, mais décida que c'était approprié. Puis, il mesura les implications de ce que venait de dire le rongeur.

— Comment elles vont ?

— _Azuka va bien. Par chance, elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien. Lucy par contre est bien amochée._

— Je parlais pas de Lucy, idiot, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était amochée ! commençât à s'énerver Laxus qui rêvait de refermer ses doigts autour du cou du télépathe.

— _Laki a un peu de mal à tenir debout à cause de la perte de magie, mais rien de bien méchant. Et avant que tu ne te remettes à gueuler, ce n'est que temporaire._ le rassura encore le vifly.

— On a des nouvelles de Wendy et Chalulu ? demanda Mirajane.

— _Oui, elle est à l'infirmerie._

— A l'infirmerie ? C'est où ça ? Et qui est avec elles ? Il faut que quelqu'un de la guilde y aille pour s'assurer que personne ne les approche.

— _Tu me prends pour un incompétent, Gajeel Redfox ?_ demanda la voix de Gramps, ce qui fit bleuir le dragon noir.

 _Non Gramps. Toi, tu es un nain compétent..._ ricana Laxus en se demandant si les deux télépathes qui se trouvaient avec son grand-père auraient le cran de lui rapporter ce qu'il venait de penser. _Non, sûrement pas._

— _Chaque guilde a une salle d'infirmerie pour soigner ses membres blessés dans les murs du Domus Flau._ les informa la voix flûtée de Mavis.

— _Wendy et Chalulu sont sous la garde d'une personne de confiance, n'ayez crainte. Acknologia lui-même y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'aller y pointer le bout de son nez._

— Maître, ne plaisantez pas avec ça. dit Mira avec un sourire crispé.

— _Je vais aller y faire un tour, moi aussi pour voir Lucy._ annonçât la voix de Laki, ce qui fit dresser l'oreille de Laxus. _Je veux voir comment vont les filles et me reposer un peu avec elles._

 _Ça a l'air d'aller._

Elle devait être un peu fatiguée mais entre ce qui s'était passé la veille à l'auberge et aujourd'hui, Laxus doutait que la jeune femme ait eu le temps de récupérer totalement sa magie et elle allait avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce et d'un peu de repos pour ce faire. Ravalant sa colère, Laxus fit craquer son cou pour se forcer à faire taire son inquiétude et son autoritarisme qui lui ordonnait de quitter la loge pour aller mettre Laki sous verre quelque part. À l'abri.

— _Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._ renchérit la voix de Makarov.

— Où sont les Rajins ? gronda Laxus dont la voix avait baissé de deux octaves sans qu'ils s'en soit rendu compte.

— _Ici._ répondit immédiatement la voix éthérée de Fried.

— Allez avec Olietta et ne la perdez pas de vue.

— _Dites au dragon de l'examiner elle aussi._

— _On ne la quittera pas d'une semelle, boss ! (Boss ! Boss ! Boss!)_

— _Peut-être devrait-elle aussi un peu dormir ?_ demanda encore Mavis.

— _Il faut qu'elle mange quelque chose aussi._ dit une voix féminine.

— _C'est vrai. Essayez de trouver à manger sur le chemin, pendant que vous y êtes !_ ajouta quelqu'un que Laxus supposait être Alzack, donc la femme devait être Bisca.

— _Je viens avec vous pour vérifier ce que vous lui donnez à manger._ dit Max Alose.

Laxus étouffa un rire.

La connaissant, la Fleur d'Oranger devait en avoir marre qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tous les envoyer au Diable.

— Rajins, ayez-la toujours en vue. rajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de faire exploser la violette.

— _Laxus, si tu donne encore un seul ordre à mon sujet sans m'en parler d'abord, ça va barder pour ton matricule._ dit Olietta d'une voix sombre. _Et vous tous : Je suis là devant vous, alors inutile de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, sinon ça sera le même châtiment. Quand à toi, Bixlow, si tu dis encore « Oui Boss », je te fais manger tes statuettes !_ termina la violette excédée alors que le dragon électrique riait en silence devant les airs mi-amusés, mi-blasés des autres.

— _Yes Ma'me ! (Mam ! Mam ! Mam!)_

Imaginer la mine des autres de l'autre côté le fit carrément éclater de rire.

— _Si ça te fais rire, t'as qu'à nous retrouver à mi-chemin pour t'assurer que tes ordres sont bien suivis à la lettre, grand bécasseau !_

 **_ ≤|ϟ_¬|≥ _**

Laki Olietta ne rêvait que d'une chose pour l'instant : s'étendre dans un lit moelleux pour y dormir pendant au moins une semaine. La dépense de magie qu'elle avait dû faire sur le balcon ne l'avait pas autant fatigué que ses entraînements avec Warrod, mais elle se sentait tout de même lasse et avait une faim de loup.

En compagnie des Rajinshûs et de Pix, elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la salle qui leur avait été allouée comme infirmerie.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et la jeune femme en était étonnée. Elle avait supposé qu'ils tomberaient peut-être sur des membres des autres guildes participantes, étant donné que seuls les membres des guildes qualifiées pouvaient se trouver dans cet endroit, mais ils n'avaient croisés personne. Fried et Epixerus ouvraient la voie et Bixlow la fermait. La violette remarquât qu'ils avaient inconsciemment adopté la formation qu'ils formaient d'habitude en tant que garde rapprochée de Laxus, sauf que là, c'était pour elle. La mage nota vaguement qu'il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Elle était trop fatiguée pour marcher et penser de manière cohérente en même temps.

Son épaule tapa lourdement contre celle d'Evergreen qui marchait à ses côtés, et celle-ci surprise, lui adressa un regard amusé.

— Ça va aller ?

— Oui, désolée. Mes réserves d'énergie sont un peu basses.

— Ça se comprends. répondit la châtain avec bienveillance. J'étais un peu étonnée aussi que tu veuilles aller voir Lucy. Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas amies, mais maintenant je comprends mieux : tu es naze.

— Je suis fatiguée et oui, Lucy et moi ne sommes pas amies. Mais si elle est blessée c'est parce qu'elle a protégée ma filleule. J'ai une dette envers elle et je tiens à ce qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur mon soutien, avant que je perde connaissance.

Bixlow éclata de son rire bizarre, et Laki se tourna pour l'interroger du regard. Celui-ci leva les bras en signe de paix.

— Tout doux Laki. Je me disais juste que ce genre de chose arrive souvent avec Lucy.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que Lucy est douée pour tisser des liens avec les gens. Même ceux qui n'en ont pas forcement envie. répondit Fried à la place de son coéquipier qui se contentait de pencher la tête en tirant la langue.

— Je n'ai pas dis que je la détestais. Je dis juste que nous ne sommes pas amies ni spécialement proches, c'est tout. bouda Laki. Je ne veux pas que ça change, mais j'ai de la considération pour elle.

— Oh tu sais, je te comprends. intervint Ever. Moi aussi, elle m'agace, la plupart du temps, mais j'ai appris à la connaître à travers ses actes. Quand on ne la connaît pas, on dirait que c'est juste une bimbo avec un niveau moyen mais elle force le respect, notre Lucy. termina Ever avec satisfaction avant de surprendre les regards de ses voisins. Si vous lui répétez ce que je viens de dire, je vous pétrifie. C'est donc amusés qu'ils arrivèrent tous devant la porte de la loge des membres de Fairy Tail.

Bien qu'ayant deux équipes différentes, le Domus Flau ne possédait qu'un nombre limité d'endroit pouvant accueillir des personnes alitées, les deux équipes devaient donc partager la même infirmerie. Laki préférait cela et n'était manifestement pas la seule à raisonner de cette façon.

— C'est vrai que c'est pratique d'avoir nos blessés au même endroit, c'est plus facile à protéger. ( _Protéger ! Protéger ! Protéger!_ )

— Par contre, pour la tranquillité, on repassera. remarqua Fried en entendant Natsu brailler à l'intérieur. Comment fait Lucy pour le supporter ? demanda-t-il encore tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur un dragon de feu remonté à bloc.

— C'est un nouveau mystère à éclaircir... Salut Natsu ! Comment se sent-elle ?

— Bof, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, elle va s'en remettre, t'inquiètes, mais là je pense qu'elle voudrais rester un peu seule.

— On ne l'embêtera pas longtemps, ne t'inquiètes pas. répondit Laki en entrant tout de même dans la chambre, en passant sous le bras du dragon slayer de feu.

L'infirmerie des membres de Fairy Tail était une grande pièce lumineuse bien que sans balcon ouverte d'un côté sur une petite salle qui pouvait servir de cuisine. De ce qu'en voyait Laki, la pièce était savamment divisées en plusieurs petites niches où se trouvaient les lits, ce qui permettait une relative intimité aux malades et pour l'heure, seules deux alcôves étaient occupées.

La seule porte, celle qu'elle venait de passer, corroborait la remarque de Bix, quand la facilité de défendre l'entrée de la chambre. Mais en y pensant, peut-être qu'ils devenaient tous parano. Entre Raven Tail, Zeref et Sanmuel, il y avait de quoi, mais cela restait tout de même dérangeant. Retenant un soupir, elle balayât les ouvertures du regard avant de deviner l'endroit où se trouvait la blonde, guidée par les bruits de reniflements.

Laki se dirigeât donc vers elle en faisant un peu de bruit pour ne pas surprendre la mage et la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Celle-ci était allongée et cachée sous les draps, sans doute pour pleurer en silence, alors pour ne pas la déranger, Laki tira la chaise qui se trouvait à côté et s'apprêta à passer un petit moment en silence, en remerciant les Rajisnhûs de leur délicatesse pour les avoir laissées seules.

La blonde Lucy avait été claire avec son coéquipier, elle voulait qu'il la laisse seule et n'avait sûrement pas envie de parler à quelqu'un. Encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien, elle devait donc faire semblant de s'être endormie pour décourager ses éventuels visiteurs. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Laki n'éprouvait aucun problème à rester assise sans rien faire, son monde intérieur étant tellement vaste qu'elle pouvait facilement s'y perdre. Max détestait quand elle faisait cela, mais ça lui permettait de rester alerte et de supporter les aléas du quotidien. De plus, maintenant, grâce à son entraînement, elle s'était aperçue que ses moments de rêveries pouvaient facilement se transformer en séance de méditation.

Dix minutes, ou une heure plus tard, Lucy se mit à remuer sous le drap, pour finalement en sortir un visage aux sourcils froncés avant de se détendre en la reconnaissant.

— Laki ? Désolée, je pensais que c'était Wendy ou Levy.

Laki lui fit un simple sourire avant de hausser les épaules.

— Désolée, ce n'est que moi. Tu veux que je les fasse venir quand je partirai ?

— Non, non, ça va aller. Je ne me sens pas le courage d'affronter leur sollicitude.

— « Affronter leur sollicitude »... Voilà une bien curieuse formulation. plaisanta la violette, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement de quoi la blonde parlait.

Lucy Heartfillia lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et se redressa sur son lit.

— Tu voulais me parler ?

— Oui, ça ne sera pas long, rassures-toi. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Azuka est ma filleule. Tu as perdu ton match parce que tu as protégé la personne qui m'est le plus cher au monde, alors je suis venue te dire que j'ai une dette envers toi.

Interrogative au début, Lucy voulu se récrier, mais Laki n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser finir.

— Que tu l'accepte ou pas, ça sera la même chose de toute façon. Mais je préférerai que tu l'accepte gracieusement plutôt que de devoir te convaincre, ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire, de toute manière. la prévint Olietta d'un ton sans réplique qui surpris Lucy avant de la faire sourire.

— Toi aussi, tu as une curieuse manière de formuler les choses. la taquina la mage de clé. Je vais donc accepter gracieusement, comme tu le souhaites. Je veux néanmoins souligner que tu n'en avais aucunement besoin : Azuka est mignonne comme tout et moi comme le reste de la guilde, serions prêts à tout pour la protéger.

— Je sais. Mais c'est à moi que ses parents l'ont confié au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose et il faut que je m'en montre digne et que je sois un exemple pour elle. Cela veut dire aussi, remercier les personnes qui m'ont aidés comme faire payer à celles qui m'ont blessés.

— Je suis entièrement d'accord. Tu feras une merveilleuse marraine.

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, Laki se leva pour prendre congé.

— Ce n'était peut-être pas ton intention, mais tu m'as un peu remonté le moral. Merci, Laki.

— Ce n'était pas mon intention, en effet. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te remonte le moral, parce que t'es une battante et c'est pas un match que tu as perdu sur de la triche qui va te faire déprimer plus que de raison. sourit Laki avant de sortir de la niche sans attendre de réponse.

— En fait, sous tes airs revêches, tu apprécies Heartfillia...

Reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait dans son dos grâce à sa voix rocailleuse, Laki ferma les yeux.

Que c'était embarrassant de se faire surprendre par la personne qu'elle ne voulait justement pas, croiser à ce moment-là. Fatiguée, dépenaillée et gênée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa camarade, la violette se demandait pourquoi, par Mavis, Laxus Draer se trouvait ici avec elle, plutôt que dans sa loge avec son équipe pour encourager Jellal Fernandez.

— Jellal est censé perdre, donc je peux très bien me balader ici ou ailleurs, mais comme tu m'as dis de venir, me voilà. lui dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Laki se retourna pour lui faire face et se retrouva le nez entre ses pectoraux, environnée de sa puissance fragrance de bois de santal. La jeune femme fit un bon de côté pour s'éloigner du grand blond, ce qui le fit sourire avant de laisser échapper un rire grave et diablement sexy.

— Je ne t'ai pas dis de venir !

— Mais si.

— Mais non, tu as mal compris !

— « T'as qu'à nous retrouver à mi-chemin », voilà ce que tu as dis. Il fallait comprendre quoi, d'après toi ?

— Je voulais...

— Mais qui est-ce qui fait du bruit comme ça... les interrompit une voix agacée venant de la première alcôve. Vous ne pouvez pas vous disputer ailleurs ? Il y a des malades ici ! les tançât Polyuschka, les poings sur les hanches.

— Je suis désolée...

— Ah ! J'étais sûr que c'était toi, le dragon dont parlait Gramps ! Je voulais juste vérifier, parce que ça ne te ressemble pas de te mêler aux humains comme ça, même pour la guilde...

Edo-Grandine regarda son petit-fils en plissant les yeux avec une expression pleine de reproche qui donnât envie à Laki de devenir transparente ou de rentrer sous terre. Laxus, sentant sa tension, lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule, mais la violette ne savait pas si c'était vraiment pour la rassurer ou pour l'empêcher de fuir afin qu'elle périsse avec lui quand Polyuschka en aurait fini avec eux. Laki avait passé du temps avec la vieille dame durant sept ans. Au début, parce que la grand-mère de Laxus se fournissait chez Ezielle, puis la magicienne était devenue elle-même une cliente de Laki pour avoir certaines essences spéciales endémique de la forêt magique.

De caractère bourru comme son ex-compagnon et son petit-fils, Polyuschka dissimulait sous sa brusquerie, une certaine affection pour Laki et elle l'avait pris sous aile, mais elle n'aurait permis à personne ne le dire à haute voix, pas même à la principale concernée. Au grand désarroi de Laki, la rose avait refusé tout net de la prendre comme apprentie à part entière car selon elle, Laki ne devrait pas se cantonner au rôle d'infirmière de sa guilde, mais qu'elle était belle et bien une mage de Fairy Tail et qu'elle aurait son rôle à jouer.

Le regard de la guérisseuse de la guilde se fit soudain plus serein et elle soupira lourdement avant de retourner à ce qu'elle faisait dans la chambre de Wendy qui dormait manifestement à poings fermés avec son exceed. Le cœur de Laki se serra et elle aussi s'approcha pour caresser les cheveux de la petite fille pendant que les Rajinshûs se rassemblaient en silence dans leur dos, tels des ombres. Polyuschka, quant à elle, devait avoir l'habitude d'avoir les Rajins autour d'elle quand elle avait Laxus, aussi continuait-elle se s'affairer à la préparation d'une décoction, tout en répondant à la boutade de Laxus.

— Figures-toi que moi aussi je voulais vérifier quelque chose à ton sujet...

— Ah oui ? Quoi donc, Mère-Grand ?

— Je voulais vérifier si tu étais toujours un monstre... répondit la rose en détaillant Laxus des pieds à la tête. Et tu en es toujours un. De la plus belle espèce.

La curiosité de Laki était piquée de voir comment Laxus et Polyuschka interagissaient ensemble. Tout n'était que pique, reproches et boutade mais la violette y sentait des marques d'affection et la force de l'habitude. Même en le traitant de monstre, Laki sentait la fierté que ressentait la vielle à l'égard du plus jeune des Draer.

— _Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Laxus a été élevé par ses grand-parents..._ intervint Pix après avoir mentalement frappé à la porte.

— _Oui. Il paraît que ça s'est mal passé entre ses parents, quand il a reçu le Dragon Slayer, alors Laxus est parti vivre avec eux, mais je ne connais pas les détails._

— _Je m'attendais à ce que sa grand-mère soit plus... Gentille. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait témoigner de l'affection à quelqu'un d'autre en se moquant aussi sévèrement de lui ou elle..._

— _Ça, mon ami velu, c'est ce que nous les humains appelons « Amour Vache »_

Pendant que Pix et elle discutaient télépathiquement, les mages s'étaient installés tout autour du lit du petit dragon bleu qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. Chalulu, qui dormait à côté, ne semblait pas être dérangée par les mouvements saccadés que faisait Wendy dans son sommeil, mais son immobilité était aussi inquiétante que le cauchemars dans lequel se débattait le dragon des cieux. Polyuschka s'approcha de Laki pour lui tendre une serviette imbibée d'une lotion qui sentait un peu la camomille. Sans doute pour aider la petite à se calmer, c'est pourquoi Laki la posa doucement sur le front de Wendy avant de s'asseoir près de la petite fille pour lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Après quelques instant, la petite Marvel se calma.

— Comment vont-elles ? demanda Laxus.

— Comme je l'ai dis à l'autre équipe, elle soufre de carence en magie. J'espère que vous savez ce que c'est, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.

Les Rajinshûs s'entre regardèrent avant de poser les yeux sur leur leader qui haussât les épaules.

— Ça doit vouloir dire que Wendy n'a plus de magie, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

— Ce n'est pas exactement ça. intervint Laki sous l'œil soulagé de Polyuschka qui détestait vraiment faire étalage de ses connaissances. Pour les humains qui utilisent la magie, ne plus en avoir reviendrai à mourir purement et simplement car la magie est liée à notre corps dès l'instant ou nous commençons à l'utiliser. D'où l'importance de commencer l'apprentissage très tôt pour les enfants, afin d'éviter qu'ils se blessent ou tombent malade. La carence en magie est une diminution drastique des Æthernanos dans le corps du mage, ce qui lui cause fatigue, maux de tête, étourdissement, évanouissements et dans le pire des cas, un coma pouvant déboucher sur le décès du mage.

— Æthernanos ?

— Un æthernanos est l'élément de base de la magie, comme un atome peut être l'élément de base de la matière. Ils peuvent être produits et stockés dans des objets ayant une affinité naturelle avec, comme par exemple les clés de Lucy ou dans un être vivant. C'est la capacité à utiliser, stocker et démultiplier cet élément, que nous appelons magie.

— Je vois que tu as écouté attentivement ton professeur, _Orenjinohana._ remarqua la conseillère de la guilde. Ça n'a pas du être facile de faire le tri entre les plaisanteries douteuses de Warrod, ses hypothèses et ce qu'il a réussi à observer scientifiquement.

— _Warrod nous a expliqué ses recherches et ses pistes de réflexions. Laki en a tiré ses propres conclusions._

— Ah oui, Makarov m'a parlé de toi, monsieur le vifly. Par courtoisie, je te prie de rester à l'égard de mes pensées ou il t'en cuira.

Epixerus se le tint pour dit et se contenta de hocher la tête respectueusement.

— Comment elle a attrapé ça ? demanda Evergreen.

— C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. répondit Polyuschka avec un visage fermé. On attrape pas une carence en magie comme un rhume.

— La carence en magie n'est pas une maladie en soi. continua Laki. C'est juste la conséquence de quelque chose d'autre.

— Comment ça ? ( _Ça ! Ça ! Ça!)_

— Pour qu'il y ait carence, il faut que la quantité d'æthernanos qui quittait le corps de Wendy ait été plus beaucoup plus importante que ce qui entrait. C'est la seule explication pour cet état de faiblesse.

— Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu induire ça, d'après toi ? demanda Laxus.

— Je dirais que c'est : soit une maladie magique qui détruit les æthernanos, soit on lui a « pompé » ses æthernanos ou soit ils ont été « désactivés » ? demanda Laki à la grand-mère de Laxus, qui hochât la tête.

— Si elle avait été malade, on l'aurait remarqué depuis longtemps. pensât Fried tout haut.

— Et c'est trop rapide pour être ça. compléta Laki.

— Comment on pourrait savoir si ses... bidules auraient pus être désactivés ?

— Vous les auriez sentis. C'est la sensation que l'on ressent à proximité d'un mage, d'un sort ou de la magie en général. lui expliqua la rose.

— Ne reste que le « pompage de magie ». Est-ce que ça existe un vampire qui se nourrit de magie ? demanda encore Fried.

Laki senti la peur l'enserrer dans ses serres et son champs de vision se rétrécit. Respirer lui demanda soudainement plus d'effort et la mage sentait une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre qui la pétrifia. Vaillamment, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle sans alarmer les autres, mais ce fut peine perdue. La jeune femme sentait de la sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos, entre mes seins et ses mains se mirent à trembler dans les cheveux de Wendy.

Quand elle s'en aperçu, elle serra une mèche de la petite fille entre ses doigts et se concentra sur la couleur bleu vif. Les cheveux de la dragon slayer étaient vraiment éclatants de santé mais cette couleur bleu était vraiment unique pour Laki. Elle avait rencontrés d'autres personnes avec les cheveux bleus, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient cette nuance. Ils étaient bleu, juste extrêmement bleu. D'un bleu qui excluait toutes les autres nuances, un bleu juste parfaitement bleu.

Sentant peut-être la détresse de celle qui était assise à côté d'elle, Wendy colla sa tête sous la main de Laki et soupira dans son sommeil. Inexplicablement, le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de la violette disparu et sa respiration se fit plus libre. Celle-ci sourit et arrangea avec tendresse, les cheveux de la fillette pour qu'ils ne se coincent pas si elle bougeait.

 _Tu es vraiment une gentille petite fille._

 _Même à bout de force, tu veux soigner les autres mais il est temps de te reposer, ma puce._

 _Pour une fois, laisses les autres prendre soin de toi._

La violette continua de caresser le front de la fillette doucement et elle aussi commença à avoir sommeil.

— Laki, ça suffit. lui intima Polyuschka d'une voix ferme.

La jeune femme sursauta et balaya les occupants de la pièce pour comprendre la réaction de la guérisseuse. Tout ce qu'elle trouva se fut des Rajinshûs qui la regardaient avec curiosité et un Laxus... Interdit. Laki pris conscience du poids de Pix sur son épaule. Quand était-il arrivé là celui-là? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle devinait qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'autre que sa propre crise d'angoisse. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur à l'attention de Laxus.

— On aurait dit que tu lui donnait ta vie. tenta maladroitement d'expliquer le dragon slayer qui implora sa grand-mère du regard pour qu'elle l'aide.

— C'est exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai arrêté idiot.

— Je l'ai blessée ? paniqua la violette en se levant d'un bond.

— Non au contraire, elle a l'air d'aller mieux mais toi en revanche...

— T'as l'air encore plus HS. ( _HS ! HS ! HS!)_

— Désolée je ne voulais pas...

— Calmes-toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal et si tu n'avais pas été aussi fatiguée je t'aurai laissé faire. la tranquillisa la soignante. C'est un don incroyable que tu as, mais il ne faut pas en abuser car c'est dangereux pour toi.

— Comment ça ? insista Evergreen, inquiète. C'est quoi ce « don » en fait ?

Evergreen et son « don » pour jeter un pavé dans la mare.

Fried, de par ses nombreuses lecture en avait entendu parler et avait toujours pensé que Laki pourrait éventuellement développer cette capacité-là, il avait donc l'air intéressé et pensif. Evergreen et Bixlow attendait des réponses de la violette qui elle, ne savait pas non plus de quoi parlait la guérisseuse. Epixerus et Laxus, quant à eux, avaient l'air d'avoir une petite idée du sujet mais n'avaient pas l'intention de partager leur pensées. Ne restait donc plus que Polyuschka.

— Le « Don du bois ».

Un ange passât, suivi d'une avalanche de questions murmurées pêle-mêle qui finirent enchevêtrées dans l'esprit de Laki qui se sentait traversée par toute sorte de sentiments.

Tout d'abord, le doute : avait-elle bien entendu ou son ouïe lui avait-elle joué des tours ? L'incrédulité d'apprendre qu'elle avait un don tellement spécial que ça portait un nom, comme une technique secrète de combat. Ensuite, le doute à nouveau : peut-être que Polyuschka essayait de la valoriser ? Ensuite l'espoir : que ce soit vrai ! L'espoir que son élément de magie qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme faible, ait lui aussi un pouvoir caché, un effet quelconque qui le distinguerait des autres éléments et le rendrait utile.

— _Et si tu arrêtait déjà de te saboter toi-même avec toutes ces pensées débiles ?_ lui demanda Epixerus sans prendre de gants.

Laki lui claqua mentalement la porte au nez, ce qui lui valu une morsure à l'oreille dont elle ne lui tint pas rigueur. Elle se concentra plutôt sur ce que disait Polyuschka Makarov sur ce fameux « don ». Oubliant momentanément qu'elle détestait les humains et encore plus de discourir sur un sujet, la guérisseuse avait décidé d'informer Laki, peut-être afin qu'elle ne se mette plus en danger de la sorte, qui sait.

— Le bois en tant qu'élément à beaucoup de variantes et de déclinaison. Ta magie de création y ajoute encore plus de versatilité, ce qui aurait dû te servir pour te classer dans le haut du panier de cette guilde de taré, mais tu dois avoir des problèmes à régler vu que ce n'est pas le cas.

Evergreen voulu protester mais l'expression de Polyuschka l'en dissuada.

— Le bois est un élément qui permet des sorts impossible à utiliser pour les autres éléments et mis à part la magie de la lune, c'est aussi le seul permettant de défaire n'importe quel sort, pour peu que l'on s'arme de patience et de résilience. Mais s'il peut détruire quasiment n'importe quoi, il peut aussi donner, et c'est ce qu'on appelle « le don du bois ». Pour faire simple, cela permet à l'utilisateur de cette magie, d'en donner en prenant sur son propre stock ou de la prendre selon la volonté de son utilisateur. Ce don peut à la fois donner la vie et prendre celle de son lanceur, c'est pourquoi il faut que fasse très attention à la quantité de la magie dont tu dispose avant de vouloir en donner aux autres, Oranji.

Laki refléchis quelques minutes aux conséquences de ce que venait de dire la vielle femme.

— C'est naturel pour moi, je pensais que tout le monde pouvait le faire...

— Non, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde, du moins pas sans douleur comme toi tu le fais. répondit Laxus. Quand j'essaie de donner de la magie, je finis par électrocuter les gens, ce qui ne leur fait pas de bien. Le seul qui a tenu le choc jusqu'à maintenant, c'est Natsu et encore, on était dans une situation assez désespérée. termina-t-il pendant que les Rajin bleuissaient.

— Personnellement, ce que je trouve remarquable, c'est ta maitrise du procédé. douta la conseillère. As-tu déjà donné de ta magie à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin ?

Encore une fois, les mains de la mage de bois se mirent à trembler. Le sentant Epixerus se lova dans son cou pour la réchauffer et la jeune femme se calma.

— Oui, je... Oui ça m'est déjà arrivé. répondit seulement la violette.

 _Quand il me frappait jusqu'à qu'on ne puisse plus tenir debout ni lui, ni moi. Il tombait alors à genou en me suppliant de le soigner en lui donnant de ma magie parce que c'était ma faute s'il était comme ça. Ce que je faisait invariablement._

Chassant les mauvais souvenir, Laki posa les yeux sur la grand-mère dont le regard perçant lui adressaient un avertissement.

— Dans ce cas, ne le fait plus. Interdiction de te servir de ce pouvoir jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de t'en protéger pour ne pas tout donner. Vous autres, vous allez vous rendre utile et l'aider à apprendre à se protéger !

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de lever des yeux timides sur les personnes qui l'entouraient.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Laki. On avait pas l'intention de te laisser livrée à toi même. la rassura Fried.

— On t'aidera à t'entraîner, tu vas voir ! ( _Voir ! Voir ! Voir!)_

Laxus se borna à lui faire un clin d'œil si rapide qu'elle cru l'avoir imaginé, mais ce fut Evergreen qui la surpris le plus : La châtain la regardait avec un grand sourire pour lui tendre son auriculaire.

— C'est une promesse n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air enjoué.

— C'est une promesse. accorda Laki Olietta.

— Merci Laki. dit une Wendy entre les rêves et l'éveil.

Tous regardèrent la petite fille en pensant qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais non, elle devait rêver.

— Et maintenant foutez-moi le camps ! Cette gamine a besoin de se reposer ! les vira Polyuschka

* * *

 **NdlA:** _Ce chapitre ! *s'arrache les cheveux*. J'avais prévu beaucoup plus de truc mais la deuxième partie sur ordi est partie complètement en frittes. Une idées m'est venu en écrivant et comme je la trouvait pas mal je me suis mise à creuser, du coup, ben voilà ! Vous aurez le reste de mon plan dans le chapitre prochain !_


End file.
